Rogue
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clary is one if the best CIA agents in the USA. What will happen when three new agents join the CIA? What will happen if a certain golden boy wants to know Clary better? What will happen if Clary and Jace get feelings for each other? Will they tell each other? Or will it be left until it's too late? Will Clary tell Jace about her horrible past? Contains Clace, Malec, Sizzy and Jaia
1. Meeting the Newbies

**Spies**

Clary's point of view

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _I opened my eyes and saw that all three bullets had hit the middle of my target. I smiled in victory and turned around to my best friend Simon Lewis whose mouth was hanging open. "I told you I could hit the middle of the target with my eyes shut!" Simon quickly shut his mouth and answered "Well I don't believe in anything until I see it with my own eyes." I laughed and said back "You're just jealous Lewis!" He just smiled and whined "No I'm not!" we just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I should probably tell you a bit about myself. My name is Clary Fray, I am sixteen years old, I am an agent for the CIA, My best friend is Simon Lewis (who is also my field manager) and I am also one of the best agents that work for the CIA and even in the USA. I have bright red hair and emerald green eyes, I am also very short (about 5ft 2).I work for the CIA because when I was seven my mother, Jocelyn Fray, died in a car crash. After that I went to live with my father Valentine Morgenstern and my brother Jonathan Morgenstern. Basically after the first year or so my father started to drink heavily and use me and Jon as a punching bag. Jon is three years older than me so when I was twelve my brother started to drink heavily too so I was used as a punching bag or target for both of them. The best thing that I'd got from living in that hellhole was that when Dad started to hit us first Jon insisted that we should learn how to defend ourselves from Dad. We both took up kickboxing and practiced throwing knifes into our handmade targets in our bedrooms. When I turned fourteen I met Simon who was going through a similar thing but with his mum instead (His dad died from a car crash too). We had made a plan that when we turned fifteen we would run away from our families and go to CIA and ask them to be agents like our dead parents (we found this out a few days after we met but that's a long story) and then get all of our families arrested for what they did to us. (In the end we went through with the plan three months after we had met.)Well sneaking out of my house was a lot harder than we thought as he pretended to be coming around for tea and then whilst they were in the kitchen we'd sneak out of my house and run. This didn't go to plan as me and Simon were not very good at being sneaky and quiet so my dad heard us on the last step and started throwing knifes at us. I now have a nice big scar running across one cheek from the corner of my eye to the corner of my lip from one of the knives he threw at us. We did make it but we were injured slightly but neither of us seemed to care at that moment all we wanted was to get to the CIA headquarters and become an agent. We got there eventually and we got a meeting with the Director and after hearing our stories he said that if we promised to train hard enough he'd let us become agents. So that's basically mine and Simon's story of our last few years of our lives.

Anyway whilst me and Simon had been laughing one of our head leader's assistants called Raphael had entered. I heard Raphael clear his throat so I stopped laughing and turned to face him and asked "Can we help you Agent Santiago?" he answered me with his slight Spanish accent showing "The director wants to see you Agent Fray" I rolled my eyes and said "What for now?" Raphael smiled slightly and answered "Well if you come with me now then you will find out won't you Agent Fray and hurry up you was meant to be there 5 minutes ago!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to Simon "See you later Lewis" I said then I walked towards Raphael who was almost out of the door by now and smiling when Simon called out behind me "Ditto Fray" just as the door slammed shut behind me.

When me and Raphael arrived at the Director's office, Raphael knocked and pushed open the door and said "I got her for you Director." and walked off. I looked around the room and I saw Agents Bane and Agent Fell sitting on one side and three other people on the other side. I quickly scanned them two boys, one girl. The girl was one of the people who I would of loved to draw she was ribbon slim, with raven black hair and dark charcoal eyes. One boy looked just like the girl but with bright blue eyes instead. The second boy was the one who really caught my eye though he had golden, curly and untidy hair, with tawny coloured eyes and sharp cheekbones too. He looked like an angel. He would be another one I would like to draw. I cleared my throat and said "Sorry I'm late Sir; Raphael decided to tell me about the meeting five minutes after it started." I raised my voice just loud enough for the retreating Raphael to call back "I couldn't find you!" I snorted as the Director looked up to see me standing in the doorway and smiled at me and said "Ah there you are Agent Fray! Very well we may begin." I walked into the room and sat down in the empty chair next to the director. The Director stood up and said "Now agents these three lovely people" he gestured to the two boys and the girl "are going to become CIA agents and I want you three professional agents to look after them and train them all together. Okay?" Agents Bane and Fell both mumbled something like yeah whereas I just nodded. "Good! Now I will let you guys introduce yourselves to each other." The director said then he stood up and left the room.

We all sat in silence for a minute or two before Agent Bane said "Well as everyone's being so anti-social I might as well start" he glanced at me and Agent Fell and spoke again " My name is Magnus Bane, I am twenty two years old I joined the CIA five years ago. I came here because I used to be a police officer but I got board of the job as I wanted more excitement in it." Well that's Magnus alright always happy and not afraid of what anyone thinks of him. He then looked at Agent Fell and said "Your turn Agent Fell" Fell sighed but still went along with it and said "My name is Ragnor Fell, I am 25 years old and I joined the CIA five years ago as well. I joined because of the same reason as Agent Bane and I do regret it sometimes as I have to work with Agent Bane all the time/" That was Ragnor he never seemed to show much emotion but he wasn't that bad actually. Magnus then just chimed in to say "Ragnor that wasn't very nice and come on I'm not that bad." Ragnor then muttered something which sounded very much like "You have no idea!" He then glanced at me asking a silent "are you going next?" but I shook my head. Ragnor did some sort of smile and then turned to the three newbies and said "Your turn newbies". The girl went first "My name is Isabelle Lightwood and I am sixteen years old" hmm same age as me but she seems very girly and my only experience with girly girls were probably Jon's stupid girlfriends who'd I'd never like. The first boy went next "My name is Alec and I'm eighteen years old" He seems nice enough but he also seems a bit sulky and quiet. The golden angel boy glanced at me and said "My name is Jace Herondale, I am eighteen years old" hmm his name suits him I ink to myself "and anyone's welcome in my bed" he looks at me when he says that and winks at me. Urgh he's one of those stupid jackass' who think that they can get any girl in their bed, and the fact that he has to look and wink at me when he said it reminds me of Jon when he said that I was beautiful as well as his many stupid one night girlfriends, and when Valentine called me Angel or darling, I shivered at the thought of Jon and Valentine. Then I heard Magnus' voice call out "Hey sweetheart you might want to introduce yourself" I glared at Magnus for the use of the nickname but then I turned to him and said "Don't worry Maggie, I'm getting there." I said Magnus just smiled at me and gestured for me to carry on. I turned back to face Isabelle, Alec and Jace and said "My name is Clary Fray I am sixteen years old, I came to the CIA agency two years ago and if anyone calls me sweetheart then you may find that you have a knife in your chest before you can even scream" I then looked at Jace directly in the eyes, smiled sweetly and said "And just so you know I'm not cheap to pay for but I could recommend a few cheap one's for you if you are really that desperate" Alec and Isabelle burst out laughing whereas Jace just looked shocked from my comeback. I looked at Magnus and Ragnor who were both smiling at my words and at Jace's reaction again. When Alec and Isabelle had both stopped laughing, Magnus spoke up and started to explain about training and where we live and what we do on each day. I didn't listen to any of that part until I heard Magnus say "Is there any questions you three want to ask?" Alec shook his head and Isabelle just answered with "Not at the moment" but Jace said "yes actually I do, I have three in fact." Something about the way he said it and looked at me gave me shivers and an uneasy feeling that it was going to be about me. Magnus glanced at me and "said go ahead! Ask away!" Jace took a deep breath and asked "1. Agent Fray the other two agents both said why they became agents but you never said why so why did you become an agent?" Crap I had hoped that no one would of noticed that but I let him carry on anyway "2. Again for Agent Fray how did you get the scar on your face?" Wow this really is not my day today I have been asked two questions that no one knows except Me, Simon, The director, Magnus and Ragnor, by the same person who is a cocky and arrogant dick but he still continued, "And finally how many missions have you all been on?" After he had finished both Magnus and Ragnor looked at me sadly but Magnus still told them said "For the third question, for me as in a person me I have been on about 300 missions including the 50 missions on which all three of us in this room have been on together if I remember correctly." Magnus looked at Ragnor who said "As I have joined Magnus on all of those missions that he has been on I'd say that your statement would be correct." I then decided to speak up for that question "I've been on about 200 missions during my time here 150 times solo and 50 times with these two idiots" Ragnor and Magnus both looked at me and chorused together "HEY!" I gave them both a pointed look whilst saying "Well it's true remember the ti-" my phone suddenly came out playing the Star wars theme tune which could only mean that it was Simon calling me. I muttered to myself "I'm going to kill him one day!" I glanced at the message which read "_Hey! You're late for archery! Coach is getting angry!" _dammit I forgot about my next class I turned to Magnus and Ragnor and said "Okay then I'm off, I need to get to archery otherwise Coach is going to kill me." Both Magnus and Ragnor laughed and Magnus said whilst still chuckling "Ok-ay just com-e back soon Sweetheart!" I glared at him again for the nickname and said to the newbies "Well nice to meet you, I guess that you'll be seeing me and those idiots for lessons tomorrow and I will probably be back after archery anyway" I turned to Magnus and Ragnor who were just starting to stop laughing "and you two better talk the rest of the welcoming speech by the time I get back in two hours!" Then I turned back to the door and walked out of the room. I then checked my phone for the time cursed under my breath and sprinted to the stadium to archery before Coach would kill me.


	2. Jace's point of view of the meeting

Jace's point of view

Me, Alec and Izzy were sitting in dark leather chairs in a meeting room whilst talking to the 'Director'. He had talked to me first by asking me questions like why do you want to become an agent? And what could you bring to the agency? He was now asking very similar questions to Izzy and Alec so I was just sitting there board out of my mind until a sentence which the Director said which was "In two minutes exactly there are going to be three agents that will talk to you for the next few hours about the CIA and what we do and then they will give you a tour around the place. Okay?" all three of us said together "Yes Sir" he smiled and started looking at the sheets of paper in front of him. About a minute later two agents came walking in one had spiked up, glittery black hair and green/gold colour to his eyes also he had a nice tanned skin too. The other agent also had tanned skin but he had brown, straight hair and dark brown eyes.

The director looked up and said "Morning Agent Bane and Agent Fell" they both said at the same time "Morning Director"

The sparkly agent looked at us three curiously and asked "I thought that there was going to be three agents here Director"

The Director smiled and replied "Raphael has just gone to find Agent Fray as she probably missed her message this morning and went training again so she will be here soon I would imagine Agent Bane"

Both agents then sat down and started arguing about which wizard was better Dumbledore or Gandalf. Alec then leant over towards me and said "Them two seem like fun to train with."

I smiled slightly and replied "Yeah I suppose it depends on the next agent. Anyway who is better Gandalf or Dumbledore?"

Alec laughed and Izzy who had apparently heard our conversation said "Well I think that neither of them are that good personally."

This made the two agents look at Izzy and then burst out laughing. Izzy was about to say something else when the door opened and a man stood there and said "I got her for you Director." He then turned around and walked off and a girl came forwards slightly and looked around the room. She had bright red hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, big emerald green eyes, a few freckles and looked about 5ft2. As she had stepped forward slightly into the light I could see that she had a scar from the corner of her eye to the corner of her lips on her right cheek. Normally a scar like that would look horrible on a girl but she seemed to wear it as a part of her uniform in a way it made her look even more beautiful. Wait I never call a girl beautiful but with this one it was hard not to she just was.

She seemed to recognise the two agents but with us she studied us for a few seconds and then she cleared her throat, looked at the director and said "Sorry I'm late sir; Raphael decided to tell me about the meeting five minutes after it started." She had raised her voice on the part about Raphael which probably meant that he was within hearing range.

I guess that I was right because after that I heard a faint reply of something which sounded like "I couldn't find you!"

At this she snorted in laughter and the Director looked up and said "Ah there you are Agent Fray! Now we can begin."

The girl walked in to the room completely and sat down in the chair nearest to the Director. The Director then stood up and started speaking to the three agents, "These three lovely people" he gestured to us I laughed inside of my head as if I'm lovely but the Director carried on anyway "are going to become CIA agents and I want you three professional agents to look after them and train them all together. Okay?"

Agents Bane and Fell both mumbled a "yes sir" whereas the girl just simply nodded.

The Director just said "Good now I will leave to introduce yourselves to each other" And then he just left the room leaving all six of us in silence.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until Agent Bane or Sparky as I have decided to call him said "Well as everyone is being so anti-social, I might as well start." He glanced at Agent Fell and Agent Fray and then said "My name is Magnus Bane, I am twenty two years old, I joined the CIA five years ago and I came here because I was a police officer but I got board of the job as I wanted more excitement with it." Sparky seems to be okay kind of over excited and happy but okay.

Sparky then looked at Agent Fell and said "Your turn Agent Fell!"

Agent Fell sighed but still said "My name is Ragnor Fell, I am 25 years old and I joined the CIA five years ago as well. I joined because of the same reason as Agent Bane and I do regret it sometimes as I have to work with Agent Bane all the time" He didn't seem to have much feeling but he still didn't seem that bad.

Sparky just looked at Fell in fake shock and said "Ragnor that wasn't very nice and come on I'm not that bad."

Ragnor then muttered something which sounded very much like "You have no idea!"

Then Ragnor looked at Agent Fray but she shook her head then he seemed to do some sort of smile at her but then he turned to face Me, Alec and Izzy and said "Your turn Newbies"

Izzy went first and said "My name is Isabelle Lightwood and I am sixteen years old." Agent Fray seemed to be thinking about something but then she quickly averted her eyes from Izzy to Alec as he started speaking.

"My name is Alec Lightwood and I am eighteen years old." Agent Fray didn't seem to stop thinking all she did was look at each of the three of us and think about something which I don't think anyone would understand unless you knew her and whatever her thoughts were about.

She seemed to notice me looking at her so I looked away quickly and said ""My name is Jace Herondale, I am eighteen years old" I quickly thought of something else to say "and anyone's welcome in my bed" I looked at Agent Fray and winked at her.

At this she shivered as though it was cold even though it was summer but I don't think it was the cold as she had a look in her eye which I had seen people have when they remember their bad past.

Then she seemed to snap out of her daze when Sparky said "Hey Sweetheart, you might want to introduce yourself."

She glared at Sparky and then said "Don't worry Maggie, I'm getting there." Sparky just smiled at her and gestured for her to carry on.

She turned to face Me, Izzy and Alec again and said "My name is Clary Fray I am sixteen years old, I came to the CIA agency two years ago and if anyone calls me sweetheart then you may find that you have a knife in your chest before you can even scream" she paused for a second and then looked at me right in the eyes, smiled sweetly and said "And just so you know I'm not cheap to pay for but I could recommend a few cheap one's for you if you are really that desperate"

Dammit she had to go and mouth me off in front of my two siblings and my two new trainers and even then she is one of them.

Anyway from what she said Alec and Izzy had both burst out laughing, Sparky and Ragnor both looked amused and were smiling and Clary as she said her name was just sitting there smirking at me. Dammit I thought again now everyone will think she's better at comebacks then me.

When my lovely siblings finally stopped laughing (That took a while), Sparky then started to explain about what the CIA does and training stuff. I only half listened to what Sparky was saying and I started to look around the room, no matter how hard I tried not to; I kept finding myself staring at Clary. It was like once you started you couldn't stop. Luckily she didn't seem to notice that I was staring at her as she looked lost in thought again but I think Agent Fell noticed me.

After a while I heard Sparky ask us if we had any questions. Alec shook his head and Izzy said something like "Not at the moment" but I had quite a few questions to ask and most of them were to Clary but I came up with my three main ones and then said "Yes actually I do, in fact I have three of them." I looked at Clary when I said it and I saw her shiver again. Sparky glanced at Clary and then he turned back to me and said "Go ahead. Ask away."

I was suddenly nervous now but took a deep breath "1. Agent Fray the other two agents both said why they became agents but you never said why so why did you become an agent?" I could now tell that she had purposely left that out of the introduction and had hoped that no one would of noticed."2. Again for Agent Fray how did you get the scar on your face?" Now she looked as though she'd hoped no one had noticed that as well "And finally how many missions have you all been on?"

Sparky and Ragnor looked at Clary sadly and then Sparky said "For the third question, for me as in a person me I have been on about 300 missions including the 50 missions on which all three of us in this room have been on together if I remember correctly."

Magnus looked at Ragnor who said "As I have joined Magnus on all of those missions that he has been on I'd say that your statement would be correct."

Clary then answered that question "I've been on about 200 missions during my time here 150 times solo and 50 times with these two idiots"

Ragnor and Magnus both looked at her and chorused together "HEY!" She gave them both a pointed look whilst saying "Well it's true remember the ti-"

But before she could finish her sentence the Star wars theme tune came blasting out.

Clary quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket muttering something that sounded like "I'm going to kill him one day" I smiled to myself at this whilst she was looking at the message.

She turned towards Sparky and Ragnor and said "Okay then I'm off, I need to get to archery otherwise Coach is going to kill me."

At this both Sparky and Ragnor burst out laughing and still chuckling Sparky said "Ok-ay just com-e back soon Sweetheart!"

She glared at him again probably because him calling her sweetheart but then she turned to us to say "Well nice to meet you, I guess that you'll be seeing me and those idiots for lessons tomorrow and I will probably be back after archery anyway".

Clary then turned to Sparky and Ragnor who were still laughing and she said "and you two better talk the rest of the welcoming speech by the time I get back in two hours!"

She then walked outside of the room but just before the door shut behind her. I heard her curse and then footsteps fading which meant she had probably gone off sprinting to her class.

This did not seem to help Sparky and Ragnor as they just started laughing all over again.

Once they had stopped laughing, Alec asked "What's so funny about her being late?"

Ragnor was the one who replied this time "It's so funny because she's normally already there and if you're not at archery class within ten minutes of the bell then you have to do an extra hour of it after training ends! And it's also on the other side of the training area which is three minutes away."

Sparky then tuned in "And she only has two minutes to make it there in the ten minutes."

We all started laughing at that.

Then a minute later Sparky's phone went off and he took one glance at it and said "ohhh she got there on nine minutes fifty seconds, damn her that means she get no extra hours."

Then Ragnor started talking about the CIA again so I blanked all of it out and then and only then did I realise that Clary had never answered my first two questions that I'd asked her. And for the rest of the talk I was thinking of possible ways of how she started so young and why she had the scar on her face.


	3. Archery Class, Roomates, and Dinner

**AN: I would just like to say Thank you to all of the people who have written reviews for me.**

Clary's point of view

I got to my archery class in just under the two minutes I'd had left to get here, so I quickly texted Magnus to shut up his laughter.

As I entered the target area, Coach asked "Why were you so late Agent Fray?" I was slightly out of breath so I ended up panting out "The Director wanted to see me Coach."

Coach looked at me disbelievingly and said "Okay but don't think that I won't check Agent Fray."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my selected section and picked up my long bow. If there is one thing I love about archery it is my long bow. It used to belong to my mother when she was an agent so when I came here the Director gave it to me and told me to keep that and my father's dagger with me at all times, I still do two years later on I love both the arrow and the dagger and I would do a lot of things just to get them again.

I went for the whole two hours of training at the 400 metre mark and I hit the bulls-eye every single time.

When Coach dismissed our class I told him that I would stay for a little bit longer and train. He seemed to smile at that and said that I can as long as the usual rules are obeyed.

I texted Magnus to tell him to meet me at the archery station in the stadium first.

Then I went back to practising from the 400 metre mark again with my bow again.

After about 30 or so arrows, just as my arrow hit the centre again, I heard a round of applause from behind me.

I whirled around and saw Magnus, Ragnor and the three newbies all standing in the door way.

I smiled at them and walked over to the target and started pulling all of my arrows back out, I then put all the reusable arrows back into my shoulder bag and slung my bow onto my back and I made my way back towards them.

"I see you've finally showed up" I called as soon as they would have been in decent hearing reach.

Magnus called back "Actually if you'd looked around about twenty arrows ago then you would have seen us come in or seen us standing here waiting for you!"

I frowned slightly and said "Why didn't yo- Oh wait let me guess! You had a bet between the five of you on how many times I would hit the bulls-eye am I right?"

Ragnor then came and said "100% correct except Isabelle didn't bet but the two boys did oh and you two owe me and Magnus 20 dollars each."

I laughed and then said "Well we might as well get on with the tour then."

We then started to take the newbies around the training stadium and tell them a little about each task.

We then went up into the apartments. I turned to the three newbies and said "What apartment number are you guys?"

Jace and Alec both said "44B" and Isabelle said "45B".

I smiled at Isabelle and said "Well then I suppose I should say welcome to you roommate!"

Isabelle smiled back and said "Well at least I'm with someone nice for once"

I laughed and said "I wouldn't be so sure."

Magnus and Ragnor went into their room first (43B) then Jace and Alec. I told all of them to meet outside here in half an hour for dinner.

Me and Isabelle then walked into our apartment and Isabelle gasped in amazement.

My house is pretty awesome. For my lounge I have dark red painted walls and some red but mostly black furniture. My kitchen has green walls and white furniture, my bathroom has ocean blue walls and has white furniture.

I looked over at her and said "Wait until you see your room which I created"

She gasped and said "You made a room for me?"

I laughed and said "Yeah, I was told that I was getting a roommate who liked purple, gold and black, so I did this for you..."

As I said that I pushed open her bedroom door and let her look inside.

I had painted the walls a dark purple, then I had sponged on some gold paint, then I had gotten a few people I know to make her a black bed frame and wardrobe and for her bed sheets I had brought her the same colour purple silk with black laced patterns like hearts sown on too.

Isabelle gasped and pulled me into a hug. I froze unsure of how to react but then I thought that I should be kind to the new girl and hugged her back.

When Isabelle released me she said "Thank you ….dammit I have forgotten your name."

I laughed and said "It's Clary. Well technically it's Clarissa but I hate that name so it's Clary."

I know why I hate my name. It's because that's what my father used to call me. My mother and brother called me Clary, but Valentine was the only one who ever called me Clarissa because he thought that it was stupid to call people nicknames or shorten their name. I hated every minute that he called me Clarissa, I really did.

Isabelle laughed too and said "Thank you Clary. That's probably the nicest thing that someone has ever done for me and you're a great roommate already you know. Oh and you can call me Izzy."

I smiled and said "It's okay but I'd better leave you to unpack all of your stuff and get ready for dinner." I walked out of her room and went straight into the bathroom to have a shower.

Some people might think that I'm weird when I say I hate baths. I have hated them ever since that time when my father and brother were really drunk. I had gone into the bathroom and run myself a bath but whilst I was in the bath, my father and brother came in and held me down. Then I had noticed that they had razor sharp knives with them. They both counted down from ten so that they could cut me at the same time. I had watched how my blood had turned the clear bath water into a bright and lively red. Now I can't even paint with red first because when I clean the brush the colour the water goes makes me feel sick. Anyway that was only the first time though they did it to be several more time after that so I now had very small and thin scars running down vertically all over the inside of my arm. They go vertically because my father thought that I had never suffered pain (as if) and so instead of letting my bleeding stop by cutting horizontally, they cut it vertically so I would have to stich up my wounds instead of letting them heal.

_But they are gone now _I tell myself _I am out of their reach. They can't hurt me anymore. Anyway if they now tried I could kick their asses back for what they did to me!_

I got out of the shower and went back into my room to get changed again. I wore my usual clothes that I wear if I'm not in training gear then I'm in black skinny jeans, a black strappy top and my mum's old boyfriend Luke's black leather jacket. Luke was like a dad to me but then after my mother died he couldn't claim me against my father so I had to move in with Valentine instead. This had been the last thing he gave me before I left. He told me that it would fit me in the future and that I looked like my mum and then I had to leave. I still now remember when he said that to me. I hate it when I dream about him because I know that he's probably got another girlfriend or wife now, they probably have kids and are happy. That was one of the main reasons of why I never went to him after running away from my father.

I then brushed and dried my long hair. When I looked at the mirror I saw what people always said about me "you look like your mother!" When I was younger I had never believed them but now I had photos of my mother when she was sixteen and I can now see why they had always said that.

I braided my hair like my mother had taught me when I was younger and knocked on Izzy's door.

"Hey Izzy! We have to meet the others now!"

Izzy came out of the room wearing a dark purple and glittery dress

And her long dark hair was straight and she'd also put on fresh makeup and a pair of high heels which looked about seven inches high. She turned to me and said "Is that what you're wearing to go down for dinner?"

I looked down at myself, looked at Izzy again and said "Yup! Got a problem?"

Izzy looked at me as though I was mad but then she sighed and said "Come on then let's go to dinner"

When we got outside the only people who were there was Ragnor and Alec and Jace.

Ragnor looked at me over Jace and Alec's heads and said "Clary can you get Magnus to hurry up!"

"Well I'm not barging in there again. Last time I did that I regretted it and I am still regretting even to this day!" I said back as straight faced as I could.

Me and Ragnor burst out laughing whereas Izzy, Alec and Jace just all stood there looking at us as though we were crazy.

But as soon as we stopped laughing Magnus came through the door and me and Ragnor went back to being serious again.

I just said "Nice of you to join us Maggie! Come on we're going to be late for dinner soon."

So we started walking in silence but soon Magnus started to point things out to the newbies.

When we arrived at the dining hall I just turned around to Ragnor and Magnus said "Just call me when we're going to leave!"

Then I looked at the newbies and said "Okay you guys can sit wherever you want, either me, Magnus or Ragnor will come and get you, if you need one of us just come over and talk to us."

I was about to walk in but then I turned around again to the newbies and said "Oh I nearly forgot to tell you! You have to try the chocolate cake here it's so nice."

Then I turned around and ran over to my usual table which had Simon, Maia, Jordan, Nick and Sebastian **(I have made Sebastian decent in this story) **was sitting there.

"Hey guys!" I said as I slid into a seat in-between Simon and Sebastian.

There was a small chorus of "Hey Clary" back but then everyone carried on talking together.

"Anyway Fray what did Boss man want this time?" Simon asked.

"He wants me, Magnus and Ragnor to all train and show around three new CIA agents. And since when did the Director become known as Boss man?" I said back.

"Ohhh are any of them nice Clary?" Maia said unexpectedly.

"Last night!" said Simon.

"Haha very funny Simon, and not really ones a girl, the boy who looks like the girl is okay looking but I think that he might be gay and the other boy is hot but he's also an arrogant dick so no Maia." I replied to both questions.

"Dammit I was hoping for someone nice to join the CIA for once."

"Hey Fray you're still coming to band practise right?" Simon asked.

"Yep" I replied popping the 'p' "What are you called now by the way?"

"Last time we were deciding between Lawn Chair Crisis and Rock Solid Panda." Simon replied with slight hint of embarrassment.

Whilst everyone sat there laughing I just shook my head and said "Both of them are terrible band names you know"

Simon straight faced said "Well both are better than what Eric suggested" We all stopped laughing to look at him then he carried on "Eric wanted to call the band Sexy Vampire Mojo"

At this our whole table burst out in laughter again. Everyone else on the other tables looked at our table as if we were mad but none of us cared we were all laughing too much at the name.

When we all managed to stop laughing we all were crying tears of laughter and I decided that I should give Simon some credit by saying "And I thought that the other names were bad!"

Then I heard Magnus' voice yell out "Yo sweetheart, you need to leave your band of trouble makers and finish giving the tour to the newbies."

I smiled at my friends one and called out "Bye guys!" and walked over to Magnus and the newbies whilst eating the last of my/ was Simon's chocolate cake.

Just before I left I heard Simon yell out to me "Where's my- FRAY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!"

I just laughed as I went along the corridor walking ahead of everyone else whilst listening to Magnus and Ragnor tell the newbies some stuff about the building.


	4. Warnings for Jace

Jace's point of view

Whilst Sparky and Fell both started talking about the buildings again, I blanked out and I found myself staring at Clary. She was walking slightly ahead of us and seemed to be almost lighter then she had been before dinner.

At dinner me, Alec and Izzy had sat at our own little table which we'd found. I had kind of listened to Alec and Izzy's conversation but most of my attention had been focused on Clary.

For some reason I just couldn't get her out of my head, I don't know what's happening to me.

Anyway at dinner she had gone to sit at a table with maybe five or six other people. She started talking to a boy around her age maybe a little older; he wore glasses and just casual normal clothes like jeans and a simple t-shirt.

One time the table laughed except Clary who was saying something whilst shaking her head and the boy with glasses who looked slightly embarrassed, and then they had all stopped laughing for the boy with glasses to say something then the whole table had just burst out laughing again. I think most people just gave them weird looks but I carried on staring whilst eating.

Then Ragnor came over with Sparky and told us it was time to leave. We all stood up and went to put our trays away but I could still hear Sparky call to Clary, "Yo sweetheart, you need to leave your band of trouble makers and finish giving the tour to the newbies."

She had started walking over to us with her cake bowl and called over her shoulder "Bye guys!" and just before we had left I'd heard someone yell out "Where's my- FRAY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!" Clary had just laughed and carried on walking.

I hear Alec whisper my name and punch me on the arm. I snapped out of my daze and whispered back "What?!"

Alec just simply said "Pay attention to them Jace."

Dammit he'd noticed that I hadn't been paying attention so I just muttered "Whatever" and started listening to Sparky talking about the CIA.

By the time we got back to the apartments it was about half ten.

Clary then spoke for the third time this evening "Right guys training starts straight after breakfast tomorrow morning and we will be doing hand to hand combat practise and then after lunch we will be practising with the guns and after dinner you guys can do whatever you want to for the rest of the evening. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed! Oh and you guys might want to get as much sleep as possible training does tire you out a lot." then she turned around and went into her and Izzy's apartment.

Izzy then smiled at me and Alec and said "Night guys!" and then followed Clary into the apartment and shut and locked the door.

Then Magnus declared that he wanted to go and have a shower so he disappeared too. Alec mumbled something to do with being tired and went into the apartment.

I was about to walk into the apartment but Ragnor stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Wait a second; I want to talk to you."

I turned to face him again, feeling slightly nervous and asked "What about?"

Ragnor just answered with one word "Clary"

I suddenly felt cold in the hallway as he said her name. I tried not to sound nervous as I asked "What about her?"

He just looked at me as though it was obvious "I have been watching you three new agents all day and you have been staring at her for most of the day and I want to warn you."

Dammit he had noticed me staring at her but what can I use as an excuse? I felt quite nervous now and it probably showed on my face.

He apparently didn't notice my facial expression as he said "I want you to know that she has had a bad past with boys or males or whatever you want to call them. She probably won't trust you straight away."

Poor girl no wonder she shivered when I tried to be cocky to her. I probably reminded her of someone in her past.

But instead of saying that or something like that I just said "Most of her friends she sat with at dinner were boys."

Ragnor just looked at me as though I was stupid and said "Two of them are friends with Simon, Maia or Jordan, who work with her anyway and she probably doesn't trust them two anyway."

I gulped but said "Why are you telling me this why not Alec as well?"

At this he smiled and said "He doesn't seem interested in her whereas you do"

I frowned at him and said "How do you know about her past anyway?"

He lost his smile now and said "Me and Magnus were the ones who found her on the streets looking for us."

I just said "Oh right" and then "and don't worry I'm not interested in her that way anyway" well I suppose that it's true but what worries me is what if I'm lying to myself?

But he seemed to believe me and relax ever so slightly and said "Go on now, get some sleep. Clary wasn't kidding about the training you know it does indeed tire you out."

With that he then disappeared into his apartment and left me in the hall way alone.

I decided to go bed straight away but I couldn't sleep as only one name was playing in my mind.

Clary, Clary, Clary.


	5. Bad dreams and Early mornings

AN: I would like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has written reviews for the story and please keep reviewing as I would like to hear your point of views on everything even if it's bad.

Clary's point of view

"_Hello Angel" I turn around and see Jonathan standing well actually slouching against the wall there drunk. I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom from Valentines house. I looked back at Jonathan and saw that his dark eyes had turned purely black. I screamed. Then Jonathan started talking again saying "Don't worry Angel, I won't hurt you" as he said this he came closer and closer to me. I tried to step away from him but my feet wouldn't move. He circled around me I again tried to turn and face him but now I couldn't move at all. All I could do is hear and occasionally see Jon circling around me and whispering "I won't hurt you Angel." I shut my eyes as I heard my father's voice come floating into the room. By the time I had opened my eyes my Father was standing in the doorway in front of me and Jon had stopped behind me. Here it comes I think, Click, yep that's the handcuff now I just need to wait for the pain of the belt or whip that Valentine and Jon were going to hit me with. I heard Jon's voice next to my ear saying "I told you I wouldn't hurt you but what I didn't say was much" Then came the whoosh of the whip or belt that Jon was holding and thwack the pain coursed through me almost unbearable already. I try my best not to shout out or plead but after another hit, I scream at Jon saying "Jon what are you doing?" I heard my dad laugh at my pleading and then he joined in. Thwack! Thwack! I was screaming at them now trying to get them to stop but every time I did, they just laughed and the last thing I remember from this dream was my father saying "That's what you get for loving Clarissa! Love makes you weak Clarissa and always remember that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed!"_

I woke up from my dream covered in sweat. I sat up sharply and glanced around my room. There was no orange walls, no Valentine, no Jonathan not even in Texas. I am safe in the CIA compound in New York.

I sighed and laid back down. I glanced at my alarm clock which read 04:55. I sighed again and thought well there's no point going back to sleep.

So I got up and went into the small kitchen and got myself some coffee. Whilst waiting for my coffee, I thought about getting my sketchpad out, maybe I could draw something in there for a while.

I decide that it wouldn't be that bad to do that. I love drawing. It has always been my talent which I also inherit from my mother.

My mum, Jocelyn Fray, had always loved art; after she had finished with the CIA she had gone onto the art side of her life and sold some drawings and paintings. I was always jealous of my mother's art skill; she had always got her drawings near enough perfect on the first time on trying, whereas I always took at least two or three attempts to get any drawings to work.

Anyway I went back to my room to get dressed and got one of my sketchpads out of one of my cupboards. I also took my pencil and iPod with me too.

I sat there in the living room with my music blasting through my ears. I tried to find a blank page in my book which I could draw on.

Then I realised that I had picked up one of my older ones which I had started before my mum had died. I flicked through the pages and saw that this precise sketchpad was one of my on-going stories I had drawn.

This story was about a boy roughly around sixteen to eighteen, who had been cursed by a female warlock so that everyone he loved would die. So he ran away from his real family and went to live in an orphan home. The problem would be that he then met a slightly younger girl who he fell in love with but he couldn't be with her because of his curse.

I smiled sadly as I realised that I'd never actually finished the story. The last picture I had drawn was of him on his horse trying to find the warlock who had cursed him and get her to take it off.

I remembered my mother laughing at me getting annoyed about this picture. I didn't really have as much talent as I have now so I could get his arm to go right or his eyes were not on an even level.

The boy had a dark black, curly hair with bright blue eyes. His horse on the other hand hadn't been completed. I heard my mother's soft voice in my head _"Any drawing could never be left uncompleted" _I decided that I should carry on with the story, it was the least I could do for my mother. I carefully began to draw the horse again.

I was so lost in my drawing that I didn't even notice that Izzy had got up and was watching me draw in her bedroom doorway.

Izzy's point of view

I had woken up at around five this morning. I thought that I should sneak out of my room to get myself some coffee before I get dressed.

But what I didn't expect was Clary to be up, fully dressed and sitting on the couch in our small lounge absorbed into her drawing on her knees and listening to her iPod which was on the couch next to her.

I was surprised to see her; I mean who gets up early enough to get up and dressed and already drawing by about ten past five in the morning?

Apparently Clary does.

When she told me that I would be her roommate yesterday I felt a mixture of feelings, I felt happy as I now shared an apartment with someone I knew but then I also felt worried, I have never had a friend who's a girl and she didn't really seem the happiest of people.

But then when she told me about her decorating my room, she got a happy look in her eyes as though she loved every second of painting it.

I was also surprised because no one had done that for me or anything the nice.

All I was expecting really was a plain white room but when she mentioned about being told my favourite colours my hope went up slightly.

After that she had pushed open the door and I had taken a step inside and loved it immediately. She had painted the walls a dark purple with sponged on gold paint. The she had gotten me a black bed frame and furniture and my bed sheets were the same dark purple with black laced hearts and stars on it.

I had just hugged the small girl. She seemed to freeze at first but then she hugged me back. I hadn't realised how skinny that girl was you could basically feel her ribs.

Then she'd left me and went into the bathroom.

I snapped out of my daze at the memory of hearing screaming in the night. I think it was Clary. After all she had that scar on her face and I could tell that she was uncomfortable with people asking about her past.

I then thought back to dinner last night. Jace had been staring at her pretty much all night unless he thought that anyone was looking. I think that she has an admirer within a day of knowing us. Well I guess that Jace had liked her as he had never stared at anyone like that before.

I walked slowly over to Clary and stood behind her to see what she was drawing.

My first thought was WOW. She is an amazing artist.

Then I took in the picture slowly, there was a man who looked roughly about the same age as my two idiot brothers. He looked near enough like a mixture between Jace and Alec, he had Alec's dark black hair and bright blue eyes, but then he had the same style hair as Jace with it's natural curly and messy look, and the same clothes that Jace would wear he even looked about Jace's height. It was hard to tell as the man was riding a horse that was now being shaded in to being a black stallion.

I stepped back slightly poked her on the shoulder. She whirled around with a panicked look on her face but as soon as she saw it was me she relaxed instantly and tugged out her earplug.

"Hey! What you doing up?" she asked

"Hey and I couldn't sleep, what about you?" I replied

She smiled slightly as she said "Same reason"

I studied her carefully and said slowly "I heard screaming coming from your room in the night were you okay?"

She froze whilst closing her sketchpad. She looked panicky but then a small smile replaced that look and she said quickly "Oh sorry did I wake you? I was just having a bad dream that's all"

I could tell that it was more than a dream but I just let it drop for now.

She looked at me and asked "Did you want any coffee? I'm just going to make myself another one"

"Um yeah thanks and how many cups have you had already?"

She laughed and said "Okay and I've had about three already today."

I laughed at her response and said "Okay I'm going to get dressed quickly"

She smiled at me teasingly and said "Quickly? You took about twenty minutes to get dressed last night."

She reminded me of Jace and the way he teased me when she said that with that smile. I was surprised by that thought and I must of shown on my face as I saw her laugh at me and she went into the kitchen as I wondered back into my room.


	6. Breakfast, Training and Pocket knives

Clary's point of view

By the time that Izzy was dressed and ready to go for breakfast it was about quarter to eight, I decided that we should meet up at this time with the boys last night, so unless they're late which is likely we will have enough time even if they are late to get to breakfast on time.

Me and Izzy walked outside our front door but no one had shown up yet.

I turned to Izzy and said "What's the betting that all of them have overslept?"

Izzy laughed and said "You get Magnus and Ragnor and I'll get my two idiot brothers?"

I smiled but asked "Deal and Jace is your brother?"

Izzy smiled back and said "Adopted, since he was ten so he's kind of like a brother to me."

I just simply said "That makes sense"

And I walked to Ragnor and Magnus' apartment door and banged on it and yelled "Get up and open the door or I will kick it down like I did last time!"

I heard Ragnor's faint reply saying "I'm up but Magnus is somehow still getting ready!"

I yelled back "Well tell him that me and Izzy are both ready before him and we're girls!"

I could hear Ragnor retelling Magnus my message and I heard Magnus' protest "Well to look spot on perfect takes time my darling."

I smiled and called back to them "So? We are going to train not going on a catwalk you know!"

I heard Ragnor's snort of laughter and saying to Magnus "She has a point Baney"

I laughed and said "Two more minutes before I kick down your door and I don't care what state you're in and you will be brought down to breakfast and even if you're butt naked Magnus!"

I heard laughter in the hallway so I turned around and saw that Izzy, Jace and Alec were all staring at me and the front door, laughing.

I looked at them and said "I wouldn't laugh it's horrible to see Magnus naked trust me."

Izzy stopped laughing just to say "When did you see him naked?"

I half smiled half grimaced at the memory and said "Similar situation to this except we were on our last day in Peru on one occasion for a mission, I threatened to kick down the door as we needed to get going but Magnus decided to stand there naked so that when I kicked the door down I would see him naked! I would also like you to know that I am still mentally scared by that memory."

They all burst out laughing again and Magnus who had opened the door on the last part said to me "I wouldn't complain if I were you, my body is an astounding sex bomb."

At this everyone but me and Magnus laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Magnus I was fourteen for god's sake! The last thing I wanted to see was you butt naked in the doorway!"

Magnus just looked at me and said "Most people want to see my amazing body and you got to see it for free so stop complaining."

I rolled my eyes again and said "I think most people want a therapist after seeing you naked body"

Everyone burst out laughing again whilst Magnus just glared at me.

I just turned to them and said "Come on, I'm hungry!"

We all left the hallway, walking to the dining hall.

Once we had arrived there it was quiet and hardly anyone was there.

We all went straight through the breakfast choices and I got myself a slice of toast with butter and a banana.

I glanced around the canteen and saw that only Maia was there with her drawings of the outfits she has been designing.

I walked over there, sat down opposite her and said "Hey Maia where's everyone else?"

Maia looked up and said "Either still asleep or it's their day off training."

I nodded and said "What ya designing now then?"

"This" she said and handed me a sheet that she had been looking at.

I looked at the sheet and said "Wow Maia! You designed this!"

Maia's picture had a drawing of an emerald green, strapless, floor length dress. It looked amazing! Even I would have worn that dress which I suppose is good as she designs and makes all of my mission disguises and outfits for me.

Maia looked slightly surprised but smiled and said "Yep! You like it?"

I looked at her and said "Anyone would love this dress Maia, it's so pretty, I mean even I would wear that!"

The last piece of news made her smile even wider than it already was and she said "Brilliant because I was going to make it for your next mission whenever that is!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and said "Seriously, I mean even one of the skank club members would die for this dress!"

She grinned at me and said "Well I want them to be jealous of you and also talking of the skank club here they come!"

I turned around in my seat and saw that Maia was right. Some of the skank club had come for breakfast.

I could see Aline, who had an Asian look about her. She had the sleek, black, straight, shoulder length hair and slim and feminine build. She also had the dark brown Asian eyes and then there was Kaelie who had slightly longer than shoulder length blonde, straight hair, baby blue twinkling eyes and also a slim and feminine build. Both were wearing next to nothing like normal and both had their fake tanned skin.

I thought about how both me and Maia were both different from them. Maia has long brown curly hair normally in braids, with big dark brown eyes. She was also slightly curvy too she also had the olive coloured skin too. And me well I had bright, fiery, red, curly, and elbow length hair (When it's in curls that is) also normally in either a braid or a ponytail or bun. I have bright emerald green eyes and I am what you would call literally stick thin and I'm not kidding most of the time you can see my ribs and other bones through my clothes and I am a ghostly pale colour. We both often wear jeans, a nerdy or simple t-shirt, trainers or boots and a hoodie or jacket. We also normally wear elbow or wrist length fingerless gloves to hide our scars on our arms.

I turned back to Maia and said "How long before they hunt down the newbies then?"

She smiled and said "Ten bucks for after the food and sit and eat whilst flirting with them. Oh and they try for one boy each and ignore the girl."

I smiled back and said "Ten bucks for they will go to us to say something and then straight over to them and try to flirt with the golden boy, Jace and maybe a little with the other boy Alec but they will try to get the girl Isabelle to join the skank club with them."

She smiled even deeper and said "You're on Fireball!"

"Back at ya Brownie!" I replied

I heard two sets of footsteps come past our table and pause in the gap in-between me and Maia.

Maia said straight faced to Kaelie "Hey there! Is that a new tan you've got on?"

Kaelie smiled at Maia and said "Yeah it is why?"

Obviously she was expecting a compliment but honestly she should have known better than Maia to give them a compliment.

Maia carried on and said "I was just thinking about what I would call the colour if I could. I think I would name it the orang-utan orange!"

Kaelie turned a bright red and hissed "Well it's better than being paler than a ghost!"

I smiled to myself and said "Actually it's rather fun being this colour skin, I mean I actually look really convincing as a human being don't you think Maia."

Maia was obviously trying not to laugh as she said "No I would name your skin colour the after death pale."

Then I said to Aline "Why aren't you chatting up the cute boys over there? Surely we make you look bad!"

Aline sneered back "At least we can get a man Clarissa."

As soon as she said my full name I saw red starting to enter my vision but I knew that I had to stop my anger so I said "At least I can live without a man in my life."

Both Aline and Kaelie looked confused at what I said so Kaelie just said "Thanks for the advice 'Rogue'."

Most of the people who don't really know me call me Rogue as I am apparently the best female CIA agent here in the US. Personally I don't think that I should have that title but then according to Simon I have always been modest.

I just smiled to the skanks said "Okay off you go then" and turned back

Kaelie looked at me as though I was mad and she had probably never been dismissed like that before and said "Urgh come on Aline, let's go talk to the new kids" and then Kaelie and Aline both said "Bye losers!" and flounced off.

Me and Maia just glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

We were still laughing ten minutes later when Jordan came walking to the table with his tray.

He took one look at us, sighed and said "What now?"

Maia retold most of the story with me occasionally chiming in to add points in.

Jordan laughed at the end and looked at me and Maia and said "I actually love you guys sometimes"

Me and Maia both said sweetly "We know you do Jordan"

I looked over to where Izzy, Jace and Alec were sitting, for some reason I felt a rush of anger run through me when I saw Jace but turned back to Maia and said "Hey Brownie! Looks like you owe me ten bucks then."

She looked at the table and saw both Aline and Kaelie both flirting and talking to Jace and I could see that Alec had been flirted with too judging by his annoyed look in his eyes and Izzy was shaking her head at something that the other skanks had said to her, and said "Dammit why are you always right in bets Fireball?"

I shrugged and replied "Maybe because they always do that"

It was Maia's turn to shrug this time and say "Good point."

I heard Magnus' voice float over our Doctor Who conversation saying "Sorry to disturb your lovely and peaceful breakfast but I need to take this lovely nice red haired person away from you people so we can kick the newbies asses ."

I laughed and said "Bye guys!"

They both said in reply "See you later Fireball"

I smiled at them and said to Magnus "Well this sucks two conversations with the skanks within twenty minutes, how bad is this day already?"

Magnus laughed and said "Well feel sorry for me and Ragnor they've been sitting on our table practically drooling over Jace, flirting a bit with Alec and trying to get Izzy to join the club."

"Seems like all of our day so far has been terrible and it's only quarter to nine in the morning." I replied.

Kaelie and Aline saw me coming and Kaelie said "Well well well, look at who's coming to join us! Decided to ditch those geeks at last Clary?"

I faked a smile and said "Nope, I just need to take the three newbies away from you and train them."

Aline sneered "Well I feel sorry for you three" she said looking at Izzy, Alec and Jace. "You seem to have got the worst luck in our trainers, I mean Magnus and Ragnor are okay I suppose but that thing" she pointed at me "She's horrible and ugly isn't she, no wonder her stepdad left her."

I felt a flash of anger in me as she mentioned Luke. How dare she talk about him. Judging by the look on Ragnor and Magnus' faces you could see my anger in my eyes or by my facial expression.

I then remembered Valentine's face before he'd abuse me, he'd always looked angry before. I promised myself when I first got here that I would never be like him.

So I tried to calm my anger down by saying "What about you Aline? Didn't your father ditch you and your mother when you was eleven? So you couldn't of been that much better!" Everyone on the table looked partly shocked.

I glanced at my watch and said "Well if you guys don't mind I'm going to set up the training area! And I expect the rest of you to be there by nine sharp." and walked out of the dining hall.

I had just finished putting up enough punching bags for all of us to practise on when I felt another rush of anger course through me again.

This time I had no idea why.

I glanced at the clock and say it was five to nine. The others wouldn't be here for another five minutes.

I decided that I should probably get some anger out of my system and started punching one of the bags like I had been told to by Jon.

Just the thought of Jon made me angry again.

I started to punch another one so I could fight against two and soon enough all six punching bags were swinging wildly.

I thought that the bags was two people I hated from my life at some point.

Three was Valentine and three were for Jon.

I spin kicked the one of the ones I had put for Valentine and thought does this show you that I'm not weak.

I punched one for Jon . Does this not show you how I can still be okay even after what you did to me.

I kicked another one for Valentine. Does this not show you that love does not make you weak.

I shoulder jabbed another one for Jon. Does this not show you how I've changed from being that weak twelve year old that you left behind.

I heard a voice calling my name and stopped hitting the bags. All six still swung around me.

I looked around and saw that they had arrived. I could see that the newbies were half shocked and half impressed by what I had been doing, but for Ragnor and Magnus it was what they saw every day from me practising.

I ducked out of the way of the swinging bags and made my way over to them.

"I was about to suggest that you should demonstrate the punches and kicks but as you seemed to have worked ahead of us I suppose that me and Ragnor will have to do the simple ones and leave you the slightly harder ones." Magnus said smiling.

I smiled back and said "Sorry but I thought that maybe some of my anger should be out before I punched one of you guys."

Ragnor laughed whilst Magnus just smiled. I don't think that any of the newbies had come out of their shock yet as they were still staring at the bags which were still swinging lightly now and me as though they were thinking that they imagined it.

They snapped out of it when I said "Um guys can you stop staring now it's kind of uncomfortable here."

Jace was the first one to answer "When the hell did you learn to do that Red?"

I raised my eyebrow and answered "My brother taught me from when I was eight until I was twelve and then I practised by myself after he stopped teaching me."

It was Alec who asked this time "Where is your brother? Is he an agent?"

I answered truthfully "No my brother is not an agent, and I have no clue as to where he is."

Izzy then chimed in "So you don't keep in contact with him then?"

This was staring to get uncomfortable now "No and I would rather say that he was never related to me."

The newbies all looked at me strangely as though they were trying to think about what he'd look like and how we would act around each other, they probably thought I was mad for not talking to him and rather not be related to him, but then they didn't know my past either.

Magnus and Ragnor were looking partly uncomfortable too, they had been the ones to find me and Simon on the streets of New York. They had also been there in the interview with the Director when we told him our stories and anything else that he had wanted to know.

When I came back into my mind at the present time, I found that my fingers had been fiddling with my locket around my neck. Inside the little locket was a picture of me, Luke and Mum and then on the other side there was a picture of me, Valentine and Jon. Both photos had everyone smiling at the camera and looking fairly happy. I always wear my locket and occasionally I wear my Morgenstern ring that Valentine gave me all those years ago to 'make me feel a part of the family'.

I saw Jace looking at my locket and I thought he was going to ask about it but he didn't say anything.

Magnus then cleared his throat and said "Better get started on the training then."

Him and Ragnor started showing the newbies how to do the basic punches and kicks, I tried to listen but I wasn't paying attention really.

All of it reminded me of Jon when he had started teaching me.

*Flash Back*

_Jon was chasing me through the garden trying to tickle me, I was trying to get away from him whilst giggling. I was eight and Jon had been eleven. When he caught me, he tackled me down on the ground and sat on my hips so I couldn't move my legs. He did a fake roar of celebration and then started tickling me again. I was screaming at him in-between giggles saying "Stop it Jon!" He had ignored me and carried on anyway._

_When my father had found us, he had given us his disapproving look and said "Jonathan, Clarissa I think that that's a bit childish is it not?"_

_Jon had finally got off me and offered me a hand, I had grabbed it and he'd pulled me up._

_We both looked at our father and said "Sorry Father."_

_He had looked at us with his dark eyes the same colour as Jon's eyes and then said "Extra punishment for both of you tonight."_

_We both looked at our father and said "Yes Father."_

_Valentine had then stormed back inside the house. I had been about to follow but then Jon grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him._

_He had whispered in my ear "Clary we need to learn how to defend ourselves against him!"_

_I had been confused and said "But Jon he'll catch us practising."_

_Jon had sighed and said "Clary we can't just keep living this way it's not normal!"_

_I had frowned unsure on what he was saying "I know it's not normal but Father will be furious if he ever found out."_

_Jon had sighed again and said "But what if he didn't find out?"_

_We had both shared a secret smile and then the next day we had sneaked into the library and got a book on fighting._

_Both of us practised together hitting on pillows and other stuff like that._

*Flash back ends*

I still remembered the day after Jon had hit me for the first time, when he was drunk he had tried to apologise but I had locked myself in my room and refused to talk to him.

I smiled slightly to myself even though Jon had hit me too, Valentine had never found out about me and Jon learning how to fight together.

I came back into the present world as Magnus said "Hey Clary! You want to do the hand to hand combat to show the newbies what a real fight would be like?"

I smiled and said "Okay then who's the pair and who's the solo?"

"Me and Ragnor will be attacking you and you have to fight us off so we are hurt or injured but not killed." Magnus said and smiled back "Oh and whoever wins the other one or two have to give them ten bucks each! Deal Fireball?"

"You're on Glitter boy!" I said back and grinned.

We all walked on to the matts and Ragnor said to me "You ready?" I smiled and said back "Whenever you are!"

Magnus came at me first, trying to punch me in the shoulder. I blocked his punch and sent one back but to his stomach instead. Magnus hadn't expected that so he was winded and out for a minute. Ragnor then came from behind me but I did a spin kick to his stomach and winded him to but as I pulled my foot away he tried to grab it but I was too quick. I turned to face Magnus as he attacked again with a kick but I grabbed his foot and sent him spinning off track. Ragnor seemed to wait for Magnus and then jumped at me at the same time but I punched both in the stomach again.

They tried to get me again and again but I was too quick for them and they only managed to punch me five times between them.

In the end both of them cornered me near the wall, I smiled and just before they jumped at me I ran to the wall did a flip off it landed perfectly just behind them and pushed both into wall and let them fall to the ground.

I just stood there and said "And now would be the time I either ran or got what I wanted from you and then that would mean I win."

Magnus looked up and said "Ouch Fireball! Didn't need to nearly knock us out you know!"

I smiled and said "Oh and that's 10 bucks for me from both of you. Wow it's only eleven in the morning and I am already going to be 30 bucks richer, go me."

I then felt slightly sorry for Magnus and Ragnor and held out a hand to help them up. Both of them took the hand and let me pull them up.

I studied both of the agents and said "You guys okay?"

Ragnor groaned and said "Fine in a minute!"

Magnus just said "Yeah I've had worse done by you, you know."

I laughed at the memory of my first lesson when both had teased me about being a girl and couldn't fight so I challenged them and beat them easily.

I smiled and said "Even then you shouldn't of teased me."

Both boys laughed and said "Yeah well, I will say that it's not what we expected you to be able to do."

I glanced back at the newbies and saw that they had their half shocked and half impressed looks back on their faces.

"Well Miss Fray, seems like you win again." A familiar voice says.

I whirl around and see the Director himself in the doorway.

"Oh hey sir." I said as politely as you could when you've just nearly knocked out two of your agent friends. "What are you doing here sir?"

The director smiled at me and said "I was just checking in on the new agents and I saw that you and Agents Bane and Fell doing your training course and also I believe that I need to talk to you about what happened at breakfast. Now if you come with me Agent Fray."

I followed the Director outside of the room and he said "Well Miss Fray, I would like to hear your point of view at the table at breakfast because I'm assuming you did not punch and kick Aline and then start cutting her with a pocketknife so what happened?"

I laughed at the story that someone had made up. I said "Well sir you can relax a little as I indeed did not cut her with a knife or any harm her at all, well physically anyway."

He smiled and said "Good but what happened?"

I retold him everything in my point of view and said "By the way sir who told you about the pocket knife part?"

He laughed and said "One of what you and your friend Maia calls them the skank club."

I smiled and said "That makes sense, and is there anything else that you wanted Sir?"

He answered with a smile and saying "Only one question which is what do you think of the newbies?"

I thought about it and then answered "Well so far I think that they are okay but maybe they need to be trained more before I can decide fully."

The director smiled again and said "Well that's brilliant that you are okay with them but all I can say is keep an eye on them though they may not be who they seem as you know full well Clary."

I was surprised by the use of my real name but I still said "Of course sir and don't worry, I know a lot of people who are not what they seem."

The Director smiled sadly at me "It's a shame about how you had to grow up and about your mother but you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of that so I suppose that it must have had to happen." He cleared his throat and said "Well I will leave you now to train them."

"Thank you sir" I replied

I looked through the window and watched all of the agents hitting their bag.

He started to walk away but before he disappeared behind the double doors, he paused turned back to me and said "One last thing!"

I turned back to him and said "Yes sir?"

He smiled and then said "Try not to cut anyone else with your pocket knife!"

I laughed and I called after him "I'll try my best sir!" and I heard his faint laugh come through the door just before it closed.


	7. Training In Jace's point of view

**AN: I would like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story**

Jace's point of view

I could see Clary outside talking to the Director, all I could do is hope that she wasn't in trouble.

When the group of girls had come in at breakfast and two of them had stopped at the table that Clary and who Magnus pointed out as her friend Maia.

They seemed to be talking nicely but I could tell that they weren't friends, Clary had been sitting with her shoulders slightly too tense and the girls just hadn't been the type of girls that you would link with Clary or that Maia girl.

Apparently I was right Clary said something to the girls and both looked confused. Then Clary seemed to just dismiss them and turn back to her friend and started talking to her again.

The girls now looked even more confused but they went along with it and had come flouncing over to us.

I had to admit they were both pretty hot and they were the type that I would normally go for but after seeing Clary with her natural beauty even without makeup, these two girls had nothing to run for against her for him.

They came over and sat on either side of me and introduced themselves to me. The Asian looking one was called Aline and the blonde one was Kaelie.

Soon plenty of other girls like Aline and Kaelie and I could hear Magnus and Ragnor groan as they all came over to us.

They all practically tried to get my attention by flirting with me, they tried to get Izzy to hang around with them but Izzy was shaking her head and a few tried flirting with Alec but he just glared at them and they all came and started drooling over me.

Magnus then muttered something about Clary and walked towards her table which now had a boy who I saw last night on Clary's table too.

Magnus must have said something as Clary stood up and followed him over back to us. I heard her friends call out to her "Bye Fireball."

When she got to us Kaelie had said "Well well well, look at who's coming to join us! Decided to ditch those geeks at last Clary?"

Clary had faked a smile and said "Nope, I just need to take the three newbies away from you and train them."

Aline had turned to us three and sneered at us trying to hurt Clary I presume "Well I feel sorry for you three, You seem to have got the worst luck in our trainers, I mean Magnus and Ragnor are okay I suppose but that thing" she had pointed at Clary "She's horrible and ugly isn't she, no wonder her stepdad left her."

Clary's eyes seem to flash in anger at the part of her stepdad and I saw what her friends had meant by fireball, yes she had bright red hair but she also had her fiery attitude and when she was angry which was now I presume she almost seemed to flicker like a flame and also had flames in her eyes.

But she seemed to manage to calm herself enough to say "What about you Aline? Didn't your father ditch you and your mother when you were eleven? So you couldn't have been that much better!"

Everyone was shocked even me, I mean she had an attitude but normally that would be fairly low for her I would imagine.

She then said that she was going to get the training area ready and to meet her there at nine.

After she'd left and Magnus and Ragnor went to sit somewhere else I asked Aline "What did you mean about her stepdad leaving her?"

Aline had looked surprised that I had asked about Clary instead of her but she still answered.

"Well no one knows that much about her but from what everyone says her mother died in a car crash when she was like seven then her mum's husband or boyfriend let her dad take her so he left her and then she came here with her little geeky friend Simon and both became an agent.

I came back into reality when Magnus told us to go and practise but I still thought about what Aline said about her past. It didn't make sense why her stepdad would just leave her and if she had left her real dad then why hasn't she tried to get in contact with her stepdad.

Then I remembered what Ragnor had said last night about her having a bad past with males. Surely her stepdad leaving her wouldn't affect her that much and also Ragnor had said males as in plural so that must mean that someone else had done something to her.

I was starting to get out of breath from punching the bag for so long, that I stopped. I looked at the window to where Clary and the Director were standing, he was saying something whilst smiling sadly, Clary seemed to have noticed his sadness as she moved her gaze away from him but when he left she laughed and called something to him.

She came walking back in and went over to Magnus and asked him something he said something back and gestured to me.

I pretended not to be looking as Clary then looked over, said something to Magnus and then came walking over and took the punching bag next to me.

She smiled slightly at me and asked me "You okay?"

I suddenly felt nervous as she said that but I answered in Jace style "Yeah I'm fine, scared that I can't handle a punching bag?"

She rolled her eyes and said "No Magnus wanted me to check on you and train near you."

Her answer surprised me but I still came back and said "Why would he want that?"

She shrugged and simply stated "It's Magnus" as though that was the best answer she could give but then she said "Get back to work Lazy it doesn't take you three minutes to recover for two minutes of punching."

I glared at her but she had a point so I started punching the bag again.

After a sip of her water she started punching her bag too.

She was also muttering something but she didn't seem to notice and I also couldn't hear what she was saying.

After another five minutes of punching I stopped for a break again but Clary just kept on going.

She didn't seem to even notice me stopping and watching her.

I thought back to when she was fighting both Magnus and Ragnor by herself. You wouldn't guess that someone her height could beat two fully grown men at the same time, but when you see her fight you see her determination and she seems to have a lot of it too.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I need to stop thinking about her! I need to think about training and the CIA not Clary.

The only problem is that I couldn't seem to get Clary out of my head!

**AN: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted you guys to know what Jace was thinking and it looks like someone has a crush ;) If you want me to do more in Jace's or anyone else's point of view please mention it in your reviews and I will try to fit it in their point of view at some point and if you want me to do a chapter such as the fourth one in someone else's point of view then I will add a few on at the end.**


	8. Introductions, Skank Club and Lunch

**AN: Thanks you to everyone who has written me reviews, I really appreciate hearing your views. Anyway Chapter 8 is coming up. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Clary's point of view

When I walked back into the room I went straight over to Magnus.

"Hey Maggie, what do you want me to do me to do other than practise?"

Magnus thought about it and said "You could go check on Jace and you might as well train next to him too." as he said this he gestured towards Jace.

I looked over at Jace and saw he was having a break and I said "Okay Maggie now going"

I walked over to him and tried to smile whilst saying "You okay?"

He answered in his normal attitude which was cocky.

"Yeah I'm fine, scared I couldn't handle a punching bag?"

I rolled my eyes and said "No, Magnus wanted me to check on you and train near you."

He sounded genially surprised when he said "Why would he want that?"

I shrugged and simply said "It's Magnus."

Then I thought about it and said "Get back to work Lazy, it doesn't take you three minutes to recover for two minutes of punching."

He glared at me but then apparently realised that I had a point and went back to punching his bag.

After a sip of my water, I started punching my bag.

I thought of Jon and Valentine and my anger rose again.

I was thinking the same kind of things that I had earlier with the six punching bags.

I wasn't sure about how long I went on for but I saw Jace stop at least three times before I did.

When I finally did stop, I realised how thirsty I was and drunk about half of my bottle.

Only when I had stopped drinking was when I noticed that Jace had been watching me.

"What?" I asked him quietly

He gave me a strange look and said "What?"

I sighed and said "You were watching me so I asked what has made you suddenly watch me."

Jace's point of view

Shit she had seen me watching her and I couldn't even give her a decent enough excuse.

Who watches someone drink? Well me apparently.

Clary's point of view

I waited for an answer and it was quite funny to watch him as you could literally see his brain working for an excuse.

I smirked at him and glanced at my watch and saw it was practically time to pack away.

I called over to Ragnor and said "Hey guys! It's practically time to pack up now!"

Ragnor looked at his watch and nodded at me.

I turned to Jace and said "Thought of an excuse yet?"

He seemed to be embarrassed at that and said "Why do you want to know anyway?"

I just answered with "I was curious at why you were watching me drink."

He ignored my comment so I turned to take my punching bag down.

Once mine had come down I turned to Jace and saw that he was trying to take his down too but was failing.

I chuckled and said "Need any help there?"

He turned and glared at me and said "Why would I need your help Red?"

I smiled and thought if he wants to play that way and call me Red I will get him his nickname.

He turned back to the bag and tried again but once again it failed.

I chose now to answer his question.

"Looks like you're struggling there Goldilocks."

He glared at me again and said "You do it then Red if you're that clever!"

I walked to his bag and untied the knot and then lowered it to the floor.

"See not that hard now was it Goldilocks?"

He glared at me then he picked up his punching bag and walked over to the rest of the group.

I slung mine on my back and followed him.

The lunch bell rang through the building just after we put away all of the punching bags.

We all headed down to lunch together.

When we got to the dining hall, I heard a familiar voice call out "Hey Agent Fray! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Simon weaving his way through the crowd, I had stopped to wait for him and I noticed that the others had too.

Once Simon had reached us I asked "What was with the Agent Fray thing?"

He looked at me and said "Well I decided to be polite to you for one minute in your life!"

I rolled my eyes and said "You don't even know what polite means _Agent _Lewis" I dragged out the word Agent.

I saw that Izzy, Alec and Jace were all giving me and Simon weird looks.

Simon seemed to notice them too and said to me "And I guess that these are the three newbies then."

I nodded and went "Affirmative. This is Alec, Isabelle and Jace."

I gestured to each one as I said their name and then I said to them

"And this is my idiot and nerdy best friend and field's manager, Simon Lewis."

Jace's point of view

So this is presumably the same Simon who joined the CIA with her then.

Up close he looks a bit like a rat.

He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nerdy gamers top and a pair of sneakers. He was also wearing some nerdy looking glasses.

I could why Clary is friends with him. Both seem to be casual and not trying to dress to impress anyone just dressed to be in their comfort.

He may even be Clary's boyfriend. I felt a pang of jealousy go through me as he put an arm around her shoulders.

I couldn't stand the pain anymore so I asked "Are you two going out?"

Both Simon and Clary said at the same time "He wishes" and "She wishes."

They both burst into laughter at something.

Then Magnus said "Well it's nice to see that nothing has changed."

Clary and Simon stopped laughing at that.

I got confused and said "What's not changed?"

Magnus smiled at me and said "When they both first came here the Director asked the same question as you just did and they replied exactly the same way as they just did now and at the same time too."

Now that confused Izzy apparently as she asked "How do you know what questions he asked them?"

Then I heard Ragnor's voice come in and say "Because both me and Magnus were there."

Simon's point of view

After Clary had introduced me to them, I could feel all three pairs of eyes looking at me and judging me and Clary.

I put my arm around her shoulders and said "So how's my miniature friend then?"

Clary gave me an unreadable look at me and said "I'm fine and don't call me that! What about you?"

Before I could answer the Golden boy who she had named Jace interrupted us by saying "Are you two going out?"

I already knew the answer that we would give even if it pains me to say it.

We both said them at the same time though "He wishes." And "She wishes." If only Clary knew by how realistic her words actually are.

We both burst out laughing as I could see that she was remembering the time that the director had asked us that just out of curiosity and our answers had been exactly the same as they were now.

Then Magnus decided to say "Well it's nice to see that nothing has changed."

At this we both stopped laughing.

The golden guy Jace asked "What's not changed?"

I sighed to myself inside. I'm still in love with Clary, She still doesn't know about that, we are still only best friends. All of those things were the same from when we were fourteen and they are still the same now.

But Magnus answered with "When they both first came here the Director asked the same question as you just did and they replied exactly the same way as they just did now and at the same time too."

That apparently confused the girl Isabelle because she asked "How do you know what questions he asked them?"

Then Ragnor chimed in and to say "Because both me and Magnus were there."

Jace's point of view

Clary and Simon sat with us at lunch. I didn't mind it because Clary was sitting next to me and across from Simon, but now I couldn't stare at her because Simon was there.

I could see that every time Clary talked to Simon his eyes lit up. I smirked to myself as I realised that he loved her.

Maybe he had loved her since they had met like I had but I had no idea when they had met.

I heard Simon say to Clary "Uh oh here comes the skank club!"

Clary turned to face the same way that Simon was looking and groaned.

I turned to see what they were talking about and I saw Kaelie and Aline with a group of girls like them behind them walking into the dining hall.

They saw our table and started whispering and looking at Clary.

Simon said to Clary "Oh yeah Clary?"

Clary turned around again and said "Is this about the pocket knife rumour?"

Simon grinned and said "Yep and I was going to ask you what really happened."

Alec asked "The pocket knife rumour? What's that?"

Clary laughed and told us what the director had told her.

We all laughed at the knife part

But Izzy decided to say "But the Director didn't believe it?"

Clary shook her head and said "Nah he knows about the weapons I use and he's known me for a while so, I doubt that he actually stayed serious when he got told that."

I thought about it and then said "To me the Director always looks serious."

Clary looked at me and she said "You haven't seen him on Halloween or any other celebration day."

"Or mission successes" Simon added "He's always happy then."

"Of course he is Simon." Clary said whilst rolling her eyes.

Silence fell over our table as the skank club as Clary had called it came nearer to us.

They all stopped at our table and glared at Clary.

Clary looked up innocently and said "Can I help you?"

Kaelie looked at her and said "Yes you can you liar!"

Clary didn't react to any of the words that they said and only said back "Can I point out that you guys were the ones who told the Director that I started punching and kicking Aline and then I took out a pocket knife and started stabbing and cutting her with it."

Kaelie blushed and said "Well what punishment did you get then?"

Clary smiled sweetly and said "None actually only a warning not to lose my anger at you again oh and advice on not to start cutting anyone else with a pocket knife too. Nice of you to check on me though."

This time it was another girl which I have no clue who she was who answered "Why didn't you get any punishment?"

"Well maybe if I had actually done it, Seelie then I might actually get into trouble" Clary somehow still said this without being bitchy or anything like that she just stated it.

"How does he know that you're not lying though?" Aline sneered

Clary now gave them a completely fake smile as she said "You girls are forgetting something now." She paused so that they all were waiting for her to continue "The Director has spent a lot of time with me so he will know when I lie to him."

I then wondered how he spent time with her.

Kaelie gave her a poisonous look that would probably kill someone but Clary seemed immune to it.

Clary then said "Well once again it was nice for you to check on me but you can go now bye!"

And with that Clary went back to eating her sandwich.

All the girls just looked confused at their dismissal by Clary as though they had never been dismissed like that by someone.

Aline was the first one to recover from the shock and she then said "But we don't want to go." She came over and stood in-between me and Clary and squeezed herself into the small space there.

Clary turned to Aline and said "Do the words personal space mean anything to you?"

Aline looked at her and said "Well move up then and give me room!"

Clary muttered something that sounded a lot like "Well if you didn't decide to sit in a gap which was too small for your skanky little ass then I wouldn't have to move!"

I was now silently pleading her not to move but she did, well enough to make room for Aline to sit next to me instead.

The other skanks all winked at Aline and left to go sit at the other tables full of boys.

Aline looked at me and said "So Jacey what do you want to do after dinner tonight?"

I wanted to gag at what she just called me but apparently I didn't have to as Clary made gaging sounds for me.

Aline looked at Clary and said "Are you okay?"

Clary just smiled sweetly and said "Only starting to get put off my food."

Aline didn't seem to get what Clary had said so she turned back to me and I just said "Um I don't know."

"Why don't you come shopping with me and Kaelie? Alec and Isabelle can come too if they want?" She said back and looked at Izzy and Alec hopefully.

Alec and Izzy mumbled something to do with not being able to come which made me feel like I'd have to go otherwise she would just annoy me for the rest of lunch.

"Okay" I said trying to be upbeat about it.

"Yay" Aline squealed and she kissed me on the cheek.

Clary just decided to chime in by saying "Okay now I am put off my lunch." Everyone looked at her as she said "I'm going to go and walk around for a bit because if I stay here then I might just throw up any food I have just eaten."

She stood up and left quickly even before Simon could get over the shock and call her name.

Simon cursed her under his breath and said "I'll go get her!"

Magnus and Ragnor looked up hopefully and said "Need some help?"

Simon shook his head and said "No, I know exactly where she's going to go."

They both stood up anyway and said "Training room needs to be ready for you guys we'll go and get it ready as Clary probably isn't."

All three of them left.

Aline started to ramble on about something but I wasn't listening to her, I was too worried about Clary and the grim look on Simon's face as he said that he knew where she was going.


	9. Band Practice, Clubbing and Talking

Clary's point of view

As soon as I had got out of the dining hall I ran.

I don't know what it is with me today but when I saw Aline kiss Jace on the cheek, I just felt sick. Sick of her and the skanks, sick of everyone fawning over them urgh just sick.

I ran up the flights of stairs as could until I reached the rooftop garden. It was raining but I didn't care, all I wanted was to be alone or at least away from any of the skanks.

Me and Simon had got lost once and found ourselves here. We had gone back the way we had come but at lunch we had come back to explore again.

I loved it up here on the roof. It always had reminded me of my mother's old garden which was almost like a greenhouse with all the different flowers and bushes.

It was almost like being seven again up here. I saw my favourite plant which I had drawn so many times whilst being here it was almost unbelievable that I actually left this place.

I sat down on the bench facing the rest of the city. This was one of my favourite views you could get of New York especially at night with all the bright lights and the people rushing around below you, it just seemed peaceful.

The only problem about it being peaceful here was that the peace reminded me of my mother.

Jocelyn had always been very peaceful but the thoughts of her just made the tears come. This time instead of stopping them, I just let them fall. I missed my mother even though it was nearly ten years ago since she had passed away.

I heard soft footsteps come up the stairs and immediately recognised them as Simon's.

I spoke softly to him as I heard the footsteps came closer "I like it up here, it always seems so peaceful which is nice when you live in a city."

I heard him say "Well peaceful or not, we're getting soaked and you're upset so what wrong?"

I just said "Those Skanks are just starting to get to me now, they just always have to say or do something and then I'm angry at them, which reminds me of Valentine. So then I just get annoyed with myself for being like him."

I turned to face him as he knelt down in front of me.

He looked slightly surprised that I had tears on my cheeks but he still said "Clary I've met Valentine and you are nothing like him or Jonathan either for that matter."

I studied him and I could tell that it was what he believed. I just sighed and said "But what if I am Si, Valentine said to me one time whilst he was punishing me when I'd asked him why he and Jon were so different from me and he replied with you're not so different from us as you think you are. I had no idea what he had meant by that at the time but now I see what he means, we both are angry at ourselves and our sarcastic comments only get us into trouble. See I'm like him just a female version with my mother's looks instead of the Swiss look."

Simon just hugged me and said "Clary he is your father so you're going to be like him sometimes but really I think you're more like your mother than you realise."

I frowned at him and said "You've never met my mother and you never will either so how do you know?"

He smiled and said fake wisely "But I have heard all about her from you and the Director so I know that she was near enough an older version of you."

One of the things I love about Simon was that he can always cheer me up no matter how sad I am.

I laughed and said "Well now we are both successfully soaked from the rain, I think that we might want to go inside."

Simon smiled and said "Good plan Stan."

We walked to the training area together and he said "So I'll see you later for band practise and I'll pick you up from your apartment yeah?"

I smiled and said "Okay see you then Lewis."

Simon was already half way down the corridor but still called back to me "Ditto Fray."

I smiled and then opened the door.

Jace's point of view

I was worried now. Everyone was in the training room except from Clary now. I couldn't help but worry about her and the way Simon had said that he knew where she was going scared me.

Even Ragnor who normally showed no expressions kept glancing at the door nervously.

The door suddenly banged open and in the doorway stood a very wet and cold looking Clary.

From where he was she looked okay but as she came into the light she looked like she'd been through hell.

Her eyes red rimmed as though she had been crying and the shadows under her eyes, that hadn't seemed that bad this morning stood out sharply. Her clothes were wet and had mud splashed on them, her normally fiery red hair was drenched and had started falling out of her ponytail, it was also knotted and messy as though she'd ran and there was also some leaves tangled in with the knots.

She noticed that everyone was staring at her and asked "Well I know I'm late but that doesn't mean that you have to stare at me like I'm an alien you know."

I almost gasped when she spoke, her voice sounded sad and flat which was just not like the Clary I know.

Magnus was the first one to find his voice and said "Well you look like you've been dragged through ten bushes, then had fifty buckets of water poured over you!"

Clary smiled weakly but even as she smiled it still looked sad. She said "Thanks Maggie and by the way I was actually thinking of naming the look the drenched because it's raining outside and the leaves were from the bushes which I was near look, and it's the new fashion Mags, it's so this season!"

Magnus smiled and said "Well to your station Sweetheart."

She had a true smile on, gave him a mini salute and said "Sir Yes sir!"

I thought to myself that somehow even looking like she is she still looks beautiful.

She walked over to the empty station in-between me and Izzy.

She glanced at me and said "Your holding the gun wrong."

Izzy smirked at me and I glared at her.

I looked down to Clary and said "Fine how do you hold the gun correctly then Clare Bear?"

She glared at me and said "Don't call me that and hold it like you was and I'll correct you."

Why won't she let me call her Clare Bear? Another question to ask her at some point.

I held my gun out the way I had been holding and aiming it.

I saw her watching me carefully and then she stood next to me and started moving my fingers around the gun into the correct way to hold a gun. Her hands were freezing cold and I want to take them in mine and warm them up again.

Then she stood behind me on her tiptoes and reached her short arms around me to help me aim the gun at the centre of the target. Her body was slightly warmer than her hand but not by much.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was squinting and trying to position the gun correctly so it would hit the middle. I smiled at her concentration but then remembered what had happened at lunch.

She then stopped moving my hands and said into my ear "When I say three you fire okay?" I nodded to reply a warm feeling had just run through me at her breath touching my skin.

"One, two, three." Her voice counted up.

I fired the gun and then looked at the target the bullet had hit the dead centre of the target.

I felt her arms slide back away from my body and felt partly disappointed.

I turned to face her but she had already moved away to her own station and was now aiming her gun.

I watched how she aimed and then fired so quickly.

I looked at her target and saw that all the bullets were in the centre circle. Even whilst firing a gun she looked hot.

I sighed and shook my head. I need to stop thinking about Clary like that, She's my trainer not even my friend let alone girlfriend. Wait girlfriend since when did I want her to be my girlfriend the worse thing was is that ever since I saw her yesterday, she was all I could think about.

Clary's point of view

After helping Jace with his aiming and holding I then went to my own target and started to practise myself.

The room was ringing of bangs and Magnus, Ragnor or me yelling advice to Jace, Alec or Izzy.

I loved firing guns. They always gave you that rush of adrenaline when you hit your target.

I soon realised that Jace was watching me but I decided not to say anything near Izzy or Alec.

I heard Ragnor yell out to us "Okay guys that's enough! We need to pack up now!"

We all packed everything we had used away and walked up to our apartments together.

I turned to Ragnor and said "Don't bother waiting for me. I promised Simon I would go to band practise with him and then we're getting something at Taki's afterwards."

Ragnor nodded and went off with Magnus into their room.

I was walking ahead of the three new agents so I got my keys out and unlocked the door.

I jumped into the shower quickly and sighed as the warm water fell over me. I tried not to think of Jon or Valentine which was fairly hard but I managed not to this time.

When I came out of the bathroom, Izzy, Alec and Jace were sitting on the couch.

I slid into my room before they could notice me and got changed.

I just put my usual non training clothes on and started to brush the knots out of my hair.

I connected my docking station to my iPod and put it on shuffle also like normal.

I started singing along to the songs as got ready.

After I decided that I looked okay I went to go and carry on drawing in my sketch pad until I realised that it was in the lounge area where Alec, Izzy and Jace were sitting in.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the lounge. Everyone stared at me and I wasn't sure why until I realised that my hair was down and my clothes were different than what I wear in training and also my music was still blaring out of my bedroom.

I smiled at them and said "Only getting my sketchpad quickly."

I walked over to the coffee table and picked it up. I went to leave the room but had to stop as Izzy said to me "Hey Clary! Me and Alec are going to watch movies tonight and Jace will come after shopping with Aline, if that's okay with you."

I smiled and said "Um sure, I won't be in until late any way and you don't have to ask by the way just tell me I really don't mind."

Izzy smiled back and said "Okay but where are you going?"

"I'm going to Simon's band practise, then we're meeting with some other friends at Taki's and then Maia's apparently going to drag me to Pandemonium." I said quickly

Alec frowned and said "What are Taki's and Pandemonium?"

I had completely forgot that they're new so I just said "Taki's is a restaurant and Pandemonium is a club."

All three of them looked surprised.

I took this as an opportunity to go back into my room but before I got there Alec said "You go clubbing?"

I shrugged and said "Occasionally. Why are you going to try and stop me?"

Alec said "But surely your too old to go clubbing!"

I frowned and said "Since when has sixteen been too old for clubbing?"

They all looked surprised again and Jace said "You're sixteen?"

I nodded and said "Unless the world has suddenly changed the date and year then yes I'm sixteen. Why how old did you think I was then?"

Jace said "You just act older than sixteen that's all."

I just shook my head at them and shut my door behind me.

Jace's point of view.

I had completely forgotten that Clary was younger than me and Alec. If she's sixteen that means she's the same age as Izzy.

The music that had been flowing through her doorway was now muffled and I wasn't sure who the artist or what song it was.

Izzy was the one who interrupted the silence between us "So Jacey, what are you wearing to go shopping with Aline?"

I groaned and said "One, don't call me Jacey and two, don't remind me."

Izzy and Alec will tease me about Aline for ages now.

Izzy grinned and said "We should give you a makeover Jace."

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

Izzy got up and went to the door and said "Oh hey Simon. Are you looking for Clary?"

I heard Simon's voice say "Yeah. She in her room?"

Izzy nodded and let him in. He walked straight to the door and whacked on it once.

I heard a faint "Who is it?" from Clary

"Me who's going to rip down your tenth doctor poster if you don't let me in!" he replied.

I heard her scream and yell out "No you don't Lewis!"

Then the door banged open and I saw a glimpse of red in the door way.

She watched him and said "You will never touch my tenth doctor poster as long as I'm alive!"

He rolled his eyes at her and said "Yeah yeah whatever now come on we're going to be late."

She had put on some shoes now but one of the laces had a silver thing on it. Then I realised it was her keys. I almost laughed at that. She had double knotted her shoelace around the key so she didn't lose them.

She also had a bag with her and she went to the door and yelled out "Bye!"

Then a few second later I heard Aline's voice say to Clary I presume "Have you seen my Jacey?"

I heard Clary reply by saying "Nope never even heard of anyone called my Jacey."

Aline sounded angry when she said "You know who I mean!"

Then I heard Clary say "No I don't actually. To me Jacey sounds like some kind of disease or something."

I frowned as I thought why is Clary hiding me for, then I realised that the music had been cut off so she had probably heard me groan at what Izzy had said and also she seemed to like pissing Aline off.

I smiled to myself but Izzy ruined my happiness by saying "Aline he's in here!" and opening the door.

I sighed as I saw a flick of Aline's black hair before she hugged me.

I wished that I could be with Clary instead and then I had an idea of how to see her still and I know that Aline will love it

Clary's point of view

As me and Simon walked away from Aline, Simon said "Why was Jace in your apartment?"

I looked at him and said "They were making plans about watching movies and Jace said he might join them afterwards."

Simon looked relieved as he said "Okay"

We walked the rest of the way to the lobby in silence.

When we got there I saw Maia and Jordan waving at us.

We walked over to them and Jordan said "Nice job with the pocket knife this morning Fireball!"

I giggled and said "Jordan you know I didn't have a knife on me though I think I might take some advice from that next time."

We all laughed and headed off to Eric's house.

In Simon's band there were five people. There was Eric, Matt, Kirk, Jordan and of course Simon.

When we got to Eric's house Simon and Jordan went to help the others 'set up' so me and Maia both went and sat down on one of the large speakers that they connected to.

When they had finished setting up the boys got into their usual arguments about what the band should be called.

Me and Maia decided to give them some stupid names

I came out with "The idiot five"

Maia came out with "The never playing band"

Okay I'll admit then we went into fandom stupid names like The Non-Weeping Angels and The Five Broomsticks and other ridiculous stuff like that.

Even then I thought that our names were better than Rock Solid Panda or Lawn Chair Crisis.

After an hour of that argument, Me, Simon, Jordan and Maia went out to Taki's.

We walked in there and I could tell that the skanks were in here somewhere.

I glanced around and sure enough I saw Aline, Kaelie and Jace all sitting in a booth together.

We walked over to a free booth and sat down in it.

I sat down and looked at the menu. I don't really know why I do to be honest if I'm having dinner here I normally have a New York Chicken and either a coffee or a Fanta.

After our waitress had left with our orders, Jordan and Simon were having a conversation about Dungeons and Dragons.

Whilst me and Maia just sat there talking about Doctor Who.

"Can you remember when Rose faded away? I think I sat there and cried for ten minutes after that." Said Maia

"I know, he never even said it to her and I think mine was more half an hour actually."

We both laughed and then our food came.

We all ate in silence until Simon who had eaten all his food too quickly again, said "Are we going to Pandemonium then?"

Maia nodded and said "Yep and you know my rule don't you now!"

The rest of us sighed and said "If you don't come willingly, you'll just drag us in any way!"

She grinned and said "I love all of your enthusiasm guys!"

We all paid our bills and then we walked out. Not once did either Kaelie or Aline bother me. That's what worried me.

"I can't believe that neither Kaelie or Aline bothered any of us in there." I said to no one in particular.

Simon said "Maybe they're scared that you'll take out your knife again!"

We all laughed at that but soon we fell into silence again.

Jordan knows the man who runs Pandemonium so he can get us in easily.

Once we were inside Maia dragged me onto the dance floor and made me dance with her for a while.

I felt a pair of eyes watching me and I got a feeling that I recognised and saw that Aline, Jace and Kaelie had come in.

I saw that Aline was holding Jace's hand and I felt a little jealous but then when Aline saw me looking she kissed Jace fully on the lips and then looked back at me and gave me her victorious smile and I just rolled my eyes and went back to dancing.

Jace's point of view

Aline and Kaelie were dragging me around tonight. We had seen Clary and her friends in Taki's diner and I had tried to make eye contact with Clary but she seemed to refuse to look towards us.

We then followed them to Pandemonium; I had frowned when they got to the gate as the bouncer just glanced at them and let them skip the line.

We had skipped the line too but that's only because Kaelie had flirted with the bouncer and persuaded him to get us through too.

Once we got into Pandemonium I glanced around looking for Clary but then suddenly Aline was kissing me on the lips and I just automatically kissed her back. I saw her look somewhere and smile as though she had won a prize. I then noticed who she was looking at.

It was Clary. She just rolled her eyes at us and carried on dancing.

Aline then pulled me to a corner and started kissing me passionately. No matter how hard I tried to get her off me, she would just keep kissing me.

I decided that I might as well give the girl some fun so I started kissing her back and deepening the kisses.

After me and had stopped kissing at one point I saw Clary at the bar talking to one of her friends and then they nodded at me and Aline, Clary turned and saw us in the corner and panting for oxygen and her eyes darkened slightly I think but I wasn't sure as before I could look properly Aline had already forced her lips onto my mine and the next time we had to stop I couldn't find Clary anywhere.

Clary's point of view

After Jordan had pointed out Jace and Aline making out I quite literally wanted to puke and I also had no desire to stay here anymore. I yelled at Jordan that I was going back and then Simon came up behind me and said that he would come with me.

We walked in silence for most of the way back until I said "How's training going then?"

"Fine" Simon answered

"Am I going to only get one worded answers from you now?" I asked

"Yep" he answered

I smiled as I knew how to trap him now so I asked "Why?"

"Damn you Fray, Your too smart for your own good." He grumbled

I grinned at him and said "I know".

We got to my apartment first and he said "Night Fray"

"Night Lewis" was my answer

I walked into my apartment and called "Hello! Anyone alive in here?"

I heard Izzy call out "Clary shut it we're watching a movie."

I walked into the living room and saw that they were watching Mean Girls.

I looked at them and said "Mean Girls seriously?"

Alec looked at me and said "Iz's pick."

I nodded and walked over to my room. I flicked on my light switch and looked around the room.

No one in here! Good! I dumped all of my stuff on the floor and shut my door.

I sat down with my sketchpad and started to draw a new picture for my story, a picture of the man searching in Wales which was where he had been cursed and finally finding the warlock who put the curse on him.

I heard the door go again and I heard Izzy pause Mean Girls and yell out "Yo Jace get in here now if you want to watch any movies with us."

I froze. I had completely forgotten about Jace coming over to see a few movies and now I was really thirsty and had a need for my coffee.

Relax I told myself just because you saw him make out with another girl doesn't mean anything has to change.

I a couple of murmuring voices which meant that they were talking and would not see or hear me go to the kitchen and back to my room.

I got up off my bed and went out into the lounge to get to the kitchen.

I had hoped that no one would see me but that plan failed straight away as I walked out into the lounge. I felt all three pairs of eyes focus on me.

Dammit. I hate it when people stared at me. But I pretended not to notice and walked into the kitchen as fast as I could.

Once in the kitchen I turned the coffee maker on and waited for it to make me some coffee.

I couldn't hear the voices talking now which probably meant that they were talking about either Jace's date or me. I hoped that it was the first option instead of the second one.

The coffee maker seemed to be taking it's time today and it really was not fun.

I heard the film start again but then I heard Jace's voice say that he was going to get a drink and some head ache tablets from the kitchen.

I tried not to panic as I knew that he would come into the kitchen soon.

I heard his footsteps in the kitchen and he said "Where are the tablets?"

I stared down at the coffee maker and said "Second self in the third from left cupboard on the left."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence fell between us; I was still refusing to look away from the coffee making machine.

It was only when I heard the kitchen door shut quietly that I looked up into the window hoping that he'd left. No such luck as he was standing behind me, leaning on the table.

I heard him say gently "I'm sorry."

I tried to stay calm and non-emotional "What about?"

He sighed and said "I think you know the answer to that."

I said "And why should you be sorry about that?"

He said "I will admit that it's not the nicest thing to see when you want to get away from them."

I smiled slightly and said "Well I'm from Brooklyn, so I've seen worse than make out sessions in clubs you know."

I could tell that he was frowning by his tone of voice "So you're from around here then?"

Dammit given him another thing of my past but I might as well tell him the truth about me or at least a small part of it "Yep, I lived here until I was seven then I moved to Texas when I was seven and then when I was fourteen well nearly fourteen I came back here and joined the CIA."

"Why did you move to Texas?" he asked

I tried to sound light but I had no idea if I pulled it off as I said back "I was forced to." Well it was true I had had no choice in who I had wanted to stay with for me it was just go to your dad as he's your blood relative.

Jace said "That didn't answer my question at all."

I was about to reply but a ding interrupted us. I glanced at the machine and took my mug from under the tube which the coffee poured from and took a sip.

I pulled a face at the coffee and grabbed a packet of sugar from a bowl and poured it into the cup and stirred it with a teaspoon.

Jace was trying not to laugh at something, probably me and the face I pulled at the coffee.

I turned my back to him and said "Hmm I'm hungry"

I could feel his eyes stare into my back as he said "What's that got to do with Texas?"

I smiled and said "It doesn't."

He said "Also not answering my questions must be a favourite of yours as you still haven't answered my first two questions that I asked you in the meeting when we first met."

I froze as I remembered what they were and I said "Well I could point out that my past isn't really a good bedtime story."

"Well how would I know without you telling me?"

I smiled at his attempts and said "Fine, I'll answer one question which you have asked me which is why I moved to Texas. I was forced to move there because I had to go live with my father."

"And why didn't you live with him before you were seven?"

I might as well tell him this "My parents split up my brother went with my father, I went with my mother."

"Why did you move to your dad then?"

I sighed I was getting annoyed about him not getting the hint that I don't talk about it to that many people but I answered anyway "I've already told you that because I was forced too."

I could tell that he paused trying to phrase the next words correctly.

"So where are Mum and Dad now then?"

"Are you asking me that because you think I'm going to answer? Also why are you so interested in me?" I said back.

"Answering a question with a question. Nice. And you're mysterious and from what people say about you doesn't add up." He answered.

"And what do people say about me then?" I asked this just to amuse myself. It's funny how different things about a person spread around and most of the time they are not even true.

He said back to me nervously "Um well some say your Mum and Stepdad ditched you so you went to live with your real Dad and Brother and then when you were fourteen your Dad ditched you so you came here."

I laughed "Well that's interesting how my life got like that; actually it sounds kind of nice compared to what happened. Just like there's no emotion or anything in that story so I could stick with that."

I could tell that he was frowning as he said "So what really happened then?"

I turned to face him and said "Why are you so interested about my life anyway?"

He said "I've already told you, you're mysterious and what people say about you doesn't add up and I'm going to find out what happened, Red even if you don't tell me and I will find everything out about you."

I laughed and said "Good luck with that Goldilocks! "And I then left the room with my coffee.

Jace's point of view

I tried to fit all of these pieces of puzzle about her together. Why is she so secretive? And now I've promised here I would find out about her.

Well it had been better than what my brain had wanted to say. When she asked why was I so interested in her past it had wanted to say because I want to be in it now.

Damn brain it never thinks of anything good to say always the stupid inappropriate things all the time.

I heard Alec call from the lounge "Jace! You're missing the movie you know."

I walked back through the kitchen door and sat with my siblings but I wasn't paying that much attention to the movie as again I had one name running through my head and it's not even my temporarily girlfriends name.

Clary. Clary. Clary. Clary.

**Well guys that's chapter 9 for you and if you were wondering what a Chicken New Yorker was it's basically a chicken breast with bacon and melted cheese on top of it and Jace's temporarily girlfriend is Aline and there may be some Malec or Sizzy in the next chapter. :) **


	10. A day off and Lunch with Jace

**AN: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story and don't stop reviewing I love reading about your opinions and idea's and don't forget that if you want another person's point of view of a past or future chapter please mention it in your reviews and I will try my best to fit one in for you. I'll stop now and let you read hope you enjoy it :) **

-A week later-

Clary's point of view

It has been a week since me and Jace had talked alone in the kitchen. Luckily for me he hasn't tried to question me again since probably because he's too interested in Aline.

I see what Valentine had meant when he said to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. I had started to fall for him but he'd gone moony eyed over Aline.

In the past week we have done different activities such as lasers and knife throwing and more gun practise and other stuff like that.

It was our day off today but I still had come down to train, no matter how much training tires me out or how many people say that I'm the best agent you can always improve and make yourself feel better by doing what you love.

I was practising with a chakram. A chakram was basically a flying metal disc. It was hard to use but I was starting to get the hang of it now.

I sent one flying straight into one of the dummies side.

"Well Miss Fray, It seems that you have got better at aiming."

I didn't even have to look to know how it was "Well Hodge, I've been training with it for just over two years so I guess my aim must be getting slightly better."

The Director and Hodge had been my trainers when I had come here to start with.

Hodge had shot grey hair and mixture between blue and grey eyes. He is fairly tall and he often has his black raven Hugo on his shoulder.

"So it should be Miss Fray or Rogue as most people call you know." He replied.

This time I did turn to face him as I said "Don't you start, people think that I can't get better now but as you have always said you can always improve your skills." I mimicked his voice as I said what he had told me so many times before.

I then noticed that Hodge was dressed in training gear.

"Are you coming to train there Hodge?" I asked.

"Indeed I was. Would you like to have a spar with the blades now?" He smiled knowing that I would accept no matter if he'd always been better than me since I started here.

I grinned back and said "Okay and don't worry old man I'll go easy on you."

He smirked at me and said "Bring it on Fray."

The best thing about Hodge is that no matter how old he looks or actually is he always makes you smile and jokes with you too.

We went over to the matts with our blades and I asked "Just blades or both hand and blade?"

Hodge smiled and said "Both blade and hand is my favourite and also more useful in my opinion."

I smirked and said "Both it is then."

I had trained with Hodge for most of my time here so we both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses in most places of fighting.

Hodge normally attacked first but today I wanted to change that.

Both of us slid on the padding pieces on top of our main organs like the heart and stomach.

When we were both ready we both counted down to zero together and started to fight.

I lunged straight at him but he blocked my blade with his so I knocked his blade away from mine and did a kick at him into his stomach.

The problem with me and Hodge was that we could cut and bruise ourselves and we wouldn't notice until later after our adrenaline had gone away. Another amazing fact about both me and Hodge is that both of us suffer from ADHD which helps us stay awake in any fights, so I notice a lot of things if it works properly, like at the moment I could see where Hodge was tensing and shifting to try and get a better blow at me.

The fight had probably gone on for about twenty minutes now but both of us were having too much fun to stop.

Finally about another twenty minutes later I slammed my blade into his and it flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor about thirty metres away from us.

I then made his legs buckle so he was on the floor and I pointed my blade to his throat.

I said to him "Well considering that you would be an enemy I would now get whatever I wanted and find a way to keep you there or I would silt your throat and kill you."

He grinned at me and said "Very well done Clary, I suppose a master must bow down to his student at some point in his life eh."

I lifted the blade from his throat and said "Yep and when you do, you know you're getting old especially if it's a girl student."

I had said that because when the Director had first started to get me and Hodge to train together Hodge had gone to all of his power to refuse as I was a girl and I wouldn't be strong enough but then I had proved him wrong many times before now and will do many more in the future.

He groaned as he sat up and said "Well that was before I knew that you could kick anyone's ass even mine and the Director's."

I laughed at the memory of me beating the Director for the first time.

I held my hand out to him and helped him up.

He looked at me and said "You want me to help with the chakram?"

"If you want to help me then I don't mind." I replied.

I heard a voice come floating over whatever Hodge had been going to say saying "I never thought that you would have someone to help you there Red."

"You've only known me for a week Goldilocks, not everything about me can be found out in a week." I replied as I knew that only Jace called me Red and would say something like that.

Hodge smiled at me. He had always loved my attitude and personality; he said it had always amused him.

Jace replied with "Well I wouldn't be so sure Red."

I turned to face him and I said "Oh really? My closest friend ever in my life is Simon and I still took at least three months before I told him everything. And you Goldilocks are not what I class as a close friend. Oh I nearly forgot how's the find out everything about me search going?"

He gave me a cocky smile whilst wiggling his eyebrows and said "The search is going fine and no we are very close friends aren't we Red."

Hodge was now trying not to laugh so I glared at Hodge then I turned to Jace and said "In your dreams Goldilocks."

"I know they are in mine but what about yours?" he said cockily.

"Any dream with you in it would be my worst nightmare." I snapped.

At this Hodge did burst out laughing and said "That's enough Clary and who's this boy? Is he your boyfriend? Oh wait that's Simon."

I went bright red and said "Simon is NOT my boyfriend! And neither is Goldilocks for that matter! And Hodge meet Jace Herondale who is an arrogant dick and Goldilocks meet Hodge who has been my trainer for most of my time here."

"Whatever Clary and it's nice to meet you Mr Herondale. As Clary said I am Hodge Starkweather." Said Hodge.

Jace smiled at Hodge and said "You too Mr Starkweather."

I rolled my eyes at both of them and then went and got my chakram from the dummy and then I started to aim it again.

I heard Hodge telling Jace about the time when I had first used the chakram and I had misaimed it and almost cut into Hodge's side.

I heard Jace laugh so I decided to call back "Well it's harder than it looks you know and that was my first time as well you know."

I could now hear Hodge telling Jace about all the times I had been careless or something and nearly harmed or injured someone and trust me that did happen a lot.

After a few times releasing the chakram at the dummies I could hear both laughing at the stories.

I smiled to myself as I thought of something that they would be surprised at.

I slowly aimed it and then let the disc fly.

Whack!

It had landed in the wall right above their heads. They both looked at the disc and the looked at me with their shocked expressions.

I fake smiled and then bowed and said "Thank you for your consideration."

Then I stood up straight and ran off out of the room whilst laughing and then went up to the roof top garden for a while.

I knew that Simon was in class and hardly anyone comes up here.

I walked up to the railing and looked out over New York City.

I have no idea how long I stood there looking at the city except that when I came downstairs the bell had just rung for the start of lunch.

Jace's point of view.

I had meant to go train see Clary and try to find out more about her. I had presumed that she would be training and I guessed correctly as I peered into the window and see her practising with what looked like a metal disc.

I saw an older man enter the room and he must have said something as Clary soon turned to watch him.

They talked for a little while and then I saw the older man smirk at her.

Both of them then headed towards the matts with their blades.

I guessed that they were going to spa against each other which was absolutely correct.

They both started fighting with the blades and punches and kicks.

I decided to sneak in whilst they were fighting maybe then she'll say something that I could collect about her past.

Eventually after forty minutes of fighting Clary disarmed the older man and knocked his legs out from underneath him and pointed her blade at his throat.

She leant down towards him and said "Well considering that you would be an enemy I would now get whatever I wanted and find a way to keep you there or I would silt your throat and kill you."

He grinned at her and said "Very well done Clary, I suppose a master must bow down to his student at some point in his life eh."

She lifted the blade from his throat and said "Yep and when you do, you know you're getting old especially if it's a girl student."

I had no idea what she had meant but apparently he had as he groaned as he sat up and said "Well that was before I knew that you could kick anyone's ass even mine and the Director's."

She laughed at the words which gave me time to think. She had beaten the Director in a fight? That seems unlikely but then she had said that he'd spent a lot of time with her too. Maybe he trained her or something.

By the time I had come back out of my thoughts, Clary had helped the man up and he was saying "You want me to help with the chakram?"

She just said "If you really want to, I don't mind."

Before I could stop myself I moved out of the shadows and said "I never thought that you would have someone to help you there Red."

"You've only known me for a week Goldilocks, not everything about me can be found out in a week." She replied. I wondered how she had known that it was me.

I replied with "Well I wouldn't be so sure Red."

She faced me and said "Oh really? My closest friend ever in my life is Simon and I still took at least three months before I told him everything. And you Goldilocks are not what I class as a close friend. Oh I nearly forgot how's the find out everything about me search going?"

I decided to give her a cocky smile whilst wiggling my eyebrows and saying "The search is going fine and no we are very close friends aren't we Red."

She glared at the older man but then said to me "In your dreams Goldilocks."

"I know they are in mine but what about yours?" I said cockily.

"Any dream with you in it would be my worst nightmare." She snapped. She seemed rather impatient now.

At this the older man burst out laughing and said "That's enough Clary and who's this boy? Is he your boyfriend? Oh wait that's Simon."

She blushed (which made her look hot. How is that even possible? I'm not sure but somehow she did) and then said "Simon is NOT my boyfriend! And neither is Goldilocks for that matter! And Hodge meet Jace Herondale who is an arrogant dick and Goldilocks meet Hodge who has been my trainer for most of my time here."

"Whatever Clary and it's nice to meet you Mr Herondale. As Clary said I am Hodge Starkweather." Said the older man

I gave Hodge my innocent smile and said "You too Mr Starkweather."

Clary rolled her eyes at both Me and Hodge, and then went and got her disc from the dummy and then she started to aim at the dummy again.

Hodge started talking to me about how many times she'd failed at the chakram. I laughed and then I heard her call "Well it's harder than it looks you know and that was my first time as well you know."

Hodge was now telling me about her mistakes and stuff but I was only partly listening to him the other part of my attention was on how Clary had gotten so many movements and actions from Hodge. They had the same eye roll and shrug.

All of a sudden whilst me and Hodge were laughing at one point we heard a Whack!

We both looked up slightly and saw Clary's chakram stuck in the wall just above our heads. We then looked at her with probably very surprised faces.

She faked a smile at us and then bowed and said "Thank you for your consideration."

She then stood up and ran out of them room laughing to herself and went off somewhere.

Hodge had watched her go too and he sighed and said to me "I hate it when she does this. I sit here talking about her failures and then she gets a perfectly good shot at me and I can't even complain about it."

I laughed again, that sounded like the side Clary that you only saw occasionally.

Hodge looked at me and said "You like her don't you? More than a friend way I mean."

I froze and thought to myself is it really that obvious?

I decided to shrug and say "I don't know, the one I see in training is emotionless and rock solid hard but I can't help but feel that she has another person who has emotions and feelings inside her but she hides it away as though someone will hurt it. And I also feel that if I knew that person I would like her even more than I do now.

Hodge smiled sadly and said "You think that she does it so no one can see the real her because she's scared of what people think of her don't you?"

I said "Well that's what most people do isn't it?"

"Yes a lot of people do but she has plenty of other reasons why she does that."

I could feel that I was getting close to some more answers so I pushed him slightly "And those reasons are?"

He frowned at me and said "She has only told me parts of her life and I don't think that I could manage much more than them parts. I haven't even asked her to tell me any of her past she just says a little about it occasionally. Even then those little parts link to the larger parts but I have always stopped her from going there. Too much emotion can hurt you at certain times."

Now it was my part to frown as I said "Can you tell me them parts then?"

He sighed and said "I will tell you the sum up of it."

I smiled slightly and said "Please continue."

He frowned as though he was trying to remember what she had told him and he wasn't sure what to tell me but then he said "Well from what I can gather is that she lived a happy life with her birth mother and stepdad. When she was seven her mother died in a major car crash, she then moved in with her birth father and brother in Texas. And – well let's just say that her father wasn't a particularly nice man and he abused her and her brother a lot, then when she was twelve her brother started to join in with her dad and hit her too. Then she left her dad when she was fourteen with her friend and they camped and walked all of the way from Texas to here and found us."

After he finished talking we just sat there in silence.

I let the information sink in. Before I said anything then I asked "Why did she not go and find her stepdad again?"

Hodge looked at me and said "I've never had the guts to ask her even when she told me what I have just told you, she had nearly been in tears at the part of her mother's death so I never asked about her stepdad or even her real dad."

I nodded as the bell went for lunch so I said "Thank you Hodge." And I left him standing there lost in all of his thoughts.

I went off to lunch and sat down at the normal table that I sit on.

Magnus had invited Alec to go out in New York with him and Magnus and Izzy came past me walking with Simon.

I then saw a flash of red which I was going to go after but then I was kissed by Aline.

I saw Clary turn and see us and roll her eyes at us a Aline gave her a look as though she had won the grand prize at a fair ground.

The strange thing was is that I thought that I would rather go after Clary and talk to her then be here kissing Aline.

I quickly excused myself from Aline and told her I'd meet her at the dining hall because I needed to go to my apartment and then I ran off after Clary hoping to see her.

I caught a flash of red so I ran after it and followed it to a part of the building where I have never been.

I followed her around the building until we got to the apartments I saw that Clary was outside her door and untying her shoe lace to get her keys.

I came up the corridor and she glanced up almost hopefully but when she saw it was me her face darkened again and she went back to her shoe laces.

"Who did you want me to be then Red?" I asked.

She didn't even glance at me as she said "Simon actually because I need to talk to him but I want to get out of these clothes before I do but these go damn shoelaces will not come undone." She tugged on her laces again and muttered "Fine you awkward shoelace I'll cut you!"

And before I could do anything she pulled out a small but sharp dagger and cut right through the knot.

Her keys skidded along the floor and landed next to my feet.

I picked them up for her and I felt her green eyes watch me as I unlocked and opened her door for her.

She was still crouched down with the dagger in her hand and she cleared her throat, stood up and said "Thank you." Then she tried to walk through the door.

I put my arm out to stop her and said "So you're not going to invite me in? How very rude of you."

She glared at me and said "Fine you can come in whilst I'm in here."

I smiled and lifted my arm up so she could get through and followed her inside her apartment.

I laid down on her sofa as she went into her room. She came out five minutes later with a pair of black skinny jeans, a black top with a skull with a bullet hole in its forehead saying 'I thought that I was titanium', black leather jacket, a pair of black ankle boots with chains hooked around the tops and black fingerless gloves. I had to admit she looked beautiful in it.

She must have noticed that I was staring at her because she then said "Why are you staring at me?"

I just said "Nice top." Well it was true it was nice but that hadn't been the reason why he'd been staring at her.

She frowned at me but just said "Thanks" and let the subject go.

I said "Come on then off to lunch we go!"

She looked at me and said "Are you ill?"

I smiled at her and said "Nope! Why do you ask?"

She just shrugged and said "Two things. One you're acting really nice and two you haven't called me Red yet."

I laughed and said "Oh sorry did you want me too?"

She the smiled slightly at me and said "It would seem very normal to me if you did."

I smiled back and said "How about we go out for lunch?"

She frowned and said "What about Aline?"

I shrugged and said "Then I can tell her that your my friend and if I can't be with a friend then we're over."

At this she smiled truly and said "Okay then lead the way Goldilocks!"

I smiled back and said "Will do Red!"

-Page break-

Clary's point of view

We ended up going to Taki's for lunch.

It was nice to just sit there with him even if it just was as friends.

I then got pulled out of my thoughts by Jace tugging on my jacket sleeve.

"What?" I asked

He pointed to a booth near to us smiled at me.

I looked at the booth and saw that it was Magnus and Alec sitting in there kissing.

I smiled at how happy they both looked and then smacked Jace on the arm.

Now it was his turn to ask "What?"

I whisper shouted "Don't stare at them they're getting enough weird looks as it is and it won't be any nicer from us as they know us."

He looked back at me and said "When do you think that they'll announce to us about this?"

I shrugged and said "Whenever they're ready I guess."

Our food then came so whatever Jace had been going to say disappeared as he started shovelling all of his food into his mouth.

After we'd finished eating we paid our bills and then headed back to the CIA.

"So where did you live around here then?" he asked.

I glanced at him and said "I don't remember the address; I only remember that it was a small apartment.

He nodded and we walked on in silence until I said "What about you then? Where did you live?"

He tensed slightly but still said "I lived in Texas until I was ten and then I moved to Virginia with Alec and Izzy's family and then we moved here."

I thought about his answer and said "Why were you adopted?"

He didn't seem to like me questioning him but he still answered bluntly "My parents died in a house fire when I was ten."

I let that sink in. I thought about how my mother had died and how both of his had too. Maybe we weren't as different as I first thought.

"Well that's sad." I said as I realised that I had been silent for a while.

Jace started laughing and I frowned and asked "What are you laughing at?"

He stopped laughing to say "Well you just have a different reaction to everyone else does. Most people say something like oh I'm so sorry or something like that and you just say that's sad." He started laughing again.

I said "Well I didn't start the fire so why should I say sorry?"

He had gone down to chuckling now as he said "Well that's nice to know that you didn't murder my parents."

I rolled my eyes at him and then we walked the rest of the way in complete silence.

When we got to the headquarters I saw Simon and Izzy in the lobby waiting for us.

I walked over and said "Hey guys!"

Izzy smiled and said "Hey" back where as Simon just said "You're going to love me Clary Fray!"

I smiled and said "And why would you be so sure of that?"

His smile got wider as he said "Because I have got you a mission."

**I will leave you here for now and let you wonder about what the mission is going to be about! And did you like my little dash of Malec I gave you? Any way don't forget to review and I will be posting the next chapter at some point tomorrow hopefully. :)**


	11. Mission Meetings and Dinner

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has written reviews for the story and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter :) **

I gasped and said "You're kidding right?" We haven't got that many missions recently.

Simon laughed and said "Nope, not kidding."

I jumped up and down like a little kid on her birthday but honestly I couldn't care less. I practically jumped at Simon and gave him a massive hug.

Simon caught me and said "Woah Fray, calm down a bit."

I let Simon go and said "When am I leaving?"

His smile dropped a bit as he said "You do realise that you have to take Ragnor, Magnus and the new- I mean the rest of the agents with you."

I shrugged and said "Okay so when are we leaving then?"

He smiled and said "5 o clock tomorrow morning and you lucky people are going to ….. Peru."

That made me loose some of my smile "Again? With Magnus and Ragnor? Oh man this is going to be fun." I said

Simon smiled at me and said "Well Boss man thinks that we've got a new lead there from your last time that you there."

"Does that mean I have to sit through the meetings again with the other three?"

Simon grinned and said "Yep!"

Jace's point of view

When Simon had told Clary about the mission she had practically jumped on him with a hug.

Yes I'll admit that I was really jealous of Simon at that moment.

I then wondered what it would feel like to have her jump at me like that.

Dammit Herondale stop thinking like that when the girl is right there and you also have a girlfriend.

I then came back in time to hear Simon announce that Me, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Ragnor were all going to go with her.

Well this was going to be fun. And also it sounds like we have to sit in a meeting for a while. Brilliant.

When Magnus and Alec finally got here we all headed down to the meeting and entered together.

Ragnor was already sitting down and talking to the Director about something.

We all sat down at the table exactly like we had the last time we were in here. Me, Izzy and Alec on one side the Magnus, Ragnor and Clary on the other.

Simon on the other hand had gone and sat next to the Director.

The director then said "Well you all know why we have been called here yes?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now as you three newer agents may know that the other three agents have been to Peru on many various occasions." The director continued.

"Too many actually." Clary muttered.

The Director glanced at her but continued saying "They have gone there so many times because we are searching for something. A machine to be precise. Perhaps Simon better explain more about it."

This would be interesting.

Simon cleared his throat and said "Well that's what we think it is going to become from what we have gathered." He sounded slightly nervous but he carried on with his speech "Anyway about eighteen years ago there was a CIA group which was named The Circle. The man who led this group was called Valentine Morgenstern." He glanced at Clary who had a stony expression on her face and then continued "Valentine was a clever man, whilst he'd been training here when he was younger he took in all of the people who weren't so good at everything and trained them himself so they became better and nearly as good as him. A lot of people adored him. We have a photo of him for you."

Simon pushed down three photos of a young man with white hair and black eyes, he looked tall and muscular.

He paused and glanced nervously at Clary again before continuing "But what the people who he saved didn't know about him was that he was not very pleasant and he had this idea about a machine."

I wondered why Simon kept pausing and looking at Clary. And why Clary looked so angry and annoyed at this speech.

Simon then carried on with his speech "This machine had the power to control other people by injecting them with a liquid which we have called a serum." He glanced at Clary who just shivered before continuing "This liquid puts you under some kind of trance so you can see and hear things but you don't process anything. The liquid is connected to the machine so that whoever is controlling the machine can control the people under the serum."

Wow. He's sounds basically an evil prick.

"Anyway Valentine made this machine and the serum and then he started testing it out on different people." Simon now cast a worried glance at Clary who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but here, but he still continued "The Circle who helped him create the machine and serum after seeing what it could do, many of them wanted to leave but very few actually left."

I wondered about if Clary had ever been put under the serum. I'll have to ask her that at some point too.

"When the rest of The Circle decided to leave, Valentine's wife, Jocelyn Fairchild or Morgenstern technically, found out how to destroy the machine and did just that. Except she gave different pieces to each of The Circle members and then they split up and left the CIA and all went into hiding."

Ragnor and Magnus were now also giving Clary worried glances.

Simon still continued talking "One by one the members have been hunted down by Valentine but some pieces are still hidden. We have been hunting the pieces down too trying to stop Valentine coming back into power and we believe that there is still one in Peru. In a ballroom at a mansion this time."

Izzy then asked "So do we know what the piece looks like then?"

Magnus answered with "Well kind of we have seen one of his drawings of the parts that he has taken or is still hidden somewhere and slowly we are collecting each piece though it has been hard before and no doubt will it be hard again. So we know what the pieces look like and we will show you three the paper soon."

I chimed in and said "What about the pieces that he already has?"

Ragnor answered this time "We have been planning to sneak in to his house and …"

Clary interrupted with "I have told you guys it won't work. He isn't going to be defenceless and unprepared. He will have something guarding them or he will trick us."

Alec then shot at her "How do you know that then Agent Fray?"

Clary gave Alec a death glare and said angrily "I know that because Valentine Morgenstern is my father."

Everyone in the room seemed slightly shocked but for two different reasons.

Me, Alec and Izzy were all shocked because you wouldn't connect Valentine and her together.

Whereas everyone else looked shocked probably because she just announced it without any warning.

Alec stuttered "B- bu- but."

Clary now looked angrier then I had ever seen her "But what? But you thought my father ditched me? But I don't look anything like him? But you thought that you had to love your parents? But what am I doing hunting him down? But what?"

Alec was now looking embarrassed and nervous but he said nothing.

Clary stood up and then she walked out of the room.

Simon sighed and said "Am I going to look for her?"

The Director said "Yes please Agent Lewis and can you tell her to remember to apologise to Agent Lightwood please?"

"Yes boss ma- I mean sir." Simon said and he followed Clary outside the door.

Clary's point of view

I walked around to one of my favourite places in the whole of the headquarters. The rooftop garden.

I sat on the bench and listened to the people in the city rushing around their everyday lives.

I hadn't meant to get so angry with Alec it was just how he accused me of being someone for Valentine. Even if he hadn't meant it to be so harsh it still hurt that everyone still thinks of me like that because I'm his daughter.

I hate being his daughter and when most CIA agents find out they stay well away from me.

The only good I had in me was my mother's blood according to people. Normally I couldn't care less but right now I just wanted to be angry and everything I could feel about Valentine.

I heard the footsteps approach and I knew it was Simon already.

Simon came over and sat down next to me and said "Hey Clary, I know it's going to sound ridiculous but you didn't need to act like that just because he accused you."

I sighed and said "I know but I hate being his daughter because everyone who knows always thinks the same thing. Oh as she's Valentine's daughter she must be exactly like him oh and her mother was no better she should have known about Valentine being secretly evil and should have never married him. I hate it."

Simon wasn't really the comforting type of person but it still felt normal when he hugged me.

He said "Clary we've talked about this before. You are nothing like Valentine."

I just said "But what if I am Si? What if I turn out to be like him?"

Simon smiled and said "Well you're not and I won't ever let you be like him."

I smiled back and said "What if you can't stop me?"

He laughed and said back "I'll die trying then."

I giggled and said "Oh that will be great to put on your grave. Simon Lewis, a beloved son, brother, friend and gamer. Died trying to stop Clarissa Fray from turning out like her father."

We both laughed at that. It felt good to feel free and happy.

Simon said "Would you actually put that Fray if I did that?"

I teased him by saying "No, I would put Simon Lewis the lovable idiot of the four friend group whose last words were hand me a match so I can check the gas tank."

Simon looked at me and said "Hmm yours would be Clarissa Fireball Fray the chocolate cake stealer of the four friend group whose last words were stayin' alive."

We laughed and I said "Well that doesn't sound too bad really. At least mine doesn't involve me being an idiot first."

Simon said "Oh yeah boss man wants you to apologise to Alec."

I smiled and said "I thought he'd say that. And I suppose that I better go do it now."

We walked downstairs and to the apartments. I said to Simon "I suppose I'd better say sorry by myself."

He smiled and said "Yeah well at least you agreed to apologise to him without me forcing you to and I'll see you at dinner right Fray?"

I smiled back and said "Yeah well I had to apologise to Kaelie that time so who could blame me and yes Lewis you have to wait half an hour before you see me again."

Simon walked off down the corridor as I knocked on Alec and Jace's door.

A voice came through the door and said "Who is it?"

I called back "It's Clary and I want to see Alec!"

The door swung open and Alec was standing there. He looked at me and said "What do you want to see me for?"

I said "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier and that was because I don't particularly like talking about Valentine and sometimes I get angry about him and that it's not your fault about my anger."

Alec looked at me and said "How about we both share the blame?"

I smiled and said "Okay and Alec, I think that you're the best person for Magnus too."

Alec blushed slightly and said "How did you know?"

I shrugged and said "I saw you two in Taki's and I'm really happy for the both of you."

He smiled this time and it was one of the first true smiles I've seen him do as he said "Thank you Clary."

I smiled and said "No problem and bye."

"Bye" he said and shut the door again.

I walked into mine and Izzy's apartment and was almost ambushed by Izzy.

"Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary!" I heard her scream and then I pulled into a massive hug.

"Oh Clary! You're okay!" Izzy was saying it so fast and was squeezing me really hard so I only just about managed "Izzy, the ribs!"

She said "Oh sorry" and then let me go.

I saw Jace sitting on one of our couches and was watching us.

Izzy then said "Are you okay? You are okay aren't you?"

I laughed and said "I'm fine Iz."

She then looked at Jace who was smiling at us and said "Don't say anything Jace!"

I looked at both of them and asked "Anything about what?"

Izzy and Jace both grinned at me and said at the same time "Nothing!"

Izzy just then said "Stay out of the Lounge and don't listen in to our conversation!"

I just said "Fine! I'll stay in my bedroom."

Izzy laughed and said "Yeah you go stay in your bedroom!"

I laughed and walked over to my door and went inside it.

I love my room. The walls were painted a plain white and then when I have been really board I had gotten different coloured paint and drawn and doodled all over my walls. One wall had all of mine and my friend's hands and feet prints all over it. Another had my random doodles like of horses and animals or hearts and stars. One had my favourite books and TV shows signs all over it but my favourite wall was the one my bed head rest was against. It had loads of pictures of me, mum, Luke, Simon, Maia, Jordan even Magnus and Ragnor. It also had pictures of all the places I have been like the statue of liberty and the pyramids from Egypt and London Bridge from England.

I still had a lot of space on that wall but I still loved it. Maybe I could get some photos of us in Peru because that would be fun.

I picked up my sketchpad and started drawing again. About ten minutes later I had finished my drawing and I didn't want to carry on with that at the moment, so I decided to look through my photo album which Luke had given me for my seventh birthday, two days before my Mum had died. Two days before my life had changed from good to bad.

I flicked through the album and one photo caught my eye.

It was a picture of my Mum and Luke smiling at the camera in central park which we had gone to and according to the writing underneath we were on a picnic for my fifth birthday.

I smiled sadly at the photo remembering the day. I had been so excited that I had got a camera for my birthday I had taken it everywhere with me and taken photos of near enough everything.

I had laughed and teased my mother before they had dated because in some of the photos she had been looking at Luke when I had pressed the button to take it.

They both looked as though nothing could be any better than a family picnic in central park with me running around and taking photos of trees, animals and even people.

The photo underneath that one was one of me and my mum. We were both smiling at the camera and laughing at something Luke had told us to say before he took the photo.

I turned the page over and laughed. There was a photo of Luke giving me a piggyback ride and we had both stuck our tongues out at the camera and to be fair seeing a small red haired child and an older geeky man with glasses sticking out our tongues seemed pretty funny no matter how young or old we were.

The memories of me, Mum and Luke all came flooding back to me like Luke trying to be manly and build me a bookcase but when I had put my first book on the case it had all fell apart and crumbled down. Me and Mum had sat there crying of laughter before we went to help him.

I even think Mum got that on tape but most of it was just me and Mum laughing at Luke.

I had been so absorbed in my memories that I only just noticed Izzy standing at the foot of my bed and was talking to me "Clary! Time for dinner!"

I smiled apologetically at her and said "Sorry Iz."

She narrowed her eyes at me and said "I'll only forgive you if you let me sit at your table at dinner."

I smiled and said "Fine I promise that you can sit on my table for dinner. Better?"

She smiled and said "Yes, that is better." And then she flounced out of the room.

I looked at the photo of me and Luke one last time and then I got up and left the room after Izzy.

I saw Jace and Izzy waiting for me in the front doorway.

"Come on Clary!" Izzy moaned and grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door and down the hallway.

Izzy was practically running down the hallway still holding mine and Jace's wrists.

I looked over at Jace and said "What's got into her?"

Jace did a one shouldered shrug and we got dragged along by Izzy to the dining hall.

"Izzy, it's okay you can let go of me now!" I told her.

"No I can't. Not yet anyway." She answered.

"What about me?" Jace asked.

Izzy rolled her eyes and let him go but still kept hold of me. Jace then disappeared into the dining hall.

"What's going on Iz?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" She said.

"What about?" I asked

She looked around and said "Jace."

"What about Jace?" I asked

She looked at me as though it was obvious as she said "Well both of you two obviously like each other."

She paused as though waiting for me to deny that I liked him but I decided not to just to say "He likes me?"

Izzy rolled her eyes and said "Well yeah!"

I decided to let it drop but then I frowned and said "And how did you know about me?"

She said "Well you act different around Jace then you do other boys."

I rolled my eyes and said "Izzy, I'm not going to deny that I like him but he has a girlfriend! And she is much more prettier than me."

Izzy smiled and said "Well on the mission, me, you and your stylist are going to make my older brother jealous of you."

I laughed and said "Oh really and how is that going to work?"

She smiled even deeper and said "A makeover."

I then said "Let's have dinner quickly and then you can fill me in on the mission."

Izzy grinned and said "Deal!"

We went and got our food and walked over to my friends table.

I stood there at the table and said "Well guys, we have a new comer on the table."

They all looked at me.

I took a deep breath and said "Guys this is Isabelle Lightwood but she would prefer if you called her Izzy or Iz. Izzy, this is Maia, Jordan, Nick, Sebastian and you already know Simon." I gestured at each one as I said their name and then I sat down next to Simon and Izzy sat next to me.

Izzy then asked "How do you know these people then Clary?"

I smiled and said "Simon's my field's manager, Maia is my stylist, Jordan is my transporter so he takes me everywhere and Nick and Sebastian are both agents and friends of Jordan so they sometimes sit here."

Izzy nodded and said "Awesome, oh and Maia we are giving Clary a makeover on the trip."

Maia laughed and said "Well finally I get someone to see my point of view!" then she looked at me and said "Sorry Fireball but that is happening and I might have to come around and show you two my designs for you and her too if I can get her."

I smiled and said "Don't worry Brownie you can come to ours tonight and why am I always being ganged up on?"

Simon then interrupted by saying "It's something that you'll never know Fray!"

Then the Director's voice came over our table "Ah, Miss Fray and Mr Lewis. I think we need to talk about tomorrow."

We both nodded said "Bye guys" and me and Simon followed the Director out of the dining hall.

When we got to his office he led us inside and made us sit down.

"Well as both of you left the meeting today, I'm going to tell you about it."

"The story line is going to be that Magnus is the father, and Ragnor is his older brother."

I nodded and said "Okay but I have a feeling that I won't like my part."

The Director smiled at me and said "Alec, Isabelle and Jace are going to be Magnus' children and the mother died in a car crash."

I nodded again and said "And my part is?"

The Director lost his smile and said "You Clary are going to be Jace's fiancé."

There was silence as the news sunk in and then both me and Simon nearly yelled "WHAT?!"

The Director looked uncomfortable as he said "You are going to be Jace's fiancé for your next mission."

I groaned and said "Why couldn't Izzy be his fiancé?"

The Director said "She looks like Magnus and Alec more than you do and we are saying that Jace looks like his mother and you have to be his fiancé."

I let that sink in and thought damn it I hate this mission now. I have to pretend to be really in love with Jace.

I said "What are our names then?"

The director said "Magnus is going to be known as John Collins, Ragnor as Frank Collins, Isabelle as Jessica Collins; Alec is keeping his long name so he is Alexander Collins, and Jace as William Collins and you will be called Alyssa Nightshade soon to become Alyssa Collins."

I said "yes sir."

The Director nodded and said "You two may leave now."

Both of us stood up and left and I said "Well just my luck. I have to be Jace's freaking fiancé! Man who choose me to be that part?

Simon said "Wouldn't be surprised if it was Jace or Izzy."

I groaned and said "I thought that my life could get no worse but apparently it can. By a lot."

Simon laughed and said "You love it really don't you?"

I smiled and said sarcastically "Of course and I have no idea if I can eat anything now."

We walked back to my apartment and I said "Night Lewis."

"Night Fray."

And with that I went inside and shut the door behind me.


	12. Dress designs and Clary's past

Clary's point of view

I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.

I heard a knock on my door so I called out "Come in!"

The door opened and Izzy and Maia were standing there.

I looked at them and said "You can come in you know! You don't have to stand in the doorway."

They both came forward and I sat up on my bed so that they could sit down.

Maia glanced at the hand and feet printed wall and smiled. Izzy on the other hand was looking all around my room, taking in the doodles and then the hand and feet prints and finally the photos.

Izzy said "Wow nice room."

I smiled at her and said "Um thanks. It still isn't complete yet but it's getting there."

Maia just looked at me and sat down with her designs and boxes which probably had our clothes in.

We all sat in silence until Maia said "You okay Clary? You look slightly stressed."

I just said "Well I have just found out that I am going to be Jace's fiancé in the mission. So I am going to have to be in love with him and I thought that him being on the mission was bad enough."

Izzy laughed and Maia grinned at me.

Izzy then said "Sorry but it wasn't my fault the Director gave us our parts so don't hate me too much and you don't even have to pretend to love Jace."

I groaned and said "Iz! You said you wouldn't tell."

Izzy then said "I said I wouldn't tell him and what's wrong with Maia knowing?"

I looked at Maia and said "You wouldn't ask me that if you knew Maia."

Maia did her evil laugh and said "I have plans within plans Clarissa Fray."

I rolled my eyes and threatened "Don't even think about it Maia or I'll tell Jordan about how you feel about him."

Maia gasped and said "Truce. Truce!"

Izzy gasped and said "You like Jordan?"

Maia blushed and nodded.

I laughed at Maia and said "See we both have information about each other to blackmail the other person."

Maia glared at me but then took out her designs and started showing me and Izzy our dresses and mission outfits.

Izzy said "And all of those are in the boxes?"

Maia nodded and said "As well as all the secret weapons like a bracelet that turns into a whip and a ring with lasers in it.

Izzy looked pretty excited as she said "Cool!"

Maia then said "Well I need to pack and so do you two as well."

With that she got up and left me and Izzy sitting on my bed.

Izzy glanced at the photos and said "I'm sorry if this upsets you but I just want to know who was in the photos."

I looked at her and said "Don't worry I just wasn't in a great mood earlier and which ones do you want to know?"

Izzy pointed at one of me, my Mum and Luke all together. Someone had probably taken this for us.

I smiled and said "Well the woman is my mother Jocelyn, the man is or was my stepdad Luke and well you can probably guess that the little kids me."

Izzy nodded and said "How old are you?"

I looked at the photo and said "I was probably about four or five."

Izzy smiled at the little me who was grinning at the camera as happy as I could get. Well minus the jumping up and down.

She then pointed to another one of me and Simon at the age of fourteen when we were sitting high up in the tree of my big garden and laughing probably at something Simon had said.

I grinned and said "Don't you recognise him? That's me and Simon in a tree which was in my father's garden."

Izzy then seemed to recognise Simon and said "You don't have a scar in some of these photos but you have in all the ones of you from different places.

I winced slightly and said "That's because my scar on my face was made when me and Simon ran away from my house."

Izzy looked at me and said "How? Who did it? Why did they do it?"

I lost my smile and said "I might as well tell you my life story but be careful, I haven't told many people this only Simon, The Director, Ragnor, Magnus and my trainer Hodge know my whole story."

Izzy sat down on the bed and said "Why do you trust me?"

I just said "You have a right to know, you're my roommate we can trust each other right?"

Izzy grinned and said "Right!"

I said "Well I might as well start with my family. Me and my Mum lived by ourselves until I was about three or four which was when my Mum's old friend Luke came in."

I glanced at Izzy who looked interested so I carried on "Anyway when I was four I had taken Luke's camera and we'd gone out to the statue of Liberty for a while. I had taken loads of photos and in most of them my mum had been looking at Luke or vice versa. I had teased both of them for being in love because when I was four, I found that stuff all disgusting but cute." I paused to let some information sink in and then continued "Then when I was five they finally got married and I was a bridesmaid and we were all happy for the next two years."

I glanced at Izzy again who looked as though she had guessed what was going to happen next.

"All happiness has to come to an end though but none of us expected it to be like that. Two day after my seventh birthday my Mum got involved in a car crash and died. Both me and Luke had sat there together and cried for the whole night. The next day I was told that I would go to live with my real dad. Luke had tried to fight against them but they won by saying that my dad was my blood and I had to live with him."

I stopped again and let the memories flow around my head before I continued "The next day a limo with my solicitor came and picked me up. Before I had left though Luke had given me a locket and a leather jacket whilst saying "One day this jacket will fit you, when it does you wear it and I will find you and bring you back home, but until it fits you wear the locket to remind you of me and your mum."

I paused and tried to hold back my tears of that memory but then I continued again "When I had got to my father's house just outside of Texas, I saw a man with white blonde hair and crinkled black eyes, the boy who was with him looked the same as the man. Both of them were nice and loving to me for the first year I was there. But when I started to like living there my father, Valentine started to drink heavily and use me and Jonathan, my brother as punching bags and play toys. Me and Jon came up with a plan which was to learn self-defence and knife throwing and stuff like that so we didn't get so beaten up."

I smiled slightly and shook my head "I have told you before that my brother and me trained until we was twelve the reason why is because Jon was three years older than me so he was fifteen when he started to drink heavily and use me as a punching bag too."

I looked down at the floor as I said "They used to hit me, or chain me up and whip me with belts or even a whip a few times, they even came into the bathroom whilst I was having a bath and slit my wrists together so that I would feel the pain."

I heard Izzy start to say something but I cut across her.

"When I was fourteen, I met Simon. We became friends quickly and we learnt that we were going through the same things but Simon was with his mum as his dad had died before in a car crash too."

I smiled at how I had first met Simon that involved me falling out of a tree and landing on top of him.

"Me and Simon started to make plans of running away and joining the CIA like our parents had done before us. We had planned to go when we were fifteen but things got really bad in my house as my family tried to rape me, so we decided to leave early at fourteen instead. Our plan was that Si was to go to my house for a sleepover and then before tea we'd run away and never see our parents again."

I let Izzy get the information and then continued and said "It did kind of work I mean Si never saw his family again but my dad caught us trying to sneak out and started throwing stuff like kitchen knives and any sharp things at us. We did pretty good at defending ourselves until my brother joined in. One knife which my brother had thrown at me as I turned my head scraped my face with the tip of the knife but I didn't have a clue where it landed because Si had sneaked up behind them with a saucepan and whacked my father over the head. My brother had tried to stab him but I fought against him like we used to and luckily for me he was drunk so he was easy to beat and Simon had then whacked him on the head too and then we ran away."

Izzy was now watching me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Well we travelled from Texas to New York in about six months by foot and that includes all the sightseeing and other stuff that we did. Then when we got to New York we walked around hoping to find some kind of hotel that would let us stay for free but of course none did so we were camping on the streets together in New York for a while trying to find them and it was one night when Magnus and Ragnor were walking back from the clubs when they saw me and Simon walking around trying to find somewhere to sleep. We were tiered of hunger and the busy nights here but we didn't want to go back so we were walking around trying to find somewhere to sleep again. But then one of the mugger groups came to attack us, Magnus and Ragnor had come to help us but then saw that we were doing okay as me and Simon had trained each other to do what the other could so we made an amazing team."

I smiled slightly at the memory and then said "When we did the last one in we had turned to see Magnus and Ragnor smiling at us and then they asked us where we were from so we told them our stories and then said that we were looking for the CIA headquarters and then they took us to see the Director and we both got allowed to be agents and Simon went to the fields manager side where as I went straight for the real agents."

I looked at Izzy and saw that she was nearly crying so I said "Don't cry, it's not pleasant I know but it's not the worse I could have had."

Izzy hugged me and said "Well it's worse than everyone thinks that happened."

I laughed and said "Well everyone hates the gory parts but in my past it's hard not to leave them out if you want the truth."

What neither of us noticed was that someone had been watching and listening to our conversation and they were now leaving unnoticed out of our apartment.


	13. Singing, packing and love

Jace's point of view

I hadn't meant to listen in to Clary and Izzy's conversation about Clary's past. I had gone in to their apartment just as Maia had left and walked down the hall way and I had been hoping to talk to Izzy about Clary.

I couldn't get her out of my head! I have a girlfriend but Aline is never in my head but my trainer and friend is always there.

I had just looked into Izzy's room and saw her suitcase on the bed but no Izzy there. Then I realised I could hear voices coming from Clary's room. I haven't been in there before but there was a crack in her door which let me see enough of her room to know that she loves art. There were doodles on one of the walls and hand and feet prints on another and on the wall which the bed was pressed again was about half full of pictures.

Clary and Izzy were sitting on the bed next to two boxes which I presume had their dresses and weapons in them.

Izzy said "I'm sorry if this upsets you but I just wanted to know who was in the photos."

Clary replied with "Don't worry I just wasn't in a great mood earlier and which ones do you want to know?"

Izzy pointed to one which looked like it had three people in it. There was a woman who looked like Clary, a man with glasses and a little girl with Clary's bright red hair.

I could see Clary smile at the photo as she said "Well the woman is my mother Jocelyn, the man is or was my stepdad Luke and well you can probably guess that the little kids me."

I saw Izzy nod and say "How old are you?"

I saw Clary look at her younger self and say "I was probably four or five."

I saw Izzy smile at the little Clary grinning at the camera and then point to another one of an older Clary and what looked like Simon too somewhere in Texas I would imagine.

Clary glanced at the photo and said "Don't you recognise him? That's me and Simon in a tree in my father's garden."

Izzy then said "You don't have a scar in any of these photos but you do in the ones of all of you in different places."

I saw Clary wince ever so slightly as she said "That's because my scar on my face was made when me and Simon ran away from my house."

Izzy looked at her and said "How? Who did it? Why did they do it?"

Clary lost her smile completely and said "I might as well tell you my life story but be careful, I haven't told many people this only Simon, The Director, Ragnor, Magnus and my trainer Hodge know my whole story."

Izzy looked confused when she said "Why do you trust me?"

Clary just said "You have a right to know, you're my roommate and we can trust each other right?"

Izzy grinned at that because she's never really had a friend who's a girl until Clary and said "Right!"

Clary shifted slightly on the bed and said "Well I might as well start with my family. Me and my Mum lived by ourselves until I was about three or four which was when my Mum's old friend Luke came in."

She glanced at Izzy before continuing "Anyway when I was four I had taken Luke's camera and we'd gone out to the statue of Liberty for a while. I had taken loads of photos and in most of them my mum had been looking at Luke or vice versa. I had teased both of them for being in love because when I was four, I found that stuff all disgusting but cute." She paused and then continued again "Then when I was five they finally got married and I was a bridesmaid and we were all happy for the next two years."

She glanced at Izzy again as though she was nervous that Izzy would judge her and then she continued "All happiness has to come to an end though but none of us expected it to be like that. Two days after my seventh birthday my Mum got involved in a car crash and died. Both me and Luke had sat there together and cried for the whole night. The next day I was told that I would go to live with my real dad. Luke had tried to fight against them but they won by saying that my dad was my blood and I had to live with him."

She paused and I could see that she was thinking of her Stepdad and all the memories from around that time.

Then she said "The next day a limo with my solicitor came and picked me up. Before I had left though Luke had given me a locket and a leather jacket whilst saying "One day this jacket will fit you, when it does you wear it and I will find you and bring you back home, but until it fits you wear the locket to remind you of me and your mum."

She now looked like she was on the verge of tears at the thought of what she had thought would be true had never come true.

But still she carried on with her story "When I had got to my father's house just outside of Texas, I saw a man with white blonde hair and crinkled black eyes, the boy who was with him looked the same as the man. Both of them were nice and loving to me for the first year I was there. But when I started to like living there my father, Valentine started to drink heavily and use me and Jonathan, my brother as punching bags and play toys. Me and Jon came up with a plan which was to learn self-defence and knife throwing and stuff like that so we didn't get so beaten up."

I remembered when she told us that but I still wondered about her brother the way she talked about him at the moment made him sound loving but when she had first mentioned him she had gotten angry at the thought of him. I wonder why she does that.

She smiled ever so slightly as she shook her head and said "I have told you before that my brother and me trained until we was twelve the reason why is because Jon was three years older than me so he was fifteen when he started to drink heavily and use me as a punching bag too."

She looked at the floor as though she was ashamed of herself and said "They used to hit me, or chain me up and whip me with belts or even a whip a few times, they even came into the bathroom whilst I was having a bath and slit my wrists together so that I would feel the pain."

I felt anger run through me who would hit an innocent young girl when her other family is either dead or lying to her.

Izzy was probably thinking the same thing as she went to say something but Clary cut across her by continuing her story "When I was fourteen, I met Simon. We became friends quickly and we learnt that we were going through the same things but Simon was with his mum as his dad had died before in a car crash too."

I could tell that when she smiled that time she was thinking of a memory about Simon.

"Me and Simon started to make plans of running away and joining the CIA like our parents had done before us. We had planned to go when we were fifteen but things got really bad in my house as my family tried to rape me, so we decided to leave early at fourteen instead. Our plan was that Si was to go to my house for a sleepover and then before tea we'd run away and never see our parents again."

She paused and left the silence hang in the air and then continued "It did kind of work I mean Si never saw his family again but my dad caught us trying to sneak out and started throwing stuff like kitchen knives and any sharp things at us. We did pretty good at defending ourselves until my brother joined in. One knife which my brother had thrown at me as I turned my head scraped my face with the tip of the knife but I didn't have a clue where it landed because Si had sneaked up behind them with a saucepan and whacked my father over the head. My brother had tried to stab him but I fought against him like we used to and luckily for me he was drunk so he was easy to beat and Simon had then whacked him on the head too and then we ran away."

I almost laughed; I could imagine a smaller Clary about to get hit with a knife that would have been thrown by her dad and a saucepan hitting her dad on the head and seeing a smaller Simon standing there with a saucepan looking shocked and then Clary screaming and fighting against her brother trying to protect herself and her friend.

That would be a good fight to see I must admit.

I listened back to what Clary was saying now "Well we travelled from Texas to New York in about six months by foot and that includes all the sightseeing and other stuff that we did. Then when we got to New York we walked around hoping to find some kind of hotel that would let us stay for free but of course none did so we were camping on the streets together in New York for a while trying to find them and it was one night when Magnus and Ragnor were walking back from the clubs when they saw me and Simon walking around trying to find somewhere to sleep. We were tiered of hunger and the busy nights here but we didn't want to go back so we were walking around trying to find somewhere to sleep again. But then one of the mugger groups came to attack us, Magnus and Ragnor had come to help us but then saw that we were doing okay as me and Simon had trained each other to do what the other could so we made an amazing team."

She smiled again and said "When we did the last one in we had turned to see Magnus and Ragnor smiling at us and then they asked us where we were from so we told them our stories and then said that we were looking for the CIA headquarters and then they took us to see the Director and we both got allowed to be agents and Simon went to the fields manager side where as I went straight for the real agents."

She turned to look at Izzy and saw that Izzy was practically in tears so she said "Don't cry, it's not pleasant I know but it's not the worse I could have had."

Izzy then seemed to control herself slightly and said "Well it's worse than everyone thinks that happened."

Clary laughed which surprised me and then she said "Well everyone hates the gory parts but in my past it's hard not to leave them out if you want the truth."

I thought okay that's enough! You are leaving now no matter what I silently went across the apartment still thinking of what Clary had said, it's not the worst that I could have had. I wondered what she thinks would be worse than her story.

Clary's point of view

I hoped that I hadn't scared Izzy with my past. I hated all the pity people gave me and the sad looks they all did when I mention my mum dying or Valentine beating me.

I smiled at Izzy and said "We might want to start packing now and I'll get you up tomorrow morning okay?"

Izzy smiled back and said "Okay Fireball." And she left with her box and disappeared into her room.

I started to pack my clothes into my small suitcase and then decided to put my iPod on.

I put it on shuffle and it started playing Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi.

I started to hum along to the verse but by the time the chorus came I started singing with it.

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got _

_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - well give it a shot _

_Whooah, we're half way there _

_Livin on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin on a prayer_

I smiled as I thought about running away from Texas because me and Simon had both loved this song and we used to joke around so when we were running and one needed a break the other one would go take my hand and we'll make it, I swear at this we'd both get more and more activated by sharing our laughter between us. But I carried on singing with it.

_Tommy's got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday _

I remember once when Simon had whispered the last line to me and we had sat there laughing like idiots for ages afterwards.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _

_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - well give it a shot_

_Whooah, we're half way there _

_Livin on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin on a prayer_

I then heard someone laugh so I pulled out my earphones and pressed pause on my iPod and saw Izzy standing in the doorway laughing.

I smiled and said "Hey. Sorry about that. You okay?"

Izzy smiled and said "Hey and I'm fine, I just heard singing and then I looked into your room and I saw you singing whilst packing and smiling like an idiot too and that's what made me laugh. Oh and by the way you're a really good singer!"

I laughed and said "Thanks and wow that's embarrassing that you could hear me but at least no one lives along here really except the boys."

Izzy laughed and said "Yeah good job that is." And then she left with a call of "Night Fireball!"

I called back "Night Raven!" and then went to bed and willed for sleep to come.

Jace's point of view

I got a text from Izzy saying that Clary had gone to bed and I could come over.

I walked to their door and Izzy was already there waiting for me with it open.

I smiled at her and said "Hey Iz!"

Izzy glared at me and said "I know you was in our apartment and listening to our conversation earlier Herondale. I want to know why you were there!"

I sighed and said "I want to talk to you about Clary."

Izzy smiled a little and said "You like her don't you?"

I said "Is it really that obvious?"

Izzy grinned and said "Yes it is and there's good news for you too. She said she thinks she might like you so you can now dump that stupid skank and go on a date with Clary but I'll only let you do that if you promise that you won't be a player with her as I presume you heard her story which she told me about her past."

I smiled slightly and said "Iz it isn't that simple Aline will murder me if I dump her for Clary straight away!"

Izzy now rolled her eyes and said "Fine then brother but I'm saying you better do it soon otherwise because if we work with Clary who is going to be your fiancé for the next few days may I just add it will be awkward and also I am going to make her look even more beautiful than she already is and Maia is going to help me. Then you my brother will see how hot Clary really can get!"

Then she shut the door in my face locked the door too."

I groaned and said "Damn you Isabelle Lightwood. I'm going to hate you after this!"

I went back to my plain white bedroom and thought if only my Clary … wait when did she become my Clary? Anyway if only Clary was more trusting then I would already have her but her problem is no thanks to her dad or brother is trusting males. She seems really careful around every male even Simon sometimes but I think that she only let him in because he let her in too.

When I eventually fell to sleep my last thoughts were I am in love with Clary Fray.


	14. Early mornings, Traveling and The hotel

**AN: Hey guys, I just want to say a quick thanks to all the reviews that I have been getting and just remember if you want to have someone's point of view which I haven't done yet or you want some more of that person's point of view please mention it in your review. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :) **

Clary's point of view

_Ding Ding Ding._

I groaned at my alarm clock but it kept going

_Ding Ding Ding_

I thought about throwing it at a wall but then I remembered that I had to get Izzy up and we have to go on a mission. Fun.

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock but it wouldn't turn off so I just left it ringing and went to Izzy's room and opened the door.

Her clothes were scatted all over the floor. I threaded my way through the clothes and gently shook her shoulder and said "Iz come on we have to get up now."

Izzy groaned and muttered "Don't want to!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Isabelle Lightwood get up right now or I'll throw a bucket of freezing cold water all over you and your bed and I don't care how much you complain or kill me later!"

Izzy bolted straight up and said "I'm awake! I'm awake! No water okay?"

I laughed and said "No water I promise well unless you go back to sleep."

She groaned and got up and started to pick up clothes from all over the floor and mostly throwing the back on the floor in disgust.

I smiled and then walked back into my room where my alarm clock was going haywire but it wouldn't turn off.

In the end I threw it as hard as I could at the wall and it then broke apart and fell on the floor in pieces.

Satisfied with that result of my alarm clock, I got my clothes out of the closet and pulled them on.

I brushed my red curls and pulled it back into the bun that my mother taught me how to do and then walked into the corridor and checked to see if the boys were up. It turned out that me and Ragnor had to quite literally pour the bucket of cold water over Magnus to get him up and everyone else was up.

At half four we all started heading down the hall with all of our luggage.

When we got to the stairs the boys took a suitcase each and then came back upstairs to 'help' me and Izzy.

Unfortunately my 'help' was from Jace and Magnus, so as you can guess them two and me without coffee at half four in the morning was not a good mix.

"Hey Clary?" Magnus asked

I glanced at him and said "What?!"

Magnus grinned and said "Nothing!" and then him and Jace burst out into hysterical laughter about that not funny joke.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Move it you two or I'll push you guys down the stairs."

That only shut them up for a while as two seconds later it was Jace this time who said "Clary? Why are you so grumpy this morning?"

I looked at him and said "Just walk Jace."

Jace looked at me as though I was mad but then I shoved the suitcase into his back and we made it down the rest of the stairs in silence.

When the three of us got my stuff down to the bottom of the stairs and turned to see Ragnor and Alec struggling with Izzy's suitcase.

I went back up and helped them bring it down whilst Magnus and Jace were telling each other stupid jokes.

We finally got to the bottom of the stairs and Ragnor said "Maybe we should invest for escalators in this part of the building."

I smiled and said "I thought that we didn't because people kept getting stuck in them."

Ragnor smiled back and said "Right okay then maybe we should get some for people who lug around big suitcase that weighs the same amount as a baby elephant."

I just shrugged and said "That's Izzy's job."

He just nodded and we carried on walking whilst listening to Magnus, Jace and Alec tell each other jokes.

We got there and Simon was there waiting for us. Once I gave my stuff to the planes loaders, I turned to Simon and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and whispered to me "Take care Fireball."

I smiled and said "Ditto Lewis."

I then heard Magnus yell out to me and Simon "Okay lovebirds pack it in! We need to go now!"

I glared at Magnus and said to Simon "Laters Lewis! Try not to almost kill me this time too please."

Simon laughed and said "Back at ya Fray and I'll try not to."

Then the door slammed shut behind me. I went over to one of the seats which were left with no one in the line and I looked outside of the window and watched as the plane picked up speed and soon we were flying in the air on the way to Lima, Peru.

After about two hours I heard Jordan who was driving call back to me "Hey Fray! Want to swap with my co-pilot because he's not feeling so well here!"

I called back "Yeah okay!"

As I passed the boys and Izzy, Jace asked me "You know how to fly and read maps and stuff?"

I nodded and said "Only the basics of actually flying but yeah."

Everyone including Jace seemed at least a little impressed but I didn't wait for any more questions and walked up to the head.

I got up to the front of the plane and let the co-pilot swap places with me.

"Hey Fireball, how's it going back there?"

I shrugged and said "They're just talking and I'm just doing what I normally do and sit there gazing out of a window. Oh and by the way you're flying to far west."

Jordan laughed as he turned his wheel to the east and let us fly towards that way for a few minutes.

I heard Simon's voice come into my headset range and say "Yo Fray! What's it like up there?"

I laughed and said "Nice and sunny what about you guys?"

Simon answered with "Cold and raining tha…"

I heard another voice which belonged to Sebastian chime in and say "Without you here Clary!"

Simon yelled at him and I was sitting here giggling at the fight.

Simon then came back and said "Well what I was going to say was thanks for asking but I got rudely interrupted by Verlac who wants me to tell you that what? Okay…The sick minded bastard wants me to tell you that he's free anytime you want and that he misses his truly and you don't want to know what else he's saying."

I smiled and so did Jordan who Verlac was talking too.

I said to Simon "Well tell the sick minded bastard that as long as he knows I'm not cheap."

I could hear Simon laughing as he told Seb my answer which then I heard Simon yell something at him and then come and say to me "Well I am not relaying that and I believe that Jordan will tell you soon."

I looked at Jordan who said "No way in hell will I repeat that and can you tell where to head now?"

I smirked and said "Maybe not even Jordan wants to repeat that and now I know it's extremely bad."

I heard someone come in and say "How long until we get there?"

I said "Well we've been in the air for two and a half hours and it takes eight hours to get there so do the maths genius."

Jordan then interrupted and said "Five and a half hours left."

Whoever had come in said "Thanks" and walked back out again.

The original Co-pilot came in and said "I think I'll be okay now for another two hours or so, so you can go back now Agent Fray."

I said into the headset "Laters Lewis!" and then handed it to the co-pilot and said "Just call when you need me and bye Kyle"

Then I turned and left the front of the plane.

I walked into the main sitting area and heard them playing truth or dare.

I saw that Ragnor wasn't playing so I sat by him and said "Amusing so far?"

Ragnor smiled and said "Magnus isn't being as mean as he normally is for dare yet but it's not too bad."

I smiled and said "Good, it always cheers me up when Maggie plays truth or dare."

Magnus as though he heard his name said "You coming to play Sweetheart?"

I called back "No but I'm watching."

Maggie then shrugged and said "Okay Izzy truth or dare?"

If they had known Magnus for long enough they would go for truth but apparently they wanted to prove to us that they were tough enough to do a dare and Izzy said "Dare!"

I said to Ragnor "You think it's going to be good or bad?"

Ragnor replied with one word "Bad."

I smiled but suddenly I had the urge to sleep take over me so I went towards the back, curled up in a chair and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep which was nice for once.

Jace's point of view

We had been playing truth or dare but then Izzy and Alec had gotten tired so we stopped playing.

I looked around the plane and saw Clary curled up in a seat fast asleep.

I went and sat opposite Alec on the other side and watched her sleep.

She looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep. She even looked sixteen when normally she acts more like a twenty year old.

As if she felt me watching her, her eyes flickered open and she blinked a few times before yawning and looking around the plane.

She saw that I was awake and whispered at me "How long left?"

I shrugged and whispered back "I have no idea."

She rolled her eyes at me and stood up and went to the front of the plane to talk to the pilot.

I sighed. Why couldn't she see that I liked her but ever since she saw me with Aline that night in Pandemonium she pretended like she didn't care about me and when she did it was only as a friend.

She came back in a few minutes later smiling and then said to me "We have one hour left."

I smiled and said "Good. I think I need to see land again."

She rolled her eyes and said "It's always about you isn't it?"

I grinned at her and said "Most things are about me."

She rolled her eyes again and said "You know if you weren't so cocky or arrogant then other people may actually like you."

"And who are the other people?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at Clary.

She shook her head and a few of her bright red curls fell out of her bun and down the side of her head and then she said "People other than The Skank Club and the people who want to get in to your bed."

Ouch that hurt. And to be fair it was a good comeback and it probably was true.

I said "And only like? I thought that people only loved me!"

She gave me an unreadable look and said "Or hated you!"

Alec and Izzy had apparently heard the conversation and both of them burst out laughing and saying stuff like "The first one to resist the charm!" or "First time of being rejected Herondale?"

I glared at the three of them which made my siblings laugh even harder and Clary to smirk at me.

I decided to sulk and stare out of the window for the rest of the way there.

Clary's stylist Maia came and fixed the boy's hair and clothes but when she got to Izzy she dragged her off to do makeup and her hair and clothes too.

Then about fifteen minutes later Maia came through and literally dragged Clary to her make up station so she could make Clary look more glamorous and then give Clary a load of clothes to put on.

When Clary came back she was wearing a pair of sparkling black skinny jeans, a dark green blouse and ballet pumps. Her makeup was mascara which made her eyes look even brighter and she had a little bit of foundation on her face to cover up the scar. Her bright red hair had been let loose and gone into a swirl of red curls around the length from her head until her elbows and then I noticed that her fringe had been pulled back and plaited with a sparkling clip holding it in place.

I had to admit this made her look even hotter than she already did but also it didn't seem very Clary either.

Clary looked at everyone who was staring at her and Maia came up behind her and said "Does it look okay Magnus?"

Magnus studied Clary and said "Yeah she looks like a glamorous model doesn't she guys?"

We all nodded and carried on staring at her which made her shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

I was now remembering what Izzy had said to me last night, 'me and her stylist are going to make her look hot so that you brother will be jealous!'

Damn you Izzy and Maia and it's not even at the party yet. I felt kind of happy that I had to be her pretend fiancé for a few nights because if not then I would have to try not to stare as she would be engaged to Alec or someone and staring at your brother's fiancé probably wasn't the best thing to do even if it was fake.

I have a girlfriend though so I can't do anything to her unless it was for an audience.

Clary then looked at me, Iz and Alec and said "You three better know how to dance. Like proper dancing not clubbing dancing."

All three of us nodded and said "Don't worry we can."

She looked slightly surprised but nodded in satisfaction and plugged in her iPod and got lost in her own thoughts.

When we landed, we all stood up and Clary came over to me and said "Come on Goldilocks let's try and make it convincing which may include me not killing you which is unfortunate but I think I can live without killing you."

I smiled and held out my arm to her once we got outside which had photographers snapping photos at us from being some kind of famous.

She accepted my arm and gave me a smile and we walked up after the others arm in arm.

I could hear the photographers taking photos of our linked arms and our smiles at each other and then I helped her into the car before getting in it myself.

Clary's point of view

It had been almost priceless to see Jace's face on the plane when Maia had finally finished with me.

He had looked a mixture of shocked, surprised and loving.

I had almost laughed at his face and had been tempted to take a photo of it but I had forced myself not to.

We were now in the car and this mission was going good as far as I was concerned.

I could see all of the newer agents face's look eagerly out the window looking at the views of Peru.

We pulled up outside a massive hotel and their faces were again priceless.

We pulled up and Jace got out and helped me out too.

We then walked behind Magnus or as I should call him John to the desk and listened to him talk to the desk assistant and then she looked at us and gave us three sets of keys for the double deluxe rooms. We had to share them so Ragnor and Magnus had one room, Izzy and Alec had another and then me and Jace had to share one.

Me and Jace were just so stereo typically on the highest floor and on the other side of the building to the others.

I walked to room number 4000 and unlocked the door. I waited for Jace until I pushed the door open.

We both looked inside and gasped.


	15. The Hotel, Dinner and Clubbing

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope you guys all enjoy chapter 15. :) **

Clary's point of view.

The room was massive! The walls had been painted white. The bathroom was large and had fresh towels and everything in there. They even had a piano and a guitar in the smaller room which I knew how to play both as well as the flute and the violin and being able to speak many different languages like Latin, Ancient Greek, French, German and Spanish .

The only problem was that there was only one bed!

My heart beat sped up as I exclaimed "I'm going to kill your father William."

Jace looked at me confused but then he got the message of my acting and said "Don't worry Alyssa; it's going to be okay."

I groaned quietly and muttered "Well at least it's big enough for me not to touch you or kill you in the night."

Jace laughed and said "Why don't you unpack darling? I'm going to visit Alexander and Jessica okay?"

I faked a smile and said "Of course! I'll start right away."

He smiled and walked down the corridor. I pulled out my clothes and started putting them into the wardrobes and cupboards.

I saw my green dress at the bottom of my suitcase and smiled at the thought of Jace's face when he sees me in disguise.

I mean his face on the plane was priceless but he hadn't seen Maia's proper work which she did. When she did all of the proper makeup and hair and clothes, she could make anyone look amazing.

I heard a knock on the door which was still open and saw Maia herself standing there.

I smiled and said "Hey Maia, come to see my amazing room?"

She laughed at me when she saw that we only had one bed.

"Anyway I was going to take yours and Jessica's dress and take them to my room which you guys can come in, in two days' time for the ball."

I nodded and gave her a bag for it in case she saw any of the boys and so she could look like she had just been shopping.

Maia grinned and winked at me and then said "Well see you later Alyssa, have fun with your fiancé and try not to get up to too many things."

I laughed whilst saying "Maia!"

She smiled one last time and then left.

Jace then cam walking in and said "Hey fiancé, what do you want to do?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Well I thought that maybe we should go sightseeing first so I can show you around Lima."

He thought about it and then said "Okay then, let's go."

I nodded and then glanced into the mirror and saw an unrecognisable version of me.

She had the same hair and coloured eyes but there was no scar on my right cheek and the mascara made my eyes looked even greener than they already were. The dark green blouse made my eyes stand out and the jeans were sparkling with glitter and the shoes were more costly looking than sneakers or ankle boots.

I just looked completely different. I heard Jace come up behind me and stand behind me.

He was about a head taller than me and I was just the right height for him to put his chin on the top of my head.

I said "What do you want to see first?"

He thought and said "You choose."

I smiled and said "How about we go to the art museum?"

Jace smiled and shrugged whilst saying "Really out of all of this stuff you choose to go to the art museum?"

I pretended to look offended as I said "What's wrong with art?"

Jace just rolled his eyes and said "Fine to the art museum we go."

I smiled and walked out of the door and waited for Jace to join me.

He offered his arm to me sand I took it to try and make us look like a believable couple.

When we arrived at the museum I let go of his arm and wondered around to each of the different paintings and studied them.

Jace on the other hand just came up behind me and said some sarcastic comment about that painting.

In the end we just went wondering around Lima pointing out interesting looking buildings to each other.

When we arrived back in the hotel I saw that Magnus was waiting for us in the reception and when we got near enough he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "How's the room?"

I whispered back "Could of got us more than one bed but other than that it's fine."

He smiled and whispered "Wouldn't be believable otherwise would it."

I pulled back and smiled.

He then said to both me and Jace "Right you two we're going out for dinner as a family treat."

We both smiled and I said "Okay what time are we meeting?"

Magnus smiled back at us and he said "In half an hour okay oh and wear something nice Alyssa!"

I smiled and said "Of course I will John." And then I went to the evaluator and got a lift up to our floor.

Jace had followed me and we ended up in the evaluator together and alone.

I shifted nervously and said "Well no matter how tempting you might find it please do not try to make out with me in here."

Jace smiled and said "Why? It's a great place to make out."

I said "Not when you're claustrophobic it's not."

Jace lost his smile and said "You're claustrophobic?"

I nodded and said "No thanks to my father and his lovely ideas of punishment."

Jace looked at me and said "I heard you and Izzy talk about your past."

I froze and quite literally my first thought was dammit now he knows about my life.

Then I said "How much did you hear?"

He looked ashamed as he said "All of it from the photo pointing out until you had finished the story."

I closed my eyes and said "Well that's one more person I have to trust then."

Jace sounded worried as he said "Are you okay Alyssa?"

I opened my eyes and said "Yeah fine. So you know about my father and why I ran away?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, though I think that it's strange why he hit you more than your brother."

I laughed and said "I figured out why before I left. It was because if you have ever seen a picture of my mother when she was my age then you'll know why."

I could see that he was thinking and then he said "You look like her then? And your brother takes after your da…"

The doors then opened and I said "Yes but I rather not think about them like family."

Jace nodded and fell silent.

When we got to our room I saw that Izzy was waiting for us outside the door.

When she saw us she said "Well Alyssa, I'm here to get you ready as Maia is resting."

I laughed and said "Fun… Not."

Jace laughed and said "See you later darling!" and then disappeared into the room."

I followed Izzy into hers and Alec's room. Oh that has to be a piss take though it wasn't as nice as mine and Jace's but at least they had a bed each.

Alec looked up and saw me, smiled and said "Welcome to the torture room where you get smothered in makeup and put in skanky clothes. Hope you have fun."

And then he got up and left the room to go see Jace apparently.

Izzy then dragged me to her closet and said "Time to make Alyssa Nightshade look smoking hot."

I laughed and said "With all credits to Jessica Collins."

Izzy laughed with me and nodded.

In the end Izzy was dressed in a short purple dress with a black belt and with purple skyscraper high heels. Her long black hair was dead straight and flowing down to her waist.

I was dressed in a tight fitting black dress which was shorter than I like it to be (Even shorter than Izzy's) with black thigh high boots with heels not a tall as Izzy's but they were getting there in my opinion and also with black fishnets on my legs too. My bright red hair was pulled up into some kind of bun and held in place with black sparkling clips. And I had my fake engagement ring on which was a silver ring with a Lapis Lazuli stone in the middle of it.

My makeup had been even more over done then it already had been but not as much as it will be in two nights at least. I think I may die of suffocation then.

Then before Izzy could do anything else to me Ragnor called me and said "John says to get your pretty little asses downstairs in the next few minutes or we're ditching you!" I laughed and said "Okay we'll be down there soon."

We both stood up and walked down the stairs and Izzy then said "By the way you're coming to Maia's room four hours earlier than the party so we can get you ready fully."

I groaned but said "Fine but I don't see why it's going to take you four hours to get me ready but fine!"

We got to the top of the last set of stairs and saw the boys waiting for us.

They had all smartened up too but not quite to the extent of Izzy had made me and her go to.

Jace's face was absolutely priceless. He looked as though someone had slapped him twice with a wet fish and then made beautiful people come down the stairs.

I saw Magnus grinning at me and he came over to me and said "Alyssa and Jessica! You two look beautiful."

Izzy said "Thanks Father."

I smiled and said "Sorry John, I'm already taken." And gave him a wink.

Jace then seemed to recover from his shock and put an arm around my shoulders as if to prove my point.

Alec was trying hard not to laugh at Magnus' face which was shocked and fake jealous.

Jace then said "You're not going to that thing where at the wedding you two are going to announce your undying love to each other are you?"

We all laughed and I said "Nah! Don't worry William he's too old for me."

We all left the hotel and Magnus being Magnus found the most expensive restaurant he could find and took us there.

I just sat there talking to Magnus and Ragnor about the other places we have visited.

Jace's point of view

All throughout dinner I could only think of Clary. We had spent the rest of the day after the flying and the unpacking going to an art museum which Clary seemed to love and just spent time walking around Lima and she had pointed a few things out to me.

And when she had come down the stairs my first thought was wow! I don't see how she could get that much hotter but knowing Izzy she could make her hotter than everyone else in the world put together.

When I looked at Clary I couldn't look away unless I forced myself too and then it was even harder than trying to look away.

One time Izzy caught me staring and winked and me before turning back to Alec and whatever he was saying.

I heard Alec and Izzy talking up the table to Clary asking about going clubbing.

She finally nodded and then Izzy said to me "You don't even get a choice Goldilocks!"

Dammit she's been hanging around with Clary for too long.

"I was going to come anyway." I answered defensively.

We said goodbye to Magnus and Ragnor and Clary called Maia and Jordan and told them to meet us at the club.

As soon as we got in Izzy dragged Clary onto the dance floor and both girls were dancing.

Alec saw me watching the girls and said "Protective much?"

I shrugged and said "You haven't heard her whole story though."

Alec asked me "And you have?"

I shrugged again and said "Overheard her tell Iz."

Alec sighed and said "So I'm the only one who doesn't know? Tell me!"

I told him most of the story but not about her being claustrophobic, I think I'll keep that to myself.

Alec glanced over at her seeing her dancing and laughing at Izzy.

Alec then turned back to me and said "You like her in real life don't you?"

I looked at her again no longer denying what I had tried so hard to hide.

Alec laughed and said "You don't like her! You love her!" then he dissolved into laughter again which didn't help because I looked over at the girls again and saw that nearly every man near them were staring at them.

Clary was the worst because I wanted her and Izzy because she's like my sister and I'm slightly protective over her.

I growled and Alec looked at the girls and I could tell that he was trying not to run over to them and punch every one of them men in the face and hell I would help him.

But we didn't need to in the end because Clary saw them staring at her and Izzy so she grabbed Izzy's wrist and scanned the crowd for us I presume as when she locked eyes with me she dragged Izzy with her through the crowd of dancing people towards us.

When she got to the bar she yelled at the bar tender to get one Fanta.

The bar tender got her one and then made Izzy some shots without even questioning about her age.

After about an hour Izzy was very drunk and the rest of us decided to go back to the hotel.

Clary sat next to Izzy in the car and then when Izzy was about to puke she opened the window and pushed her head out so Izzy threw up on the road instead.

We got to the hotel and me and Alec carried Izzy between us and Clary helped us open the door and get Izzy into pyjamas and put a sick bowl next to her bed in case she threw up in the night and also she turned her onto her side once Izzy was asleep so she wouldn't choke to death if she did throw up.

I smiled at her helpfulness and knowledge and then when she had finished, we walked back to our room together in silence.

Once we were in the room and about to shut the door she stopped me and hung a sign on the door saying 'Do not disturb!" and then shut and locked it.

I said "Really do not disturb? What were you planning on doing?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Well in one hotel I didn't put that sign out and I had been in the shower and the cleaner had come in when I was in a towel so I've learnt to keep that sign on the door so no one comes in until I'm ready."

I laughed and said "Where was that?"

She thought about it and said "Las Vegas I think."

I laughed again as she said "I'll get changed in the bathroom."

And she locked the bathroom door after her.

I called through the door to her as a joke "Do you mind if I sleep nude?"

She made a strangled noise and said "Yes I do mind if you sleep nude!"

I laughed and said "Only kidding!"

I could almost hear her eye roll as she spoke "No shit Sherlock."

I went to the bed and sat on one side of it.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and a camisole top.

She shoved her clothes into a plastic bag and then went to the mirror with a face wipe and stood there scrubbing at her face trying to get all the makeup off her face.

I just sat there and watched her and when she seemed satisfied with her no makeup left on her face look, she went to the other side of the bed and curled up in a small tight ball and then I presume she fell asleep but before she did she whispered to me "Goodnight Jace." But by the time I went to reply her eyes were closed and her breathing got lighter and all of the worry lines and carefulness of her face all disappeared and a more young and free looking face replaced it.

I then fell asleep myself but in what was probably the early hours of the morning I heard a small scream but it was cut off quickly so I thought I imagined it but then I felt someone move off the bed which would have probably been Clary. That was the last thing I thought before I fell into a deeper sleep again.

When I awakened fully, I wondered what had woken me up. Then I heard the sound of a piano playing and a voice singing. I closed my eyes again and thought of my real parent's home. It had been just like that in the mornings my dad playing the piano and my mum singing along with him.

Wait! I'm not at home! And no one can play a piano unless it's Clary. But surely she didn't play- but she never said what she could play or whether she did play.

I got out of the bed and followed the sound to the music room that was in the hotel room.

I stood in the doorway and saw that Clary was sitting at the piano and was looking through the music book that they had put together.

She sighed and then closed that book and pulled out some sheets from her hand luggage bag which she'd brought and put them on to the stand in front of her.

I carried on watching her as she started to play the song and then she started to sing.

"_You fascinated me_

_Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

_The beauty of a broken angel"_

Wow she was amazing at singing and playing the piano!

"_I ventured carefully_

_Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

_But pretty soon I was entangled"_

I let her go carry on seeing if she'd mess it up.

"_You take me by the hand_

_I question who I am"_

She's very good at both of these things it wasn't fair.

"_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior"_

Wow was basically the only word that could describe this song at the moment.

"_My memory refused _

_To separate the lies from truth_

_And search the past_

_My mind created_

_I kept on pushing through_

_Standing resolute which you_

_In equal measure_

_Loved and hated_

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm seeing who I am"_

I listened to her voice which sounded so sweet and innocent.

"_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_Lies a warrior _

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm sure of who I am_

I could feel her lyrics meant something to her and the realised that she probably wrote this herself.

"_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test _

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior"_

I watched her perform and sing the last part of her song.

"_The pictures come to life _

_Make me in the dead of night_

_Open my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Clutch my pillow tight_

_Brace myself for the fight_

_I've heard that seeing_

_Is believing"_

When she finished the last note of her song she smiled sadly as though remembering when she wrote that song.

I clapped and she whirled around.

**AN: Hahaha I am going to leave you guys here for now! By the way the song isn't mine it belongs to Beth Crowley and it's called Warrior for anyone who was wondering. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I might not be updating too much from Friday onwards because I have to go back to school then :( but I will update as often as I can! And so until the next chapter, Goodbye! :) **


	16. The Museum and Jonathan Morgernstern?

**AN: Hey guys! Thank to everyone who's reviewed the story and here's chapter 16 for you! Hope you guys all enjoy it. :)**

Clary's point of view

I hadn't been able to get back to sleep after waking up from the usual nightmare.

So I had gone into the music room and started to play the piano and sing some songs from their music book.

After a few of them I decided to sing one of my favourite songs which I have written.

I started singing and lost myself in the music. When I came back to reality I could remember me writing this when I was twelve and Jon had started to hit me and so I didn't train myself alone I wrote my own music that I could memorise and use the names for the different strategies to use.

Then I heard someone clap and I spun around on the stool to face them and then I saw that it was Jace.

"Oh umm hey." I stuttered as I had just realised that I was still in my pyjamas and my hair was all knotted and tangled and I probably looked like I had been dragged through five bushes.

He smiled at my stuttering and said "Morning! You play the piano?"

I nodded and said "Yep my father made me learn to play seven different instruments and speak seven different languages."

He looked mildly impressed and then he asked "What instruments?"

I frowned and said "Um the piano, the guitar, the flute, the violin, the drums, the cello, the harp and a harmonica."

Jace said "By harmonica, do you mean the little wooden flute thing that Peter Pan has?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I forced him to let me learn to play one because my childhood crush was the cartoon Peter Pan."

Jace burst out laughing, I glared at him but he didn't notice.

"Fine who was yours then?" I asked. Ha that shut him up.

"Belle from Beauty and the Beast. What about your second one?" Jace said.

I thought about it and said "A draw between Simba from the Lion King, the fox cartoon Robin Hood and Aladdin at the start when he steals the apple!"

Jace laughed and said "Mine were Mulan, Narla from the Lion King and Cinderella."

We sat there and laughed at ourselves and I said "Why don't we get to know each other better today? Ready for tomorrow night."

He smiled and said "Okay then but after we've had breakfast and got changed."

I called to him "Shotgun the shower first!"

He laughed as he went down the hallway and called back "Okay then I'll make us breakfast."

I snorted and then went to have a shower.

I had put my underwear on in the bathroom and then I went and grabbed a pair of the same jeans and a white strappy top.

I glanced at my back and saw that you could see a few of the many scars on my back from being whipped by the belt and whips and muttered "Dammit."

Jace appeared in the kitchen doorway already fully dressed and asked "What's wrong?"

I could feel my cheeks go red as I said "Oh um the scars on my back are showing and I don't want to wear a jacket here because it's way too hot and they're in an awkward place reach for me so I might have too."

Jace looked at me and said "Don't be so silly, I'll help you cover them."

I froze in shock as he walked forward and took my cover up cream from me and said "Move your hair then!"

I finally came to my senses and pushed my long wet hair out of his way and held it there.

I could feel his fingers running along the back of my shoulders and neck. They felt warm and soft against my bare skin which tingled as he touched it and I mentally slapped myself and told myself to stop thinking like that about him.

When he finished he said "Is that okay?"

I turned back to the mirror and saw no scars or marks there so I let my hair fall back down as I said "Yeah that's fine and thank you."

He nodded at me and I went and got my hairbrush to start brushing my hair.

After my hair was dry and brushed I pulled it back into a high ponytail and let that fall down in curls instead of straightening or waving it.

Just after I applied my face makeup Jace called through "Breakfast's ready!"

I smiled at the reflection and walked into the dining area and sat down waiting for my food which Jace brought out a few seconds later.

"I didn't know what you liked so I put everything on your plate."

I smiled and said "Only hash browns, tomatoes and mushrooms and eggs are what I hate. And you've only put the eggs from that list on my plate, so you did fairly good."

He grinned and said "Thank you, I know I do good."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled around my food "Cocky bastard!"

When we finished I said "So where do you want to go to get to know each other?"

He shrugged and said "What about the Larco Museum?"

I nodded and said "I'll text Ragnor and let him know."

He smiled and then said "Let's go then."

I grabbed a handbag and shoved my purse and phone in there and then followed Jace out of the apartment.

We had just got into the museum when Jace asked "Okay then, when's your birthday?"

"The twenty third of august. What about yours?" I said

"The thirty first of March." He replied

I nodded and said "Favourite book?"

"A tale of two cities by Charles Dickens."

I said "Really isn't that the one when the girl has to choose between two guys and then she chooses the boring guy?"

Jace laughed and said "Well basically but you never know what gets the girls hot underneath her petticoats." He winked at me and went to look at something.

I rolled my eyes and went to look at one of the mummies which they had.

I got my camera out and took a photo of it.

I checked the photo came out okay and then accidently skipped to the next photo which happened to be one of me and my Mother again but this time we were outside the empire state building and we had our teeth showing in our smiles which looked so similar too each other. The only difference between us was that my mum's hair is a few shades darker and almost twice the length of mine in the photo.

I turned the camera back to the mummy photo and smiled at it as it came out okay.

I then looked over to find Jace talking and flirting with a girl about his age.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my camera. I skipped through the photos and saw one of me and Jon when we was seven and ten. I sighed and looked at it. We both looked happy and had been laughing at Valentines joke before he took the photo like me and my mum had laughed at Luke.

I sighed again and walked over to another cabinet and started taking photos of the animal shaped pots inside of it.

I decided to plug in one of my headphones from my iPod and play some music.

I skipped the first song and then left it to shuffle. The next song was Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low.

I let the lyrics flow through my head like they normally do.

'_This city is so pretty_

_Under moonlit skies we'll be hanging like a cigarette_

_So stunning start runnin'_

_Tonight's like a knife would you cut me with your kiss?_

I smiled as I started to sing along with it in my head.

_I bleed, red lips you're unbelievable_

_Can't miss this chance to take you, out_

_Here's my invitation_

I was now smiling even more.

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_

_Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day_

_When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?_

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_

_Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames_

_Let the good times roll we can let go_

_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

This song always made me smile.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_

_This city was your city_

_Heels on the sidewalk beggin' for a backbeat_

_Don't worry I fight dirty_

_Tonight's like a right hook knock you off your feet_

_I'll be yours truly unbelievable can't miss this chance to take you, out_

_Here's your invitation_

I started to hum quietly to myself

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_

_Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day_

_When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?_

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_

_Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames_

_Let the good times roll we can let go_

_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

Now I was mouthing the words to myself though no sound was coming out

_Kiss it all goodbye tonight you've never been more alive (You're so alive)_

_You're not afraid to die and I can see it in your eyes, your eyes_

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_

_Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day_

_When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?_

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_

_Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames_

_Let the good times roll we can let go_

_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

_London, Tokyo, Boston, Frisco_

_DC, Chicago, Baltimore, Toronto_

_(There's a party at the end of the world)_

_Memphis, Rio, Dublin, Mexico_

_Paris, here we go_

_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world'_

The song ended and I was left smiling at my camera as I remembered that it had been Simon who had love All Time Low and started singing that song when he found out I was from Brooklyn and also because he was from LA.

The next song started up but I was too busy in my memories and taking photos to notice any of the other songs.

I looked around the room trying to find Jace and found that he was still talking to the girl.

Then Lost in stereo by All Time Low came on and I smiled even more as Simon always says that I'm like the girl, always lost in music or my art work.

I then saw a shadow come up behind me so I turned and saw it was only a tourist looking man coming over to me and standing next to me.

I shifted away from him slightly because during CIA training you learn that you can't trust anyone sometimes not even your partner which is why I normally work alone as much as possible.

He turned to me and smiled and said "Nice aren't they?" pointing at the animal pots

I felt like shivering at his smile for no apparent reason but I stopped myself as I remembered the Director telling me when I first joined the CIA and I was constantly surrounded by boys other than Simon "Clarissa not all boys are like your father or brother most of them here are like Simon just at a different ages."

I tried to smile back as I said "Yeah they're quite unique looking."

He grinned and said "You have a good taste in art young lady." Then something in my mind clicked and I started to tremble because he reminded me exactly of Jon.

I smiled but I wasn't sure if it was convincing as I said "Thanks, I study art in college."

Okay that was a stupid thing to say as he then started asking about what college I go to, and what are the timetables like there.

I didn't dare glance at Jace in case he got caught out in this.

I did my best to answer all of his questions and then I pretended to hear my phone go off and then looked as though I was reading a message and said "Oh sorry I have to go now otherwise I'll miss my ride. Nice to meet you sir." And then I rushed off outside, I texted Jace on the way telling him to meet me outside.

I looked at my hands which were shaking so I tried to stop them whilst waiting for Jace.

About fifteen minutes later he came strolling out and I was still shaking like mad.

As soon as he saw me, he walked over and said "You alright Lis?"

I shook my head and murmured "A man started talking to me and asking about my past so I just made it up and hoped for the best."

Jace said "Why are you acting so weird though?"

I trembled even harder as I said "Because I think I know who it was."

Jace frowned and said "Who?"

I looked at him through my hands as I hid my face and said "Jonathan Morgenstern, my brother."

And then I collapsed into a hole of darkness

Jace's point of view

When I read Clary's text, I realised that it had been sent fifteen minutes ago and I should have left in fewer than five minutes.

I quickly made an excuse and half walked half ran outside and saw Clary sitting on a bench next to the door way.

I walked over to her and said "You alright Lis?"

Clary shook her head which made my stomach drop. And then she said "A man started talking to me and questioning me about my past so I had to make things up and hope for the best.

I got confused at why she was trembling just over some random man so I asked her "Why are you weird though?"

This made her tremble even more than she already was as she said "Because I think I know who it was."

I frowned at her confused; she was normally surrounded by men so what was her problem?

I asked her "Who?"

She started to tremble even more and she hid her face from me and peered through her fingers at me and said "Jonathan Morgenstern, my brother."

Then she just trembled slightly more and collapsed on the bench.

I sat there for a moment and then called Magnus and said "John? Come to the Larco museum now! Alyssa's just collapsed on me and I have no idea what's happening."

I could hear Magnus yell out "Fuck!" and then to Ragnor "Fell! Alyssa's collapsed I heard Ragnor faint "Fuck!" and then loads of scrambling around and then Magnus' voice saying "Okay Will is she breathing okay?"

I checked her pulse and silently counting then replied "At the moment yes but I think it's getting fainter."

Magnus groaned and then said "Okay we're nearly there! Are you on the bench?"

I said "Yeah just next to the museum. And hurry up she's getting weaker I think!"

I then saw a black limo pull up and Magnus flew out of the car and straight towards us.

He got something out of his pocket and the pushed the needle into her skin on the inside of her elbow.

He was muttering under his breath "Please work, please work! Come on Fireball you are not going to fail now! You're coming back to the CIA with us alive and conscious not like the last time. Please come on."

Magnus kept repeating those words over and over again.

I had no idea about what he meant by not like last time but I presumed she did something similar to this on the way home.

I heard Magnus call to me "Will! We need to get her to the limo! NOW!"

I ran to help him carry her and put her in the backseat and then climbed in to the front seat next to Ragnor.

He sped off and we were at the hotel in about three minutes when it should have taken us more towards ten.

Ragnor and Magnus went up the fire escape and told me to let them into our shared room by the fire exit door.

I ran up the stairs and got there just in time to let them put her on the bed.

Magnus then pulled out another needle and injected the clear liquid into her.

She took a small gasp and her eyes started flickering and with another needle she sat up straight and with her emerald green eyes wide open and looking around the room.

Magnus then caught her frail wrists in his hands and said in a soothing voice to her "It's okay Clarissa no one is going to hurt you now."

Her eyes looked confused but she said "Mags I saw Jonathan!"

Magnus just calmly said "Clarissa calm down, he's not here he won't hurt you."

She looked around wildly and saw me and screamed and curled into a tight ball.

I was more confused than anything but I said to her "Clary I'm not going to hurt you."

She came out slightly and said "Who are you?"

Now I was more confused than ever but I still said "My name is Jace Herondale."

She nodded and then she muttered something and collapsed again.

Magnus looked miserably at her.

I said to him "What's wrong with her?"

Magnus glanced at Clary and said "She has had a bad past you know."

I nodded and said "I know she told me."

Magnus looked slightly surprised but said "Well then you know about her father and brother abusing her then."

I nodded and said "Yeah, she didn't deserve that after what happened to her mum."

Magnus nodded and said "Nobody deserves the treatment she got from them and definitely not her. But we told you about the serum which Valentine created, and what you should know is that her dad gave her and her brother some so he could make them stay loyal to him but what he didn't know is that when he injected Clary with it second if she ran away from him and then he sent her brother looking for her then she would be able to sense him near her. That is the only time that the serum does anything to her as her body cells are wearing it down but when her brother is near her she will sense him, and if he comes too close to her then she will do what she just did, start trembling and eventually collapse and the stuff that I just injected into her helps her wake back up again."

I looked at Clary lying on the bed looking her age for one of the very few times I have seen her doing so.

I said "When will she wake up?"

Magnus shrugged and said "When her brother is far enough away from her she will awaken fully."

I nodded though I was still confused but I could see that Magnus was upset and needed a break from the questions.

Two hours later Clary finally started to come around. Izzy and Alec had come in earlier but they had left again now.

I went to get them and when we got back Clary's eyes were open and she was talking to Magnus.

Me, Alec and Izzy all stood in the doorway and watched her. She seemed stable but she was still shaking ever so slightly.

Magnus said to her in his soothing voice "Clary can you tell us what happened?"

She closed her eyes as though she was trying to pick up all of her memories from her brain and then she opened them again and said "Me and Jack? No that's not it umm Jace? Is that right?"

Magnus nodded and said "Yes that's right it's Jace, carry on with the story now."

She looked relieved that she had got something right and something went through me which was half jealousy and half sad that she couldn't remember my name, and then carried on "Me and Jace went to the museum place, and he started talking to a woman and I started taking pictures of the animal pots."

Magnus smiled encouragingly at her and said "Go on what happened next?"

Clary then said "I remember a man coming up to me and saying something like nice aren't they and pointing at the pots, I think I said something like they're unique looking or something like that anyway then he replied with you have a good taste in … art young lady and I told him thanks and that I studied art in college and then he asked me stuff about it which I made up completely and then I started to feel lightheaded like I used to around Jon so I pretended that I had a lift from my ride and I had to go. Then I texted Jace and I can't remember anything else."

Magnus said "It's okay Clary you did well to remember that but do you remember what the man looked like?"

I had no clue what man she was on about but she was looking at everyone in the room before saying "He had dark black eyes and I think his hair was black but it looked like the dyed sort of black, umm he looked about his height maybe a little taller and slightly more bulkier too." She pointed at me when she said him and then she said "I can't remember anything else."

When she said that she looked as though she was expected to get beaten but Magnus said "Thank you Clary, your help was great and you did very well."

She smiled and then said "Wait! If I have my sketchpad and pencil I could try to draw him."

Magnus nodded and got her sketchpad and pencil and gave them too Clary.

She then said "It might take a while I'm afraid but I'll try my best."

Magnus smiled and said "Just try your best Clary."

She turned to a page in the back of her book and closed her eyes.

With her eyes still shut she started drawing and then when something went wrong she shook her head and muttered "No that's not right!"

About half an hour later Clary opened her eyes and studied the drawing and then said "That's all I can remember."

Magnus called me over and when Clary's eyes widened he said "Clary this is Jace Herondale remember?"

She looked at and said "You'd be great to draw." Before turning back to Magnus with her eyes clearly saying that she was expecting punishment.

I gave her a sad look and then Magnus said "Jace do you remember a man like this?"

I looked at the picture and saw that the man had black hair and black crinkled eyes, his arms bulged slightly as his muscles were pretty big. His nose was perfect and he and small thin lips which had a small smile playing on them.

I thought back and remembered the guy from outside but not inside the museum.

I said "He was outside before she collapsed and he was smiling at us but I can't think of him inside of the museum."

Magnus looked at Ragnor and then at Clary.

Clary seemed to notice this and said "It was Jonathan wasn't it?" when no one answered her she said it again "It was though wasn't it?"

Then she went into a mumble state and started mumbling stuff like "He could dye his hair, his eyes were the same, his height was different but I suppose he'll take after father, his muscles look bigger and he looks stronger but only a few months when I last saw him and then he'd had chestnut brown hair so of course it's him it must be him!"

She then looked at Magnus and said "It was him, that's why I collapsed, it must be why I did, I wasn't in a closed space, I wasn't anywhere near anything I am scared of so that must be why right?"

Ragnor said "We would think so but it may not be."

I saw Clary close her eyes and say "It is. I can feel our bond pulling me towards him. Trying to get me to go to him." She looked at all of us and then said "You won't let me go to him will you?"

I said to her quietly "No Clary, no one in this room will let you go to your brother, I promise!"

Clary looked relieved and said "Thank you Jace Herondale."

Then she yawned and said "I'm tired!"

Everyone got up and left except from me.

I thought that she'd be freaked out by me there but she laid down and got into a comfortable position and then said to me "Jace? Can you tell me a story?"

I froze but then sat down next to her on the bed and said "Yeah of course I can. Which story do you want?"

I expected her to say something like really adult like but then she said "A Greek hero story! Hercules would be best but Theseus and Jason are okay I suppose."

I said "You like Greek mythology?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, my favourite hero is Hercules."

I looked at her and said "Why? Because he's strong and famous?"

She laughed and said "No actually I like him because he has the worse luck in the world and it makes me feel better to read about his bad luck because it makes my life seem happier."

I laughed and said "Okay shall I start then?"

She nodded and replied "The books in my bag."

I got it out and settled down next to her and started reading one of the stories about Hercules defeating the Hydra.

By the end Clary was fast asleep and was curled up next to me. Her cold, ghostly coloured skin touching my golden tanned skin.

I'm not sure how long I sat there for but it was probably about an hour before I drifted off to sleep next to Clary.

**AN: I'm going to leave you guys there for now and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I do not own the songs Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low or Lost in stereo by All Time Low and please review as much as you want too! :)**


	17. Dinner at the hotel

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Clary's point of view

When I woke up from a dreamless sleep I saw that Jace had fallen asleep next to me. I smiled at his sleeping form and then I noticed a note under the door.

I slid out of the bed careful not to wake Jace and then I look at the note and recognised it as Magnus' handwriting. It read

_To Sweetheart and Goldilocks_

_The rest of us have gone out for dinner we have put some food into your fridge for you guys to make your tea out of._

_Sweet dreams _

_John xxx_

I smiled at the x's that Magnus had given us and then went to check the fridge. True to his word they had put some mince in the fridge and some lasagne pasta and cheese and milk too.

I looked at Jace who was still fast asleep on the bed and I decided that I would cook for him as he cooked breakfast.

I started cooking and played my music quietly so it wouldn't wake Jace up but if he did he would know that I was here.

I started dancing to the music and cooking at the same time.

Once the lasagne was cooked I served it up on two plates and the set the dining room table and went to wake Jace up.

I decided to get a pillow and whack him on the head with it.

Jace's point of view

I could hear someone moving around and then before I knew it there was a whack and my face was buried into a pillow.

I opened my eyes and saw Clary's smiling face swim into view and her voice saying "I hope you like lasagne because I've just cooked us some for dinner which is now ready."

I blinked and then the red flash disappeared again as a pillow hit me again in the face.

This time I threw it back at Clary but she'd already moved by the time it would have hit her.

I could smell the lasagne so I got up and followed Clary into the dining area.

I saw that there were two plates sitting on the table and Clary took one so I took the second and she then said "We didn't really find out about each other did we?"

I shook my head and said "Well you kind of collapsed so no we didn't."

She looked slightly embarrassed but said "Oh right um sorry about that."

I looked at her and said "It wasn't your fault."

She shrugged and said "I could of got Magnus but I didn't expect him to be so near."

I nodded and said "Magnus told me about why you can sense your brother."

She looked slightly relived but mainly ashamed as she said "Well now you know more about my amazing past. I think I should make a show about that actually."

I laughed at how she has been through so much but still could make jokes about it even if it did hurt her slightly.

Then I remembered what she had last asked me so I said "What's your favourite book then?"

She considered the question and said "Probably either my manga collection or my Greek mythology books."

I joked "Well that's very adult like isn't it."

She looked offended as she said "Well I am actually only sixteen so I'm not even technically an adult."

I thought about how could she act so much older then she is and still be younger than me.

I said "Okay then what about your favourite colour?"

Clary said "Probably either green or blue, green because it has a shade for every mood and blue because it was a joke between me and my Mum. What about yours?"

I simply stated "Black because I think that it suits me best because it's a dark and mysterious colour."

She now joked with me by saying "Oh and your sooo dark and mysterious aren't you?" she dragged out the o in so to make her point.

I just said "Yeah of course I am. What about if you were an animal what would you be? And you have to guess mine too."

She announced "I would be a panda because they are rare and so am I. Your answer I would be a lion because you have your golden eyes and scruffy hair too."

I said "I would of said the same except you would have been a wolf because your cunning and you have that hunting look in your eyes when you fight and they are cute."

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised and said "You think I'm cute?"

I felt my cheeks go slightly red and I said "Umm why of all things did you pick up on that one?"

She shrugged and said "Well you said that I should be a wolf because they were cute which would mean you were calling me cute."

I just shrugged and said "Okay you caught me on that one. Favourite TV show?"

She said straight away "The mentalist because he always picks up on the small things which I think is quite cool. And Doctor Who because who the hell doesn't love that show.""

I shrugged and said "Mine is probably the CSI's because they are smart and all the girls are hot."

She rolled her eyes at me and said "Favourite Doctor?"

"Ten I think." I answered uncertainly

She grinned at me and said "Finally we've got something in common."

"Favourite film?" I asked

She thought about it before saying "Probably any of the pirates of the Caribbean movies. Yours?"

"Avengers Assemble." I replied

She grinned and said "Favourite avenger?"

I smiled back and said "Thor because he has his awesome hammer."

She smiled and said "Well mine's between Hawkeye, Ironman, Thor or Black Widow. Hawkeye because he has his bow and arrow and his aim is awesome, Ironman because he reminds me of Simon being all nerdy and stuff, Thor because he's hot and Black Widow because even though she's a girl she can literally kick anyone's ass."

I choked on my drink and said "You think that Thor's hot?"

She shrugged and said "Well yeah I mean he's also the god of lightening which is also pretty awesome but he's also hot."

Maia then walked into the room and said "Who's hot?"

Clary turned and answered her "Tell Jace that Thor from the avengers is hot."

Maia turned to me and said "He's hot and don't worry she's had a crush on him since she was like fourteen."

Clary blushed and said "Well at least he's hot! Anyway why are you here?"

Maia said "came to check up on you two because in case you didn't notice Clary you collapsed today."

Clary just said "Yeah I noticed."

Maia then said "Okay well considering that you are fine I'm going now bye!" And Maia left the room again.

I turned to Clary and said "Did you really have a crush on Thor?"

Clary blushed again and nodded "I was like fourteen so give me a break!"

I laughed and then said "Okay, favourite pirate from you movies then."

Without even a hesitation she said "Captain Jack Sparrow."

I looked at her and said "So you like a man with a hammer and a drunk pirate?"

She said "Well if you put it that bluntly then yes I do and I also had a crush on Johnny Depp too."

I said "You have strange crushes you know."

She nodded and said "Who's yours then?"

I thought and said "Barbosa."

She laughed and said "I love the monkey Jack too."

I laughed and then asked "Anyway you said earlier that you could speak languages and play instruments what ones do you speak and play?"

She thought about it and then said "My dad had a routine for us two hours of languages, two hours of instruments and then two hours of the main subjects like maths and science."

She paused before continuing "Monday it was the harp, French and Maths. On Tuesday it was German, The drums and science. On Wednesday it was the violin, Ancient Greek and history. On Thursday it was the flute, Latin and English. Friday's were the piano, Spanish and ICT. Saturday it was the harmonica, either Chinese or Japanese and Geography. Then on Sundays it was the guitar, Portuguese and drama or dancing or singing."

I was amazed it sounded like a hard routine never any days off never any holidays even on bank holidays.

I once again wondered what kind of man would do this to his kids.


	18. Preparation for the ball

Clary's point of view

The next day passed in a blur. Soon it was time for me to go and see Izzy and Maia and the getting ready for the ball thing.

Basically in my vocabulary, I have to sit in a chair whilst they do my hair and makeup for four hours, and then get into a dress which in other words one of my favourite types of torture.

I knocked on Maia's door and she let me in and I saw that Izzy was already in there.

Maia then said "Welcome Fireball! Now that we're all here it's time for us to discuss our actions."

I groaned and said "Just get on with it!"

Maia gave me a look which said be patient before turning to both me and Izzy and saying "Okay so our target for tonight is to make Alyssa look as hot as possible to make Will as jealous as possible. Correct?"

I groaned and Izzy said "Yes! We all know that they like each other but now they need to admit it to each other."

I tried my best to argue by saying "He already has a girl friend who is so much more prettier than me and even if you make me look hot tonight, it's not who I really am."

But both girls ignored me and Izzy then said "Okay well let's get me ready first and then we can spend more time on Alyssa."

Maia agreed and said "By the way Clary, Simon's on the headset."

I smiled and picked it up and said "Agent Fray is in!"

I heard Simon's familiar voice say "Hey Fray how's it holding up? I heard about Jon too."

I just gave up trying to pretend and said "Not too bad but not the best either. What about you guys back there?"

Simon made a sound and yelled "Shut up Verlac, I'm trying to talk!"

Then to me he answered with "Same as you because I have to put up with Sebby and Nick by myself."

I heard Sebastian talking to Simon though I wasn't sure what he was saying.

Simon then yelled at him "Get out Verlac you're distracting me!"

I heard Sebastian reply and then his footsteps fade.

Simon's voice then asked "Anyway sorry about that. I was going to ask you about Jon."

I told Simon everything that I told everyone else.

At the end he murmured "I wish I was there with you Fray!"

I answered with "Well at least you're not Jace's fiancé, I am."

Simon laughed and said "That's not what I meant, I meant so I could be with you to face Jon with you."

I sighed and said "So do I but we can't change anything now can we?"

He smiled and said "No but I'll be with you for the whole time you're there so I will hear everything you hear and say to someone or someone says to you too just in case you collapse again so I can record it too."

I smiled relieved and whispered "Simon? You know when I told you I was from Brooklyn and then you started singing Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low?"

I could hear Simon's smile come through the headset as he whispered back "Of course I remember that."

I said "Well I listened to that song and it was one of the last ones I remember listening too and every time I hear now I think of the time we did that."

Simon said back to me "I do too Fray, and don't forget Livin' on a prayer too."

I laughed and said "I couldn't forget that even if I tried Lewis so don't worry about that."

Simon replied "But I worry about you Clary and I doubt you even think of me."

I was about to reply but then Maia yelled at me to stop talking to lover boy and go to them so they could make me look hot.

I quickly said "Simon just remember something there are three people in my life I have loved which are my mum, Luke and you and I have lost all of them except from you, so don't think that you're not important to me and I have to go now bye!"

I quickly ran out to them and said "Let's get my torturing over with!"

Maia and Izzy laughed and pushed me down in the chair and got started.

-Four hours later-

After four hours of being tortured Izzy and Maia finally let me look into the mirror.

I studied the girl in the mirror. The only things we had in common was the bright red hair and the emerald green eyes.

Her hair had been pulled into a complicated bun with lots of plaits and pins holding everything in place. Her face now looked young and carefree instead of the mature look my scar gives me. Her eye shadow was green and her lip gloss was a pale pink colour. And her eyes stood out from the mascara and eyeliner. And Clary Fray would never wear the dress or shoes the girl in the mirror was wearing. The dress was an emerald green to match her eyes and it flowed all the way down to the floor in soft waves and when she moved the dress rippled and reminded me of a grass swaying in the wind. And the shoes were killer high, and even though I'm a CIA agent I can also be such as klutz sometimes so I was proud of myself when I didn't trip over by standing up.

This girl looked nothing like Clary Fray, (which I suppose is good as I'm meant to be in a disguise) as she looked much more elegant and just generally more posh looking than Clary Fray. The only way I knew it was me is because when I moved she moved at the exact same time.

I glanced at Izzy and studied her too. She had done her hair in a French plait and she was wearing a beautiful white dress like mine and hers made everything which you'd normally white look dull and boring. Her heels were bigger than mine which made her look even taller than normal.

I turned to Maia and said "Maia it looks so beautiful!"

Maia smiled and said "Photo time and this can go on your wall too."

I nodded and pulled Izzy towards me and handed Maia my camera.

She called out "Smile! And say Will is going to be jealous of Alyssa!"

Both me and Izzy laughed and then she took the photo of us two laughing.

I then pulled Maia into the picture and set the camera on a timer and said "All smile nicely and we'll do stupid one later!"

We all smiled and the camera flashed at us and took the photo.

I looked at both and showed them too Izzy and Maia who both went "Yay! Memory mission number one is on the way of the awesome three girls!"

I grinned and put the camera in my bag so I could take some more photos later of everyone.

Maia was also dressed up in a dress but hers was a dark midnight blue dress and her heels were smaller than mine which I thought was very unfair.

We all walked or in my case stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. Now if anyone has tried walking down stairs in dangerously high heels and you're normally clumsy then you'll know exactly how I felt going down these stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the second from last stairs set I was starting to get used to the heels and finally we got to the bottom of that staircase and I saw all of the boys waiting for us.

Jace and Jordan both stared at us and looked as though their mouths were threatening to drop open and the other three looked knowingly at the other two and grinned at us.

Magnus came over to me and said "I love your hair Alyssa!"

I smiled as much as I could as I said "Thank you John."

We all walked to the limo where Jordan helped me, Izzy and Maia in and the boys all got into the back.

Everyone else was starting to look excited but I was too busy thinking about yesterday when I had met Jon.

He hadn't looked like Jon but then it's been at least a few months since and even then that was only a quick glance at him.

I sighed I wanted to just go in there get the piece and go back to New York, or anywhere away from Jon.

I suddenly felt very cold as we got nearer to the mansion we were going to.

I tried my best not to shiver but the nearer we got to it the deeper the chill got.

I looked at Magnus and did two hand signs saying _he's here_ to Magnus who looked surprised and then nodded and looked out of the window as though checking for Jon.

Everyone else looked confused at my hand signs but they didn't ask about it.

When we arrived Magnus leant forwards in his seat and whispered "Are you sure?"

I whispered back "Yes, it was exactly how I felt talking to the man yesterday."

Magnus whispered back "I hope that you're wrong!"

I nodded and said "So do I Mags so do I!"

We all got out of the limo and then Jace came over to me and offered me his arm. I took it as we were meant to be engaged and I whispered "Come on then Goldilocks let's see how good you are at acting."

He took a deep breath and smiled as we walked through the crowd up to the mansion doors.


	19. The Ball

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and there will be more of the ships in the next few chapters for you guys and hopefully the chapters will be slightly longer too. And with that I now hope that you will enjoy this chapter. **

Clary's point of view

When we got to the doors we saw an old man step out and say "John! And is that Frank too? Oh I haven't seen you two in ages!"

The man rushed over to Magnus and Ragnor and shook their hands.

Then the man seemed to spot Me, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Jordan and Maia all standing behind Magnus and Ragnor.

The old man then said "Oh! Who are these lovely people then John?"

Magnus then smiled politely and said "Well Leo, these three are my beautiful children" he gestured to Alec, Jace and Izzy and carried on "The dark haired boy is my son Alexander, the other boy is my other son William, and the girl is my only daughter Jessica."

Leo as Magnus said he was called smiled at Jace, Alec and Izzy but when he saw me, Jordan and Maia his eyes narrowed and he said "Who are they?"

Magnus said "The boy is our driver Jordan, the dark haired girl is the two girl's stylist Maia and the red haired girl is William's fiancée Alyssa Nightshade."

Leo then smiled at us and came to shake the boy's hands and kissed mine, Izzy's and Maia's hand.

He came to me last and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Nightshade."

I smiled politely and said "You too Mr Blackthorn."

He looked at Jace and said "A very fine woman you've got yourself there William."

Jace looked at me lovingly and said "I know sir she is very fine indeed."

I smiled at Jace and Leo and we all walked into the ballroom and I very nearly gasped.

The walls were a shimmering pearly pink colour, and the roof looked exactly the same colour as the night sky. There were also statues and paintings of animals and presumably the family.

Leo who had apparently followed me and Jace in said "Do you like the room Miss Nightshade?"

I smiled and said "Like it? I love it, especially the roof, it's so beautiful."

Leo smiled and said "Ah the roof, it was painted by very fine artists Miss, to look like the night sky which I think is very pretty. You have a very good eye for art Miss Nightshade."

I smiled and said "Thank you Mr Blackthorn, I study art at my college back home in New York."

He smiled at me and said "Oh my grandson Jules loves art too, I think he's somewhere around here. Do you have a reason to like art Miss Nightshade?"

I tried to sound enthusiastic as I said "My mother was an artist before me and I wanted to be an artist to be like her."

Leo smiled and said "Sorry to hear about your mother and that's a nice reason and I presume that you're good then Miss?"

I smiled and said "I am reasonably good Mr …" but I never finished my sentence as Jace interrupted me and said "Alyssa, you need to stop downgrading yourself" and to Leo he said "She's an amazing artist and she's also very smart too."

I blushed when he said that but I still said "A true woman should never overestimate herself."

Leo smiled and said "Very true Miss, do you have any pictures of your drawings?"

I smiled and nodded and called to Jordan "Jordan could you get my sketchpads out of the car for me?"

Jordan smiled and nodded and left the room.

Leo looked surprised and said "You keep sketchpads in your car?"

I smiled and said "Yes sir I keep it there in case I'm out somewhere without my camera and something inspires me."

Jace just announced "I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything dear?"

I thought and said "Can I have some water please?"

Jace smiled and said "Of course Sweetheart." And then he left me standing alone with Leo.

Then Jordan came in with my sketchpads and said "Here you go Miss."

I smiled at him and said "Thank you Jordan, you may leave now."

I beckoned Leo to follow me and we sat down on a table.

I opened up the top sketchpad and looked at the first picture; it was a copy of a photo of me and my mum.

I said to Leo "This is a picture of me and my birth mother."

He studied the drawing and said "That is amazing Miss Nightshade!"

I said "Thank you Mr Blackthorn and I insist that you call me Alyssa."

By the time we had finished my first sketchpad Jace had come over with the drinks.

Dammit. I had hoped that he wouldn't be back for a while because there were a few of him in one of these ones.

"Here you go Alyssa." Jace said handing me a glass of water.

"Thank you honey." I said. Why did honey come into my head first? Stupid brain.

Jace then sat down next to me and linked his fingers through mine. Leo smiled at our linked hands and said "Carry on Alyssa."

I showed him my sketchpad drawings and on most of them he said something about the texture of the lines had been so nicely done.

We were down to the last sketchpad now and no appearance of Jace had appeared so I thought dammit here goes nothing.

I opened the page up and warned Leo "Not many people see inside this sketchpad"

He smiled and asked "So I am classed as a few who do then?"

I nodded and turned to the start of my drawings, straight away it was my favourite one of my favourite flower on the rooftop garden.

I still had the photo pinned in the corner of this drawing so I explained it by saying "This is one of my favourite flowers from our rooftop garden back at home."

Leo smiled and said "The midnight flower."

I nodded and Jace looked confused so I said "The midnight flower is one of the rarest flowers in this world, it will only bloom at the stroke of midnight for a few minutes before fading again."

Leo smiled and said "Where on earth did you find this flower?"

I said the first thought which came into my head "My father brought it for my mother for their tenth wedding anniversary."

He smiled and said "Lucky woman, do you watch it often Alyssa?"

I spoke the truth on this question "Once a month on the night of the full moon sir."

Leo nodded and said "So there's enough natural light for the photo I presume."

I nodded and confirmed "Yes sir, I always think that it is the best time of month to watch it."

He then said "Jules would love to see this one." And then yelled "Julian! Get over here now!"

I saw a boy come over towards us. He had short light brown hair and dark brown chocolate eyes. He was fairly tall and had some muscle and I could see that he was also an artist as he had a small smudge of pencil marking on his ear.

He came over and said "Yes Grandfather."

Leo said "I would like to introduce you to William Collins and his fiancée Alyssa Nightshade."

The boy looked at us and said "Nice too meet you both I'm Julian Blackthorn."

Leo smiled and said "I thought you'd be interested in Miss Nightshade's art work."

Julian's eyes brightened up slightly at the word art and he asked me "You do art?"

I nodded and said "Yes, I study it at college back home in New York."

His eyes were now happy as he sat down next to Leo and saw my work and said "Is that the Midnight flower?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, It belonged to my mother as a gift from my father for their tenth wedding anniversary."

His eyes danced around as he said "Wow she's very lucky."

I nodded and then Julian said "Did you want to dance Miss Nightshade? If that's okay with your fiancé."

I glanced at Jace who nodded in approval so I turned to Julian and said "I'd love to."

We both stood up and moved to the dance floor where lots of people already were.

He grinned at me and said "Hello Clarissa, didn't think I'd see you here again."

I grinned back and said "Hello Jules and I like to surprise people as you should really know."

Jules had helped me out on the last mission by helping me in a fight against a few people a few months back. We had become friends and he had introduced me to his friends so I know a few of them already.

Jules smiled and said "Shall we my lady?"

I rolled my eyes and said "You've been talking to Simon too much and I'm surprised that you recognised me as well, it's not like I'm normally wearing this much makeup or a dress to be honest."

Jules just asked "Yeah well I've never met anyone else with that colour red hair or green eyes except your mother who is dead. And also your locket, no one else has a pure gold locket like that one."

We started to dance and I could see Izzy and Maia watching me with him and talking to him as a friend.

I said "Well at least I don't look like my father and I never take this off unless it's absolutely necessary."

He grimaced as I said that and muttered "I think you'd be dead by now if you did look like him."

I considered this and nodded but then asked "How's the art coming along?"

"Not bad. What about you?" He replied back

I answered with "You saw my stuff back there."

He the lent close to my ear as I spun around and muttered "They're looking at your sketchpads by the way and judging the fact that your 'fiancé' is looking surprised you've drawn him at some point."

I nodded and said "Um right yeah a few times."

He laughed and said "Nice ring too, your mother's one right?"

I nodded and said "Duh! Who else would have this one? It was mum's and Luke's ones."

He nodded and then the dance ended. We both headed back to the seats and sat down looking slightly tired probably.

Leo then said "Nice to meet you two and I hope your wedding goes well and I have to go and say hello to the new guests now oh and Alyssa you're an amazing artist!" And then Leo left.

Jace then said "Do you want to dance with me now Alyssa?"

I nodded and said "Okay and Jules you can look at the drawings if you want."

Jules nodded and picked one up and flicked through the pages.

Jace then whispered to me whilst leading me to the floor "You know him?" Personally I thought he sounded jealous.

I nodded and said "He helped me on my last mission here and he's also my friend."

Jace looked relaxed and just said "Oh."

Jace's point of view

After Clary and Julian left Leo said to me "A very obedient and fine woman you have there William."

I nodded and said "Yes, I love her very much."

Leo sighed and carried on going through the sketchpad so I started trying to see if I could read her drawings.

I could understand most of them, some were drawing from the past, some were landscapes, some were people and then he turned one page and I saw one of me.

Well at least I think it's me anyway. He had the same golden hair and eyes and he wore the same clothes as me so I presume it was me.

I was surprised. I know Izzy and Alec and near enough everyone had told me that she likes me but I've never really believed it until I saw that drawing. She had captured my face perfectly and the shadows and lines on my face made me wonder if the drawing was actually hotter than me.

I looked over to the dance floor and saw that Clary and Julian were talking about something and then Julian laughed at something Clary had said and I felt jealousy run through me.

Then Leo turned page after page and I saw more and more drawings of me. Me in the office for the first time next to Izzy and Alec. Me sleeping on a bed probably the other day. Me kissing Aline though she hadn't coloured Aline in so Leo probably thought that it was her. Me smiling at something. Me standing nervously by the bed looking at Clary after she had collapsed. Me studying her drawing of the man she talked to. Then it ended.

Leo then said to me "She's very good isn't she?"

I nodded and said "She amazing all round."

Then Clary and Julian came back and sat down again.

Leo then said something to Clary and left.

I then asked her "Do you want to dance with me now Alyssa?"

She looked at me and nodded and said "Okay and Jules you can look at the drawings if you want."

I felt jealous again. How come he gets to look at them and I don't?

He nodded and then I dragged her to the dance floor and whispered "You know him?" Dammit I sounded jealous and I think she noticed as she looked at me and said "He helped me on my last mission here and he's my friend."

I just said "Oh."

Then the music began and we started to dance.

I have to admit she was an amazing dancer and maybe even better than me.

Then I asked her "Why are there so many drawings of me in your sketchpad?"

She looked at me and said "Do you ask me that because you think I'm going to answer you?"

I thought about what she said and then answered "When people ask other people questions they tend to want the question to be answered you know."

She smiled and said "Well if it gets personal I don't tend to answer the questions without a lot of good reasons why I should answer them."

I just looked at her and said "Well one good reason is that they include me in it."

She smiled before she twirled around and came back facing me and said "You need more than one good reason."

I studied her carefully. She looked beautiful. Her dress made her eyes look even greener and when she moved in it, it reminded me of the tall long grass swaying in the wind. Her gorgeous long hair had been put into a neat and elegant bun and her makeup was just right to go with the outfit.

You could almost forget that she had an evil father and brother, or a dead mother and a lying stepfather when she smiled. Her eyes also lit up and sparkled with happiness if you got a true smile.

But once the smile goes away you see her darker side of her past. The one where she is damaged and trying to fix herself as best as she can. The one where she has learnt not to mess around or have a good time. The one where she had to obey the strict rules or get punished by her father. The one that she has been abused in. The one where she doesn't trust very many people.

I never thought that she was so beautiful until she gave me her first true smile when I hit the target right in the centre without her help a few weeks ago.

The dance then ended and she pulled away and muttered about trying to find the piece and then she disappeared into the crowd.

I danced with a few more girls and tried to find Clary but every time I tried I couldn't find her again.

I went to see Magnus and said "Hey father? Have you seen Alyssa?"

Magnus shook his head and said "I thought she was with you."

Now it was my turn to shake my head and say "She said she was going to find the piece."

Magnus turned pale and said "Jonathan. He's here and he works for Valentine. Oh god oh god, why didn't I watch her?"

He then ran off and we found the others and then we all followed him around the mansion. We searched every room we could and then in the last room we heard a voice saying "Don't worry Clarissa, I won't hurt you!"

Then Clary's voice reply "Well Jonathan I'm not sorry to say that I can't say the same thing."

Me and Magnus threw the door open and saw Clary and a white haired boy fighting with blades.

The boy then noticed us in the doorway and said to Clary "Well Clarissa it looks as though your little friends have come to die along with you."

I shook my head at Him and said "Who are you?"

He laughed and said "She's never shown you a photo of me?" Clary growled he laughed again and said to me "I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I'm her brother."

I was surprised by this. I looked between them and saw nothing to connect them to each other.

Jonathan then saw my face and said "You think I'm lying? Then ask her then, ask her if I'm lying!"

I looked at Clary who looked slightly ashamed and she said "He's not lying. He is my brother."

Jonathan seemed to notice her face and he grabbed her and literally threw her into the wall. Her head whacked against it and she gritted her teeth trying not to cry out.

He hissed at her "Are you ashamed of me Clarissa? Are you ashamed that our father is trying to do the world good? Are you ashamed that I am your family? ARE YOU?"

She lifted her chin up and said "You're not my brother and Valentine isn't my father!"

He seemed to forget about everyone else and only focus on Clary "Sorry sister you don't choose family."

She growled at him "I know that, if I could do you think that I'd still have you as a brother?"

Her brother whacked her against the wall again but this time she didn't do anything she just carried on with what she was saying "Do you think Valentine would be my father? Do you think Jocelyn would be my mother? Do you think that I would choose you guys again over a normal family like you promised me?"

He seemed to slow down and listen to her slightly now "Your lying, we were normal until you came along."

She wasn't listening to him she just said "Family means that no one gets left behind or forgotten! You are not my family and you promised that we would be family so you're the one who's lying."

He let her go and said "I'll leave you for now and kill your friends before you and then if you won't join then I'll kill you too."

He turned to us and said "Well who wants to die first then?"

I stepped forward whilst pulling out my blade and said "Give it your best brain dead!"

Her brother roared and he leaped at me.

After ten minutes my blade flew out of my hand and him say "Do you want to die quickly or slowly?"

Before I could answer I heard Clary's voice say "I'd say he won't die at all."

And then there was a loud whack and he fell onto the floor paralysed in shock.

I looked up and saw Clary with a frying pan in her hands and a wild look in her eyes standing behind the body and then when he murmured something she lifted it up and said "Now. This. Is. What. You. Get. For. Being. A. Liar." And with each word was another whack on the head for him and then she said to his nearly unconscious body "You thought that I was weak but I'm not! I'm as strong as you are now and I'm three years younger than you oh and this one is from Simon!" and with a final whack he fell unconscious.

She didn't seem to notice because she hit him over the head two more times before Magnus stopped her and took the frying pan away from her saying "Clary, he's unconscious now, you can't kill him here."

After Magnus saying that a few times she relaxed and said "Well that wasn't quite the family reunion I was expecting but I suppose that will do for now."

She then looked at me and said "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and she looked relived.

She then went into the cupboard and came out with the piece.

She slid it into an unseen pocket in her bag and said to Magnus "Can I take a photo of this Magnus?"

He looked at her and said "If it makes you feel better than you might as well."

She grinned and said "Yes!" and then she took the photos she wanted and then grabbed handcuffs from the table and whispered to her brother "I hope you aren't still allergic to silver and when you wake up you will remember who chained you and then know that I am strong and that love makes you stronger not weaker and you tell dad everything that happened and I hope you get punished as much as I did for being beaten by me and don't worry about finding me, I really would hate the day you do if you ever do."

Then she chained him into the handcuffs and said "Goodbye Jonathan!"

And then she helped me up and we left the mansion and got into the limo.

And just before we left we heard a male scream out like a girl and Clary laughed evilly and then as soon as we disappeared it was cut off.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter because I really had fun writing this one and please review because I love hearing your views on my story. So until next time Bye! :D**


	20. Flight backs and Finding out about Clary

**AN: A quick thanks to everyone who's reviewed and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Clary's point of view

Whilst I had been laughing at hearing Jon screaming Magnus was trying to get my attention so after I came back from my laughing fit is asked him "You want something?"

Magnus said "Did you get it?"

I nodded and said "With me."

Magnus nodded and said "Good, We fly off in half an hour when we get back okay?"

We all nodded to answer and then he said to me "And we have some things to talk about on the plane Clary."

Alec then spoke up before I could reply by saying "Clary, last time you were near your brother you collapsed this time you didn't. Why?"

I glanced at Magnus before saying "He didn't want me to."

Alec frowned and said "What difference does that make?"

I sighed and said "Put it this way, me and my brother are linked to each other, he can mess with my brain and cells if he's near enough to and I can do … other things to him if I'm near enough to him if I wanted to, but the problem is that to do these things to each other it takes us a lot of energy and a sacrifice to actually properly succeed it. Yesterday he wanted me to know it was him so he screwed with my cells and made them give way but tonight he obviously didn't have much energy or a sacrifice to make to do anything or he might of just wanted to hurt me tonight because he's a sick bastard."

Alec was going to say something else but Magnus looked at him and he shut his mouth again without a word.

When we got to the hotel I got out and went straight into the room walking in front of everyone else so I didn't have to hear them talking about anything to me.

Once I got inside the room I pulled my suitcase out and started throwing my clothes in.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 pm so I knew that I should probably sleep on the plane but I knew that after seeing Jon tonight my nightmare would be worse than normal.

I heard Jace come in and start packing his suitcase too. We went along in silence which was how I preferred because everything at the moment was happening to quick. First the dancing with Jules and Jace then looking and finding the piece we needed to find and then Jonathan suddenly showing up, then me whacking him on the head with the frying pan to save Jace's life, then the car ride home.

Maybe Jon did do something to me, I'm not sure.

I finished packing and saw that Jace had too so I walked out of the room and down to the lobby waiting for the rest of them.

They all came down together and we handed our keys in and left to get to the plane.

I was tense as I was expecting Valentine to come after us with his army of people on the serum.

The whole way there I could feel Jace's eyes on me and I put my hand on my father's dagger whilst walking from the car to the plane just in case.

Once we had taken off and we all got changed out of our outfits into our normal clothes and took off my makeup too, the others went to sleep but Magnus came over to me and said "Happy family reunion you had earlier."

I smiled slightly and said "As if Jon would be in any part of a reunion or family let alone being a happy one."

Magnus said "So what happened then?"

"Well I was searching in the kitchen for the piece when I found it in one of the bags of flour that they had. Then I heard a voice say "Give it to me Clarissa." I turned around and saw Jon standing behind me holding out his hand I said "Why should I Jonathan?" and he said "Because I'm your family and family's trust each other." Then we went into a fight with our blades and then you guys came in and well you know the rest of the story then." I explained to Magnus.

Magnus nodded and said "Okay then Clary, try get some sleep, we'll be home soon."

I smiled and said "You too Magnus."

He smiled at me and went off to sleep.

I didn't even try to sleep, the memory of what Jon had said before they'd come in and I hadn't told Magnus haunted me. He had said about being so alike and I had replied with we were nothing alike and Jon said aren't we sis? We may look different to each other but we were similar in our personalities and the way we act to someone, I had replied with something along the lines of bullshit and he'd laughed and said language Clarissa and I wouldn't be so sure about that, we can both kill another person without thinking of it again with sorrow or shame, we have both been beaten and brought up as warriors, we were alike in so many ways.

Now that I thought about it I could see what he meant, I had killed people or enemies before without a thought of shame or thinking of it again. We had both been beaten and brought up as warriors and that's what scared me, I was starting to see the truth in his words.

Then I heard Jace's voice cut through my thoughts "What are you still doing up?"

I looked at him and said "I could ask you the same thing considering you haven't just been in a fight with your older and a son of a bastard brother who used to protect you and now he's just tried to kill you."

Jace thought about it and said "Okay fair point and to answer your question I can't sleep."

I nodded and said "Well join the club."

He smiled and said "I also wanted to say thanks because you did hit your brother over the head with a frying pan to stop him killing me."

I smiled back and said "No one not even my brother can kill a friend whilst I'm still conscious of what I'm doing."

He laughed and said "Well that's nice to hear."

We fell into silence and I could feel his eyes studying me but I pretended not to notice but then it got too much so I asked "What are you staring at?"

He looked at me surprised and said "I was thinking that before I came over here you looked lost in thought and I wondered if I could help you in any way to repay you for saving my life."

I shook my head and said "Not unless you can rip out people's DNA or forget the words that someone says to you or change what someone is like then no you can't help."

He studied me and said "What did he say to you?"

Dammit, my brain is going haywire and messing everything up now he's here. Stupid brain he has a girlfriend.

I said "Something that you don't realise until you think about it."

Jace now said "Clary you can trust me. Please I want to know. I want to help you."

I sighed and said "Why should I trust you?"

Jace gently said "Because I'm your friend and friends trust each other."

I sighed again but said "Well you know that me and my brother don't look alike."

Jace nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well you obviously know that Jon looks just like Valentine and I look just like Jocelyn."

Jace said "I've never seen a picture of you fully like up close I mean of you when you were younger, or your mum or stepdad or even your brother and dad even."

I looked at him surprised and then said "Oh well then you don't know. Here I'll show you." I pulled my chain with the locket over my head and opened it up for him to see the photos inside.

Jace's point of view

When I had made my point she had looked surprised and then told me she would show me. I thought she would get a photo album put but instead she grabbed a chain from around her neck with the locket on it and opened it up and held it out to me.

I took the locket and looked at the two photos.

One had a small red haired child who looked about five or six years old which I assumed was Clary, an older woman who looked almost identical to Clary but aged a few years and an older man with short brown hair and watery blue eyes. They all looked happy and maybe the little Clary was slightly too excited and happy because the man had his hand on her shoulder and his other arm around the woman.

The other photo had a slightly older version of Clary at maybe seven or eight with a slightly older blonde haired boy with black eyes and a man who looked just like the boy all smiling at the camera looking fairly happy and they were out in a field by the looks of it.

Another one had a photo of an even older looking her and who I'd presume was Simon up high and grinning at the camera together looking happier than ever.

I looked at them again and Clary watched me and I then said "Valentine and Jonathan look nothing like they do now do they?"

She shook her head and said "That was when I was seven nearly eight and before Valentine started abusing us and Jon changed when he was fifteen."

I nodded even though the information wasn't new to me I just felt that she hated talking about it.

I closed it again and said "You always wear it?"

She nodded and replied "Yeah, I only take it off when it's necessary and even then it's not my favourite thing to do anyway."

I said "Is the last photo of you and Simon as kids?"

She nodded again and said "When we were on the run from our families and the police."

I nodded and asked "You ran away from them then?"

She answered with "Yeah. Why did you expect me to be heroic or something?"

I shook my head and said "No I was just confirming."

She nodded and fell silent.

I then pointed out "You never answered my question though."

Her bright emerald eyes looked into my golden ones and she said "Fine! My brother said to me that though we may not look alike we are alike inside of us."

I frowned and said "And you know what that means?"

She rolled her eyes and said "He means like our personalities and our thoughts and actions we have and do."

I frowned more and said "Like what?"

Now she didn't meet my eyes as she told me "We both could and have killed people and never thought again about it or if we did then it was never a thought of sorry or shame it was the adrenaline."

I studied her again. It was hard to believe that a sixteen year old girl has killed many people and never felt bad about it.

I said "What else?"

She carried on trying not to meet my eyes whilst saying "We were both brought up warriors, we both kept ourselves alive by fighting back against Valentine, we both were brought up to believe the same stuff."

I said "But you're nothing like him."

She shook her head and asked "Everyone says that but what if I am? What if I am really like him but I fight it or people don't know me or him well enough to know? Look at me in the eyes and tell me that I'm not like him! Tell me that you couldn't tell that we were brother and sister."

Now she had said that you could tell. They may not look alike but they both had the same gracefulness and made a striking first appearance when you look quickly. Their eyes always had some light or sparkle to them. The anger in both of their eyes was the same. Even the way she shrugged or rolled her eyes were the exact same as her brother. The tone they used in voice and the way they hid their emotions well. You'd never give it that much thought but when you did you saw how alike they actually were.

As I thought about this and she just looked annoyed and said "That's why because you can can't you? I am like him! Like I promised I'd never be like."

She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees and said quietly "Like how Valentine was."

I looked at her and saw that even if she hid her emotions well you could still tell that now she wanted to be a normal teenager and cry but was trying to be strong enough not to.

I said softly "What did you grow up to believe in the same as Jonathan."

I could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable from the look she gave me but she still answered "We were both told many things but the one that always has and probably always will haunt me the most was when Valentine abused us was to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."

I was shocked. My father had always told us that love made a man stronger than a man who didn't love. And then her father told her that love would destroy her and if she'd love it would destroy others. I could feel my anger rising at the thought of the little Clary from the photo screaming at her father to stop abusing her and his reply was always to love is to destroy and to be love is to be destroyed.

And then a twelve year old Clary screaming as her brother the only one she had trusted fully started hitting her to probably teaching her that the saying was real. No wonder Clary ran away and was still haunted by those words.

I wanted to go over to Valentine and Jonathan and punch them in the face and hit them back for what they did to her.

I pushed my anger down and said "Not the best of families then."

She smiled slightly and said "Not exactly, I mean some people have worse I suppose but mine isn't what you'd call a picture perfect family no."

I laughed and wondered how she could joke about this stuff even though it evolves her.

I asked her "Anyway you never answered my question at the party. Why were there loads of drawings of me in your sketchpad?"

She lost her smile now and shrugged and said "You're interesting to draw and I can never seem to get you right either. Always the colours or lighting that goes wrong."

I smiled and said "I feel flattered and did you want a nude model?"

She laughed quietly and said "Actually I think I have plenty of offers from my other friends on that one."

I smirked at her and said "None are as hot as me though are they?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Whatever Herondale."

I was slightly surprised at the use of my last name instead of Goldilocks and I noticed her watching me so I said "Jealous Fray?"

She smiled and said "No, I was just thinking about something that I did earlier."

I asked "And what was that?"

She looked away and said "I hit my brother over the head with a frying pan to save you."

I laughed because if you thought of it like that then it sounded kind of funny.

I said "Well you just went so insane over my stunning looks so you got possessed to do so."

She rolled her eyes and said "Of course and that's not what I meant. I meant that when me and Si ran away I was fighting my brother and my dad off by myself as I let Si go first and I got caught myself and when he saw that I was in trouble he sneaked up behind them and hit them over the head with a saucepan just like I did earlier tonight. It's like when you were in trouble and about to die it's as though Si was telling me to whack him on the head as I that was what I looked like when he tried to as he claims it innocently murder me two years ago."

I felt jealousy run through me at every mention of Simon or Rat Face as I have decided to nickname him and her fighting or being together.

We ended up talking for the next few hours of the flight about anything else than family, abusive fathers and brothers and dead mothers.

It was nice because Clary wasn't one of those girls that stared at me for hours; she was one of the ones who could be my best friend or someone to go out clubbing or to a musical festival with.


	21. The CIA and Valentine Morgenstern

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story. And here's Chapter 21 so enjoy.**

Clary's point of view

When our plane landed at the headquarters we got off and I could see that the director, a few of Magnus and Ragnor's friends, Aline and Simon all waiting for us at the side of the building.

We walked to the Director who said "Good to see you agents."

They all nodded and went to see their friends; I smiled and said "I guess you want to see me Sir."

He nodded and said "Did you get it?"

I nodded and said "Yes, do you really think that I'd come back without it?"

He laughed and said "No Agent Fray, I don't"

I smiled and said "Good." I then pulled out the small package and gave it to him.

The director smiled at me slightly and said "Go then Agent Fray but I want to talk to you about…" he then noticed that most people were either watching us or listening into the conversation "About some personal matters of yours."

I nodded and said "Yes sir. I'll come and see you after dinner."

He smiled and said "You have done well Agent Fray, your one of the youngest to join here and you have succeeded more than most agents."

I looked at him fully and said "Thank you Sir."

He smiled and said "Go to your friend now Agent. He might attack you otherwise."

I smiled truly at him and then ran off to Simon who caught me in his arms and spun me around just like a father would have done with a little kid.

I had always felt safe in Simon's arms; he's the one who made me put more faith in men. The one who helped me heal without turning to abuse with me.

When he put me down he pushed me back to his arm's length and held me there.

He studied me and said "I heard that you collapsed."

I nodded and said "I did but I'm fine now Si."

He nodded as though he could see my words had truth in them and then pulled me into another hug and said "What about the frying pan?"

I grinned and answered "Yep, right on the head. I guess that he never learnt."

Simon laughed and said "I forgot how much I missed you Fray."

I smiled sweetly and said "Why of course you missed me. I make everyone's life so much better."

He shoved my shoulder playfully and said "Of course you do Fray."

I then noticed the Director watching us mess around and teasing each other just like we had when we were fourteen and in his office before we became proper agents.

He smiled at us and then walked back inside the building and left us all standing there.

I looked around and saw Alec and Izzy standing in a small group of Magnus and Ragnor's friend with Magnus and Ragnor.

Jace was with Aline who gave me one of those looks as though she was saying are you jealous? Well you should be.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Simon who said "Come on Fray, you're coming to Taki's with me to celebrate."

I rolled my eyes at Simon this time but I said "Fine okay. I'm coming."

We then walked inside and found Maia and Jordan kissing passionately and I had to drag Simon away with my hand over his mouth to stop him from interrupting them.

As soon as I had pulled him away I hissed at him "Don't interrupt them!"

He asked "Why not? It's not like that's the best place to make out is it?"

I sighed and said "You're embarrassing yourself now!"

He looked at me hurtfully and I said "Okay keep moving. If you want to get a table at Taki's we need to get a move on."

We walked the ten minute walk to Taki's in silence.

At the table Simon said "Now I want the full story."

I explained to him about the mission just in time for the food to arrive to us.

I had some coconut pancakes and a strawberry shake.

Simon then looked around the restaurant and said "Oh look Goldilocks and Skank club leader are making out right next to us."

I looked up and saw that Simon was correct. Jace was sitting in the booth near us making out with Aline. I will admit that I felt jealous that Jace was making out with Aline and not me. No Clarissa to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Think Swiss like your brother and father could do easily.

I rolled my eyes and said "Typical, just what was most likely to put me off my food has now actually done that."

Simon laughed and said "Bad luck follows you around Fray doesn't it."

I nodded and said "Unfortunately."

We both then paid for our meals and then left.

We then went to central park and sat down in the soft green grass.

I remembered the photo of me and Luke but I quickly pushed it away again as Simon started talking.

"I still remember this place two years ago when you first showed me it."

I smiled at that memory and said "It's held a lot of memories for me in the past."

Simon nodded and said "What's the name of the cat from the Smurfs? It's Azazel right?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes and said "No that's Azrael Si. Azazel is meant to be a greater demon who crafted the weapons."

Simon sighed and said "Dammit, why am I always wrong?"

I laughed and said "Because you are Simon Lewis and Simon Lewis is always wrong. Why did you want to know that anyway?"

He shrugged and said "I was trying to remember it the other day and I thought it was Azazel."

I rolled my eyes and said "Come on Lewis, I promised I would go and see the Director after dinner."

We walked back to the CIA in complete silence.

When we got there I called out behind me "I see you later Si!" and then I ran off to see the Director.

When I arrived at his office I knocked on his door and heard a faint "Come in!"

I walked into the room which was the same as it normally was. The old wooden and tattered desk, and the window looking out over the city, the chairs were a comfortable leather and had small holes appearing in them.

I saw that Jace was sitting there in front of him too so I said "Oh sorry sir should I come back?" Damn Jace moved fast when he wanted to didn't he.

The Director smiled at me and said "No it's okay Agent Fray. Come in."

I walked over and sat down in the chair next to Jace and asked the Director "How many times do I have to keep telling you to call me Clary?"

"Just one more time like normal Agent Fray." He replied.

I pointed out "But if it was one more time because I've been here for two years already then you'd be calling me Clary ages ago Sir."

His lips twitched at the corner which was basically his smile in front of other agents then me and Simon.

Jace was looking at me and I was doing my best to ignore his stare.

I leant back in my chair and said "What did you want to know Sir?"

The Director looked at me and said "Everything about your mission, well exclude the hot part in the hotel room."

I glared at him and Jace before retelling the Director my version of the mission.

The Director nodded along with my story and said "Do you know how your- I mean Jonathan found you Clary?"

I thought about it and said "There are many possible ways for him to find me."

The Director nodded and gestured for me to continue whereas Jace just stared at me which I tried to ignore as I said "One reason is our link between us. All I know is that our link can let us know of the others presence and sometimes if say he was in New York then maybe where about I am at that moment. It also gives us some kind of power over the over. Jon can screw with my brain and cells and make me forget something or collapse or whatever he wants me to and I can make stuff like shards of glass or flames or something shoot at him and only him, and I can also sometimes automatically tell his emotions." I could feel Jace's stare widen and go up and down my body as though he was studying me.

I carried on by saying "The only problem about these powers is that if we use them against each other on purpose then it loses us a lot of energy and we can barely stand after maybe five to ten minutes."

The Director nodded and said "Any others?"

I said "Many, they could have a tracker on me or something that I normally wear, we could have spies for them somewhere in this place, they could have spies anywhere watching out for me. All of them sound like something Valentine would do."

The Director nodded again and then Jace said "Spies everywhere? Valentine didn't have that many followers did he?"

The Director looked at me when I replied to Jace with "You think that Valentine was evil from the start? He wasn't and he had many followers in the world so there are many which could still be in league with him and only staying like that because he's making a bunch of lies which he calls promises to help them pay for their bills or charges which they owe."

The Director then said "She is right Agent Herondale; he was not always like he is now. And he always took on the weak people to be his followers."

Jace looked between both me and the Director and said "Why the weak? Why not the stronger ones or even the middle ones?"

The Director answered with "Put it this way if you were Valentine which would be rather strange for Clary but anyway, if you were him and you needed followers and people who trusted you who would you go to? The strong, rich people? The middle class people? Or the weakest people?"

Jace considered it before answering "The middle so why should he take the weak ones?"

He sighed and said "And Clary what about you?"

I looked at him in the eyes and said "If I were him, I would take the weak ones. Make them promises for stuff and get them to sign up for it but most can't read so it would be in small print like they owe me service for the rest of their lives or once I have helped pay the money they owe me ten times of it back to me or something like that. And then whilst their bargain was in process I would train them to fight, read, and write and other stuff like the way he did with Jon, make them become warriors and kill without mercy. Train them the way I would want them to be like so they would know no different and they'll keep following me because they would either be in my debt or still in my bargain."

The Director watched me and said "You think a lot like your father Agent Fray."

I winced at the words your father but said "Not sure if that was a compliment or an insult but thanks sir."

The Director smiled at me and Jace and said "There you go Agent Herondale, Clary just said what her father did, is doing and will continue doing until he gets the parts back and then start a war."

Jace turned to look at me and said "You mentioned spies for him being here. Do you think there are and if you do who is it?"

I faced him and locked eyes with him before saying "I don't know, but if you knew Valentine like I do then you will see why I think that. And also he seems to know that I have joined the CIA and where I go to on missions too so that is why I mentioned the spies."

Jace looked strange and said "You never said who you think it would be."

I tilted my head slightly and said "Someone who knows me well enough for me to trust them at least a little or someone who knows everything about the missions."

Jace fell into silence. Then the Director pointed out to me "Clary, you never said which of your reasons would be most likely."

I looked at him and said "All three of them are something Valentine would have done or will do. The link between me and Jon so he knows where I am. The spies here so he knows when I am going on a mission and where to, and then place the spies in the places which I'll be in and then send Jon to find me again and then do whatever they want to do to me."

The Director said again "You really do think a lot like your father Clarissa."

I flinched back at my real name and the words your father again.

But then I felt confused that was the second time tonight on which he has called or nearly called me Clarissa this meeting.

I didn't let it show but I knew that something was wrong with this. I shifted in my chair and said "Can I leave now Sir?"

The Director looked at me and said "Yes Clarissa you and Jonathan may leave."

Now both me and Jace froze. I glanced at Jace and said "Jonathan?"

He grimaced and said "My father called me that but the Lightwood's gave me the name Jace."

I nodded and said to the Director this time "Sir why have you called me Clarissa twice tonight when only Valentine used to call me that?"

Then it clicked and I hissed at him "Where's the real Director?"

The 'Director' looked at me and said "I am the real Director Clarissa."

I shook my head quickly and said "No you're not. The Director never calls me Clarissa three times in a row in one meeting. So where is he?"

He laughed and said "I must say Clarissa, I'm ashamed that you never realised beforehand."

Jace was looking from me to the 'Director' and asked us "Who are you then? How do you know each other?"

The 'Director' never took his eyes off me as he answered Jace "I don't think that we've met before but I know that Clarissa has met me plenty of times."

I tried not to show any of my nervous feeling growing in my stomach as I said "Plenty time too much actually."

The 'Director' growled at me and said "That's enough Clarissa! You're coming with me now!"

Jace who was still glancing between us said "Clary how do you know him?"

I could already feel my hands threatening to shake so I clenched them into fists and the 'Director' said "Let's say that we've met a few times before haven't we Angel?"

I was trying not to let any nervousness into my voice as I said "And like I said a minute ago a few too many to my preference."

The Director hissed at me and said "Hello Clarissa."

I lifted my chin up and locked eyes with him and said "Hello Father.

**AN: Hahaha I'm going to leave you guys here on a cliff-hanger well sort of anyway. We get some Valentine Morgenstern in the next chapter and who is the spy in the CIA? Please guess in the reviews! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please!**


	22. Valentine Morgenstern and Flames

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And sorry if I don't update much this week because I'm starting my GCSE's so I'm going to have a lot of coursework to do :( . Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter number 22.**

Jace's point of view

After Clary told the Director that she thought all three were likely to happen. He told her that she thinks a lot like her father and he called her Clarissa too. And not for the first time I have noticed.

Now Clary seemed confused and said "Can I leave now Sir?"

The Director looked at us and said "Yes Clarissa you and Jonathan can leave now." Both of us froze at our real and full names. Dammit how did he know my real name?

Clary glanced at me quickly and asked "Jonathan?"

I grimaced as I told her "My father called me that but the Lightwood's gave me the name Jace."

She nodded and then said to the Director "Sir why have you called me Clarissa twice tonight when only Valentine used to call me that?"

The realisation flickered into her emerald eyes and she hissed at him now "Where's the real Director?" I frowned and looked at the man who was claiming to be him and tried to spot any differences.

He looked at her and said "I am the real Director Clarissa."

She shook her head a few of her red curls starting to come out of her braid now and said "No you're not. The Director never calls me Clarissa three times in a row in one meeting. So where is he?" I frowned and thought to the previous times we have had a meeting and saw that she was correct. He always called her Agent Fray, Fray or Clary. Never Clarissa and never three times in a row either.

He laughed at her and said "I must say Clarissa, I'm ashamed that you never realised beforehand."

I looked between the two of them and asked "Who are you then? How do you know each other?"

The man never took his eyes off Clary as he answered my question "I don't think that we've met before but I know that Clarissa has met me plenty of times."

She seemed relaxed but sounded slightly nervous as she said "Plenty of times too many actually."

The Director or whoever he actually was growled at her now and said "That's enough Clarissa; you're coming with me now!"

I was still glancing between them and I asked again "Clary how do you know him?"

The man carried on looking at Clary whose fists were clenched and said "Let's say that we've met a few times before haven't we Angel?"

Clary looked slightly pale now as she said "And like I said a minute ago, a few too many for my preference."

The man then hissed at her as she obviously recognised him now "Hello Clarissa."

I expected her to flinch or something but she lifted her chin and looked him straight in the eyes and said "Hello Father."

Wait what! This was Clary's Father! The Valentine Morgenstern! How is this possible? We have security and everyone in the CIA knows him!

Valentine now was smiling at me with my confusion but still never took his dark eyes off Clary.

"I must say Clarissa, I am ashamed of you that you didn't notice or if you did you hid it very well." He said to her. When he was like this and talking to her you'd think that he was a normal father but from the way Clary was trying not to shake and had her fists clench you could tell she knew what was probably coming.

She looked at him and said "I never knew it was you until you said my real name but I knew that it wasn't the real Director. Also it was you who always told me to hide my emotions if I remember correctly."

That man might have to pay for what he did to Clary. Now she glanced at me and then to the door simply saying go! Leave me in here with him! But I shook my head. No way in hell am I going to leave her here with her father who hurt her.

Valentine tilted his head which reminded me so much of Clary and said "Neither you or the boy are going to leave this room Clarissa. Well maybe the boy later but not you Clarissa well not alive anyway."

Now Clary looked slightly scared and she said "What has Jace or Jonathan as you call him ever done to you?"

Valentine looked at me and said "He loves you Clarissa. That's what he's done. He's trying to destroy you like Lucian did."

Dammit I need to hide my feelings more don't I?

Clary quickly glanced at me but she then returned her gaze to Valentine who said to her "Clarissa come with me. Be the person you were meant to be." He walked towards her and she seemed to have been frozen in her spot from sacredness and shock.

He walked around her muttering in another language to her and she spoke back which apparently didn't help her situation as Valentine now lifted his hand up to hit her but then she quickly moved and knocked his legs out from underneath him so he was now sprawled on the floor stomach down.

Clary then grabbed his wrists and pulled them back and held the in one hand and then knelt on his back paralyzing his legs for a while she was there and however long it would take him to recover, and then she pulled out her dagger, showed it to him and said "Do you remember this dagger Father? This was the one you cut my wrists with the first time you ever did."

Valentine was watching her in shock as she continued "It has come very handy over the years with mine and Jon's training."

He whispered "You trained?"

She grinned and said "Behind your back since you started to abuse the both of us. We sneaked books out of the library on fighting and knifes and other weapons and then practised."

He muttered "That's why you and Jonathan were amazing at the lessons I gave you occasionally in fighting."

She smiled and said "Yeah, that's right and I remember every lesson you know."

Valentine paled and said "Clarissa you wouldn't hurt me, you are the angel of you and Jonathan, you couldn't stand a dead birds body."

She smiled again and said "You don't know the first thing about me."

It seemed weird that a grown man was on the floor with a sixteen year old girl on top of him and watching the man grow paler and paler by the second.

Clary now whispered in Valentine's ear "Remember the lesson for my ninth birthday when you showed me the place where you could pierce a man's heart and shatter his spine all in one spot on his back?"

Valentine now murmured "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern you can't even harm a bird let alone a human being."

It was strange to hear her full name though it had a nice ring to it.

She now said "Oh but father, that was when I was nine, I have grown a lot since then, and that spot in your back which I can pierce your heart and shatter your spine, I still remember where that is."

Valentine now must have realised something as he said "Clarissa don't be stupid. You know that I love you."

Clary now pressed her dagger into her own father's back and said "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed!"

Valentine was now almost pleading her "Clarissa let me tell you everything; you only know their side of the story."

Clary was hissing and now she had her blade pressing into her father's back and whispered "So was I right about you having all three of them?"

He hissed back "What do you think Clarissa."

She smiled and hissed "I told you my thoughts earlier, and they are true so where is the real Director?"

Valentine looked as best as he could and said "The manor, he's in the manor."

Clary hissed "Swear it on the angel."

He started to sound weaker now "I swear on the angel that the real Director is in the manor now let me go!"

Clary smiled and said "Now father that was not very polite to say that and what makes you think that I would let you go?"

He looked surprised at her response and said "He's in the cellar now let me go!"

She hissed "Swear it!"

Now Valentine looked annoyed and he said "I swear on the angel that he's in the cellar in our manor. And you have spies in here but no one will tell you who they are."  
Clary nodded and said "Fine any way to get out of here?"

He shook his head and said "Only if I release you which I obviously won't unless you get off me."

"Nice try Valentine." I called over to him.

Valentine looked at me in surprise and said "Well young boy if you get her off me, I will reward you greatly."

Clary watched her father said "Nice one father and you know that I can kick ass and I love being in fights so I'll let you up if we battle until one is too injured or dead. And you have to swear on the angel not to attack Jace unless he gets involved into the fight."

"Clar…" I started but she growled which told me not to get involved.

Valentine cursed and said "You first Clarissa."

She smiled and said "I'd be careful what you say father considering that I have my dagger in a place which could kill you if I dug it in another inch or two."

He cursed again knowing she was right and said "Fine I swear it on the angel."

She nodded and said "I swear on the angel too."

She then stepped off him and he grinned wildly at her as he said "I swore not to hurt Jace but not Jonathan Herondale."

She then screamed as loud as she probably could as Valentine then leapt at me his dagger appearing in his hand.

Clary's point of view

I stepped off Valentine and let him up.

He then grinded at me which now I realised my mistake was that I said Jace not Jonathan. Then he said "I swore not to hurt Jace but not Jonathan Herondale."

I screamed as he then lunged at Jace. I could see his hunting dagger in his hand ready to strike him.

I heard Simon's voice come through the door "Clary let me in."

I called "I can't Valentine has locked it and I can't go near it without hurting myself."

I heard Simon curse and then he called "Clary I'm getting help."

I called back "Yeah go now!"

Simon's voice sounded soft as he said "Clary take care." And then his footsteps retreated.

My fingers closed around a sharp object in the dark. I pulled it slightly and saw that it was one of the Director's chakrams.

I spun around and saw that Valentine had Jace in a near to death position.

I made a twirl motion to Jace so he could get Valentine to turn his back to me.

He started struggling and made Valentine's back face me.

I grabbed it and thought what have I got to lose.

I twirled it around my finger and then aimed it hoping it would hit Valentine not Jace and then released it. I then shut my eyes.

All I heard was a dull thud and then a male voice scream out.

I shuddered hoping it wasn't Jace and then I heard Valentine curse in Latin so I knew that it was him I hit.

I opened them and said "Valentine Morgenstern you were stupid to come here to get me."

Valentine looked at the wound in his thigh and said "That was stupid to hit me Clarissa."

Then he lunged at me. The best thing about having ADHD is that everything that happens in the space that I'm fighting in I notice everything so I noticed Valentine's dagger hiding in the jacket and I noticed his leading leg to walk and jump on so I knew what to do to defeat him.

I blocked his dagger with my arm so it would be too vital, and luckily I had another jacket on instead of Luke's at the moment, because it ripped it up and then I got my own dagger and stabbed him in the right leg which he used the most.

Valentine screamed out again and muttered another curse words in Latin.

I then whipped out my blade and slashed at Valentine. I cut him right in the stomach and then I felt something enter mine too. A small knife was in there but I ignored it and carried on fighting.

The door then flung open but I didn't see who was standing there as I was too busy fighting.

I eventually got Valentine on the floor again his blade and other weapons all over the floor away from us my blade was at his throat and I whispered "Any last words father?"

He glared and said "Clarissa you wouldn't kill me, you are too loving to even stab my back."

I growled and pulled out an arrow for my mother's bow and his eyes widened and said "Jocelyn's bow."

I nodded and said "Who else would take it?"

He shrugged and said "I had fun killing her you know."

I froze and said "You killed her?"

He laughed and said "Who else would? I had to Clarissa she ran from me, hid from me, it killed me to see her and Lucian together."

I had tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall yet.

I studied him and said "And you never thought about how I would feel? How Luke would feel?"

He laughed and said "I wanted to hurt Luke but I never knew you existed."

My eyes were tearing up quicker and I said "How can you laugh at her death? How can you even laugh at her? You have no right to talk about her and I should have you know that I have sworn to the angel that I would avenge my mother's death."

I placed my arrow into my bow and said again "Any last words father?"

He looked wildly around and said "Clarissa you love me like a father, you can't kill me."

I used my last weapon and said "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed Father." And released my arrow aiming at his heart.

His eyes widened and then the arrow hit him and he then muttered "Clarissa how?"

I stood there and said "Never thought you'd be killed by your own daughter let alone a girl did you now Father?"

I watched his eyes lose all the light in them and his body go lifeless.

I then closed my eyes and said "Ave Atque Vale Valentine Morgenstern."

I opened them and spun to see Jace sitting on the floor. I walked or limped over and sat near him and said "You okay?"

"I love how you're the one who's just been fighting and then you ask me if I'm okay before worrying about yourself. And I'm as fine as I can be after having my trainer's and friend's evil dad jump at me with a knife."

I nodded and said "Well you've met both of my family which are or as I should say were alive."

He nodded and said "You said before when you was on his back, that he cut your wrists and I was wondering is that …"

I interrupted him and said "Is that why I wear long sleeves or elbow length gloves?"

He nodded and waited for my answer.

I said "I suppose so, I mean I love the glove and jackets or tops that I wear but I have always felt that people stare at them if I'm not wearing something to cover them."

He nodded and asked "So do you know who the spy is?"

I shook my head and said "No but I've been thinking about what he said when I asked him."

Jace stared at me and said "What? All he did was announce that he had a spy here."

I shook my head and said "No he said whatever he was talking about before and then and you have spies in here but no one will tell you who they are."

Jace frowned and said "I don't get it."

I sighed and said "He said spies and in more than one spy and then he said no one will tell you who they are. He said they are not it is. That's what I'm thinking about."

Silence fell between us and I finally said "Well help does take a long time huh?"

Jace looked at me and said "I suppose so."

I got up and winced at the cut that Valentine had made in my side and almost fell back down.

Jace caught me and said "You're hurt!"

I nodded and said "Valentine's knife caught me right in the stomach when he lunged at me."

Jace's eyes widened at the sight of my wound but didn't say anything.

I limped to the door and said "Ah Styx."

Jace looked at me and said "Did you just curse in Ancient Greek?"

I thought and said "Yes, well I did learn it's normal for me to curse in another language."

He just laughed and said "Okay what are you cursing at?"

I replied with "He had ripped all the handles off the locks of the door whilst they were still locked."

Jace came up behind me and said "Can't we just kick it down?"

I thought and said "We're both injured but I suppose I could try to."

He watched me with wide eyes as I kicked the door once, twice, three times and the door started to bend.

I cursed again and then carried on. Eventually we kicked down the door and found the corridor completely empty.

I got out another arrow and slid it into my bow. I peered around the corner and said "Styx."

Jace appeared and said "Okay what do we do now?"

We both were staring at the walls which were covered in flames and they were burning towards us quickly.

**AN: I'm leaving you guys there for now. What do you think of there being more than one spy? And please guess in your reviews so far there have been mostly Sebastian, one Aline and one Jace. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and I will hopefully be updating at some point tomorrow evening. **


	23. Fire Is Catching

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story and thank you for all the guesses I have had so far about who the spies are. I have had mostly Sebastian, then Aline comes in the second place and then I have also had a Jace too. I hope you enjoy the chapter so I am now going to shut up and let you guys read on.**

Clary's point of view

The flames were flickering and moving their way towards us. I could feel the heat already and it was about 30 ft away.

I grabbed Jace's wrist as he seemed to be paralyzed of shock of a fire in the headquarters and dragged him down the corridor as fast as I could being injured.

I could see the fire roaring everywhere downstairs so I dragged him up to the only place where we have a backup fire extinguisher and oxygen tanks. The rooftop garden.

Jace had gone to ask me but I shook my head and carried on dragging him up the flights of stairs to the roof.

When we got up there, I let my breath out and coughed up some smoke and saw Jace doing the same thing.

I ran or limp ran to the nearest weed pile and moss clump. I grabbed some moss and made myself a small bandage for my side and then wrapped the longer weeds around my stomach to hold the moss in place.

I looked back at Jace and asked "You hurt anywhere like with a knife or something?"

He shook his head and answered "Nah but how can we go back in?"

I said immediately "We have oxygen tanks in here so we take one each and leave to check on other people."

I grabbed the two tanks and pulled one onto my back and pulled the mask onto my face whilst handing Jace the other.

I went to grab some helmets and saw that there was only one helmet left I gave it to Jace who went to protest but I said "I have more training then you. I know how to do all of this stuff without oxygen tanks. I found a water gun and loads of bottles of water and a fire extinguisher so I grabbed then too.

Jace finally gave in and pulled the helmet on. I then touched my favourite plant and then we ran down the stairs and got to the fight of the apartments.

It was worse than I had thought but I got a bottle of water out of my belt and put it into a water gun and pumped the water through it and fired at the fire and made a hole big enough for Jace to fit through and then I ran straight through it. I could feel the fire surround me and then it was basically over but I was just surrounded by walls of fire instead.

I felt Jace come up behind me and I continued walking together through the headquarters and I finally got to the apartments with Jace not too far behind me. I opened most doors to empty rooms but then we came across one of the older ladies rooms which she was stuck in.

I gave her some of my oxygen and then took some myself.

I tried to hold it in as we then moved along the apartments and checking no one was in them. I got to mine and I went in just to make sure. I got to my room and then grabbed Luke's Jacket, the Morgenstern ring, and the photo albums and my camera and my sketch pads from there and went into Izzy's room.

I looked and saw a few photos and stuff which looked personal and shoved them all into my bag and went to meet Jace and the lady.

We all ran and just got to the second floor where the woman started to cough I gave her my oxygen tank and then we carried on running through the maze of hallways.

Once we got outside I saw our co director Agent Scott look at us all in amazement. He walked over to us and said to me "Where's the Director and the real one I mean?!"

I was coughing between answering him "My- house- in- Texas!"

He studied me and said "Once you recover you will go off there to get him and maybe kill your brother this time."

I looked at him and spluttered "How did you know?"

He laughed and said "I work in the control rooms most of the time idiot."

Jace did a half cough half laugh and I glared at him as best as you could through the mask of dirt and blood I was wearing.

I looked over to everyone who was mainly staring at us sitting on the floor coughing and spluttering.

Simon then managed to break away from everyone and run over to me and pull me into a big hug even though it was awkward as I was still sitting and coughing and spluttering.

He tightened his grip on me and I managed to gasp out "Ouch the ribs! Si, injured here and I don't want any more injuries here."

Simon released me and said "Oh sorry Fray come on to the med tent for you then."

I managed to get up with Simon's help and we walked or in my case limped over to the medical tent that has been set up.

I got there and laid back on the temporary bed and waited whilst the nurses rushed around to fix me up.

I turned my head away as they came forward with a needle and thread to stich my side up which was not going to be fun.

I looked at Jace who was on the one next to me and smiled slightly.

He smiled back and said "You okay?"

I replied "Depends on what you mean by okay. If you mean being injured by my brutally abusive father who I killed and then run through fire for everyone else whilst injured and ended up giving the lady my oxygen tank so she could breathe and I'm now having a needle and thread shoved into my skin to stitch the wound up then, yeah I'm fine."

He laughed and said "Yeah it was a little silly to ask that."

I could feel the needle piercing my skin and then entering the blood and urgh, I don't particularly like blood that much.

I closed my eyes and waited for the nurses to finish their job.

Jace's point of view

I vaguely remember running through the fire with Clary. The small red had been knifed in the stomach and she still saved everyone before herself.

She looked so peaceful laying there with her eyes shut. She still somehow looked hot even if she did have blood and moss and black dirt from the fire all messed in with her long red hair in the ponytail and the blood sticking to the clothes of and the pale skin was burnt in a few places and her outfit had rips and tears from the weapons and fire that burnt or ripped open her skin.

Somehow even in the state she was in she looked beautiful and that's one of the things that attracted me to her.

The nurse gently shook her shoulder and her emerald eyes found the nurse who told her two days of bed rest here and try not to get up to too much mischief.

Clary rolled her eyes and said that she'd try not to and then the nurse helped her up and got her into the nearest bed they could.

The nurse then gave Clary some old clothes and then pulled a curtain around her so she could get changed.

The nurse came back and said to me "The same for you Mister two nights of bed rest here and then a rest for a while with no mischief included."

I smiled and said "Okay mam."

Then she helped me get up too and she said "You haven't given me old clothes yet so you'll have to use these." She held out some clothes that looked slightly too big for me and gave me a curtain to get undressed behind too.

After the painful five minutes of getting changed I climbed into the bed and said to the nurse "Is Cla- I mean Agent Fray okay?"

She smiled knowingly at me and said "She's okay at the moment but we're going to have to watch her though, she's a pain in the arse when it comes to bed rest."

I grinned and said "I'll try to be good mam."

She smiled and said "Get some sleep and then you can see Clary, Jace."

And with that she left me to sleep which I did almost straight away.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and I might be updating tomorrow or I might not as it depends on my day at school. Please review and also say who you think the spies are too.**


	24. Recovering and Meeting The Lightwoods

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and I hope that you all liked the last chapter. I am sorry if I end up updating later than every day for a while because I have just started my GCSE's coursework so I have loads to do. Anyway I'll let you carry on reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Clary's point of view.**

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked quickly as the world started to focus around me. I was in a small tent and there was a load of beds around everywhere so I presumed that I was in a setup hospital wing but I wasn't sure why.

Then it all came back to me. Seeing Valentine, fighting against Valentine, me killing Valentine, a small part about the roof garden, the fire roaring around me, Jace and the older lady.

I closed my eyes and pinched myself before opening them again. No it wasn't a dream; I really was in a set up hospital tent.

The nurse saw that I was awake and rushed over and started checking on me. After she was fine she smiled and said "You have a visitor already."

I nodded and then she left and Simon entered the room. He smiled and sat on the end of the bed and said "So how are you?"

I laid back and said "Okay but it would have been nicer if the help had come quicker."

Simon said "Well sorry that the fire started and I was literally pushed out of the building by Jordan and Maia."

I smiled slightly and said "It's fine. Simon did I really kill Valentine?"

Simon nodded and confirmed "Yes, that is obvious."

I frowned and said "What about the body? Did they find it?"

Simon nodded and said "The funeral's tonight at dusk if you want to go."

I bowed my head and said "I suppose I should as he was my family."

Simon then pointed out "And you killed him."

I rolled my eyes and said quietly "He was going to hurt Jace and me so I had no choice."

Simon looked angry at the mention of Jace. I asked him "Why are you so angry that I helped save Jace?"

He glared at the bed and said "Well every time you talk about him you have a dreamy look in your eyes and you always look happy when your with him."

I frowned and said "Si that is not true!"

Simon ignored me and carried on "And you ask why I'm so angry? It's because I love you Clary, I have done since we first met."

Of all of the things that I was expecting it wasn't that. I opened my mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come.

Simon now glared at me and said "See tell me that you don't love him Clary. Tell me that you don't feel for him."

I told Simon the truth now "I can't Si, I just can't."

Simon stood up and said "Well I'm leaving now and don't bother trying to contact me, it's bad enough as it is." And then he stormed out before I could even yell out to him.

I groaned in frustration and [punched my pillow a few times until I heard a voice say "Woah Claire bear no need to be so angry."

I turned and saw Jace in the doorway looking amused at me.

I thought back to what Simon said and growled "What do you want? And don't call me that!"

Jace held up his hands in surrender and said "Woah chill out little red, it's not like I tried to murder you or anything."

I sighed and apologised "I'm sorry, it's just me and Si had an argument and he's now stormed off and I don't even know how to contact him or anything."

Jace nodded and said "I know I heard it."

I blushed slightly but ignored it and said sarcastically "Well that makes me feel so much better!"

Jace nodded and said "How are you anyway?"

I shrugged and said "I'll live what about you?"

He studied me and then answered "As good as I can be after all of that."

I smiled and said "You have very strange ways of meeting my family don't you?"

He nodded and said "I don't think that they like me very much."

I laughed slightly at this and said "Well ones dead already, one you had a fight to death with until I knocked him out, another tried to kill both of us so I killed him and one who you have never met is a lying bastard."

Jace laughed and said "Will he be at the funeral? Your stepdad I mean?"

I thought and then shook my head and said "Probably not, as much as I miss him I don't think I'm ready for more self-inflicted pain just yet."

Then Agent Scott walked in and said "Nice to see that you two are up and…" he looked at me on the bed still and said "Well I would say around but I'm not sure now."

I smiled slightly and said "It's good to see you too Scott."

He smiled back and said "You said that the Director was in your cellar in your manor but we have drawn a map and we can't find one."

I could feel my eyes and face darken as I said "You won't find one on a map, it's hidden."

Both boys looked at me in surprise and Scott asked "Hidden? What do you mean by hidden?"

I looked at them and said "Unless you know where it is or are looking for it that will be the only times you will ever find it."

Scott nodded and asked "How do you know where it is?"

I looked down and said "My father used to beat me and my brother there. It's scream proof you see so no matter how much you scream as long as the door is shut no one will hear you from outside the door."

Scott looked at me with sympathy and Jace just stared at me.

Scott then said "You know that your brother may be able to be saved."

Hope flashed through me and I then controlled myself and said "I'm not sure, he's gone pretty far into the stages of being completely controlled by it."

I still felt hope but I told it off inside and then noticed that Jace was still staring at me and so was Scott.

Scott nodded and said "We'll try Miss Fray, no matter how long it'll take, we'll try our best."

I bowed my head and said "Thank you Sir."

Scott then got up and left me and Jace in the same room again.

I stretched and swung my legs over the bed and said "I need to find Izzy."

Jace nodded and said "Well I need to introduce you to my family." and beckoned for me to follow him to his bed. Mrs Lightwood looked exactly like Izzy except she had Alec's eyes and Mr Lightwood was the same but with Alec looking like him and he had Izzy's charcoal eyes. The little boy had dark brown hair and big brown eyes and he looked no older than eight or nine. I smiled at the small family altogether and once again wondered what it would be like to be a part of a happy family like this.

Izzy grinned at me and said "Can I hug you?"

I nodded and said "Just be careful of the ribs and stomach area, it's kind of sensitive at the moment."

She smiled and gave me a hug which I returned as best as I could and then smiled at Alec when he asked "You okay Clary?"

I nodded and said "As okay as I can be after that."

Alec snorted and so did Izzy and Jace. I turned to Mr and Mrs Lightwood and smiled as best as I could. It was kind of awkward because everyone there was family

Jace seemed to notice my awkwardness and said "Mum, dad this is Clarissa Morgenstern."

I shifted uncomfortably and watched as both parents studied me and finally Mrs Lightwood said "It's nice to meet you Clarissa, I am Maryse Lightwood. You look a lot like your mother I must say."

I smiled and said "It's nice to meet you to Mrs- Maryse and thank you I guess it was not meant to be much of an insult and also please call me Clary Fray because I kind of changed my name to hide me better and so people don't connect me to them actually."

Maryse looked slightly shocked and said "And you killed Valentine right?"

I nodded and said "I killed him under rule 56."

Maryse looked shocked again and said "You knew that I was an agent."

I blushed and said "I recognise you and Mr Lightwood from the photos that Valentine and the Director showed me of the Circle."

Mr Lightwood studied me and said "I'm Robert and I hope you don't mind me saying this but you act a lot like your father."

I tried not to wince and I said "I've been told that many times and I would point out that he trained me since I was seven until I was fourteen or nearly fourteen anyway."

Robert smiled and said "And he taught you to watch everyone carefully yes?"

I nodded and shifted slightly again and then a small voice said "Well as no one has bothered to introduce me I'll do it myself!" I looked down and saw the little boy talking to me "My name is Max Lightwood and I think that your name is really pretty too."

I smiled and crouched down to eye level with Max and said "Thank you and it's nice to meet you."

I noticed that he was clutching a book to his chest and I asked him "Is that a manga comic book?"

He looked down at his chest and nodded and answered "Yeah but I don't really understand them."

I smiled and said "You have to read them right to left instead of the normal way left to right. Here let me show you."

He came over to me and gave me his comic book which I opened and said "There you start from here and you have to read it like that." I pointed to the book whilst I was speaking and Max's eyes lit up happily and he said "Thanks Clary. That's a nice name by the way and when can we meet up then?"

I burst out laughing at his chat up line, I saw that Izzy and Alec had heard too and were both looking at Jace who hadn't noticed a thing, so I asked Max "Did you get that from Jace?"

Max nodded and smiled sheepishly and answered "Yeah, he uses it on most girls actually but they always fall for him anyway."

I carried on laughing which was nice for once and whispered in Max's ear "He has to pay for that."

Max grinned at me and nodded and then went back to his parents side grinning from ear to ear.

Then Maryse, Robert and Max had to go and see someone to talk to the nurse so I turned to Jace and said "So Jace is a nice name." Jace frowned at me and I carried on by saying "So when can we meet up?"

Jace was still frowning which made Izzy and Alec burst out laughing and I was left standing there with them trying my hardest not to laugh at Jace's confusion.

Alec then managed to stop laughing to say to Jace "Our littlest brother just asked Clary on a date using your main chat up line." Then that made Izzy laugh harder and I started to giggle too.

Jace looked at us and said "Oh I thought it sounded familiar."

At this me and Izzy completely lost it and dissolved into laughter at his face which was a mix between shock and realisation.

I snapped a photo of him on my camera and said "Yep, that's going on my wall."

This made Alec loose it too so everyone in the room except Jace was laughing even though the CIA had been on fire and that most people were burnt or injured of some sort.

When all of us finally got ourselves back together I said "Oh Iz I got some stuff which looked personal out of your room." I handed her the stuff and she smiled at the photo and flashed it to Jace and Alec who grinned at it too.

Scott then walked into this room and said "Well you four really are cheerful aren't you?"

I grinned and said "You need to see us sir?"

He nodded and said "Meet me at my tent in five oh and Clary we found some of your other clothes so you can change too."

I smiled and said "Okay sir. Are Mags and Rags coming too?"

He flicked his hair out of his face and said "Yeah, if we can find them oh and here's the clothes Clary because you look like a bit of a tramp." He handed me the bag with my clothes in it.

I rolled my eyes and said "Thanks Scottie Mania."

He said "No problem Fireball."

I said bye to the rest and went to get changed.

**Jace's point of view**

As soon as I introduced Clary to my parents they all started questioning her about her father and how she knew that they had been an agent and other stuff like that.

Clary shifted slightly but then Max interrupted their conversation and introduced himself to Clary and telling her that her name was pretty.

She had smiled and said nice to meet you and then she had taught him how to read his comic books properly.

I could see that Max kept staring at her as she leant forwards and showed him and how the loose curls fell into her beautiful face and then he blushed slightly as she said his name. It looked like someone else had a crush on her. And that someone else happened to be my nine year old brother.

I wondered how she was so good with the younger kids and realised that she never had a little brother or sister, only an older brother who hit her repeatedly for nearly two years.

I saw my mum and dad watching me and I glanced at them and they got that I liked her a lot.

Max then said something to Clary whilst blushing slightly and she burst out laughing and Izzy and Alec must have heard as they smiled. Max was so lucky, I have tried to be funny with her but the most she does is smile or smirk at it. She had a beautiful laugh too.

They talked for a while longer and then mum and dad dragged Max off and left the four of us alone.

As soon as my parents were out of earshot Clary turned to me and said "So Jace is a nice name." I frowned at her and then she continued "So when can we meet up?" I was still confuse because I swear I knew that line but I couldn't think where from though. Alec and Izzy had burst out laughing and Clary stood there trying not to laugh herself.

Alec finally stopped laughing to tell me "Our littlest brother just asked Clary on a date using your main chat up line." Izzy and Clary were now giggling so I said "Oh I wondered why that sounded familiar."

At that Izzy and Clary both completely lost it so me and Alec sat there watching then in confusion or I did anyway. I also remembered using that line on some of my other girlfriends which I've had in my past.

Clary then snapped a photo of me and laughed at it on her camera and said "Yep, that's going on my wall."

This made Alec lose it and Izzy to laugh harder and soon Clary joined them at laughing.

When they finally stopped which took ages Clary gave some stuff to Izzy which belonged to her like the photos and weapons and jewellery and other personal stuff like that.

The man then came in from earlier and sent Clary away with clothes to change into and told us to meet him at his tent in five minutes.

Clary then left and to me the small area just got darker. Soon Aline was in here and she started asking questions to me like why was I in the Director's office with just Clary and the Director and why was Clary still laughing slightly a minute ago after coming out of this small area. Urgh she was so annoying, it's not my fault that I love Clary and still want her as a friend if I can't have her as a girlfriend due to this skank nagging me.

I thought back to what I had heard her rat friend tell her earlier tell me you don't live him and she had said back I can't say that. What does that mean? When I had told her earlier she had just blushed slightly and then changed the subject.

I think killing her father gave Clary a lot of weight taken off her shoulders so she was now lighter and slightly happier.

I told Aline about my meeting with Scott and then left with Izzy and Alec and unfortunately Aline, to go find Clary and then Scott's tent.

We found Clary in some fresh clothes which were fresh and clean from blood and everything else.

Clary saw us and I could of sworn that her eyes darkened as she saw mine and Aline's arms interlinked.

When we got close enough she barely even glanced at me as she smiled at Izzy and started talking to her and Alec and completely ignored me.

I felt disappointed that she didn't talk to me but I presumed that it was because of Aline.

Aline didn't help by trying to get me to kiss her which I just refused. All I could think about was Clary and only Clary.

**Clary's point of view **

As they approached I saw that Aline had her arms linked with Jace's. I could feel my anger boiling around already even though I wasn't sure why.

We started walking down there and I started to talk to Alec and Izzy about random stuff. I could hear Aline behind us pleading Jace to give her a kiss, I heard him refusing and almost smiled and laughed at her but I didn't because it would just cause everyone problems and trust me we had enough of them already.

We walked to Scott's tent and went inside it. Inside it was a warm and cosy home sort of tent. It had that homey kind of feel to it.

We all sat down in front of the desk and I decided to ask "You wanted to see us?"

Scott nodded and said "Yes, as you six are all injured, you can't go find Jonathan just yet so you're going for the other pieces okay?"

I nodded and said "So who are we going steal from now then?"

Scott looked at me and said "Lucian Greymark." The first thought in my head was quite literally oh shit!

**AN: I'm going to leave you wonderful people there for now and I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of going to visit Luke? Who do you think the spies are? Please mention these in your review and thanks to everyone who has written me support in them too. For now guys!**


	25. Funerals and Photo Albums

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has written reviews and also stuck with this story too. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Clary's point of view**

After I had got over my shock I managed to choke out "What?! You're kidding right?"

I was hoping he would laugh and say of course I am but unfortunately he gave me a sad look and said "Clary, he has a piece and you know him too."

I felt anger I me as I said "I thought I did but I haven't seen him since I was seven and that life was a lie anyway."

Scott watched me and said "And the rest of us technically betrayed him."

I again argued "And he lied to me so why do I have to go see him?"

Scott sighed and said "You're going Clarissa whether you like it or not!"

I sighed and said "Fine! When are we going then?"

He smiled and said "Tomorrow."

I said "Fine, now I need to get changed for Valentine's funeral so if you don't mind then I'm going to go and do that." And with that I got up and walked out of the tent and out in the open air which was now starting to rain.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had gone Izzy mumbled something like she would go and help Clary get ready and Alec and Magnus left holding hands and that left me, Scott and Ragnor all left inside the tent sitting in silence.

Scott sighed and said "Well that went better than expected."

I frowned as Ragnor nodded and said "I suppose it could have been worse."

I asked "Why? What would be worse than that?"

They both looked at me and Ragnor said "After she realised that Luke had lied to her for so long she trusted men and boys less and less until she hit rock bottom of her trust levels."

I nodded and asked "What about Simon? He befriended her right?"

Scott nodded and said "It took a while though; both were beaten by the other parent of the other gender to them. They were drawn closer as the truth about each other became obvious when both of them came out bashed and bruised and their parents never hid their beatings particularly well either."

I nodded, it all fitted together now, she had trust issues with men older than her because they all lied or hit her. Only Simon, The Director, Magnus and maybe Ragnor had won her trust and managed to keep it and try not to break it. It would also explain why she was so amazing with younger kids like Max. She had always wanted one; maybe she could have one someday. No Jace she doesn't like you like that! But she never said that she said she couldn't tell Simon- No she doesn't love you and you have a girlfriend too.

I nodded and then Scott said "You're probably wondering why she doesn't trust you. She is very weary to trust because she's afraid to fall down again."

I watched Scott and said "Thank you. I'll be going now."

He nodded and me and Ragnor left together. When we were outside Ragnor whispered to me "I think someone has a crush."

I glared at him and said "Shut up! I have a girlfriend too."

Ragnor rolled his eyes and said "Well you didn't protest against it so all I will say is that if you ever hurt her that way then I'll kick your ass even though Clary could do it herself but she's like a little sister to me even so you hurt her, I hurt you in the exact same way but ten times worse."

I nodded and said "Well thanks but like I pointed out I have a girlfriend."

Ragnor said "She might not be who she says she is." And then he walked off leaving me standing alone thinking over his words.

**Clary's point of view**

I stood outside and then walked to the medical tent and went into my little curtain area and sat on the bed.

I heard footsteps come nearer and then Izzy's voice ask "You need help getting ready for the funeral?"

I looked at her, she seemed to have grown up in the last few weeks and become more and more like me. Her long hair pulled away from her face and her eyes were holding so many bad memories in them.

I smiled and nodded and said "I have no idea what to wear so I suppose you could help."

Izzy laughed and said "Don't worry; I'll make you look drop dead beautiful, quite literally."

I laughed and said "Thanks and you're family seems pretty cool."

She smiled and said "Thanks, I suppose they are compared to yours."

I laughed and said "Yeah, I think most families are better than mine is or was."

She laughed with me before explaining "Well I came here to prove to my family that a girl can be successful in what you think is a boy's job."

I nodded and muttered "Like me then in a way."

Izzy watched me and said "Yeah well without the abusive family and death then yeah kind of similar."

She gave me some clothes which I slipped into and then she sat me down to do my hair.

We sat in silence until I asked "How old is your little brother?"

She looked at me in the mirror reflection and said "He's nine. I miss him when he's not here."

I smiled and said "I never really had a family before so I don't really know what you mean by that."

Izzy now looked at me sadly and said softly "It's hard to believe that you're only sixteen you know. You talk like you're thousands of years old."

I thought about it and said "I suppose that most of my memory of my childhood was either being lied to or beaten up so not that cheerful really."

Izzy nodded and then we fell silent again.

Izzy finally finished with my hair and spun me into the mirrors view so I could see myself.

She had made my red curls go into waves instead and my clothes were black and white.

I said "Thanks, I'd better get going."

Izzy nodded and replied "It's fine and good luck."

I smiled slightly and said "Thanks, I really need that."

She laughed and I walked out wearing my Morgenstern ring and locket around my neck.

When I arrived at the cremating ground I went in and talked to the receptionist and she let me through to his room to see him before he got burnt.

I walked to his coffin and looked down at him. His brilliant white hair almost shone in the dark room and his dark black eyes were shut. His body was covered in white silk. I didn't know what to feel about him. I could say I loved you even though you used to abuse me, or I used to hate your guts but now looking at you dead I realise that I still somehow loved you. Both were somewhat equally true but they didn't sound right to say so I just stayed silent.

I turned away from his body and nodded to the funeral man to put him into the flames. I thought about asking for his skull so I could hang it on my wall but I decided not to as that would just sounds creepy.

I walked out of the room to his small trolley for flowers. I had put some on there and so had the funeral home. They had sent red roses which stood for love which almost made me laugh at that. Valentine was an ironic name for a man who didn't love.

I turned away and whispered "Ave Atque Vale Valentine Morgenstern. A son of a bastard who actually turned out to be a bastard anyway."

I thought about what I could do and decided to visit my mother's gravestone. The rain was getting harder so I pulled my hood up and walked to the church quickly.

I walked between the head stones until I came across one reading

_Jocelyn Fray_

_31__st__ December 1974-25__th__ August 2006_

_A beloved daughter, wife and mother._

_I am seeking. I am striving. I am in it with all my heart_

I had almost forgotten that we had put that art quote on her gravestone. It was said by Vincent Van Gogh and my mother had repeated it so many times I had known it off by heart for a while.

I almost cried at that memory as I remembered when I had tried to teach Jon art and artists and I had kept saying that quote and I had burst into tears at it.

I missed my mother a lot and now I wished that I had brought flowers for her.

I pulled my hood down and whispered "Everything has changed so much since you were here Mum. Valentine is now dead, Jon is an evil bastard as Valentine was, and I'm also a CIA agent like you and Luke were."

I paused and then continued "I have been on so many fun missions mum; I still have all these photos to print off for my photo wall back at headquarters. I miss you mum, you were my only family member I could and still can trust for now. You left so soon; too soon really, it was hard trying to be a female when you have a bastard for a dad and brother."

I watched the gravestone and then sobbed and carried on ranting whilst sobbing and crying "I thought that I could avenge you by killing whoever killed you which turned out to be Valentine. He told me that you loved each other once but I'm not sure that a man like him could love really. I feel alone now that me and Si have had an argument. He told me that he loved me but I've never thought about it before mum and now he thinks I love someone else, it's just not fair. I want to be seven years old again, be with you and Luke, sitting in central park having a picnic and messing about. No need for me to worry about my life or anything just me you and Luke like it used to be."

I was soaked now and I knew that the nurses would tell me off when I get back for being so wet but at the moment I couldn't care less.

I curled up and the reached out and ran my hands over the white marble stone. I whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't ever save you Mum." And then I got up and left for the headquarters again.

When I got there I saw Simon waiting at the gates for me but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him so when I walked in I completely ignored him and carried on walking to the medical tent.

I could hear Simon running after me calling my name but I ignored him and carried on walking.

When I got to the tent I walked in and found the nurses all smiley faces go to worried faces as they saw me in my clothes.

They came to rush to me but I just glared at them and went into my area and got changed.

I found a hairbrush in my bag and started to pull it through my cold, knotted and wet hair.

After finishing that I went to the bed, sat on it and pulled out the photo albums that I had saved from the fire. I still had a chunk of them to add in so I started to do just that.

I could feel some eyes watching me but I ignored them and concentrated on the photos I was putting into my album.

After finishing that I flicked through it again and I saw my favourite one of me and Luke with our tongues sticking out and I was having a piggyback ride. I looked at the photo which seemed to be from so long ago. Since then my mum died, Luke left me, I lived with Valentine and Jon who abused me, I ran away with Simon and two years of the CIA too.

I sighed remembering what I had said to my mum's grave and then turned the page which had lots of pictures of the trees and plants in central park.

I flicked through a few more pages which were of me at my first school play, me on my first day of school, me and our pet cat and other photos like that. I also found a picture of Luke's failed bookcase and I almost laughed at it which was pretty good considering the shit day I had had so far.

I could still feel the eyes on me but I didn't acknowledge them as I closed the photo album and then brought out my sketchpad story and started to draw the man finally being able to love his dearly beloved at last and hold her in his arms without killing her.

The eyes never stopped watching me as I drew so finally I gave up ignoring and said "You do know that staring at people is rude right?"

I heard a laugh and identified it as Jace's so I looked up and saw him in the doorway laughing at my words.

He stopped laughing and answered "I was never taught manners as you were so no I don't know."

It was my turn to laugh now as I said back "That explains a lot about you then."

I closed my sketchpad and threw it to one side and asked "Why were you staring at me anyway?"

He shrugged and said "I was looking at how beautiful you are."

I froze for a second and then said "I am not beautiful!"

Jace looked at me and said "yes you are; you just don't notice it."

I frowned and said "Okay whatever, I'll rephrase the question then, why are you here at my closed area door I meant?"

Jace thought and said "I wanted to see if you were okay after the funeral."

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm fine; it takes more than that to bring a Fray down."

He laughed and asked "So what does bring a Fray down then?"

I thought and said "Car crashes apparently."

Jace's eyes widened and he went to apologise but I cut him off and said "So when were you going to stop staring at my stunning looks and finally ask me that then?"

Jace stuttered as he answered "I'm not sure, you just seemed so happy or lost in memories every time I was going to ask you."

I nodded and said "I see."

He asked "What were you looking at I mean in the album?"

I smiled and said "Photos which I have taken and Luke gave some of them to me for my seventh birthday."

Jace came in slightly and said "What half naked photos of your mum?"

I laughed with him after trying and failing to glare at him.

He came in and said "Can I see some?"

I thought about it. Jace had never done anything to hurt me whilst knowing at least, he hasn't hit me or even given me a reason not to trust him so I said "Well come here then."

Jace jumped straight onto my bed and took up most of the space. I punched him slightly and said "Move over then, I can't sit down otherwise."

Jace answered with "What's the magic word?"

I sarcastically said "I throw a knife at you so you have to move and then I'll sit down then?"

Jace grinned and said "Fair enough!" and he moved slightly to make enough room for me to sit down on the bed next to him.

I grabbed the books and joined him and then said jokingly "Are you ready to see the magic show of Clary's photo albums?"

He nodded excitedly and said "Of course Miss Fray."

I rolled my eyes and said "Well then let's begin." And I turned the first page of my first photo album.

**Jace's point of view**

I had expected her to say no to me but she had said yes and sat next to me on her bed and opened up the first album.

Inside of it were loads of baby photos of Clary with her mum.

I laughed at one of them because she was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast but the yellow didn't really go with her bright red curls so it looked strange.

We looked through the photos with Clary occasionally saying something about them or me laughing at one.

She got to the part on her fifth birthday at central park and I saw her and a woman whom the writing confirmed as Jocelyn and Clary with their arms around each other laughing at the camera.

Clary's eyes lingered on that photo and she said quietly to me "That's one of my favourite of me and my mum. Both of us were stress free and careless. It's seems so long ago now."

I nodded but I wasn't sure how to respond to her words so I stayed silent as she turned to the next page.

The first photo you saw on that page was one of her and a man who I presume is Luke giving a five year old Clary a piggy back ride and both were sticking out their tongues for the camera. It looked funny to see a thirty year old geeky looking man laughing and messing around with a happy and carefree child.

I smiled at that photo and saw Clary looking at it too with a small smile playing across her lips. The rest of the pages were trees and plants and even though Clary tried to take interest in the other photos I could tell that she like the ones of her and each of her family members.

After we completed the book Clary locked it again and slid it next to her bed.

We sat in silence until I asked "That photo of you and your stepdad sticking out your tongues is another favourite right?"

She nodded and said "That day was one of them days where everyone was care free and happy for no reason, just to be a family like everyone else is."

I nodded and said "You don't deserve any of the things that happened to you."

She gave me a weird look and said "Really? I always thought that all of it helps me sometimes. I mean it makes me more weary of other people and not to get attached to anyone as everyone dies and leaves you at some point."

I thought about it and said "Maybe and I think I should go to bed now. Night Clary."

I heard her lie down under the covers and whisper back "Night Jace." And then I walked down the small isle my heart singing with happiness and only singing one word. Clary!

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter, please review and until tomorrow bye.**


	26. Nightmares and Arguments

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you will like the chapter. So here is Chapter 26.**

**Jace's point of view**

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard a scream. I couldn't ignore it so I climbed out of bed and walked down the aisle following the sound of the scream. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I realised that it was coming from Clary's area.

I burst into her small area and saw her screaming and cowering in her sleep. I rushed forwards to her side and gently shook her awake.

Her green eyes flew open as soon as I touched her and then she tried to punch me so I had to grab her wrists in my hands and hold them whilst saying "It's okay Clary. You're safe now."

I could see that her eyes recognised me and she then stopped wriggling from underneath me and said "Oh god. You scared me to death Jonathan what the hell?!"

I then understood her fear of men near beds, her father or brother had tried or even succeeded to rape her so now she hated being near a men and a bed.

She then curled up into a small ball and started sobbing which was something that I had never seen her do before.

I had no idea what to do but in the end I sat next to her and hugged her and whispered to her repeatedly "It's okay Clary. No one's going to hurt you now."

She just curled up even more as though if she went small enough she would just no longer exist.

When she finally calmed down from her sobbing stage she looked at me through her messy and knotted sleepy looking hair and asked "What are you doing here Jace?"

I gently said "I heard you screaming in your sleep and I thought that something had happened to you so I woke you and you tried to attack me and then you started sobbing."

She took a deep breath and said "Okay that's better than I thought you were going to say for a minute."

I was still holding her but she didn't seem to notice or if she did she didn't care and I didn't really want to let go of her now I had touched her.

I gently asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

She thought about it and then said "Do I really need to say my reason? You know my story don't you?"

I nodded and said "What did they do to you when you stayed there?"

She shook slightly but she still told me "It depended on how 'bad' I had been and when do you want to know about it."

I didn't say anything and she then continued "If it was a small problem and near the start then it was only kicking or punching me. If it was slightly bigger and later they started to throw knifes at me as well. If it was what they classified as a middle problem then it was throwing everything they had in the room which would hurt me at me adding on to the others. If it was a big problem then it would be the whip of belt too. If it was a bigger than big problem then it was cutting my wrists in the bathtub too. If it was like a riot or massive problem then it was all of them and then they would try to rape me or drug me and I don't know what they did then but whatever it was then it wasn't very nice."

I frowned at her words, she had and probably will never know if they raped her or not, some of it would be when she was drugged or even unconscious.

I could see why barely anyone knew about her past. She had been right all those weeks ago; it definitely was not a good bedtime story.

I hugged her closer and she just shifted and said "Thanks for coming to see if I was okay anyway."

I nodded and answered "It's fine. It's not like your past is a bedtime story is it?"

She smiled and said "You can remember that sentence from ages ago?"

I smiled back and said "Yeah I have a good memory for most words or lines from books."

I could tell that she was trying to laugh as she said "I remember most things except from when Jon screws with my mind."

I wondered how she could almost laugh at that thought and I ended up accidently voicing my thoughts by saying "How can you laugh at your past like that?"

Her laughter disappeared as she said "People who morn their past are always the people who have nothing to live or die for. If someone has something to live or die for then they should focus on the present or in the future no matter how bad of a past life they have had."

I could tell that she was telling the truth and I decided to let it go so I asked "So what was the argument with Simon about earlier then?"

She froze slightly and said "Just stuff."

I asked "Emphasise on 'stuff'."

She sighed and said "Fine. We started out talking about the fire and Valentine and how I should go to his funeral as I am his family. Then he told me that I killed him so I answered with I had to otherwise me and you would have died." Oh this sounded fun already.

"He then got angry so I asked him why he was so angry about me saving you as well and he said that I was always happier around you and I apparently have a dreamy look in my eyes too. So I told him that he was wrong but then he ignored me and told me…" I thought about what she had said. Simon was angry at her for saving my life and being happier around me. He wouldn't be a great friend even if he tried.

She continued by saying "He told me that he loves me and that he had since the day that we met. I- I tried to say something but again he ignored me and told me to tell and promise him that I would say that I could never love you. But my point is that I've never really thought about it before so I told him that I couldn't and he just stormed out of here and left me without even saying another word really."

After she had finished I could feel her sadness of fighting with her only trusting friend and I could only feel anger about Simon. It's not her fault that she had no idea about how to love or even thought about it. It was truly ridiculous.

I smiled at her trying not to show my anger to her and said "Well goodnight then Clary."

She smiled and said "Goodnight Jace" and she turned onto her side facing away from me and sighed before going to what I presumed was to sleep.

I walked back to my bed and saw that Aline was waiting there with her stern expression on her face. Dammit why does she have to notice me gone and now I'm going to get her nagging and moaning about me never being there when she needed me the most and whatever else she moaned about.

I wish that I could be there with Clary and just talk to her. She always seemed to understand and she hardly needed anyone near her to be herself. I thought back to what she had said about her and Simon's argument earlier and jumped through me as I remembered that she had said no to promise that she would never love me. I wish I could tell her that I loved her, maybe then that would change her mind.

**Clary's point of view**

I heard Jace leave and go back down the corridor. I again wondered why I had told him everything about mine and Simon's argument earlier but he just seems so trust worthy and listening that I told him everything that happened.

I know I can't get back to sleep so I pull out my sketchpad and started to draw again. I missed Jace at the moment and I wished that he was still here but I knew from the whisper shouting I could hear from the corridor that Jace was having another argument with Aline so I better not interrupt them.

About half an hour later I started to feel thirsty and I could still hear Jace and Aline's whisper shouting match in the aisle.

I got up and walked outside of the small doorway type of thing and sneaked down the corridor hoping that they wouldn't see or hear me.

I had almost accomplished my mission until I heard Aline say to Jace "Why do you keep glancing at Clary every time she's near us then? Oh look she's right there."

I froze this was going to be my amazingly bad sense of timing considering that now both Aline and Jace were watching me get a drink.

They kept on staring at me so I said "Has anyone ever told you two that staring is rude? Even if they are doing something so interesting like pouring a cup of coffee for them to drink."

They both just blinked at me so I said "Seriously I mean it. It is rude to stare at people."

Aline got out of it first and said "You need to stay out of our business."

I smiled and said "Well I was thirsty and I wasn't listening anyway and you also mentioned my name so I believe that it would be about me as no one else here is called Clary and you also pointed out that she was there and indicated me so I presume that you would mean me and that would make it partially my business."

Aline glared at me and said "You've brainwashed him, that's what happened.

I said sarcastically "Oh dear god there goes my amazing evil plan of the century. I totally have to think of another now someone's figured it out."

Aline narrowed her eyes and Jace was trying not to laugh. I smiled and said "Well now I have my drink I can leave you two people to carry on with your pretty little argument which at some point involves me because I have apparently brainwashed your boyfriend."

Aline glared at me again and I smiled innocently before saying "Well goodnight to the both of you and try not to make a scene like making out or murder because it will make a horrible mess and not a pleasant scene for me to walk into when I get my next coffee."

And with that I left the both of them in the aisle and went into my enclosed space for my privacy and started to draw again.


	27. Arguments, Apologizing and Meeting Luke

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and well here's chapter 27 for you guys!**

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had disappeared back into her small area again Aline started going off again and I tried to argue back but she wouldn't listen to me long enough for me to complete my sentences.

After another hour of this argument I heard someone walk down the corridor again and saw that it was Simon. He was wearing his usual clothes and he just looked at us curiously before knocking on Clary's curtain side area and her weak come in was called and then he disappeared too.

Aline was still rambling on about something but I wasn't paying attention any more. I ended up making the excuse that I was tired and then left for my area leaving Aline standing there staring after me looking shocked.

I just laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling hoping that soon Izzy or Alec or even Clary will come save me from boredom.

**Clary's point of view**

Jace and Aline's whisper argument had stopped for a while and then I heard some footsteps walking towards my door.

I carried on drawing until I heard the knock which I knew was Simon's one and I called quietly "Come in."

Simon walked in fully dressed and everything. I glanced at him and said "Hey."

He looked at me and said "Of all things you could have said after an argument and you say hey? That's slightly lame."

I studied his familiar face, the same nose which glasses had hung onto it, the same frown wrinkles that he had always had, the same dark, kind, brown eyes which always lit up when he smiled. Why did he look the same but I felt that something about him was different.

I sighed and said "Well what do you want me to say? I never want to see you again? I hate you like I hate Valentine?"

Simon glared at me and said "No. You're so stupid sometimes Fray."

I glared at him back and asked "Oh so you've come here just to insult me now?"

He stopped glaring out of surprise and then said sarcastically "What gave you that idea?"

I looked at him and said with a fake smart tone "Well first you tell me that saying hey to greet people is lame and then you call me an idiot for being so blind so I thought it was come pick on Clary day today or something."

He glared and said "No. It sounds like a good plan but no. I came to say that I was sorry about earlier."

I shot back "Oh really? You're not doing very well are you? Normally when someone comes to another person to apologise they don't tend to offend them at least twice before they do."

Simon closed his eyes and I realised what was so different about him. He had anger in his eyes and body position. If you know Simon well enough you would know that he barely gets angry at anything. Wow I must have pissed him off earlier then. He opened his eyes and I saw that the anger was still there.

I went towards him slightly and said "Simon, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you angry."

Simon suddenly just lost all of his anger and collapsed on the floor sobbing.

I wasn't sure whether to go near him or not. I walked slowly to start with but then I ran the rest of the way and hugged him just like Jace hugged me earlier and I whispered "What is it Si? Why are you so angry and upset now?"

Simon stopped sobbing and said "My mum. She's nowhere near dead like Valentine. She helped him didn't she?"

I almost cried with him because he was never like this but I stopped the tears and pulled him onto my bed and sat him down next to me.

I hushed him and said "Not everyone is like your mum Simon just like not everyone is like Valentine and Jonathan."

He hugged me and we both sat there for a while holding each other like we did when we were on the run in the winter.

I said "Simon, I know this might sound stupid but can you come with us later to see Luke?"

Simon looked at me and said "Why do you want me to come? I'm useless, I can't use that many weapons, and I'm not even that type of agent."

I smiled at him and said "You may not be the best agent ever but I want you to come because you're my best friend. I don't know how well this is going to work out and hey look on the bright side; we have to go to a bookstore to see him."

Simon grinned and said "You're on it Fray, of course I'll come. And for a moment I thought you were going to start singing always look on the bright side of life song again."

We both laughed at the memory of that. We had been in Virginia for a day in January when it had been snowing heavily for the whole of December too. We had been freezing all day and Simon had complained for the whole day about the previous night and I had randomly come out with singing Always look on the bright side of life. It had made both of us forget our coldness for about five minutes and that was the only line that we could remember of that song so we kept repeating it all day as it was stuck in our heads from then until we die probably.

I stopped laughing to say "Even that seems like years ago now."

Simon answered with "Well it was roughly about two years ago so yes it wasn't like it happened yesterday you know."

I laughed and said "I know but I meant like ten years ago not two."

He nodded and said "I know what you mean Fray."

I then told him "Hey I found our adventure travel book which we made when we got to the CIA of the six months we travelled to New York."

I grabbed the book which had them all in and opened it up.

We looked at the first four pictures and I said "Well that's charming."

It was one of me and Simon shoving pasta into our mouths and then left a few hanging out to randomly amuse to each other. It had been fun at the time.

Simon laughed and said "That was the time when we made up that really sad sob story to get them to let us in wasn't it?"

I laughed and nodded as Simon said "And you came up with something to do with us being left behind by our circus caravans and the ring leader told us to meet him at a gas station but we had no idea which one he had meant and that we had no money with us either."

I nodded and said "Better than yours. Yours was like our parents tried to drown us in a bath tub along with our brother who did actually drown and then we ended up getting caught because you said that we were all sitting in it together."

Simon laughed and said "It's not like the circus caravan was really reliable either."

I retorted "Better than being drowned in a big bathtub any day."

He shrugged and said "Okay you win that point."

I smiled and nodded and then we carried on looking at our photos which we had taken and laughing about them and the story about them if there was one.

**Jace's point of view**

My wish had apparently become true as Alec soon walked through the door way/ curtain area and said "Nice argument you had there."

I glared at him and said "Haha Very funny."

Alec smiled and said "Yeah it is and Izzy wanted me to tell you that she said that you should dump Aline and go out with one Clarissa Fray and to get dressed as we are leaving in an hour too."

He then sat down as I got up and grabbed some clothes and he said "So Jacey what are your feelings towards Clarissa Morgenstern/ Fairchild/ Fray?"

I disappeared behind the curtain area so Alec couldn't see me and I groaned and said "Do I really need to answer that?"

Alec called out "No but I want to hear you say it anyway."

I then heard Max's little voice come in and say "Clary says that you two need to be ready and meet her and the other person at the Director's tent in ten to sort out weapons and other items of stuff that you'll need."

I came out and said "Okay and how's my little bro doing?"

Max grinned at me and hugged me and said "I'm okay and who was the other person she was with?"

I asked him "Does he look a bit like a rat?"

Max nodded shyly and I said "That's her best friend Simon."

Max giggled and said "What are you to her?"

I thought to myself good question little brother before saying "Me and Clary are just friends."

Alec coughed out "With benefits." And poor little innocent Max didn't understand and I just glared at Alec who laughed and said "Come on you two we need to get going."

We all walked out and got Izzy and then went to the Director's tent and saw that Max had been right. Simon was apparently coming with us whom I wasn't too pleased about and apparently neither was Ragnor who was shaking his head and Clary just ignored him and help Simon get ready.

We all greeted Clary and Simon and Max smiled and blushed as she said "Thank you Max, you actually got them here on time. Well done."

I almost laughed at my little brother and whispered to Alec "Actually I think Max is her friend with benefit actually."

Alec almost laughed now and I winked at him before going to ask Clary what weapon I should use.

When I asked her she rolled her eyes and answered with "Whatever you are good at or you like the most."

I noticed that she had her locket and a ring on today. She was also wearing a black jacket but for once it wasn't leather it was a proper jacket. A black strappy top, black fighting pants and her almost knee high black leather laced up boots. Like normal she looked beautiful and I just wanted to bury myself into her red curls which were now pulled back into a ponytail except from her fringe which came down on the right side of her face to cover her scar.

For her weapons she had gotten her mother's bow and some arrows, her father's dagger, a whip in a bracelet which Izzy had too, three chakrams, four blades with two on her back and two in a pocket, and a gun with bullets already in it and also some spare too.

Simon had a bow and arrows too, a dagger, a pocket knife and also a gun and bullets he also had a small frying pan which I presume was a joke between Clary and him.

Izzy had her whip, three blades, our mum's dagger, and her laser gun so she could stun people.

Alec had our dad's bow and arrow, a small pocket blade and two guns.

Magnus and Ragnor had three guns and two blades and a pocket blade each.

I had chosen four blades, two guns and a small blade that fitted in-between my fingers but was razor sharp like Clary's one.

I felt disappointed that I had no items from my family heritage until I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I whirled around and Clary was standing there with a dagger in her hand. She held it out to me and said "It's name is Dina. After the angel of learning and wisdom. It's yours from now on; take good care of it though, it has had a bad past but it is yours now."

I felt touched that she had given it to me rather than anyone else so I said "Thanks and I will try to keep it safe."

She smiled and said "You're blades straps are in the wrong place."

She then helped me fix them correctly and then tighten them up so they didn't move around too much that other people would notice that we were carrying weapons around with us.

After she had finished I said "Thanks."

She smiled slightly and said "No problem and I'll leave you and your girlfriend to say bye." She nodded over to some of the figures and I saw that Aline was standing there waiting for me.

I sighed and said "Gee thanks."

She smiled truly now and said "I'm actually doing you a favour here so adios amigo." And with that she disappeared.

I sighed again and then smiled and started talking to Aline who was staying here for the day.

I could hear little parts of Clary's conversation with Jordan. They were apparently fighting about who was better the tenth doctor of the ninth. Jordan was saying nine and Clary was arguing that ten was the best.

Then I heard Clary yell out "Maia! Sort your boyfriend out now!"

Maia yelled back "He's not my boyfriend!"

Clary yelled out "Oh so you were just snogging each other's face of because you're friends?"

Maia blushed and said "Possibly."

Clary called back "Whatever Brownie!" and her and Jordan started bickering again.

I almost laughed at their yelling conversations and bickering, Aline would be about which foundation or mascara is better but no Clary argues about which Doctor who is better.

I listened back into Aline's conversation which she was now saying how we should go on a date when I get back. Or something like that. I just agreed and told her that I'll organise it later.

Magnus then yelled out "Okay Wildcats! We need to get your pretty asses moving now!"

Clary and Jordan both yelled out together "You've been watching High School Musical again?"

Magnus looked offended and said "Of course, the songs are awfully catchy too ya know."

Clary laughed and said bye to Jordan and ran over to Simon and jumped on his back. Simon caught her and then she yelled out "Onwards piggy!" And he broke into a run and Clary laughed the whole time she was on his back.

I almost laughed again. It was weird how you could forget that Clary and Simon were still only sixteen years old. They both acted so much older and more elegant but when you know them outside of their jobs they were still only acting like fourteen year olds.

We all moved off and I said a quick goodbye to my foster parents and then we left all together.

We probably looked strange walking down a street in New York. Ragnor was the oldest so he was probably stood out as old, Magnus is like a gay version of Sonic the Hedgehog, Alec and Izzy are probably the most normal two of all seven of us, I was practically golden all over with my hair, eyes, and even my skin was golden so that was slightly strange, Simon just didn't fit in with our badassness which we had as he stood out as a plain nerd, and Clary was just so beautiful even without trying and makeup on she looked at least ten times more beautiful than everyone else does here.

Clary eventually stopped in front of a store reading 'Garroway books, new and old.'

She paused and looked at this house before saying "Let's go."

**Clary's point of view**

When we arrived at the book store I studied the sign that I had seen so often in my childhood. I had almost walked here every day since I've known who Luke was and I loved books which and I was about the age of three.

I said to the others "Let's go." and I lead the way inside the building.

I stared at the all so familiar scene lying before me. Nearly ten years since I've been here and it hasn't changed one bit. I loved the smell of the books. I finally felt as though I had returned to a long lost home.

The bell tinkled as we all walked through the door which made the man behind the desk look up and watch us curiously.

I was itching to go and look at all of my favourite books that I had got out so many times but I resisted and we walked towards the man and Ragnor asked "Do you know if a Lucian Greymark is here?"

The man studied us and said "Not many people know me by that name but yes I am here."

I was slightly shocked but I have learnt to hide most of my emotions, Magnus then said "We need to talk, Mr Greymark and in private too."

The man- Luke watched us all taking in our appearances and looks as though he was sizing us all up. When his eyes landed on me he looked hopeful for a second but then his blue eyes returned to sad.

Luke then said "And what brings you seven here?"

Alec spoke up for the first time "We will tell you that when we're in private."

Luke glared at him and said "Why should I listen to you guys?"

I found a small CIA identification coin which told him that we were from the CIA and threw it at him. He caught it and studied the coin and then threw it back which I caught and he then said "Let's go in the back."

We all followed him through the door in the back and I knew that this is what home was like to me, Luke's home. My home. No my old home I tell myself but I can't help but think that this is what I am so used to being a place called home that even nearly ten years later I still call it home and I feel safe in here.

**Luke's point of view**

The bookstore was its usual quiet self today so I was thinking about Jocelyn and of course little Clary. I had no idea why I still thought of her being little, she would be seventeen in a few weeks so she wouldn't be little at all.

I sighed, I thought about her most days, how much fun she was probably having with her dad even if he's an evil bastard she still has her brother to keep her safe. I still thought of the locket and jacket I gave her and the promises I made her, to keep her safe and that I would find her but every time I have looked in the past two years she hasn't been there at all.

The bell tinkled which distracted me from my thoughts. I looked at the door and saw that there were seven people standing there.

One looked older than the rest with dark brown hair and eyes, the second oldest one looked a little bit like a gay sonic the hedgehog which made me think of Clary again and her obsession of cartoons and manga. Two of them had the same features so I presumed that they were brother and sister, there was a complete golden boy who looked almost too perfect, a stand out classified nerd with the glasses and everything and the last one hit me.

She was a girl no older than sixteen with red curly hair tied in a ponytail like the ones Clary used to do; the girl also had the same emerald green eyes and the freckles and pale porcelain skin. She looked just like Jocelyn had at sixteen maybe it was Clary here at last. I mean she even looked at the section Clary had loved longingly as though she wanted to run in there and bury herself in books.

They all walked forwards and the older man said "Do you know if a Lucian Greymark is here?"

I studied them again whilst saying "Not many people know me by that name but yes I am here."

The girl looked slightly shocked but she soon covered it up and then the gay sonic the hedgehog said "We need to talk, Mr Greymark and in private too."

I watched them all taking in everything about them and when I got to the girl my eyes instantly thought of Clary standing there smiling but I quickly dismissed the thought of that happening.

I then finally said "And what brings you seven here?"

The brother now spoke up "We will tell you that when we're in private."

I glared at him he spoke just like a Lightwood did and said "Why should I listen to you guys?"

The red haired girl found something in her pocket and threw it at me. I studied it and saw that it was a CIA identification coin. They were here about the parts I had I presume. I threw it back to the girl who caught it effortlessly and slid it back into her pocket.

I then said "Let's go in the back."

They followed me through the door and I saw that the red haired girl instantly relaxed as though this place was normal for her to come to. She seemed to be lost in thoughts so I said nothing but all I could think was it may be Clary, it may be Clary! At last I can keep her with me. Keep her as safe as I can.

I have missed her for so long and now she may be here for now. I think I'm almost singing with joy here. Hopefully I'll get her name soon so I can know if it is or not.

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you liked Luke's point of view too. I might not be updating tomorrow because I have to socialise tomorrow and it will take most of the day up so I will try to do two on Sunday instead for you lovely people and please keep on reviewing.**


	28. Luke, Fighting, Cleaning and Memories

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or PM me about this story it really means a lot to me. I know that there hasn't been that much Malec, Sizzy or Clace but there will soon hopefully.**

**Clary's point of view**

I was so deep in my old memories that I didn't notice Simon was walking next to me until he smacked me on the arm and even though it didn't really hurt, I said "Ouch! What was that for?"

Simon muttered "To get you to go look around the place with the newbies."

I said "They're not newbies any more really and I'm going."

I walked off and started looking through the boxes that Luke had on his shelf.

I could hear Magnus, Ragnor and Simon questioning Luke but I wasn't listening to them really.

I got to another box and pulled out a few paintings and studied them for a second. I then realised that these had been some of my mum's paint work. I could tell from the brush work and pencil sketching lines. Then I noticed her small signature in the corner and put a finger over it and traced it gently with my finger.

Luke then saw me looking at the painting and said to me "That was done by my late wife."

I glanced at him quickly as I said quietly "Jocelyn Fray."

He looked slightly surprised and asked curiously "How did you know?"

I put the paintings down again and didn't answer his question as I carried on shifting them searching for the piece.

Luke was watching me curiously and for a moment I thought that he'd recognise me but no hint in his emotions told me that he did so I was safe for now.

I heard Jace call through "Hey Claire Bear through here."

I could tell that my eyes flashed in anger and I quit my search and walked towards Jace's voice and said "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

He smiled slightly and said "Sorry Red, I thought you'd want to see these." He held up some silver handcuffs and a small key to them too.

I felt everyone's eyes on me but I ignored them and then Simon opened his mouth probably to say something like kinky or something like that but I quickly sent him my glance saying don't you even dare think of it and he shut his mouth again without saying a word.

I walked over to Jace and took the handcuffs and studied them carefully. I announced to the others "Silver. Pure and solid silver."

I then glanced at Luke with the handcuffs swinging off a finger and said "Well Mr Greymark, I think you have some explaining to do."

Luke nodded and gestured all of us to the couch which everyone accepted except from me. I didn't want to feel any safer than I already did so I stood awkwardly and hoped that no one would question me.

I listened as he said "I keep them in case Valentine came looking for me like the weapons I have too."

I studied him and asked "Anything else?"

Luke studied me back and said "No. Just that one reason."

I could tell that he was telling at least mostly the truth so I said to Magnus "Bane, he's telling us most of the truth at least."

Magus nodded and said "Okay, you can carry on searching now, unless Mr Greymark wants to help us to find the piece?" he looked hopefully at Luke but Luke shook his head and said "The CIA has never done anything good for me so I won't return the favour."

I asked him "What if we were trying to protect you?"

Luke looked at me and said "What from? I heard that Valentine was dead so I don't need to run anymore."

I said back "What about his son Jonathan Morgenstern? He is just as dangerous."

Luke narrowed his eyes and asked "What has he got to do with this?"

I went back to searching the cupboards now as I answered "He is under the control of the serum. The one that you helped create and destroy, well partly at least."

Luke looked at me and asked again "And how do you know that he is under it?"

I flinched and said "Trust me, I know." And I tried to look back at the cupboards again.

Luke fell silent and said quietly "So what is your name Agent? Everyone else has said they're last name except from you."

I answered him just as quietly before I could stop myself "So you're telling me that after nearly ten years that you don't recognise me Luke?"

His eyes studied me and I turned to face him and let him see my green eyes and red curls which I shared with my mum and I smiled slightly to show him the childish part of me which hid deep inside of me.

He then seemed to recognise me and his eyes lit up with hope as he asked "Clarissa? Is that really you?"

I nodded and said "Yes Luke. It is me."

He looked as though he wanted to jump at me and hug me but he held himself back and said "Clary, I'm so sorry."

I studied him and answered "It's not your fault that you had to lie to me because of mum or that you never found me."

He looked slightly relieved and said "I've looked in Texas for you for the past two years but you haven't been there."

I sighed and said "I came to New York when I was fourteen with Agent Lewis."

Luke closed his eyes and said "Clary why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked away now and said "Many reasons really. One I thought that you'd have another family by now. Two I look too much like mum that you would hurt seeing me every day. Three it would be harder for us to hide from Valentine and Jonathan too. Four I would put you in danger."

I felt Luke watch me and say "Clary you made a mistake. For one I will never have another family now, you and Jocelyn were my family. Two it hurt me more not knowing you then it will do knowing you. Three I don't care about how hard it would be to hide, if it came to the necessary point I would stand and fight not lie and hide. Four I don't care about the danger. Sometimes danger keeps you more alive."

I almost cried as he said that and I said "Don't make it harder for me Luke; you know I have to leave soon."

He asked kindly which reminded me of so many memories "Can I have at least one hug before you ignore me completely then?"

I looked up and said "I can't ignore you now and of course hug time for Uncle Luke."

I stepped into his embrace and instantly felt safe like I did when I was a kid. I hugged him just as hard back as he did to me and I then noticed my colleagues staring at us and I let go as I heard footsteps walk into the bookshop so I went outside of the door and said "Who's that?"

Luke paled and said "I think you know who it was Clary."

Valentine's men. I nodded and said "Looks like we all get to fight again."

Ragnor said "Okay all of us hide and then if Luke needs us then we fight because you and Jace still are not fully recovered from the fire, Agent Fray."

I rolled my eyes and said "You did not just say hide Fell did you?"

Luke cut in and said "Clary you have to hide, it's too dangerous. And what's this about a fire?"

I stamped my foot annoyed and said "Fine we'll hide unless you need help and don't worry about the fire now."

We all found a hiding place. Jace was hiding next to me behind one of the draws that he had. Izzy was standing behind one of the bookcases, Alec was around the corner, and Magnus, Ragnor and Simon all went out to pretend to be looking at different books and Luke went out to see the people

I gave everyone a communication ring. If you thought of the person you wanted to talk to and they were wearing their ring then we could talk to each other inside of our heads. It had started off with just mine and Simon's ones which Simon had somehow created and then he made more and more of them so some of the CIA agents had them.

I loved my ring design, it was gold and had leaf shapes all around it which always made me remember the tree that me and Simon used to climb in Texas.

Anyway I heard Luke talking and then a gruff voice reply.

The footsteps grew closer, I could recognise all of them one set were obviously Luke's, another was a man known as Blackthorn (Yes he is a relative to Jules) and the other was a man known as Pangborn. Both of them were Valentine's most loyal men but they were also both quite stupid.

I saw Jace tense as he saw the two other men. I thought of Jace and asked "Do you know them?"

I wasn't sure that he'd heard so I poked him and raised my eyebrows and then I heard his reply "Well you could say that. Those were the men that have just come in were the men that killed my real parents."

-Page Break-

My only thoughts when he said that was oh god. My father's men killed my friends and crushes family. Well my life is certainly screwed up right to the top of the life screwed up scale.

I glared at the drawers hating that I couldn't go out there and run my blades through their hearts. I wanted to comfort Jace but I decided not to as he already looked angry and sad.

I spoke to him again "Um… I'm sorry if that was rude of me to ask."

His reply came back instantly "It's not your fault; I want to attack them now."

I answered with "So do I."

Jace looked at me curiously but said nothing.

I then got Simon and said "Hey Si, anything going on in there?" I heard silence and I was scared now. What had happened to Simon? Is he okay?

Then my worry got cut off by Simon saying quickly "Sorry Fray, I was reading the manga books. I even found your favourite one where-…"

"Simon Lewis, don't you dare ever do that again to me."

Simon sort of snorted and said "Sorry Fray what's happening over there?"

I answered "Not much, at the moment they are just telling Luke about how disloyal he was to Valentine and stuff like that, what about you?"

"Not much, just listening to Maggie and Raggies argument about Gandalf and Dumbledore like normal. Could you tell them to shut up please?"

"Do it yourself Lazy."

"They won't listen to me."

"Fine, later then."

"Bye Fray" and then our chord cut as Simon went back into his manga comic.

I called to both Ragnor and Magnus by saying "If you two don't stop arguing I might kill you both soon."

I then got their reply of "Sorry Fray!"

"That's really creepy inside of your heads you both still say stuff at the same time."

Ragnor almost laughed and Magnus was laughing and said "Not much going on here anyway s we're entertaining ourselves."

"By arguing?"

"Yeah duh."

"Okay… Just keep your eyes open and shut up because your annoying Lewis."

I heard a faint "Bye." And then the cord that held us together cut again.

I then tuned in to what Luke was saying "I'm not helping you Blackthorn."

Blackthorn growled and said "You will when we tell you that we have Clarissa Morgenstern."

Luke said "I care nothing for Clarissa Morgenstern."

I almost laughed. They thought they could blackmail him when I'm right here. Ha! They are both idiots.

Pangborn now interrupted "What if we said Jocelyn wasn't dead?"

Luke's eyes flashed and he said "I saw her get put into the ground! Of course she's dead."

Pangborn smiled and said "No she isn't look at this." He threw photos along the floor and I shifted and saw ones of a woman just like me sitting in chains screaming out loud. I felt my anger rise inside of me. How dare they threaten people who look like my mum just to tease Luke.

I almost ran out but I felt someone touch my wrist so I looked at Jace and he shook his head and his voice whispered to me "Not yet Clary, Luke will kill you otherwise."

I nodded and shifted back slightly to show that I wasn't going to go.

Luke said "You always did hate Jocelyn you two."

Pangborn hissed "She betrayed Valentine and before that she just took the piss out of us proving that she was a better agent than us."

Luke grinned devilishly and said "Why did you want to marry Valentine instead Pangborn?"

Pangborn growled and held his blade to Luke's throat and said "I could kill you now you know and no one would ever realise or know until they decide to check on you in a month."

He pressed blade into Luke's throat and he would have cut it but I stepped out and said "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

All three males spun around and looked at me. Luke with a pleading and slightly angry look, and Pangborn and Blackthorn with a mix of shocked, surprise and anger.

I smiled and said "Wasn't expecting that now was you?"

Both Pangborn and Blackthorn just stared blankly at me and Luke just got out "What are you doing?"

I ignored Luke and said to the other two "I think that you two will recognise me in a minute."

I waited and then Pangborn said to Blackthorn giggling "That's Clarissa Morgenstern, she's Valentine's daughter who we're meant to be keeping hostage."

I almost laughed as Blackthorn then hit Pangborn and said "Stop it. You just let him know that we haven't got her now."

Pangborn then said "Oh."

I laughed and said "Well thanks for that nice piece of amusement and I know how to surprise you even more now."

Pangborn then said "What is it Sweetheart? Your mother's going to reappear from the curtains?"

I laughed and said "No it's even better than that."

I said out loud "Come out."

Jace came out first and stood next to me, Izzy came out next and stood next to Jace and Alec was next to her.

Then Simon appeared and stood on my other side and Magnus and Ragnor stood next to him.

I smiled and said "Surprise."

Then Blackthorn and Pangborn both jumped straight at me and I pulled out on of my blades and yelled out "Hariel." My blade lit up and shone a glow around the small room and I plunged it straight into Blackthorns leg and dodged Pangborn so he went flying into the open air behind me.

I pulled the blade out again and Blackthorn howled out "Come to us followers of Valentine."

Then many men much bigger and stronger looking came charging in and attacked us.

We all broke up into our own fights and I had both Pangborn and Blackthorn attacking me.

The rest were struggling and then I yelled out to Luke who was watching my fight "Go! Help! Jace!"

He gave me a concerned look but when I threw two of my blades at him he caught them and ran to help Jace who was fighting off one of the stronger men and was almost losing.

I spun around and stabbed both boys in the legs again but they still came at me and disarmed my blades from me.

I didn't even let them cheer in victory as I put an arrow into my bow and shot it straight at Pangborn's heart.

It was like normal it was a true shot so it killed him instantly. Blackthorn completely lashed out at me now and I blocked his blade with my arm. I felt the sword cut my skin but I didn't notice once again because of my ADHD and I kicked him in the stomach which sent him back a little bit but it gave me enough time to shoot an arrow straight at Izzy's man who was about to defeat her and hit him in his back so that his spine shattered.

But I had no idea what Izzy did then because Blackthorn lunged at me again and I used my bow as a club and whacked him around the head which made him stumble, that gave me enough time to get my dagger and then stab him in the stomach.

I saw Simon was helping Izzy now by smashing his frying pan over the man's head and letting Izzy curl her whip around his head and behead the man.

I almost gagged but I stopped myself and saw that Magnus and Alec and Ragnor were holding of two of them together and Jace was with Luke and fighting two of them off.

I then felt a bullet enter my shoulder so I yelled out "Styx!" and I spun around and Blackthorn said to me in Latin "Moritura puella es?" I knew what that meant instantly 'Are you ready to die Sweetheart?"

I decided to be annoying and answer back in Ancient Greek which I knew that he could speak but not as good "Errete es korakas." This translated to English is 'Go to the crows.'

When he got what it meant and then growled and lunged at me again. I laughed and simply avoided him and then pushed my dagger home. His eyes widened and he whispered "Your mother… Is alive… She is in the manor with… Jonathan… get her and kill him… you will only be happy after you have."

I went to ask him what he meant but he then said "Maybe you can bring your… brother back from it. … I am not sure but kill him and get your mother… She would… be … so proud… of you."

I went to ask him again what he meant but then all the light left his eyes and I knew that he was dead.

I stood up painfully and said "That went well."

I tried to walk but I them stumbled and fell over. Well I nearly did because Luke caught me and said "Come on your hurt."

I studied him and said "So is everyone else."

He looked at me and said "Everyone else can walk, you can't."

I glared at him but I said "Fine."

Luke smiled and said "Lay down on the floor now."

I did as he asked even though the pain was horrible I didn't say anything.

Luke then said to Jace "Can you get the first aid box please?"

Jace got the box and handed it to Luke before re-joining his siblings again.

Simon came over and said "Okay?"

I answered him faintly "Okay. You?"

He smiled and said "Okay."

He then took my hand and said "Just in case you need to squeeze it."

I smiled gratefully and said "Expect a big bruise then."

He laughed and said "Don't worry, I can live with bruises."

I smiled but it was a painful one because Luke had just put his clippers in to get out the bullet of my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth to stop me from crying out but my grip on Simon's hand was probably very tight.

Luke told me like he always used to "Stay relaxed Claire bear I need to find it okay?"

I nodded and then rested my head against the floor and tried my best to relax. At times like this I hate my ADHD, I can't stay still or relax for very long at all. It makes me too uncomfortable.

I stayed as still as I could and then I heard the ding of the bullet hitting the floor. I sighed and said "Ouch, please say you only have to stitch it up now."

Luke smiled and said "Correct Claire bear."

I smiled at the nickname and said "Wow I feel so smart."

Luke chuckled and then he started stitching it up. I almost cried out again but I stopped myself.

Once Luke had finished on my shoulder, I asked "Can I sit up now? I mean no offense but wooden floors are not entirely comfortable to lay on you know."

Luke laughed and said "Yes you can sit up now."  
I let go of Simon's hand and pushed myself up and looked around quickly and said "Am I really the only one who got seriously injured."

Luke said from behind me "Yeah, you're obviously that amazing that you can be the only one to do that."

I rolled my eyes and said "Dammit, you're going to chain me here for now aren't you?"

Luke smiled and said "Yep, your rooms still okay by the way."

I pulled myself up and said "You guys might as well get some sleep because I am not in the mood for walking down the streets of New York like this thanks."

And then I wobbled into my bedroom with Simon's help and managed to lie on the bed and eventually fall asleep feeling safer than every other time I have done in nearly ten years.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had gone off to bed and Simon had shut her door and told us she was asleep, I sat down on the sofa whilst Magnus and Ragnor got in touch with the CIA and Alec and Izzy walked off to one of the spare bedrooms.

I sat on the couch and looked around the living room. All of the men were laying there dead, some were beheaded some had been shot by arrows, and some had been stabbed to death.

I could understand how Clary loved it here, except from the blood and dead bodies it had that safe feeling to it and the one where you expect a happy family to live not a lonely man with a dead wife and a missing kid who has just come back.

Luke came into the room and said "This is going to take time."

I smiled and said "Do you want some help?"

He gave me the same grateful smile that Clary had and said "If you're willing to help then that would be great."

I nodded and started to help clean the bodies up. Luke sighed and said "Hmm do you think that I could bury the bodies? Or take them to the funeral place and tell them that they all drowned in a big bathtub."

I chuckled and said "Clary takes after you."

Luke looked up at me and said "I suppose that's a bad thing as well as a good thing."

I watched him and said "You're talking about your promises to her when she left you right?"

Luke nodded and said "I tried to fight for her but they wouldn't let me because I wasn't her real dad and as he was still alive he had to take her. I promised her a lot of things like I would find her and we'd be a family again. I looked for her but all the time I found her I never thought that she'd want me as she loved her brother maybe not her father but Jonathan was there to protect her so I stopped doing it so often after a while. I started to do it regularly again two years ago and found that she wasn't there. I had no idea that she was in New York until she came today. In a way I'm glad she did. I wish that I could take back time and kept Jocelyn at home so she didn't die and then Clary would be like she used to be."

I frowned and said "Like she used to be?"

Luke sighed and explained "When I saw her today in the bookshop I thought it was her but I wasn't sure until she confirmed it with me. She used to be very trusting and open but now she's closed and won't tell you much. She had used to laugh nearly all the time and she'd bounce around well I suppose that was more of her ADHD then herself but it was still fun with her. Now she's lost all emotions and if she has any then she doesn't show it and she just walks now, no bouncing around or jumping or running just evenly walking. It shows you what Valentine can do within the seven years she was there and probably most of it was words and abuse no one gets kindness out of him."

I struggled to remember a small happy bouncy Clary that laughed and jumped around and everything. It was hard to think of.

Luke seemed to see my expression and he said "You can't think of her like that can you? I can show you if you want."

I frowned and he then said "I was injected with the serum too, anyone who is can show other people memories and sometimes if your powerful enough illusions."

He came over to me and he rested his hand on my arm and he chanted in another language and soon the world around me fell black and then an older one rebuilt around me.

The real life today Luke was still standing there his hand on my arm but when I looked around I saw that there was another younger Luke standing in the small kitchen area making some pizza. There was also an older version of Clary which I presumed was Jocelyn was in the kitchen with Luke making drinks.

The young Luke then called through "Clary, Pizza's ready."

There was a small reply and thundering footsteps came down the stairs.

A small red haired child with her piercing emerald green eyes appeared at the bottom of the stairs and said "Oh pizza, is it peperoni or margarita?"

The woman scolded the small girl "Clarissa, you don't run down the stairs like that."

The little girl rolled her eyes playfully and said "Sorry Mum."

The girl looked no older than three or four but she still had the energy of a cheetah ready to run at its highest speed.

The girl was wearing a green strappy top and black leggings and her socks were odd and her bright red curls were already knotted and fell around her face.

She sat at the table next to her mother and asked "Any way margarita or pepperoni?"

Luke smiled and said "It's half and half, some is pepperoni and some is margarita."

She grinned at the young Luke and said "Thanks Uncle Luke."

Luke smiled and said gently "Claire Bear, I keep telling you. Don't call me Uncle Luke. It makes me feel old and reminds me of Uncle Tom's Cabin and I'm not even your uncle I'm your mother's friend."

She looked and said "Sorry Un- I mean Luke."

Luke smiled and ruffled the girl's hair ad said "No problem Claire Bear."

The mother then said "I have to go now Clary, you'll be good won't you?"

The girl smiled up at her mum and said "Yeah mum, I'll be good. I don't know why you always tell me that as though I'm going to blow up a toilet or something."

Clary's mum then looked stern and said "Clary, you haven't blown up a toilet, yet at least. Anyway be good for Luke and don't blow up a toilet either."

Clary grinned again and answered with "Thanks mum and I'll try not to. Bye."

The girl hugged her mum and then Luke hugged her and then the mum left the apartment.

Luke turned to Clary and said "What movies are coming up tonight then?"

Clary considered it and then said "Scary ones, lots of them too."

Luke said "At least it's not High School Musical."

Clary looked fake offended and said "I don't like that film; I just like the catchy songs they have in it."

Luke laughed now and said "Okay then scary movie night it is."

The time travelled forward to near the end of the night when they had just finished watching Woman In Black.

The credits came on and Clary then just dropped on the couch and Luke burst out laughing and poked her in her stomach and she shrieked "Don't I'm dead."

Luke stopped and said "Why are you dead?"

Clary replied with "Well they said that whoever looks at the lady a child will die and so when you looked at the lady a moment ago I died."

Luke laughed and said "Let's bring the child back to life by saying that there's a big bowl of chocolate double stuff Oreos in the fridge."

Clary shot straight up and said "Oreos? Double stuff? Chocolate? I'm fine I am perfectly healthy and mum even says that I'm too skinny so I can eat loads of them."

Luke laughed and came back with two big bowls of Oreos.

Clary took one and bit straight into it and then she said "Mmm so nice. I think that heaven is made out of Oreos like this."

Luke smiled and said "Oh do you know?"

She nodded and said "Uh huh. Definitely, when you die can you come back as a ghost and tell me what it's made out of?"

Luke smiled and said "Of course I will Claire Bear."

She smiled as the next film started and then they both watched it in silence until the end when Clary said "I think that you and mum should get married."

Luke froze for a moment and then said "You should tell your mum that first there Claire Bear."

Clary grinned and said "I'll tell her tomorrow."

Luke laughed and said "Okay then missy you need to get to bed."

Clary smiled and ate her last Oreo and said "Can you read me a story Luke?"

Luke smiled and said "Of course which one?"

Clary answered instantly "Hercules when he kills the hydra. It's my favourite."

Luke picked up the book which was the same as the one I had read and began to read the story. It took me a few minutes to realise that I had read this story to her, when we was in the hotel.

I remembered how she had snuggled up and lay there peacefully as I had read it.

When Luke had finished Clary yawned and said "Night Luke."

He smiled and replied "Night Claire Bear."

Me and older Luke came back to reality and he let go of my hand and said "You see, she wasn't always so secretive."

I nodded and said "She always reads that book you know, her favourite story to read is the same as you just did. The one with the hydra."

Luke smiled and said "Always was. She had a liking to comic books and Greek mythology too especially when Hercules was the hero."

I smiled and we carried on cleaning the room and then Luke asked me "Do you like her then?" Is it really that obvious?

I said "What do you mean?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said "You are probably friends as she has trusted you about her past, but I think that you like her more than that don't you?"

I nodded and said "But I have a girlfriend."

Luke smiled knowingly and said "And she hates Clary and you don't want to dump her and go out with Clary straight away because you think that people will think you used her."

I nodded again and said "How-…"

"Did I know? It's obvious. And I think between you and me that she may even like you back." he answered without even letting me finish my question.

I smiled and said "She doesn't."

Luke smiled back widely like Clary did sometimes and said "I think she does, Clary doesn't trust as much as normal yet you still know about her, and also when you were all fighting she told me to help you even though she was in worse position so she put you in front of her, and also every time her enemies stopped she looked at you to make sure you were okay and that's how she got shot, she was looking at you and then she got shot so feel lucky and I think she does."

I thought about it. Why would she tell Luke to help me if she was in a worse position herself. She kept on looking at me when she had enough time to. She got shot because of the last reason. Maybe she did like me a little bit.

Luke smiled again and said "Haha young love these days."

I smiled and said "Shut up, really not funny."

Then a voice came from behind both me and Luke, "What's not funny?"

**AN: Okay I am likely not to be able to update twice today but I hope you liked my amazingly long chapter and I hope you all liked the fight too. Do you guys think that Jocelyn is still alive? Or was Blackthorn lying? And how do you guys want Jace or Clary to tell the other about their feelings? Please mention these in your reviews or you can even PM me because I love to know what all of you guys think about the story and I know there hasn't been many of the ships but there will be soon. Until next time bye!**


	29. Old times and memories

**AN: I am so sorry that you lovely people had to wait three days for this chapter and it's not really even that long but I had so much homework to do and I still do so help me! Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed or PM me. I hope you all enjoy chapter 29.**

**Jace's point of view.**

I whirled around and saw Clary standing in the lounge doorway watching me and Luke with a questionable expression in her face. I then noticed that she was only wearing a long t-shirt which I presumed was Luke's and no trousers. I had to force my eyes away from her.

Luke smiled and said "I see your up and about Claire Bear."

Oh that would explain why she hates me calling her that.

She looked at Luke and said "I'm fine. Why does everyone presume that because I get hurt slightly I am going to break like glass?"

Luke smiled and walked towards her and said "Because she has little delicate features doesn't she?" he grabbed her cheeks and messed around with them like you did when the kid was seven years old.

Clary rolled her eyes and said "Geez Luke, one way to embarrass me."

Luke smiled again and said "That's what father's do."

She smiled back and looked at me and said "I see you've gotten to know Jace then."

Luke defended me by saying "He offered to help me clean up."

Clary nodded and asked Luke "Do you still have some of Jocelyn's stuff?"

Luke nodded and said "The closet in my bedroom."

Clary nodded and disappeared again into Luke's bedroom this time.

I sighed and said quietly "That was close."

Luke smiled and said back "Yeah, she has a habit of doing that to other people. Why do you want to hide it anyway?"

I laughed and answered "Oh wait let me think, because I have a girlfriend."

Luke grinned and said "You should dump her then and then my OTP will become a canon."

I burst out laughing and said "OTP? Really? We're your OTP?"

Luke nodded and said "In real life of course."

Clary came back through wearing white top that had paint splatters all over it, black leggings and one bright pink and one blue sock.

Clary noticed me looking at her but she didn't say anything she just said to Luke "You guys need help?"

Luke nodded and said "Yeah. You can help us if your life is really that boring."

Clary grinned and said "Of course Un- Luke."

Luke smiled and said "You caught yourself that time."

She smiled back slightly and answered "I do try to, just normally I forget."

We all worked in silence until Clary started to giggle and then Luke and I looked at her she started laughing even more.

Luke asked her "What's so funny?"

She just carried on laughing. I walked towards her and looked at what she was laughing at. It was one of the dead man's head and I have to admit his face was pretty funny. It was a mix between anger, shock and surprise. It looked funny on his face so I started to giggle too.

Luke finally gave up asking her questions and came over and let out a laugh too. It probably wasn't really that funny but it was just random and his face was priceless.

Clary was the first to stop and then Luke which left me giggling by myself. Clary then said "Ave Atque Vale." And picked up his head and shoved it into a bag.

Luke smiled and went back to his cleaning spot and I asked Clary "What does that phrase mean?"

Clary looked surprised and "Ave Atque Vale? It means hail and farewell in Latin."

It was my turn to be surprised now why would Clary say that over the evil dead? Clary then said "Sorry it sounds really nerdy doesn't it?"

I shook my head and said "No I just didn't expect it mean that, that's all."

Clary smiled and said "Right. My father made me read a lot of books with it in so I know that quite well."

I nodded and we fell silent as we carried on cleaning up the mess.

I then remembered what she had said to Blackthorn when they spoke a different language. "What about after you got shot you said Styx and then you spoke a completely different language all together. So what did you both say?"

Clary seemed to think back to that moment and the she said "He asked me moritura puella es? Which means are you ready to die sweetheart in Latin and I replied in Ancient Greek errete es korakas which means go to the crows in English."

I smiled at how she used her knowledge to help her outwit and kill people.

Clary then turned back to cleaning and started humming some words under her breath in a foreign language.

I looked into the window near us and saw our faint outlines in it. I saw a tall golden boy who had more confident way of holding himself and then a slightly smaller red haired girl who hid away from most people but when you saw her she was beautiful.

I saw that Clary had stopped humming now and was frowning as though trying to remember something.

She then shook her head as if that would clear her thoughts and she then went along in silence.

Luke then called over to us "Hey you two want some music on?"

Clary shrugged and said "Might as well."

Luke smiled and pressed play and I realised that it was coming from Clary's IPod. Clary then realised and asked "Where did you find that?"

Luke said "It was in your bag."

Clary just nodded and said "Okay then."

Then the music just flowed over the silence filling the room with mostly rock music.

I had never heard the song before but apparently Clary liked it as she was humming along to the words to herself whilst she was cleaning.

Luke then called over to Clary "How about some Dean Martian if you're so good at Latin."

Clary groaned and said "No way. Once was bad enough thanks and I doubt I will like it any more now I can speck Latin."

I laughed and asked "Who's Dean Martian?"

Clary said "Some horrible music which has men groaning in Latin for singing." And Luke said "Clary's favourite band too."

Clary glared at Luke and said "Haha very funny Uncle Luke."

Luke reminded her "I'm not your uncle Clary."

Clary smiled and said "I know."

Luke gave her a weird look but didn't say anything. Silence fell around us except the music blasting out random songs.

After we had finished I asked Luke "What are you going to do with the bodies?"

Luke said "Burn them because I don't think that saying they drowned in a massive bathtub would sound that impressive."

As Clary walked past us she added "Or realistic."

I smirked as Luke said "Shut up Claire Bear."

Clary came out of the small dining area and said "Never."

Luke smiled and said "How about double stuff chocolate Oreos?"

Clary's eyes widened and said "You have Oreos? Okay I'm shutting up."

Luke laughed and disappeared into the kitchen and brought out three bowls of Oreos.

He gave on to me and Clary and he started to eat out of one himself.

Clary bit straight into one and said "I still think that heaven is made out of these."

Both I and Luke laughed and then I felt tired and I said "I need sleep."

Luke smiled and said "You can use Clary's room if you want."

I smiled and said "Thanks." And I left Clary and Luke sitting together eating Oreos.

I shut the door behind me and then went to the big double bed and laid down on it. I thought of Aline and what I had sort of promised her earlier and how pushy she was. Clary on the other hand was nowhere near pushy at all. She was beautiful, smart, creative and also very listening and tries to be calm.

My only thoughts from then onwards were about how perfect Clary was to me.

**Clary's point of view.**

After Jace had left me and Luke just sat there eating Oreos in silence.

Luke then said "How about we catch up then?"

I nodded and said "Do you want to feel depressed first or later?"

Luke smiled sadly and said "First would be better for us both."

I nodded again and said "I suppose that's me then."

Luke smiled and said "Off you go then Claire Bear."

I shook my head and then grabbed his wrist and chanted a few words telling the serum to work and take us back in time.

We were suddenly back at the moment when I arrived at the house or manor really.

Luke watched Valentine and Jon wearily and then the scene skipped and we got to the part where me and Jon were playing and planning to fight. That scene flashed away and then me and Jon practising with the cushions came forwards. Then when Jon joined in with hitting and abusing me. Next it was Jon and Valentine cutting my wrists for me. Then it was me and Simon meeting each other, then planning to run away. And next it was us escaping from the manor. A few came from around the sightseeing places we had gone to. Next it was when we met the Director. Then it was of me training and a few missions too.

I cut off after that barely able to stand properly. I sat down again and said "Well that was the last ten pretty much shitty years of my life."

Luke sighed and then pulled me into a hug. I froze and felt his tears drip onto my shoulder. I finally came out of my shock and hugged Luke back. He hugged me tightly and I winced as he gripped my shoulder but I said nothing.

When he finally let me go he said "How about we watch a new scary movie together?"

I grinned and said "Okay." I ran and jumped onto the soft couch.

Luke laughed and then put the disc in the player and started the movie.

We both watched the movie in silence unless you count us biting into the Oreos.

When the film ended I smiled and said "Hey Luke, I think the window just opened a little."

Luke glanced at the window which was shut and said "Very funny Claire Bear."

I thought about what Blackthorn told me about my mother and my brother. I wasn't sure if I should tell Luke or not. I should tell him because I want to trust him and he loved or loves Jocelyn just as much as I did. But then I shouldn't as two people knowing the same thing will make it more dangerous and can I still trust him? I don't know. My brain needs to sort out the truth and everything else I think of.

Luke apparently had seen me thinking and said "What is it Claire Bear?"

I was still trying to decide whether I should trust him. One part of me is telling me that it's Luke. There's nothing different about him, you are not him. But the other half of my brain is telling me keep quiet; you never know who he really is. He may have been trustworthy but now I barely know him. Urgh stupid brain, it can never make up its mind.

I bit my lip and said "I was thinking about what Blackthorn told me when he was dying."

Luke looked surprised and then he asked "Clary, what did he say?"

I took a deep breath and said "He said to me your mother is alive, she is in the manor with Jonathan. Get her and kill him. You will only be happy after you have. Then he said maybe you can bring your brother back from it. I am not sure but kill him and get your mother. She would be so proud of you. Then he died." I bit my lip again as I waited for his reaction.

Luke let out a breath and said shakily "Jocelyn is alive? After all this time? She's alive and she's never got in touch with us or anything?"

I nodded and said "That's what Blackthorn said. I thought he was lying at first but now thinking about it he looked so innocent when he told me this I just don't know. And I can't help but think that if she was in the manor, why did I never find her? It's all my fault then. I should have found her and got her out of there."

Luke pulled me into his arms again and whispered to me "Clary, it's not your fault. It's Valentine's and Jonathan's fault, not yours. You couldn't have known that she could be there."

I laid my head on his shoulder and said "If she is alive would we ever be a family again Luke?"

Luke looked at the window and said "I don't know Claire Bear. I don't know."

Luke then yawned and I scolded him like my mother had done to me "Luke! Go to bed now. You're even yawning now."

Luke smiled and said "Yes mum."

I smiled back and said "This time I'm not kidding. You're going to need some energy for tomorrow. If you're coming back with us."

He looked at me seriously and said "Clary they want to kill me."

I argued "I would take any bullet of knife for you so you can be near me again. Please Luke for mum at least."

Luke smiled and said "Okay, I'll come back for a while but not forever Clary; if Jocelyn is alive she'll want to drag you away from this again."

I lost my smile at that and said "She can't tell me what to do. If she's alive then why didn't she stop Valentine from hitting us or from me being abused by two of my family members? Where was she for all of that?"

Luke looked sad and he said "We'll be fine Clary, just try to rest tonight for once."

I nodded and turned away and walked to the small window and stared out of it at the streets of New York.

I heard Luke shut his bedroom door and then his lights went out.

I sighed and paced the room for a bit before deciding to go downstairs and read some books again.

I went straight to the manga section and pulled out my favourite book.

I sat on the table in front of the shelves and started to read the manga books which I had read so many times in my childhood it was almost surprising I ever had enough time for all of this other stuff I apparently did.

When I finished that book I walked to some other book shelves and started to read all of my favourite books from my childhood.

Soon I had piles of books surrounding me and I just kept adding to them.

It was near to midnight that someone then said "Clary? What are you doing up this late?"

**AN: Well that's this chapter done for. I hope you all liked this one. I'm sorry that it's taken me like three days to write but I have so much homework that I barely have any spare time left at the moment. Anyway please review because I'd love to know what all of you guys thought of this chapter/ story. You can even PM me if you want to and I also PM everyone who hasn't blocked it from that back to personally say thanks and answer your questions so if you have reviewed me and not blocked your PM service then I will or have write/ written back to you all.**


	30. Midnight meetings,advice and Home

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or PM me. I can't believe that this story is actually doing so well and thanks for everyone's support and I hope you enjoy chapter 30.**

**Clary's point of view**

I looked at the beaded curtains that separated the house from the shop and saw someone standing there.

I squinted and saw that it was Jace. I answered back to him "I couldn't sleep. I could also ask you the same question."

Jace came forwards slightly and said "I have just been sleeping and I came to get a book to read."

I nodded and slid off the table like thing and asked "You okay then?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, I had help with my fight so I'm not too injured. What about you?"

I thought about it before answering "I'm fine. My shoulder hurts and so does my stomach but I'll live. Well for a while at least anyway."

Jace smiled and asked "What were you reading?"

I picked up the book and held it up so he could see the title.

Jace smiled and said "Greek mythology again? Really?"

I smiled and said "You can never read too much mythology Herondale."

Jace shot back "Or Dickens Fray."

I laughed and said "Well he certainly gets you off to sleep for sure."

Jace smirked and said "Well I like his books like you like Hercules myths."

I laughed and said "Fair point."

I sat on the table/shelf again and asked "We never finished our game did we? About getting to know each other I mean."

Jace shook his head and a few curls fell into his face. It was hard to resist to push it back from his face. Especially when he came and sat down next to me.

I thought about Aline and him making out in the night club and told myself off. I shouldn't think about him like that. No to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. There is no other way around love. Is there?

**Jace's point of view**

I sat down next to Clary who was biting the inside of her cheek like she does when she's either nervous or holding herself back from doing something.

She then came out with "Okay I'll start. Who's favourite Greek hero?"

I thought about it which made Clary smile widely just like Luke had earlier and she soon started to laugh again.

I asked her eventually "What are you smiling and laughing at?"

She giggled out "Your face when you think. It's hilarious."

I glared at her and said "I think mine is probably Theseus or Jason. I already know your but who is it anyway."

Clary grinned and said instantly "Hercules because he has the worst luck ever and it makes me feel better about my life when I read about his."

I asked her curiously "Not because he's strong or anything?"

She shook her head and said "Not really, it's also one of my favourite constellations to look at."

I nodded and said "Okay my turn. Favourite Harry Potter character?"

Clary thought and said "Team Ron because everyone is team Harry and us gingers need to stick together you know."

I laughed and said "Well I am team Draco so I can't talk and are you sure you count as ginger? I thought your hair was more a vibrant red."

Clary glared at me and said "Screw you Herondale."

I joked again "You don't need to ask you know Fray."

Clary then punched me in the stomach and said "You know what I meant by that Goldilocks."

I laughed again but this time Clary joined me which was kind of surprising but I think that now Valentine is dead she has a lot of weight taken off of her then she used to have.

She then stopped and asked "Your Hogwarts house?"

I automatically said "Gryffindor of course. That's where all the good looking people go isn't it."

Clary laughed and said "Thanks for that compliment considering that I'm a Gryffindor too."

I laughed with her and said "Okay, favourite high school musical song?" Once I had said it I almost blushed and that would have been a first for me.

Clary laughed and said "You've seen High School Musical? Wow that is amazing."

I pointed out "Izzy is my sister."

Clary giggled and then said "Probably from the first it's Breaking Free, the second is either Everyday or All for one and from the third is Can I have this dance. What's yours?"

I automatically said "Pretty much the same as your answer. What about the characters?"

Clary thought and said "Probably for the girls it's Taylor because she's nerdy but is still awesome and also Sharpay is just to skanky and Gabriella is just so annoying because she always leaves and then comes back. Out of the boys it is obviously Troy Bolton because he's played by Zeffron."

I laughed and said "Really I like Sharpay and Troy the best."

Clary looked at me and answered "I can see why you like Sharpay. She's probably the kind of girls that you go for."

I could feel my brain telling me to say I want you not some skank that thinks she's better than everyone else but I told my brain that I had a girlfriend so that isn't possible at the moment.

Instead I said "Not really. They are just the people who I can get so I take them."

"You could get anyone Jace Herondale, you just don't believe in yourself."

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were deadly serious and watching me.

I asked her "Even you then Agent Fray?"

She laughed and said "Maybe, maybe not."

I asked her "What does that mean Clary Fray?"

She smiled secretly and said "You can take that any way you want to. I'm going to bed now, night."

And with that she got up and walked away back into the apartment. I glanced at the piles of books and saw that most of them were either manga comics like Max reads or Greek mythology.

I smiled to myself and picked up a book from a pile and started to read it and soon I found myself absorbed into each and every book that she had read. I was still reading them when Luke came through into the bookshop at 6 in the morning to place the books back in place.

He glanced at me and said "Looks like you're having fun there."

I nodded and flicked to the next page.

Luke smiled and asked "You reading them because of Clary?"

Again I nodded without taking my eyes off the page. Then I realised what I had done so I glanced at Luke who was smiling at me whilst preparing his work sheets at his small desk.

I got up and stretched and then walked to Luke's desk and started to help him sort out the sheets.

After about half an hour the smell of bacon and eggs came wafting through to the shop. Me and Luke both stopped and Luke sniffed and asked me "Do you smell that?"

I nodded whilst saying "Who is cooking. It better not be Izzy, she's a terrible cook, and it could give you food poisoning too."

Luke chuckled and then went through with me close behind him.

When we got to the kitchen Luke peered around the door frame and said "Hey Claire Bear, whatcha cooking?"

Clary's cooking? Clary? Cooking? That has to be a joke. But when I peered around the door after Luke it was definitely Clary searching through the cupboards and cooking in the kitchen.

Clary saw me and smiled and said to both me and Luke "You guys better wake the others soon otherwise they'll miss breakfast."

We both nodded and left to wake the others up.

I knocked on Iz and Alec's room and yelled through "Get up you lazy pieces of shit. Breakfast is going to be ready soon."

I heard both of them reply and I left to help Luke with Magnus and Ragnor.

Luke then threw some clothes at me and said "Showers free and you need to change your clothes."

I nodded and murmured a thanks before rushing into the shower and letting the hot water soak my golden skin. I also let my thoughts roam around and I finally realised that Clary never answered my question I asked about if I could get her. Well not properly anyway.

I wondered what her answer would be and when I should dump Aline, I want to do it now but I know that if I sent her a text it would look horrible for me so I decided to tell her in person later.

**Clary's point of view**

Luke came back into the kitchen and said "So someone has a crush then."

I glanced at him and said "Sorry Luke, I may look like my mum but it would be very strange to date you if you know what I mean."

Luke chuckled and said "I think you know what I mean."

I glared at him and said "You tell no one about that."

Luke nodded and said "Yeah and by the way even though you do look and act like Jocelyn I would not date you as your my daughter not my wife."

I smiled at the word daughter; Luke had always just called me a daughter as though I'm his own even though I'm not.

I said back "Just like I could never date my mum's husband either."

I realised that I had never called Luke dad before. It hadn't really occurred to me that he acted like a father should do to his daughter.

Luke never seemed to mind and he didn't seem to now either. All he did was come up behind me and say "I know one skill which you have inherited from me though. Your cooking."

I laughed and said "Well that could explain my skinniness."

Luke chuckled again and said "Well your mother was good at fighting and art not cooking."

"Food poisoning coming to us huh?" I joked.

Luke smiled and said "I even miss that of your mum even if it tasted terrible."

I simply said "I miss her altogether but I'm not sure if I can just forgive her if she is alive and in the manor, she could have done something, anything but she never did."

Luke nodded and said "I would feel the same but I obviously didn't live with Valentine and Jonathan so I have less hatred for her then you do."

The oven beeped before I could reply and I busied myself with the eggs and bacon and told Luke to get the others for breakfast.

I placed the dishes on the table and I then set out a few plates for everyone to have.

Izzy and Simon came through first so I smiled and said "Sleep well?"

Izzy and Simon nodded and Simon replied "Yeah, how's the shoulder?"

I had completely forgotten about my shoulder so I just said "It's okay, as long as I don't suddenly move it."

Simon nodded and helped himself to some of the eggs as Alec and Magnus came through smiling at each other. I smiled and said "Morning."

Magnus automatically said "You look horrible without your hair being brushed Clarissa darling."

I laughed and said "Doesn't everyone?"

Magnus smiled and picked up his plate and loaded it and Alec copied him.

Ragnor and Luke came through and smiled at me before loading their plates up to.

I picked up my plate and then loaded it up and sat next to Luke's legs and leant against his chair just like I used to do.

Jace came in a minute later and watched us all before getting a plate and food and sitting down next to Alec and Izzy on the other side of the room.

A part of me felt disappointed but another part was relived because the nearer he sits to me the more nervous I get and most people in this room know me well enough to realise that I liked him.

I ate up all of my breakfast quickly and called to the others "Shotgun having a shower first."

I heard Luke laugh and his faint reply "Okay Claire Bear."

I shut the bathroom door and locked it before quickly stripping and jumping into the warm water letting it soak my tangled curls and my pale porcelain skin.

I thought about how my life can change from being lonely and by myself to having Luke and everyone else riding along beside me.

It was strange to let Luke into my life again but I liked it. I could almost feel safe here in this house. Almost.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had disappeared everyone excused themselves to get dressed except from me and Luke.

I collected up the plates whilst thinking about Clary's past. She grew up here so there are probably loads of memories here for her. And now she has to leave again even if Luke comes with us she will probably miss this place as to her it is almost like her first home.

I hummed a song which Clary had played on the piano in Peru. I could still remember that feeling of happiness I had felt as she had played the piano and sung. It seemed so familiar and also I played music myself so that to me was classed as hot.

I almost missed my old home when I thought of that. My parents had died in a house fire when I had been at my music lessons at my school. They had hit me and abused me a few times but not like Clary's family had done to her. My abuse was mainly punching and kicking not more than that, it had never been throwing glass at me or cutting my wrists. No only a few hits when they were in a really bad mood.

Anyway me and Luke ended up washing up and putting all the stuff away again before actually speaking again.

Luke asked me "So, thought of a way to dump your current girlfriend?"

I smiled at him and answered "Yes but I have no idea when to do it."

Luke grinned and said "Today?"

I nodded and said "I want to yes."

Luke smiled just like Clary did when she was over excited and said "Boom. My ship is becoming a canon slowly."

I chuckled and let silence fall between us. I then said "I guess you know why we're here then?"

Luke nodded and said "Valentine's machine piece."

"Yeah. We kind of need it in a way, Clary, Magnus and Ragnor will explain it better than me I think." I confirmed.

Luke nodded and then as if she had heard us talking about her, Clary came wondering in and asked Luke "Are you coming back with us today?"

Luke smiled and nodded which made Clary smile slightly again.

She then lost her smile as she looked at her stepdad and seemed to realise something but she quickly snapped out of it and said to Luke "Did you get injured badly yesterday?"

Luke shook his head and said "Not really, only a few cuts but none of them are deep or infectious."

Clary nodded and said "Okay. You might want to pack a few things if you're coming with us to the headquarters. And include the item that we want to please."

Luke nodded and went out of the room to pack up some items.

Clary then looked at me whilst getting her coffee and asked "What about you. Did you get hurt yesterday?"

I shook my head and said "Luke protected me from most of the blows so I'm not hurt really. What about your shoulder?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said "Why does everyone think that it hurts badly. It doesn't hurt that much unless I move it suddenly."

I had to stop myself from saying to her that I asked her because I love and care about her but I stopped myself because I'm not sure how she'd react to all of that information so I stopped myself and let silence fall between us.

Instead I said "Clary, if there was someone you liked but you didn't know if they liked you back how could you tell if they did or not?" Dammit brain. Does it never think about what sounds inappropriate before I say the words?

Clary choked on her coffee and said "Wow thanks Herondale, make me choke on my coffee why don't you."

I smiled and said "Sorry but answer the question please?" I wasn't sure why I wanted to know her answer but I just did.

Clary watched me over the top of her coffee mug and then said "Apology accepted. And why aren't you asking Izzy? She has probably had a hell of a lot more experience than I have with love and friendship."

That was a good point and I knew why. Izzy would tease me about it and anyway I figured that I want Clary's answer so I could tell about her.

I shrugged and waited for her reply.

Eventually she said "Well I suppose you could tell by the way she acts around you."

I frowned and asked "What do you mean?"

Clary rolled her eyes again as she answered my question "Well if she likes you then she would act different around you then she would with her normal friends who are boys."

I nodded and asked again "And what if I can't read her body language?"

Clary glanced at me and simply said "Then tell her that you like her. I thought you had a girlfriend anyway."

"I do."

"Why do you want to know about another person then?"

"Because I might dump my current girlfriend."

"That's the best idea you've had all year. Dump Aline. Or is it another one now?"

I glared at Clary when she said this but she ignored it so I said "No, it's still Aline and I want to dump her."

"Who for then?"

Dammit why did she have to ask? Couldn't she see that it was her I was on about?

So I came out with "You'll find out soon enough Red."

"Not even a hint Goldilocks?"

I shook my head and stated "No."

"Not even a teeny tiny hint?"

"Nope."

"Damn you Herondale."

I winked at her and said "See I annoy you without even trying Fray."

She answered with "Ah! I knew there was a special talent in there somewhere."

I smiled and said "It's my best attraction apart from the angel looks and the stunning charm I have."

"Charm? Oh you mean the sarcastic and insulting side. Wait you call that charm?" she answered sarcastically.

I confirmed "Yep, I plan to use it to win the lady of my fancy over."

Clary grinned and said "Let's hope she falls for it then."

I said quietly "Yeah let's hope she does."

-Page Break!-

When everyone was ready we started to walk back out of the bookstore and into the busy streets of New York City.

Magnus, Alec and Ragnor were in front talking about the CIA; Simon was obviously gaining a crush on Izzy as he walked beside her telling her the whole plot of Star Wars. I was walking by myself as Clary ended up towards the back next to Luke and they were discussing something and Clary was frowning and Luke seemed to be trying to persuade her.

I hung back slightly so I could listen to a little bit of their conversation.

I heard Luke saying "-might have not seen you Clary."

Clary argued back "Well why shouldn't she, it's not like I'm not adventurous or anything so she should have."

"She might not have been caught unt-…"

Clary cut through him "But then why hadn't she come to talk to us before? Why was she hiding then? Why didn't she know that I'd have to suffer with Valentine for the next seven years of my life?"

"Clary she could have been in hiding, it's not very secret if she's telling everyone where she was."

Clary glared at the floor and said "You said that she never wanted me to find out about this and keep me away and you will to try to please her won't you?"

Luke nodded and said "Clary she would want me to do this. She brought you up so you were safe from danger."

Clary glared at the floor again and said "Well look where that got me. Seven years with my abusive father and brother, really protective of her. Not to mention all of the times me and Si got attacked on the streets from Texas to here and all of my missions I've been on."

Luke started to speak but Clary cut across him and said "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that she never knew and all that crap but what if she did? What if she doesn't care about me anymore?"

"Clary that would never happen."

"How do you know Luke? Has she told you? No she hasn't she hasn't said a word to either me or you for nearly ten years, she won't care about me at least."

"Clary she was always proud of you and she always will be even if she never shows it."

"What's to be proud of about me? The last time she saw me I was a little, over excited, ADHD kid who got kicked out from most schools because I wouldn't pay attention or I'd get into fights. I must have made her so proud."

Luke sighed and said "Clary, you used to love everything but now you hate everything, I know you hate everyone because of Valentine and Jonathan but you need to chill out."

At this Clary lost it and hissed "Chill out? Why should I? I was beaten by two people who are meant to be loving and kind to you. They hit me and whipped me and even cut my wrists in a bathtub."

Luke looked slightly shocked but Clary was on a roll now "I had to watch my own blood swirl around in the water in the bathtub and you know what because of that I can never paint with red first because as soon as I wash it, it makes me feel sick, like everything has done since I spent seven years in that hell hole."

Luke went to apologise but Clary cut him off again "No Luke, don't apologise, just think about it before you tell me to chill out."

"Clary, you need to stop being so reckless though."

Clary glared at him and said "I'm not reckless; I just believe that there are some things to die for, and dying for people to make the world better for them is one of them things. And you cannot do anything to take me away from my job now."

Clary then stormed off ahead of Luke and took over the lead to the front of the group and walked with her long red curls bouncing around in her high ponytail behind her.

I automatically thought okay that was way too much for me to hear when I don't know them that well, but another part added it onto my facts about Clary part of my brain. I needed to know this stuff if I want to go out with her.

**Clary's point of View**

After talking to Luke I quickened my pace so I was walking in front of everyone else.

I can't believe that Luke wants me to quit the CIA, just because my other would have wanted it as it was too dangerous. Screw that idea though. No way in fricking hell am I going to quit the CIA just because someone wants me to. Personally I think that it has probably been two of the best years of my whole life.

And then there's my mum. No matter how much Luke says she didn't know about my abuse I somehow feel that she did know but never stopped it. It was just so annoying to think of her and what she's done. Even if she is alive I'm not sure I could forgive her for what she's done to me. A mother is meant to protect her child, my mother only did that for seven years out of the sixteen and even then it was mostly a lie so it wasn't even true.

After my thoughts died out I realised that we were now at the headquarters and I would soon have to go to the medical tent and talk to them and have all of the skanks start talking and teasing me. This is going to be a long day and the best thing? It's barely even started.

**AN: Yay chapter 30 people. And finally Jace will be breaking up with Aline in the next chapter! The reason it has taken me so long to write this is because I have been rereading my story and I have just realised how long this break up is overdue now so next chapter it will be then. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what all of you think even if it's negative because then that way I can improve my story. Please review or PM me, and until next time guys.**


	31. Rooftop gardens & Breaking up (at last)

**AN: I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed or PM me, it really means a lot to me. And I'm also sorry if this has waited a long time because I have so much homework it's ridiculous. Anyway here is the chapter for a Jaline break up (Finally!) so here is Chapter 31 guys, I hope you enjoy!**

**Clary's point of view**

I stared at the well-known familiar building which I'd seen for two years now. It looked exactly the same as it had done when me and Simon had first seen it with Magnus and Ragnor leading us to the gate and deep inside the mysterious hallways to the Director's office.

We walked through the gate and we were soon met by Scott who saw Luke and nodded before saying to me "I think that you have some explaining to do Agent."

I simply nodded and followed Scott through the crowd of people watching our group.

We got to the tent and then Scott started asking Luke questions about everything and what he had been up to and then finally the piece of the machine.

Whilst all of this I just sat there nervously fiddling with a few loose strings from my jacket. I have no idea I'm so nervous about this meeting but I just was.

Scott glanced at me and asked "Are you okay Agent?"

I nodded and looked away before he could sense that I was lying.

I wanted to just go get the real director and my mother, even if she is a class bitch in my opinion it would mean that I could rest in peace for a while. And I wanted the real director because he would understand how I'm feeling why I hate most people.

No one ever understood why I loved my artwork or books more than real life people. No one except Simon and the real director.

I sat there only half listening to what they were saying until Scott dismissed us and told us to rest for a while.

I almost ran out of the tent and into the field where most people were staring at the tent waiting to see my reaction.

I slide through the crowd and hoped that no one would notice me so I decided to put my hood up even though it was a perfectly sunny day.

Before I got to the door way of the headquarters I heard one of the skanks (most likely Aline or Kaelie) yell out to me "Hey Rogue, is that your stepdad your running away from? He looks stupid, weak and nerdy just like you actually."

I wanted to turn around and punch their stupid perfect faces but I decided not to considering the fact that other people were now looking at me hoping for a fight.

I hate them in general all the time. They are just almost too perfect. Urgh it's just so annoying, I really almost considered punching them but instead I just walked through the doors and went up to the rooftop garden again.

When I got there I pushed my hood down and sighed. Why do I keep getting angry at everyone? I am just like Valentine and I honestly think that everyone needs to stop pretending that I'm not like him at all.

I hate it when I'm like Valentine; it makes me think that if I ever had kids would I be the same to them? And do I even trust anyone now? I wanted to trust people but I know that if I trust more people then I can fall a lot more when they deceive you, and according to my father they always will deceive you.

I looked at my pale and thin hands, they were shaking so I tried to stop them but they just got worse every time I tried so eventually I gave up and just sat on the bench again.

I could hear a few voices from down on the ground but I just sat there watching the plants all gently sway in the wind. It always managed to calm me down when I did this, it was as if I could just be the plants and sway in the breeze.

I have no idea how long I sat up there for but all I knew was that soon I would get my mother back to Luke and the Director back here where both of them belong. Then I can stay here and pretend that my life will get better even though I know that it won't be okay for a while unless Jon can come back then it could be okay. Well maybe.

**Luke's point of view**

After Agent Scott had finished questioning me, he dismissed all of us and if I hadn't been used to how quick Clary could move then I would have wondered where she was.

I went outside of the tent and saw that most people were staring at me and the little red that looked so much like Jocelyn as though they expected us to fight or kill each other.

It was kind of off putting but I ignored them and started to make my way through the crowd after Clary.

I soon lost sight of her red hair but I knew how she moved so it was easy for me to spot her again.

I saw her going to push past some slutty girls and a few metres away from them a tanned, Asian looking one called out to Clary "Hey Rogue, is that your stepdad your running away from? He looks stupid, weak and nerdy just like you actually."

I then realised that Clary hadn't told or shown me much of her past here and that the girl was talking about our relationship and how alike we were in a bad way.

I felt anger rise inside of me but I quickly pushed it away and tried to keep Clary in sight.

Instead of reacting to them like she was obviously meant to, Clary just ignored them but I could tell that by the way she was holding herself that she wanted to do nothing more then turn around and punch the hell out of all of them.

I almost did to but I stopped myself and when Clary had disappeared inside of the headquarters I went towards them and said quietly "Do you have a problem with me or my daughter?"

The girl looked mostly surprised but then a smug look came onto her face as she said "Yes I do, she keeps on brainwashing my boyfriend for one and for two she has never liked me or my friends and she's also a horrible nerd just like you are so, shoo."

I almost punched her but I knew I couldn't so I pulled out my matching dagger to what Valentine's had been and held it to her pretty little throat.

She froze and said "That's Lucian Greymark's blade. How did you…?"

She then seemed to recognise me from photos and whispered "You are Lucian."

I faked a smile and said "Well done. You do pay some attention to some things then."

The girl now whimpered "And you're her stepdad? She never said that."

I growled and said "She never knew who I was until she came here and I don't see why she would tell you or your little slutty friends either.

I removed the blade from her throat and turned away and left the sluts all crowd around her and talk to her reassuringly that no mark had been left on that perfect skin of hers.

I then heard the young boy Jace go over to the girl and she now started to accuse him of being brainwashed by Clary. So that must be his girlfriend. He argued back though and I caught that her name was Aline.

I soon realised that she must have been Jia's child. I could almost see her mother in her. Aline was just like Jia like Clary was just like Jocelyn.

I had no idea where to go until Magnus or the gay sonic the hedgehog person came over to me and said "Need a tour?"

I nodded and we went off around the building, and Magnus explained that they had recently had a fire when Valentine was killed.

I knew that it would have been Valentine's work so he could talk to Clary alone and apparently Jace too.

I wondered if I could be surprised anymore by what Clary had done in this place and I wanted to know how she got her nickname: Rogue.

**Jace's point of view**

By the time I had got out of the tent, all I got was Aline yelling out to Clary about Luke. I wanted to shout at her that she didn't know anything about Clary or her past life and to leave her alone.

But Luke beat me to it and soon had a blade against her throat, she must have said something to make him like that but he took his blade away from her throat and walked off with Magnus as I went to have a conversation with Aline.

As soon as Aline saw me she shouted at me "Oh so now you come and see me!"

I said defensively "You deserved that."

"Oh yeah? How? And why is that?"

"Because you said that to Clary when her stepdad was right there."

"And?"

"How would you feel if your mother came to you and someone said that to you and your mother?"

"Angry and upset…"

"Exactly! That's my point you just make it worse Aline."

Aline was now shouting even louder trying to get some attention but not many people bothered looking at us. They were now going back to their jobs again.

"Why do you always stick up for Clary? I'm your girlfriend! She only trains you!"

"Because you only make her life even more hell then it is already!" I shouted back.

"She's brainwashed you! Can't…"

"Not this shit again. She can't do anything like that!"

"She's Valentine Morgenstern's daughter not some normal agents daughter!"

At the mention of Valentine I felt my anger rise even more "You keep underestimating her Aline! You have no idea what has happened in her past life and she won't ever trust anyone again because of it. And Valentine and her brother did those things to her so you think that she likes him and her brother now?" I yelled at her

Aline looked partially surprised and she yelled back "What happened then? If you know then what happened?"

I couldn't tell her but then I didn't need to as Ragnor had apparently heard Aline's last remark and he had come over and he grabbed the front of Aline's top and said "Things that only you can imagine. Clary was abused and not just hitting and kicking, she was whipped by belts and a target for knifes and glass bottles. She even has cut wrists because of her father and brother. And you, stupid whiny bitches all have had pretty much darn perfect lives compared to her and you sluts are always the ones moaning that your parents are rich and treated you well whereas Clary went through abuse and lies all the way through her childhood and she has never complained once to anyone at the CIA. So shut up about her being weak and stupid, she knows a lot more about unfairness then you ever will in your skanky little perfect life!"

Aline looked pale and shocked but she said "You give her too much credit!"

This didn't seem to hep Ragnor's mood considering he now grabbed her top even tighter and he hissed at her "Do I now? You think that I will fall for that, you didn't see her and Simon when they joined this place. Me and Magnus did, they both showed us their scars from their beatings and even on the run Valentine sent monsters and his spies out everywhere to look for her and Simon so they had no easy time there either. I think that no one could give her enough credit in their life time considering she had to kill her father to protect your boyfriend and she even sent her stepdad to help him in the fight yesterday even though she was in a worse position then he was. Not to mention the time when your boyfriend decided to battle against her brother and she saved him again then. So she has saved your boyfriend's life a lot more times then you have or ever will do!"

Aline now looked horrified and she also looked in pain so she looked at me and whined "Get him off Jacey!"

I shook my head and said "No way Aline, we're over! You can't go around yelling stuff about Clary when she deserves a lot more than that."

I then smiled at Ragnor and said "You can hit her all you like." And Ragnor even gave me a true smile back before punching Aline straight in the face.

I walked away wondering where Clary would be at this moment. I needed to find her and tell her how I feel about her now before I can chicken out again.

**AN: Yay Jaline is now finally over! YES! I also have a small problem as well, when Jonathan next comes into this (Which should be soon!) I'm not sure if I want him to die or be broken from the serum so I have decided to let you guys have a small vote in your reviews or if you really want to you can PM what you think should happen to Jonathan! Please review and until next time guys.**


	32. Finding out Clary's secrets

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or PM me, it really means a lot. Remember to keep voting about Jonathan and if he should die or should the serum break off? It's all up to you guys now! Anyway here is chapter 32 guys. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Clary's point of view**

When I came down from the garden, it was very quiet in the hallways and I could faintly hear people talking so I wondered towards the voices which lead me to the dining room.

I stopped in the doorway and pulled my hood up so no one would hopefully notice me except my friends.

I walked through the line grabbing random things to eat and I quickly sat down at my friend's table which stopped their conversation and made them stare at them slightly.

It was silent until Jordan said "Hey Fireball. How are ya?"

I shrugged and carried on eating. Jordan seemed to get that I wasn't in the mood to talk so he then began to have a conversation with Simon and Maia about a new Xbox game.

I ended up saying that I was tired and needed some rest before walking out of the dining hall and going to the training room.

Most people stopped training after dinner so there were only a few people already in there and I barely knew any of them so I plainly ignored all of them and started to hang up a punching bag for me to practise with.

I plugged in my headphones and pressed play so it blasted some Green day into my eardrums and soon I was lost in the rhythm of the music and the punching bag even though my shoulder was starting to hurt again.

After an hour and a half I had to stop because the pain in my shoulder was now almost unbearable and I knew that I needed to heal before training really but I could never stop in a way. I swear that sometimes training is all that keeps me alive and going through the days.

I had no idea when everyone else had left but they had, I was now alone in a training room all by myself.

I decided to practise with my chakram again so I quickly found one and started to aim it at every dummy I could.

Soon there was just a pile of dummies which had been beheaded or cut in half and other stuff like that lying on the floor.

I had no idea that I was alone until I felt a pair of eyes watching me no not watching, staring at me. So I turned around and my green eyes met golden ones.

**Jace's point of view**

I had just walked around before dinner hoping to find Clary but I never did so I decided to eat quickly and carry on searching.

Clary came in when I was halfway through my dinner but she had her hood up and completely ignored everyone at our table and sat with her three friends.

The only thing I saw her do whilst eating was shrug and then she just ate. No words as far as I could tell and all of her friends were glancing at her worriedly but quickly looking away again.

She then got up whilst saying something and put her tray away before disappearing again.

I looked down at my food and felt hungry but I also wanted to go after Clary too.

Izzy then put her hand on my arm and said "Go after her, we can save you some snacks for later. Have some family time."

I nodded and went to pick up my tray but once again Izzy smacked my hand and jerked her head to say go. So I nodded and mouthed thanks and ran off to find Clary.

It wasn't hard to find her; she was training just like she normally does. The only difference there was now was that she flinched ever so slightly when she punched with her left arm which I then remembered that she got shot in that shoulder.

After about ten minutes Clary stopped and stood there obviously trying not to show the pain she was in.

She then went for the chakram area and practised with that for a while. I sneaked in behind her and stood there watching her mess around with the chakram.

Eventually Clary stopped and waited before turning around and her beautiful green eyes locked with mine and she smiled with relief and then pulled out her earphones.

"Oh um… hey Jace, were you going to train? I can leave if you want." she asked trying to pull off as normal but it didn't work on me because she just seemed too nervous. Almost as if she wanted to avoid me.

"No it's fine, I was just coming to train but as you're here we might as well train together." I answered politely.

Clary smiled or the corners of her lips lifted slightly at me and she then said "Um okay."

We stood in silence before I asked her "How about you teach me with the chakram?"

Clary looked slightly surprised but she nodded and picked up her chakram and stood there waiting for me almost nervously.

"Stand there." She commanded.

I walked slowly so she'd at least shake her head at me but today she just looked sad and alone so she seemed to ignore the fact that I was taking my time walking to her.

When I stood in the correct spot, Clary then started to order me to move my arms and legs into the correct stance.

When she was happy with that she showed me how to wind it around the index finger and aim to release it and how to release it to.

The first chakram attempt completely failed, it had gone zooming across the room and hit the wall instead of the dummy I was trying to aim at.

Clary shook her head and then she told me to keep repeating the releasing of the chakram. Every time it failed but now I wasn't sure if it was to try to get her to stand behind me again or if it really is just me failing to use a chakram.

Eventually she came behind me and then helped me aim and slowly release the chakram so it actually hit the dummy this time.

As soon as it had hit the dummy, Clary let go of me and took a few steps back smiling ever so slightly at me.

I smiled back at her but this time her smile never got wider, in fact it completely disappeared.

I missed the old Clary who used to tease me and joke around but even the strict, mature Clary was better than this version of Clary.

My smile dropped and I asked her "What's wrong?"

Clary opened her mouth to say something but then she shut it and shook her head sending some of her loose curls falling into her beautiful face.

I felt hurt, she had trusted me with so much about her but now she won't tell me why she's upset.

I turned to face her and asked again "What's wrong Clary? And don't say it's nothing, there is something that's upset or angered you."

Clary glanced at me whilst biting her lip and said "I don't know how to say it; it doesn't even seem true to me at the moment."

I took her arm and sat her on a step and then I sat next to her and said gently "What is it Clary? You can trust me."

Clary looked like she wanted to flinch but was trying not to. I quickly said "I'm sorry Clary; I didn't mean to remind you of anyone."

Clary shook her head gently and said "Don't worry about that."

I nodded and asked again "So what is it?"

Clary hesitated but then she took a deep breath and then said "Luke wants me to save the Director and then leave the CIA forever. The only thing is that I don't know how I feel about him yet."

I frowned ever so slightly at the last part. Clary saw my face and then explained quickly "I mean I love him like family but there is that we've completely lost touch for nearly ten years and all in a matter of a day he's telling me that I have to leave my freedom and live with him."

I nodded and thought about how I'd feel if my parents were alive and now tried to take me away from here or the Lightwoods. I'd feel upset and angry too.

Clary then said "Well there's something else too but I'm not sure if I should say it, only Luke and me knows on our side at least about this at the moment."

I took her hand and said "Clary, you can tell me anything and I won't be scared or angry at you."

Clary's big green eyes found mine and she nodded before saying deathly quiet "Before Blackthorn died he said to me that my mother was still alive, in the manor. He… he also said that I had to either kill Jonathan or I could break him from the serum but I have a feeling that it would involve me giving someone else some of his serum and I never want another person to be like that never." Clary then cut off and bit her lip again so I finished gently "But you don't want to kill your brother either."

Her green eyes had an ashamed look in them but she said "No I don't. I know everyone says that he hit me and everything but that was also only for two years and he was drunk for most of it and he was different before all of that. He used to be loving, slightly overprotective but he also took care of me and if I kill him I can never pay him back for what he's done for me."

I nodded and then saw that she was almost on the verge of tears so I put my arms around her and tried to comfort her.

She froze for a moment but then she decided to let me hug her and I was definitely not complaining about anything.

Clary then squirmed slightly and said "We should go now. My shoulders killing me slowly."

I laughed slightly and then pulled her to her feet whilst getting up myself.

I thought that it would be a handy trick but instead I pulled Clary to hard so she ended up on her feet but she flew straight into my chest instead of staying in one spot.

Well I wasn't complaining or anything but it felt rather awkward considering how I feel about her and how she hopefully feels about me and the fact that I also dumped my girlfriend earlier today didn't really help.

I also realised that I hadn't told Clary about me and Aline breaking up.

I just then decided to blurt out that random thought "Me and Aline broke up today."

Clary's voice was slightly muffled but I could still hear her "Why are you telling me that?"

I thought about it and I so desperately wanted to yell out to her, 'I love you, I have done for ages you idiot!' but then I reminded myself about what she was going through so instead I said "I thought that you'd like to know that."

Clary then asked "So who's your next girlfriend then?"

I felt slightly hurt but I hoped that she was joking so I said "I'm not telling you Fray. I think that it should be a surprise."

Clary stepped away from me and looked sad whilst saying "Please?"

I had to try not to laugh as I started walking with her to our apartments "No Fray I will not tell you who my next one is because I have an idea on how to get her to fall for me."

"What if she already has fallen for you?"

Now we were at the apartment door and I stopped her and said "Then she'll have to fall even more then won't she?" and before she could answer I pushed the door open and followed Clary inside to see my whole family there. Even Maryse, Robert and Max were sitting there staring at me and Clary still standing in the small hall way.

I smiled at my family and moved past Clary to go and hug my mum and assure her that I wasn't hurt or injured.

Clary just smiled at the whole family and Maryse then said to her "Hello Valentine's daughter."

I saw her try not to flinch as she heard Valentine's name before saying "I prefer not to be called that but hi anyway."

Clary then shifted uncomfortably and said "I'm going to get changed so um bye."

Clary then walked over to her bedroom door and soon disappeared into the bathroom and started to run a shower.

I tried not to keep glancing at the bathroom door but it was really hard not to.

About half an hour later Clary reappeared from the bathroom fully dressed but her wild red curls had only been dried so they were all flying around her pale face.

She disappeared into her bedroom and shut her door and soon we could hear her cursing in different languages about chopping off her hair or cursing her mother to the pits of hell and once she even said that she thought that her hair was made by Satan himself.

The Star Wars theme tune then came blasting out of her room which made me almost laugh as I heard her screaming at her phone and cursing herself whilst trying to find it.

I then heard her voice call through "Umm yeah… really?... okay I know the rule, you don't need to remind me…okay… I'll be ready soon and Izzy's family is here so I'll meet you outside of the door okay?... yeah whatever Lewis… okay bye!"

Clary then reappeared from her door way dressed in dark skinny jeans, a sparkly black top which had 'Made In Brooklyn' written across it and her black leather jacket. She also had a black leather handbag which had a silver studded skull on it. Her wild red hair had been let loose and hung around her face in deep curls with only her fringe clipped back away from her pale and beautiful face. She looked amazingly hot especially when she rushed past us and pulled on some plain black pumps for her foot ware.

Whilst putting on her shoes her phone now blasted out what I believe was the Doctor Who theme tune.

Everyone stared at Clary and she smiled lightly at us as she answered it whilst still pulling her shoes on.

"Oh hey Maia … yeah I'm almost ready… I'm putting my shoes on … because I'm so magical Brownie … yes I coming … Gee thanks _mom _… yeah Si's meeting me outside … okay, we'll be there soon… yeah whatever Brownie … Bye!" That was the only part of her conversation we heard before she had managed to pull both shoes on and call back to Izzy "Going to Taki's and then Pandemonium, won't be back until later okay?"

Izzy nodded and then I heard a small voice say "You look pretty Clary."

Clary seemed just as surprised as all of the rest of us but she recovered first and bent down to Max's height and said "Thank you Max, that's very kind of you."

I almost laughed at that, she wasn't sure how to accept that compliment even if it was from a little nine year old.

"No problem Clary, when are we meeting up again?" Max asked cheekily.

Clary laughed which even I thought was slightly strange but she then said "You can decide on that one; I'll take you to the Forbidden Planet if you want to."

Max grinned and nodded and Clary smiled slightly and then I heard Ratface yell out to Clary "Hey Fray, hurry up or Maia will kill us both and make us drink the special."

Maryse looked surprised at Clary and said "You didn't call yourself a Morgenstern?"

Clary looked at my other and locked eyes with her (which practically no one could do) before saying "I kept the last name I was given when I was born, Fray."

Maryse now frowned at Clary and she said "Oh really and you didn't want the Morgenstern's name because of what reason?"

Clary kept her emerald eyes locked with Maryse's Bright ink blue ones as she said "Not every Morgenstern wants power like Valentine and Jonathan did or do. Many people make that mistake and also I have many of my own reasons on why I keep my last name as Fray not Fairchild or Morgenstern."

Maryse looked shocked again but Clary who looked mostly annoyed then turned away and left the room and Robert said "Maybe you shouldn't have been so harsh on her Maryse."

Maryse went to reply but Izzy cut across her mum and said "No Mum she's a brilliant friend and roommate, you just have to get past her weirdness and trust issues and she's fine."

Maryse looked at me and Alec for help but both of us shook our heads and said "Iz is right Mum, Clary's fine, she's just had a rough life that's all."

I thought about it and I automatically thought yeah just a bit of a rough life, not to much of one really. Ha that would have made Clary laugh or at least smile.

I always loved it when she smiled or laughed, it was as though she could brighten up even the darkest of places with just one of them two options or even her presence sometimes.

It was kind of boring to sit here without the brave Clary standing there or laughing with Max or even locked up in her room.

It just wasn't the same. Mum and Izzy soon started talking again about dresses and me, Alec, Robert and Max started talking about football and everything else manly but Clary never left my mind all throughout the evening.

**AN: Well that was chapter 32 for you guys. I hope you all liked it and I won't be updating too soon as I'm going to see Paramore tomorrow night with my parabatai! I will update as soon as possible though! Please tell me what you thought about the chapter/ story by either reviewing the story or PM me and I'll try to reply as quick as I can. Until next time guys bye! **


	33. Feelings for each other?

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/PM me. It really means a lot to me. And Paramore were absolutely amazing so thanks to my Parabatai for taking me to see them! Anyway here is Chapter 33 for all of you guys. Hope you like it.**

**Clary's point of view**

After my snap at Maryse, I turned and left the apartment quickly and I almost ran straight into Simon.

I mumbled a quick apology which Simon dismissed and he then glanced at his watch and said "Are you in the mood to run?"

I nodded and said "Why?"

Simon glanced at me smiling slightly and said "Because we have to run to get there on time and I don't feel like drinking the special thanks."

I laughed and then we set off in a simple jog at first but soon me and Simon were practically sprinting down the stairs trying to get there on time.

When me and Simon eventually reached Maia and Jordan we were both slightly out of breath as we started to head off towards Taki's.

I blanked out my friend's conversation and thought back to earlier with Jace.

I don't really know why I trust him with most things. Maybe it's because I want someone to understand me and why I do stuff like I do. Maybe it was because he is probably one of the few people who I have let see the real me, the broken and kinder one rather than the no feelings, warrior that most people see.

The annoying thing is that no matter how much I try to kill it, my feelings for him just won't back down or go away. At the moment they are just going up and up. It feels like I can't control any of them. I think that the fact I can't control something is probably one of my very few fears I have.

I ordered some coconut pancakes and coffee when we arrived at Taki's. My friends were all talking about their jobs and outside lives.

I wasn't really listening but for some reason I had a sudden urge to draw something.

I wondered what I wanted to draw around here but I couldn't think of anything except my friends.

I glanced around the large room and I thought I saw a flash of white hair which made me tense quickly.

I tried to find that flash of white but I soon realised that it definitely wasn't Jon coming to attack me. Not that it'd matter because I had my father's dagger and a few tuck away blades all hidden away in places that not even a security guard or bouncer would check.

I heard the restaurant noise fall slightly and I quickly spun towards the doorway and saw all of the Lightwoods starting to walk through the doorway.

I quickly looked away from them again and tried to seem interested in my friend's conversation.

I could feel some eyes watching me but I didn't look at who they belonged to and tried my best to ignore them.

Maia then waved her hand in my face and called "Calling Clary back to Earth, which is horribly boring but I need you to back me up here!"

I glared at her and said "What are we talking about?"

Jordan answered me "We were asking about which Doctor was better. Nine, Ten or Eleven."

Maia then said "Jordan says eleven, Si says nine and I say ten. We all need back up for this one."

I automatically said "Well I'm obviously going to say ten, because who the hell is hotter than David Tennant? Well okay maybe Johnny Depp but other than that NO ONE is hotter than him and also him and Rose is my OTP from that show so I say ten."

Jordan and Simon groaned and said "He's not that hot!"

I automatically defended him by saying "Yes he is, you just don't like him because he's hotter than the both of you put together!"

Simon and Jordan glared at me but me and Maia just sat there and laughed at them.

There were now more eyes staring at us laughing but I tried to once again ignore them.

Soon our food and drinks came so we all fell silent as we ate and drank.

Jordan suddenly asked me "Clary, why do you actually drink black coffee sometimes?"

I did my usual answer "Because it's black like my soul."

Maia and Simon laughed whereas Jordan just gave me a confused look and said "No really, why?"

I shrugged and said "I have no clue really, I think it's because I just crave for coffee and I can't be bothered to have to add milk or sugar so I just leave it black."

I hated lying to my friends. The main reason was actually that Valentine hated milk unless it was for cooking which me and Jon never did so I had learnt how to drink black tea and coffee. But they don't need to know that much so I lied to them.

Jordan seemed satisfied with that answer and turned back to Maia and they soon got into a conversation.

Me and Simon were sitting in silence until Simon said quietly "So you don't want any more sympathy then?"

I shook my head slightly before muttering back "No thanks, it's worse enough that everyone who knows will sit there and try to comfort me which makes me feel worse actually."

Simon nodded and then asked me "Why do the Lightwoods keep staring at us? Or you actually, but I'm kind of in your way so they have to stare at me too."

I glanced at the Lightwood's booth a few metres away from us and saw that all of them were staring at me or our table.

I shrugged again and answered "I think you know why Lewis."

Simon nodded and muttered "Yeah, I wish they wouldn't though."

I asked curiously "Why?"

Simon muttered "No reason" and then joined in with Jordan and Maia's conversation.

I wondered why they kept staring at me even though I may have snapped slightly at Maryse earlier it surely wasn't that bad was it? I mean I got slightly angry at the fact she thinks that everyone in my family was power craving; murderous; raving lunatics, but it wasn't like I beat her up or threatened her or anything.

Maia's voice then cut over my thoughts saying "Come on guys! We're going to paarrtyyyy!"

Jordan and Simon smiled slightly and got out of our booth, and then me and Maia followed them.

I felt the Lightwood's watching me as we walked out my thoughts still wondering about them looking at me.

I walked slightly behind everyone else now wondering what it was like to have a proper family for more than two years.

It must be nice, being able to trust everyone and talk to a mum when you need them most and then your dad when you're upset or more manly feeling, some brothers who you could actually trust and love properly even a sister who you could tease but still be best friends with them.

I was so lost in my thoughts I walked straight into Simon's shoulder and stepped back rubbing my nose slightly.

Simon laughed and then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the club.

Maia then took my other wrist and dragged both me and Simon to the dance floor and made us dance with her.

Me and Maia were teasing Simon after about ten minutes because he can't really dance.

Simon pretended to be offended as he said "I think that robotic dance moves are amazing actually."

Maia answered jokingly "Show us your robotic dance moves then Si!"

I yelled to Maia over the music "You will now regret your mistake!"

Simon punched me lightly on the arm before starting to do his robotic moves.

Jordan soon joined him which cracked me and Maia up. We both started filming them and taking photos.

When that song ended and a slower song came on Maia and Jordan slow danced along with many other couples whereas me and Simon moved off towards the bar for a drink.

Simon soon yelled out to me "Seems like Aline's got her new victim already."

I glanced over to where Simon was looking at in the corner of the room, and sure enough I saw Aline making out with another boy.

I rolled my eyes and said "Mentally scared now."

Simon laughed but then fell silent as his eyes went to the doorway.

Jace, Alec and Izzy were all standing there looking around for someone or something.

I grabbed my bottle of Fanta and yelled out to "You okay?"

Simon said but never took his eyes off them "Yeah fine."

I watched his eye line of to whom he was still watching and saw that it was Izzy.

I asked him "You like Izzy?"

Simon now looked at me half shocked half angry and he nodded and said "You tell no one about that."

I nodded and said "Not until you're ready."

Simon gave me a relieved look before staring at Izzy again.

Once again I saw a flash of white hair and started to tense again. This time I couldn't see the face of the boy with white hair so I wasn't sure if it was Jon or not.

I shook my thoughts away as Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low came on and Simon raised his eyebrows and asked "Want to dance?"

I grinned and said "You bet, Lewis!"

"Ditto Fray!" he yelled back before dragging me to the dance floor near to Maia and Jordan and we started dancing, or in Simon's case jumping around and rocking back and forth on his feet.

After about another five songs went past before me and my friends left Pandemonium and started to head back to the headquarters.

For some reason I couldn't shake off the memory of the white haired boy dancing in Pandemonium. I tried to laugh with two of my drunk friends and Simon and talk with them too.

I helped Simon get Maia and Jordan up to their apartments and into their beds.

Simon then walked me back to my apartment before getting back to Jordan.

I closed the front door and I heard Izzy call through "Who is it?"

I called back "A psychopathic serial killer coming to kill everyone in this apartment!"

I heard laughter which meant that there were some other people here too.

I walked into the living room and saw that it was all of them inside again.

I smiled at Izzy and then went inside the kitchen to get myself some coffee.

Someone soon was staring at me in the doorway which I tried to ignore again but I couldn't this time, so I said "You know that staring at people is rude right?"

Then Maryse's voice said "So is ignoring someone too Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

Before I knew what I was doing I winced at my full name and asked "How do you know my full name?"

Maryse answer was simple "I was there when you were born."

I turned to face her and I said "Brilliant, great for you to know my name, now could you please know that my name is currently Clary Fray."

Maryse ignored me and asked "Why do you try not to flinch or flinch when someone calls you Clarissa? And no one can choose their family."

I looked away from her eyes once again trying not to flinch away again whilst saying "Only Valentine called me Clarissa all the time, so every time someone calls me that it reminds me of him and well let's just say I haven't got very fond memories of my father. I am also very well aware that someone can't choose their family, if someone could I sign my name on the list first without hesitation to choose my family."

Maryse considered my answer and then asked "Why would you change your family, being a Morgenstern and a Fairchild is no bad thing. You could get riches and power from both of them names and yet you keep it to Fray."

I met her eyes again and said "Like I told you earlier, not everyone in my family is a power craving, psychopathic, murderous, or evil. Valentine and Jonathan may be. And I keep it to Fray because when Jocelyn married Luke that was the name they chose and up until Jocelyn died were the happiest two years of my whole shitty life so I keep that name to remind me of them years of my life which keeps me focused on what my job is which is to protect people and keep families like I had safe and then help the people who have bad families so they can get a chance to be happy like I did for as long as they want or need it."

Maryse stared at me as though I was some kind of zoo animal that had just talked to her.

The coffee machine behind me beeped to tell me that it was finished so I spun away from Maryse and picked up my cup of coffee.

I sipped my coffee and then decided that I had no need for that much more sugar so I turned back towards Maryse and went to walk through the door but her arm stopped me.

I looked at her as she said "I'm sorry if this hurts you Clary but why do you hate you brother and father so much? And why do you act like nothing hurts you even if it actually does?"

I met her eyes and said "They abused me enough times for me to hate them; they even caused my scar here." I indicated my scar and then continued "Some was physical, some was verbal. I still can't decide which is worse but I act like I do because my father brought me up saying to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."

Maryse studied me and then let her arm drop whilst saying "I'm sorry about my judgement of you and I understand what you mean. I would also like to start over with you, if you would trust me."

I smiled and nodded before saying "Um yeah okay… nice to meet you Maryse Lightwood."

She smiled back and said "You too Clary Fray."

I smiled slightly wider and we both left the kitchen back into the living room.

Max then smiled at me where as everyone else stared at me and Maryse and he cried out "Clary!" and he ran to hug me.

I caught him and spun him around which made him giggle slightly.

I set him on the ground and Max then asked me "Can you read me a story Clary?"

I was surprised at his request but I answered him with "Of course I can. What do you want me to read to you?"

Max frowned and said "What books do you have?"

I smiled and said "My manga collection, some Doctor Who books, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, or my Greek Mythology books."

Max's eyes lit up when I mentioned Greek mythology and said "Ooh do you have Hercules stories?"

I grinned and pushed a few locks of my red curls back and then answered with "Of course I do, Hercules is definitely my favourite Greek Hero."

Max smiled back and then waited for me as I got my book and then he dragged me to the apartment 42B and into his temporary bedroom.

He jumped into his bed and then made enough room for me to sit next to him and he then curled against me waiting for me to begin the story.

I found my absolute favourite one with the Hydra and started to read the book completely unaware of the person standing in the doorway watching and listening to me read the book to Max and waiting for me to finish my story and for the small boy next to me to fall asleep.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary and Max had disappeared into Max's room, the rest of us watched mum and she finally said "It's fine guys, I apologised and she accepted and we are not going to murder each other okay?"

We all laughed and then I stood up and said "I'm going to see if Max is behaving for Clary okay?" I don't know why I said that but all I do know is that I want to be near Clary tonight and leaving her with a little nine year old boy isn't the best way to protect her.

Maryse and Robert smiled and nodded and I left before Alec or Izzy said anything.

I walked in to the apartment and stood in the shadows of Max's door watching Max and Clary together.

Clary was reading her favourite story about the Hydra and was also sitting on the bed next to Max. Max was curled up against her watching her with wide eyes waiting for the next sentence to come.

They both looked like they were brother and sister sitting together and laughing with each other too.

When Clary had finished Max curled up and muttered "Goodnight Clary."

But before Clary could answer he was fast asleep but even then she said very quietly "Good night Max."

Clary tucked some of her bright red curls behind her ears before standing up and pulling up the covers to keep Max warm.

I pushed my golden locks out of my face before stepping into the light and said quietly "You're great with kids you know."

Clary looked up from Max and saw me in the doorway and smiled.

She walked towards the door before saying "He's a good kid you know."

I nodded and said "That he is."

She shut his door mostly but left a small streak of light pour into his room to let him see if he really needed to.

We walked back through the apartment before Clary asked "What were you doing in here then?"

I froze I wanted to tell her everything like I wanted to be near her so no one could hurt her or anything but I know she would just roll her eyes and tell me that she needed no protection from me or anyone else. So I used the same excuse I used to everyone else "Max can be a pain in the ass at bed time sometimes so I came to check up on you two, too make sure he was behaving himself."

Clary obviously didn't believe me but she just nodded and we both fell silent.

Clary opened the apartment door and then cut across straight into her room and shut the door leaving everyone else watching her closed door and me carefully.

Maryse and Robert soon left the rest of us to go to bed and check on Max too.

Alec and Izzy went into a detailed discussion about something to do with their mum and dad.

I randomly came out with "Do you think Clary would let me go and see her in her room?"

Izzy smiled and did her victorious smile at Alec and said "Ten bucks for us then."

Alec laughed and explained to me "We had a bet that if you were in love with you know who or not me and Izzy said yes and Mum and dad said no. And me and Iz are obviously correct so ten bucks to us then."

I glared at my siblings and said "Okay that's really uncomfortable, and you never answered my question."

Izzy then said "Maybe, it depends on what she's doing."

Alec just simply stated "Yes!"

I nodded and went to her door and knocked lightly on it.

Clary called out "Who is it? And what do you want?"

I called back "It's Jace and I want to talk to you."

I heard Clary sigh and call out "Come in then."

I opened the door and then before I entered I yelled out to Izzy and Alec "You better not listen in you two!"

I heard Izzy curse before I entered and looked around the small room properly.

The walls were a plain white with random stuff drawn all over them.

One had multi coloured feet and hand prints all over it. Another had all doodles running all over it. One had all logos or pictures from books drawn over it. Then the one near her bed was half full of pictures from her whole life.

I looked at the double bed in the middle of the photo wall and found Clary half lying, half sitting on the dark green sheets and duvet.

She looked up from photos splashed around on her bed and smiled at me, one of her true smiles for once and said "You look amazed at my room."

I nodded and said "It's pretty cool."

She still had her smile on her face as she said "Thanks, it's taken me a long time to do all of this."

I nodded and looked at her walls again especially the pictures one.

When I looked back at Clary she was watching me look at her room and she stretched and got up before saying "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I heard slight shifting behind my door so I shook my head and said "Not here because my two lovely siblings are listening in to our conversation."

Clary sighed and crept towards the door and pulled it open which made Alec and Izzy fall into the room in surprise.

They both saw Clary standing there with her eyebrows raised and they both muttered about being sorry before running out of the room.

Clary just stared at the doorway where they had been and then said "Okay I see what you mean, I'll find somewhere for us to talk in private."

She then lead the way out of her room and after a moment of watching her in amazement that she agreed I followed her.

I followed her through the near enough empty corridors right until the very top floor. I half expected her to lead me into a room but instead she walked to a wall and pushed a hidden button which made a staircase suddenly appear and then she walked up that staircase and then called to me "Come on Herondale, you're not scared of heights are you?"

I shook my head letting some blonde curls fall into my face before following her up the staircase again.

When we got to the top we were at the rooftop garden place where we had gotten the oxygen tanks from earlier this week.

I looked at the plants as Clary pressed a button on the floor to hide the staircase once again.

Clary then stood up again and then grabbed my wrist, which sent electricity running through me as I wondered if it did to her, and she dragged me to a small bench near the edge of roof and sat down on it.

I was still looking at the place trying to take everything in, the plants, the view from the edge, the small insects buzzing around, and obviously I took in Clary sitting there relaxed as though she was home.

Clary interrupted my thoughts by asking "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I had never been in this situation before, so I sat next to her and started to mess around with my fingers.

Clary looked away from me and out to New York to a large clock which was showing that it was one minute away from midnight.

She grinned and got up and grabbed my wrist once again sending electricity course through me and she dragged me to a small plant pot which had only buds even in the middle of summer.

I went to ask her what she wanted me to look at but she put a finger on my lips telling me to be quiet before whispering "Just look at the plant."

I gave her a questioning look but did as she said and watched the small plant.

Suddenly there was a chiming telling everyone it was midnight.

I went to ask Clary again about the flower but I only got out "What is…" and then I saw that the buds were starting to shake which made my voice trail off to watch the small plant.

The buds were now shaking even more and then suddenly they bloomed into massive white sort of coloured flower which glowed and lit up the whole rooftop with a white light.

I then realised that it was the flower from Clary's drawings in her sketchpad which her and Leo Blackthorn had talked about.

The Midnight Flower.

I then found my voice and said "That's the flower you and Leo were talking about in Peru."

Clary laughed and confirmed "Yes it is, very pretty isn't it?"

I nodded because I'm not sure if my voice would hold all of the words I wanted to say to Clary.

Clary smiled and asked once again "What do you want to talk to me about?"

I looked at her which didn't help my state for being lost for words at all.

In the white light, Clary looked even more amazing, her hair looked all sparkly and even better than normal, and her eyes were lit up with her smile. She seemed almost goddess like.

I could almost kiss her right now but I tried to hold myself back as I said "Well you know that I said that I dumped Aline for someone?"

Clary tucked her fringe behind her ear which failed because it fell back down in t her face whilst saying "Yes, I remember because you wouldn't tell me who it is. Wait is that what you're going to tell me now?"

I considered it and nodded and stood there waiting for her response.

Clary seemed to choose her words carefully "And who is this lucky lady then?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before saying "The lucky lady, as you call her i… is you."

**AN: Haha I'm going to be half mean and leave you on that some kind of cliff hanger. How do you think that Clary will react to this? Will she tell him how she feels or not? And don't forget to vote about whether Jonathan Morgenstern should die in the fight or should the serum be broken? Jon's future is all up to you guys now. Please review and tell me what you think of my story even if you think it's really terrible then please tell me and how I could improve it and I will take any advice into account. Until I can next post you guys bye!**


	34. Bad dream and drawings

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or PM me, it means loads to me. So here is chapter 34 for you all. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Clary's point of view**

I froze as he said that. As much as I wanted to be with him, with Jonathan around like he is I know that I could put him in danger and I know I would hate myself if something happened to him.

I closed my eyes and heard Jace say "I'm sorry Clary, I didn't want to tell you now but I couldn't hold it in. I'll leave now."

I opened my eyes and said to Jace's retreating back "Jace wait! I need you to know something to!"

Jace froze and waited for me to carry on.

I took a deep breath and said "I like you too Jace, but I can't be with anyone with Jonathan around, it will make you his target and I think that you knew that. I also know that people say that they don't care if they get hurt or tortured for love and all of that stuff but Jon is a lot worse than any film baddies. I have experienced it first hand and I can't stand to see someone else go through that ever again. So I have to ignore my feelings for people so I don't get them hurt."

Jace nodded but then walked towards the door but I stopped him again by saying "Jace, I want you to know that I haven't felt like what I feel for you ever before and I know that it must hurt you but I also want you to know that it also hurts me too."

I turned away and felt tears threatening to come but I tried to push them back but I knew that it was no good. So I let them fall silently, watching the quiet streets of New York, hating myself for what I had to do to everyone I love and care about just for Jonathan.

I then heard Jace's voice say to me "Clary, I know why you have to keep me away and I want you to now know that I'll wait for you. Even if it takes you fifty years to kill Jonathan, I'll still wait for you."

I nodded and said "Hopefully it won't be that long but if it is then don't wait for me, I am nothing special."

Jace laughed softly and came up behind me and said "If you weren't that special then why do you think I fell for you instead of Aline or one of the Skank Club like I fell for you?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know. Most will think that you're wasting your time watching a no emotion feeling warrior girl, you could get any girl in the world and then you choose the one barely anyone actually knows. Very smart of you there."

I could feel Jace smile and he then said "I liked warrior girl at first but then when I got to know you better I fell for the girl underneath the armour. The one who shows more emotion and is still broken but you pull yourself together as best as you can by yourself barely trusting anyone else but you and a few others who have been through the same as you."

I turned to face him and studied his golden eyes and I said "Damn you Herondale, you don't make my life any easier do you?"

Jace leant down and whispered in my ear "You like what you see?"

I laughed and said "Don't over estimate yourself Herondale."

Jace looked fake offended and hurt as he said "Ouch Fray, that hurts so much."

I rolled my eyes and said "If you want to be apologised to then you have to take me back to the apartment."

Jace grinned and said "As you wish my Lady."

I rolled my eyes and said "You've listened to Simon talk to me way too many times."

Jace laughed and we started walking down the staircases and back to the apartment.

When we got there I turned to Jace and smiled before saying "Thanks for walking me back."

He smiled back and said "No problem Clary."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek before saying "Night Jace." And disappearing into my apartment leaving Jace standing in the corridor looking half confused half surprised.

I shut the door behind me and let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. Why did I just kiss Jace on the cheek? Why, Why, Why Why? Urgh my god damn stupid brain, can't it control anything I do?

I went into my bedroom and shut my door before crawling into my bed and willing for sleep to come and take me away into another world.

Eventually sleep came but it was no happy dream, once again it was one of the same dreams that I always had. My brilliant punishment on one of my worser days.

_-Dream Starts-_

_I'm standing in my garden in Texas, looking around there are the trees behind me and the fields surrounding me and a manor lay in the middle of one of the fields with short grass unlike the surrounding ones._

_I hear the front door creak open and Jon stands there in the doorway smiling at me evilly._

"_Clary, come in Angel, it's freezing outside in this type of season."_

_I started to shake my head but Jonathan's eyes were dark and daring me to stay and truthfully it was cold outside._

_I slowly started walking to the door and nearer to Jonathan. Once I was within reaching distance Jon grabbed my wrist and said "Come on Clary, you're freezing."_

_I followed him through the too white hallway and into the dining room where my dad was already waiting for us._

_Jon pushed me into a seat before smiling at me and sitting down next to me leaving me in between the two of them._

_I shivered from the cold I was feeling and soon both my father and brother were extremely drunk and I never knew what would happen to me now._

_My father picked me up as though I weighed as much as a feather and carried me into the lounge and then he dropped me on the floor letting only the floor catch me._

_I gritted my teeth to stop myself screaming out in pain. My father then started kicking and punching me like he always used to._

_I looked to the doorway and saw Jon standing there smiling at me. I begged him to help me and stop dad from hitting me._

_He only laughed and joined in doubling up my pain. I was trying not to scream but I couldn't help it some of the times._

_They left me in the room for a minute so I pushed myself up against the wall and sat there waiting for them to come back._

_As though my thoughts had summoned them, they both came back with both empty and full beer bottles._

_They started to throw the empty ones at me first, showering me in glass which dug deep into my too pale skin._

_But soon there was all sticky liquids falling down on me as well only making me curls up and try to ignore the pain I was in._

_Soon the glass stopped raining on me so I looked up at Valentine and Jonathan and Valentine said "Oh Clarissa, I think you need to take a bath now."_

_I screamed out "No please. I don't want to, please."_

_Valentine only laughed and said his usual saying "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed Clarissa, even if it is family."_

_I was picked up again this time by Jon who I tried to plead him to stop but he just laughed and said "Don't worry Clarissa, it won't hurt that much."_

_I screamed out again as they dumped me in the bathtub and filled it with soft warm water._

_I tried not to pay attention to what they would do but Valentine grabbed my head and pushed it around until I was looking at my two wrists._

_I heard Jon start the countdown "Ten, nine, eight."_

_Valentine continued for a while "Seven, six, five."_

_Back to Jon "Four, three, two."_

_Both of them did the last one "One, cut!"_

_I screamed out again in pain as the knives cut vertically down my arms and blood leaked out and spilled into the soft water making it go a brilliant shade of blood red._

_Both men were laughing at me and Valentine soon said "That's not all Clarissa; we have another activity for you."_

_He now pulled me out of the bathtub and they carried me to the cellar which was where I got whipped._

_I tried to wriggle free of their grasp but both of them were way too strong for me to get out by myself._

_They not threw me onto the stone floor which I felt cut into my trousers and my knees, I then felt a cold circle click around my skinny wrists and I knew that the belt would come soon._

_I saw some red and looked up hopefully and saw a beautiful woman standing there. I automatically knew who she was. It was Jocelyn Fairchild, my mother._

_I watched her as intently as I watched her but my hope soon faded as I felt the blinding pain of the whip lash across my small back and make my skin burn and she laughed with the boys._

_I felt another one cut across my back and this time it cut straight through the shirt I was wearing and into my skin making blood start to spill out of that too._

_I closed my eyes as the whip, now hitting my bare skin, gave me blinding pain and when I only opened my eyes when I heard the men leave. I locked eyes with the woman and whispered "Help me… Please help…" and then I collapsed into darkness again._

_-Dream ends-_

My eyes whipped open and I sat straight up so I could look around the room and once again had to remind myself that I was in the CIA headquarters, in New York City, not in the Morgenstern Manor in the middle of nowhere, Texas.

I threw myself back to a laying position on my bed and made myself take deep breaths and try to remain calm. It ended up that I couldn't stop shaking.

"Man up Clarissa" I muttered to myself.

I glanced at my new replacement alarm clock considering my old one was still in pieces somewhere on the floor.

The clock told me that it was 04:30 am.

I groaned at the clock. I really need more than four and a half hours sleep, I'll kill Valentine and Jonathan when I die and go to the pits of hell too probably.

I got up out of my bed and glanced into my cracked mirror hung up on my wall.

My reflection showed a young short girl, standing in her over long Doctor Who T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. The girl had messy bright red curls which were knotted and tattered from my bad dream or nightmare. Her emerald green eyes were dancing with fear and self-hatred. Her pale skin seemed to glow softly in the very pale moonlight dancing into her room.

I wondered if this was who I really was to other people or if it was the girl only Simon, Ragnor, Magnus, The Director, Hodge, my family, and Izzy, Jace and Alec has ever seen.

I pushed my small, pale, scared hands through my tangled curls and sighed. Why couldn't I be normal like most of the other agents? Why did I have to have the absolute shit family? I mean sure it's probably saved my life dozens of times but I still hate Valentine for what he did to me.

I glanced at the mirror again and remembered Jocelyn from my dream.

I don't know why I had seen her laughing and watching me.

Was it because that's how I remembered her as a mum? All loving and caring, laughing and smiling at me?

Or was it because I'm just remembering her from my memories details that I have forgotten about and she had always been there laughing at me being abused?

I sat on my dark green sheets and put my head in my hands before willing myself to get a cup of coffee so I wasn't so tired for training later.

I waited for my coffee and decided to just have black coffee at the moment.

I thought back to my sketchpad and automatically went to go get one of them from my room.

By the time I had found a sketchpad and my IPod my coffee was ready so I took all of my stuff into the lounge and sat on the soft couch.

I plugged both of my headphones in and pressed play so it started to blare out Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

I wondered what I should draw.

Then an idea popped into my head and I started to draw what I imagined.

I had no idea that anyone was up until I felt them poke my shoulder.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had shut the door behind her I stood there staring at the door.

My first thought was 'Did she just kiss me even though she knew she shouldn't really?'

The next thought was 'Snap out of it Herondale! She probably meant nothing by it.'

I hated that second thought like normal as I touched my cheek I could feel it burning from her warm lips.

I shook my head and disappeared into my apartment.

As soon as I opened the door I saw Alec rushing out of his room and saying "So brother, how'd it go?"

I walked to my bed and threw myself on it before saying "It was … okay."

Alec who had followed me into my room asked again "Did my slightly younger brother tell her how he felt about the certain young lady?"

I nodded and Alec let out a whoop in delight before asking "And does she like you back?"

I hesitated and said "She said she did."

Alec grinned and asked too many questions at once "Are you together now then? Did you kiss? Did she look happy?"

I laughed and said "Be careful Alec, you're starting to sound too much like Izzy here."

Alec glared at me and said "Answer my questions now!"

I sighed and said "First question not really, second question no unless you count that she kissed me on the cheek just a minute ago, and finally she seemed to smile more but I don't think that we're together."

Alec groaned and said "No! Why aren't you together?"

I answered with "It's complicated Alec, more complicated than being gay even."

Alec blushed faintly and said "Explanation please."

I sighed and said "Her brother basically."

Alec groaned again and said "What about him?"

I explained to him "Look there's a reason why she barely trusts anyone; it's because of her brother. If he finds out about me and her dating it would either mean him torturing me or one of you guys. She said that she never wants anyone to do that just so she could have a boyfriend."

Alec took all of that in and asked "So if her brother died then she could get with you then?"

I considered this and answered "I don't know Alec, I just don't know."

Alec soon left me to sleep and I did for a while but I heard screaming coming from Izzy and Clary's apartment.

When the scream came next I recognised it as Clary's scream. I froze and felt the chill flow though my blood.

After about ten minutes it stopped which made me even more nervous about them.

I dug out a spare set of keys that Izzy had given me and Alec to share in case of emergencies.

I slid one of the blades that Clary had given to me which the blade only comes out if I push the button up all the way to the top and it was easy to hide as well, into my pocket.

I sneaked out of my apartment and started to unlock their door.

I opened and shut it quietly and I sneaked along the wall and peered around the wall corner to see if anything or anyone was there.

It turned out that Clary was sitting on one of the black leather couches, drawing and listening to her IPod.

I found myself smiling even though she doesn't know that I'm standing right here.

I have no idea how long I stood there watching her but she never looked up or around during all of that time I watched her.

I tiptoed behind her to see if I could tell what she was drawing.

I saw it when she shifted slightly.

There was a girl looking in the mirror in the mirror. The back of the girl showed her in fighting gear and holding a dagger in her left hand, it made the girl look angry and like a warrior. Whereas the mirror showed a young carefree girl with a smile on her face and looking happy and loving.

I studied it and saw what Clary was trying to describe in her drawing.

It was as though the girl normally looked happy and carefree to everyone who looks at her from the outside but really inside of her she is a warrior and a fighter.

I wondered if that was how Clary felt growing up, most would take her as a carefree and happy child but she knew that she was a warrior deep down inside of her.

Before I could stop myself I poked her gently in the shoulder and almost laughed at her reaction.

**AN: Okay guys that was chapter 34 for y'all. I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to vote about Jonathan in either your review or PM! Okay until next time guys bye and please don't forget to review!**


	35. Arguments and Victims of street gangs

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me. If you have liked this story then please read my other story, it's called Idris High it had divergent character in it but it's not really a crossover but it's mostly just the characters which I have added in there. If anyone reads it then please review it too. Anyway here's chapter 35 everyone, I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Clary's point of view.**

As soon as I felt the poke on my shoulder I spun around quickly my sketchpad flying off my lap, my pencil and my other equipment along with it.

I then saw that it had been Jace and he was trying not to laugh at my reaction to his poke.

I pulled my headphones out and I said "Jeez Herondale, you scared the hell out of me!"

Jace grinned evilly and said "I gathered that much Fray."

I glared at him and then I realised that we were both in our pyjamas and that he was in my apartment and no one let him in. How the hell did he get in?

"Jace! What are you doing in here?" I squeaked.

Jace gave me a confused look and then said "I came to check up on you because I heard you screaming, why what's so bad about me being in here?"

"One you just appeared from nowhere and no one else is awake or up to let you in so how the hell did you get in? Two how did you manage to sneak up on me? And three we're both in barely any clothes which no offense to you I am probably not particularly comfortable with considering my brother used to take me to bed when I was unconscious and I have no idea what he did to me so yeah kind of awkward here." I answered his question ticking each point off with my finger.

Jace studied himself and then me obviously checking to see if I was right, before saying "Oh shit, dammit Herondale, sorry Clary I didn't think that through."

I tried to smile but it probably looked strange considering I felt nervous from what he was doing here.

I then said trying to reassure him "It's fine don't worry about it. Just make some noise when you come in so I know you're there."

Jace nodded and held up a set of keys to answer my first question and then he said "It wasn't hard, you were listening to music quite loud."

I nodded and I walked over to my sketchpad and picked it up off the floor and closed it hoping that Jace hadn't seen any of the pictures I have drawn inside of it.

Jace smiled and said "By the way you're amazing at drawing."

I blushed and said "Um… thanks, I guess."

I could feel Jace's eyes follow me around the room as I asked "Coffee?" and headed towards the kitchen.

Jace thought about it and said "Yeah please, white with one sugar."

I nodded and disappeared into the kitchen hoping that someone would tell me that I could go and fight against Jonathan soon.

-Line break-

After three cups of coffee Izzy joined us and laughed at me and Jace fighting over who was the best hobbit, Frodo or Bilbo Baggins.

I was saying Frodo and Jace was saying Bilbo.

Izzy soon made Jace leave and I went to grab a shower whilst Izzy was still waking up.

I was standing in the warm water when I thought back to my dream last night with the bathtub.

I shivered just at the thought of that punishment and I soon jumped out of the shower and changed myself into appropriate clothing and then I went out to the lounge to see Izzy.

Izzy was at the door talking to Raphael.

I groaned silently and asked him "What are you doing here?"

Raphael smiled at me and answered with "To get you to come for an emergency meeting with Agent Scott, Agent Fray."

I nodded my head and asked "What room Raphael?"

"Room B148. You have to be there in five minutes."

I nodded and said "Okay thanks Raphael, bye."

I shut the door in his face and said to Izzy, "Are you coming too?"

Izzy nodded and said "Yeah, I'm basically ready so we're going now?"

I grinned and said "Yep!" popping the 'p' and then "Let's go kick some ass."

Izzy held up her hand and we smacked our palms into each other's and then we walked through the door together. We actually worked quite well together so maybe at last I have found a work partner or maybe I have found an amazing friend and roommate. Or maybe I may have even found a mixture of both of the two above.

When we arrived at Room B148 I knocked on the door and entered the room, Scott was sitting there already waiting for us at the head of the table, then Magnus and Ragnor were sitting on my side of the table so I took my place next to them along with some other agents, and Simon was sitting on the other side next to Izzy, Alec and Jace and the other computer and designer agents.

Scott soon said "Thank you agents for coming to see me today."

He paused after he said that but soon continued when he noticed the blank stares he was getting from all of us.

"Anyway I think you all know why I have called you to this meeting yes?"

I nodded along with the other longer term agents whereas Alec, Jace and Izzy all shook their heads confusedly.

Scott sighed and said "We've made a plan on how we can kill Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

I looked down at the floor as some of the real agents stared at me from my brother's name.

Scott continued again "We have made the plan so that Agent Fray, you will be going back inside your home again for a while. If you accept the mission of course."

I froze slightly and the first thing that came into my head was he wants me to go back and live in that shit hole again?

Then I calmed myself and spoke quietly "The CIA is my home, that place is nowhere near classed as home to me."

Scott looked at me and said "Clary, you need to either accept or decline."

I thought about it quickly and said "I accept your mission Agent Scott."

Luke who was sitting next to Jace said "No you won't Clary."

I looked at him and said "Luke! You can't make choices for me anymore!"

Luke said whilst standing up "I know but I'll chain you to your bedpost and throw away the key if I have to. You're not going back to that house."

I stood up to match him though there was no match in our heights but I can be very stubborn at times.

I snapped back "Why do you of all of a sudden get to control me and what I choose to do?"

Scott then asked us nervously "Miss Fray please go outside and have this somewhere else."

Luke glared at the Director and came round and grabbed my wrist before dragging me outside of the room and into another small cleaning cupboard.

I then spun around to face Luke and I asked again "So go on then answer the question."

Luke answered me perfectly calmly "Because I'm your guardian Clarissa Fray and I can take you away from here and never let you out of the house so you can't come back."

"What about those seven years at Valentine's house? Where were you then to protect me then? I thought that was what a guardian did, they protect their children not let them go to abusive and secretly evil fathers and brothers house."

Luke was now raising his voice "Clarissa you aren't going back there."

I could feel my anger inside of me know trying to take over me again so I let it for once and half shouted back "So first you want to take me away from the only place that I feel like I'm at home and which my life has been happy in and now you won't let me go save people from falling under the serum because you're worried that I'll get hurt? All I can say to that is damn you to hell."

Luke was shouting now "Clarissa, it's what your mother would want!"

I started shouting too now "Yeah? And she was a great mother wasn't she? She faked her own death and let her child morn her for nearly ten years and then the child had to go and live with her abusive and evil dad and brother! All to save her ass. Brilliant mother she was!"

"Your mother was a brave and very smart woman! She brought you up that way to protect you! I can take you away from here Clarissa, I'm your family, the only family you will ever have now!"

"Family? You? My only family? This here is my family, a family that you never had! A family means that no one is left behind or forgotten! I may not be blood related to any of these people but I have travelled around the world with them, I have seen people from this family survive throughout wars and I have knelt next to them as they have died from the wars. My family here may be small and a little broken but here is where I have my best friends, my best friends in the whole world and no one can change that! Did you hear that? NO ONE!" I screamed back at him.

Luke yelled back "Well you're not related to them but you are to me. So I think that that counts for something!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! TECHNICALLY YOUR NOT EVEN MY BLOOD, YOU'RE MY MOTHER'S FRIEND AND MY STEPDAD. MY FATHER WAS VALENTINE MORGENSTERN AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT BUT I AM FIXING IT BY MAKING MY OWN FAMILY, A FAMILY OF ME AND MY FRIENDS NOT ONE OF LIES OR ABUSE!" I screamed at him

"WELL SOMEONE REMINDS ME OF THEIR MOTHER!"

"IS THAT MEANT TO BE ME BECAUSE MOST PEOPLE ACTUALLY SAY THAT I'M MORE LIKE VALENTINE THEN I AM JOCELYN, NO MATTER WHAT I LOOK LIKE."

"LET'S LIST SOME THINGS OUT ABOUT SIMULARITES BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR MOTHER. ONE YOU ARE BOTH RECKLESS. TWO BOTH OF YOU WOULD RUN INTO IMMEDIATE DANGER TO SAVE ANYONE. THREE BOTH OF YOU DON'T THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Luke screamed back at me.

This only made me more angry so I heard myself yell at Luke "ONE, JOCELYN WAS NOT RECKLESS LIKE I AM, TWO, THAT'S WHAT THE IDEA OF THE AGENT JOB IS, IT'S TO PROTECT EVERYONE ELSE NO MATTER EVEN IF IT COSTS YOU YOUR LIFE AND THREE, I THINK BEFORE I ACT BUT I DON'T THINK ABOUT MYSELF, I THINK ABOUT THE PERSON WHO IS IN DANGER NOT ME!" I screamed at him before spinning around on my heel and saying to the guards outside of the door "Keep the man out please."

Both men nodded and I walked back in and as the door shut I could hear Luke screaming at me that he would take me home even if it is the last thing he ever does.

I sat back down in my chair and Scott looked at me and asked "You accepting Miss Fray?"

I nodded and said "I accept the mission thank you Agent Scott."

Scott smiled and explained on how I would go in and pretend to be a spy for him all along but instead of keep coming back to him, I waited until I had enough information and then I went to him.

I was fairly happy with this plan because if he did take it all out on me I know how I could beat him off in a fight now.

I nodded and Scott told me that I was going to get a taxi all the way to Texas and then walk to my old house with … Jace.

Yes this part I wasn't so happy about, I had to put my crush in the hands of my evil big brother. Not very romantic but the plan won't work correctly otherwise so I had to agree with it.

After the meeting had finished I automatically walked down towards the lobby wanting to take one last look at New York City before I was shut away in a dark and mystifying house for the next two maybe three months.

I had heard Luke and Jace yell out to me as I left but I had ignored both of them. Alone is better than being with someone especially Luke who is just talking about my mum non-stop now and Jace who I am going down the rabbit hole with to my evil abusive brother.

I sped up my walking past hoping that no one would recognise me from anywhere.

When I finally slowed down I was at Central Park.

I looked around at the people hurrying to get home for dinner or rushing little kids to get inside before having dinner.

It seemed that everyone was in a family around here, everyone except me.

I walked across the short green grass and sat down underneath the tree that I used to climb when I was little.

I laid my head back against the trunk of the tree, closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the families rushing around and the small birds chirping in the trees around me.

I soon felt someone's footsteps come nearer to me and I couldn't quite place them, so I opened my eyes.

I scanned the area and saw that there was a small child maybe eleven years old with strawberry blonde shoulder blade length hair and a pair of big brown eyes. Two men were talking to her and she was backing away from them slowly trying to desperately get away and she was shaking her head at their words.

I stood up and moved towards the small girl and the two men and listened into their conversation.

One man was saying "-Sweetheart and you're going to go the same way so come to me and it will all be over soon."

The girl shook her head and tried to back away again but now the man was creeping closer to her quickly covering most of the distance between them.

I climbed up the nearest tree and crawled from tree to tree until the men were directly underneath my branch.

I jumped off the branch and landed quietly behind the two men as they kept moving forwards.

The girl saw me but I quickly put a finger to my lips to tell her not to stare at me or look at me pleadingly.

The girl now said bravely "No, I don't want to die."

The men both said "Oh but sweetheart you have to."

One took out a sharp, large knife and the other took out a long and slim dagger.

Both men crept towards the girl and I said loudly "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Both men jumped badly and whirled around to see me standing there behind them.

One man hissed "Hello Agent _Rogue_, we meet again I see. Long-time no see."

I studied the man and said "Nice to know that you recognise me and no mean to be rude but who the hell are you?"

Then man smiled and said "You know my sidekick but not many will remember me."

I glanced at the other man and gasped "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled and said "Completing my orders from my master Miss Fray, I could ask you the same thing."

I shrugged and said "Just a casual walk you know. If you mean master by this thing then I feel very bad for you."

The first man then growled and howled at me "Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do?"

I smiled playfully and said "Nope, not in the slightest."

The man howled and then charged at me.

**Unknown girl's point of view**

The two men both came after me when they found me sitting on the green grass happily.

They kept telling me to go to them but I shook my head in refusal. No way am I going to go with them.

I soon saw a small girl drop from a tree branch above but behind the men and land deathly quiet and gracefully. She was fairly small but I could tell that she was strong and quick from her muscles and how she was quick at dodging the men's glances behind them. She had fiery, bright red hair but it was the natural kind of red hair and she also had the most beautiful, big, emerald green eyes I had ever seen. She had a pale white scar running from the corner of her right eye to the corner of her lips. Her skin was a very pale porcelain white colour.

It should have probably scared me but she looked like she was angrier at the two men so I almost instantly trusted her. She saw me looking and put her finger to her lips to tell me not to give her away.

I looked away and backed away too so the men would follow me and maybe she would now run away but instead she followed the men almost silently.

The men tried to talk to me again but I said "No, I don't want to die." I was glad that I sounded braver then I actually was feeling

The men both said "Oh but sweetheart you have to."

The girl behind the men then "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Both men jumped badly and spun around to see her.

The meanest one on the left said "Hello Agent Rogue, we meet again I see. Long-time no see." Agent? Wasn't that all like James Bond and all of that kind of stuff and Rogue? Isn't that what they say when someone is the best or really good at something?

The girl studied the man carefully and said "Nice to know that you recognise me and no mean to be rude but who the hell are you?"

Then man smiled at her whilst saying "You know my sidekick but not many will remember me."

The girl glanced at the other man and I saw recognition flash into her green eyes and she gasped "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

Sebastian as she called him smiled at her and said "Completing my orders from my master Miss Fray, I could ask you the same thing." Her last name is Fray then, which sounds fairly familiar.

The girl shrugged and simply said "Just a casual walk you know. If you mean master by this thing then I feel very bad for you."

The first man then growled and howled at Miss Fray "Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do?"

The girl smiled for the first time I had seen her even if it was playfully as she said "Nope, not in the slightest."

The man howled at her comment and then charged at her.

I was worried but she easily sidestepped the charging man and punched him straight in the gut.

Sebastian then charged at her and she spun around and with a flash of silver the man stumbled back clutching his side, blood leaking through his fingers. There was also blood on a dagger that the girl was now holding.

I then realised that she must have stabbed him in the side with it.

The girl turned towards the other man and said "Bring it on Baldy!"

Both men charged at her with their knifes but the girl laughed and called out "Raziel!" which made her dagger light up and she moved so quickly with her dagger and her body that I could only see flashes of red hair and green eyes and soon both men were stumbling away from us calling to each other "Let's go!"

The girl quickly stopped them and said "Not so fast boys." Her voice sounded like honey over steel.

The men stopped dead in her tracks as they heard her voice and one panted out "You look weak and thin but really your strong and fairly quick Miss Fray. You even fight like a boy."

The girl glared at both men and then she punched each of them in the face so they collapsed onto the floor.

She came back to me and asked "Are you okay?"

I saw one man creep up behind her and I was going to warn her that she would have a knife in her back at any second now but a metal disc came and whacked the man on the head.

Both me and the girl looked around in surprise but when she saw who was standing there she glared at the person and said "Damn you Herondale. Are you like my following puppy or something?"

The person stepped into the light and they soon came into my focus.

It was a boy about eighteen or so. He had longish, curly, golden hair and his eyes were an amber/ gold colour too. His skin was a dark golden tan and he pretty much looked like a golden angel or god.

The boy then said "I feel so welcome Fray and no I went to look for you because you've been away from headquarters for about half a day."

The fiery red head snapped at him "Yes I am well aware of that but I was meant to be and why did you have to knock him out?"

The boy said "He was going to stab you in the back!"

The girl shot back "I was about to turn but no you had to go and knock him out first!"

The boy then noticed me and asked the red head "Who's this?"

The girl shrugged and said "A victim that they were trying to injure, scare or kill."

The boy nodded and said "See I've saved two lives this evening, yours and the girls. I should get a date from one of you two at least."

The girl rolled her green eyes and said "Not everyone is obsessed with you Herondale."

"But she's staring at me. And you defiantly are obsessed with me; you just hide it too well for even you to notice."

The girl rolled her eyes again and looked at me and said "Hello, sorry about him, he's always like that I'm afraid. I'm Clary Fray and this golden boy here is Jace Herondale."

I nodded at them and said "Hi, I'm Jessica. Jessica Fairchild."

Clary stared at me and said "Fairchild?"

Jace looked at Clary more concerned now and asked "Clary what's wrong."

Clary muttered "Fairchild. That's what's wrong."

I frowned and so did Jace which meant he didn't get what she was on about either.

I then asked "Are you okay Clary?"

Clary looked at me quickly and then down at the floor and said "I'm… okay. I was just surprised that's all."

Jace frowned even more and asked "Why? What's so surprising about the name Fairchild?"

Clary simply turned to look at me again and said "It surprised me because my mother's last name was Fairchild and as far as I know the whole Fairchild family tree has only had one child in each generation."

**AN: Haha I'm going to leave you guys here for now. I Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I also hope that you will review and let me know what you thought of it. The situation about Jon is going to be closed on the next chapter so if you haven't already then please vote for him to either live or die. Please review and if you like my writing then click on my profile and look at my other stories please. **


	36. Finding out about Jessica Fairchild

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/Pm me, I really appreciate it. I hoped you all liked my last little cliff-hanger thing on the last chapter and anyway we'll be finding out more about Jessica in this chapter and maybe the next one after this one. Anyway here's chapter 36 for you guys, hope you like it.**

**Jessica's point of view**

Both me and the boy Jace were staring at Clary as though hoping that she was going to laugh and say 'ha ha got you two there!' but she looked at me deadly serious and asked softly "Who are your parents?"

My voice shook as I said "My father is called Luke Garroway and my mother is Jocelyn Fairchild."

Clary's eyes widened and she asked "How old are you?"

I answered again "I'm eleven now."

Clary smiled slightly and said "So they had a child after all. Definitely related to me then aren't you?"

I looked at her confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Clary grinned at me properly this time and she explained "My – our brother I should say technically well anyway, he taught me how to fight against people from the age of seven. And you're about eleven and you can probably fight pretty well too physical or mental."

Jace then seemed to find his voice and he asked "Your sisters?"

Clary looked at him and said in a duh tone "Case solved Sherlock. Seriously Herondale if you were any slower than you'd be going backwards. And technically we're half-sisters."

I giggled and Jace said "Yeah I see what you mean Clary, both of you are really mean and hurt my feelings so much."

I giggled again and Clary just rolled her eyes and said "Please don't flirt with my eleven year old half-sister. She's also a bit young to date an eighteen year old too."

I laughed and Jace gave me a million dollar smile and a cheeky wink and I said "Sorry Jace but I'm way out of your league."

Clary was laughing so much she had to sit down and she was crying of laughter at Jace's expression.

She just about choked out "I love this girl already. Can we keep her?"

Jace glared at Clary but she was laughing too much to notice so he said to me "I feel sorry for you, you're related to this thing here."

I answered "Actually she seems pretty cool so I'll keep her thanks."

The men started to stir again which shut Clary up instantly. She stood up and pulled out her dagger and asked Jace as both men stood up and took out their blades "Who do you want?"

Jace answered sweetly "Sebastian looks nicer."

Clary grinned and said "At least you didn't say to me to look after Jessica."

Jace hesitated and said "You should do that."

Clary looked at him quickly before turning to me and giving me a small knife and saying hurriedly "Push the small lever on the side up to open the blade and then down to close it. Be brave Jessica, I'll tell you more if I manage to survive and if not then get Jace to tell you."

And with that the shadowed man leapt at me and Clary but she flashed me a quick smile before positioning her dagger correctly and spinning around and digging the blade into the man's side.

The man Sebastian pushed Jace which made him stumble and charged straight at me.

I pushed the lever up and cut across his leg, Sebastian cried in pain so I cut his arm this time daring him to come any closer.

Then an arrow lodged itself into the boys vain in his leg and his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

I turned and saw Clary with a bow and a few arrows shooting at the man now attacking her.

Jace stumbled over to me blood coming from a cut on his head and he asked me "You okay?"

I nodded and said back "Barely a scratch, you?"

Jace smiled slightly and said "I'm fine; a cut on the head isn't the worst I've seen or had."

I looked back at Clary's fight where her bow now laid about ten metres away from her and she was ducking swiftly under his blade strikes trying to cut her.

I looked back at Jace who was watching Clary with intent and almost longing look on his face.

Then I realised that he likes her. No not like, love. He loves her and maybe she loves him back but she can't be with him so he watches over instead trying to keep her from harm's way but Clary was way too reckless and almost fearless it seemed to just sit around like a normal girl, she had to be in the fight to be able to like herself and have fun or enjoy her life.

Jace was still watching Clary with that face which made me smile. He teased her the way a brother would tease a sister but he wanted to be more but she either didn't know or she can't be with him.

Clary was now easily winning by using some kind of physical attack and she seemed to be using her whole body as a weapon.

Soon she whacked the man on the head with her dagger hilt and he fell down unconscious again.

Clary turned to us grinning madly as though she loved every minute of that fight. She then wiped her forehead which had a small cut running across it and asked me and Jace "You two okay?"

I nodded but Jace went all dramatic and said "No I feel like I'm going to collapse any sec-…" and he fake collapsed and Clary just rolled her eyes and said to me "Don't mind him he's mostly like that too."

I giggled and Jace opened his eyes and asked Clary angrily "Are you going to treat my battle wounds or not?"

Clary smiled slightly and said "Okay drama queen, keep your 'airnet on."

Jace sat patiently as Clary pulled out a small tub of a yellowish liquid and she dabbed some on his cut and let it wait a minute before suddenly it started to heal instantly as though it was weeks old.

She came over to me and said "Are you hurt?"

I said "Only on my side from bruising trying to reach someone."

Clary raised her eyebrows and said "Just flash your bruises and I'll put this on you."

I let her treat my smaller tree cuts and bruises which I had maintained on the journey to get to New York.

Clary the started to screw the lid on after she had finished with me but Jace caught her hand and said "You need some too."

Clary looked like she wanted to argue but she let him take the small pot and she sat on the ground and said "I don't need it really."

Jace took some and dabbed it onto her forehead making the cut now close quickly and only leaving a pale line as a memory that the cut had even been there.

As soon as the cut had healed Clary snatched her pots back and she said "That'll do Herondale. We need to save it for more important things than me."

Now Jace looked like he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he held himself back.

Clary was obviously thinking quickly as she said to me and Jace "Come on, I'll buy you both some dinner and we'll talk some more."

I asked her "I need to find a Clarissa Fray. Do you know where she is?"

Clary looked at me and said "She is standing right in front of you."

I frowned and took Clary in. Mum had told me that Clarissa had looked very similar to her as a child.

Clary had the same red hair but a few shades brighter, a brighter green coloured eyes, paler skin then mum and she also had more freckles and her scar made her look very dangerous and reckless too.

I then asked uncertainly "You're Clarissa Fray? As in the Clarissa Fray?"

Clary gave me a smile which looked slightly strange as it never reached her eyes and she bowed to me and answered "The one and only my miniature friend."

I smiled back and said "Okay, what's for dinner?"

Clary grinned and said "Taki's!"

I followed her through the streets and Jace walked next to me and he said "You're a lot like Clary you know."

I smiled and said "No I'm not. She brave, fearless and reckless. I'm not any of those things."

Jace smiled and said "Maybe not now but you could be. And no one is fearless."

I asked him "What do you mean?"

Clary who had apparently heard our conversation called back "He means that no one has no fears what so ever. Some people just choose to hide their fears or ignore them when the time comes to which you have the thing you're scared of happens."

I asked Clary and Jace "What are you scared of? Both of you."

Jace instantly answered with "Ducks are my worst fear, and then it's probably extreme heights, and maybe losing my adoptive family too."

Clary didn't answer so I asked her again "What are you scared of Clary?"

Clary glanced at me and said "I probably shouldn't tell you but I hate enclosed spaces, my father even though he's dead and my brother."

I frowned and said "Jonathan Morgenstern and Valentine Morgenstern? They can't be that scary can they?" Clary gave me a weird look so I quickly said "I mean the CIA agents are more scary right? And why are you scared of Valentine so much if he's dead?"

Clary looked at me and I saw a side that I hadn't seen before. One which let you through her armour of no emotions and a warrior. One where she looked small and young and broken but it quickly disappeared as she said "I'm afraid of my father and brother because if you were smart enough you would fear them the most too. Dead or not."

I wanted to ask her why she was scared of them but I thought that it'd end badly so I shut up and Clary soon stopped outside a tattered looking building.

I asked her "Is this the restaurant?"

Clary nodded and said "Yeo, good old Taki's." she then walked through the door which had a man covered in tattoos guarding it.

As Clary led us inside I gasped in amazement. It looked old on the outside but in the inside it was almost like a cosy living room with an open fire roaring and people all chatting and laughing at each other.

Clary led me and Jace into an empty booth and let me slide in across of her and Jace who sat next to each other.

Clary then looked at a menu and I copied her and saw so many food items I almost drooled right then.

Jace was watching me for once and he said "Wait until you taste the food it gives you a mouthgasm." With a wink he went back to his menu.

I frowned and so did Clary but she soon got over her confusion and asked "Mouthgasm?"

Jace explained "It's when your mouth has an orgasm."

Clary rolled her eyes and Jace quickly said to me "What do you want?"

I looked at the menu and said "Um… I'll have a whole margarita pizza and a coca cola please."

Clary grinned and said "She's related to me for certain."

I smiled quickly and Jace then asked her "What do you want Red?"

"I'll have some coconut pancakes and a bottle of water please Barbie."

Jace sighed and said "Okay I'll get the meals for half price easily."

Clary's eyes went slightly wider and I was going to ask her why but she then sighed as a blue haired and fairly hot waitress came over to us and instantly started flirting with Jace.

I then got it, Jace would 'bribe' the waitress with some stuff and for return she would get their dinner at half price.

As we ordered as much food as we wanted Jace said to Clary "Let me out now."

Clary sighed but did as he asked her and then he slid out and went over to the serving waitress.

Clary sat back down and said "I wish he wouldn't do that."

I nodded and asked "Do what and why?"

Clary gave me a pointed look and she said "He uses them. He bribes them for sex and other stuff in trade for the food to come quickly and be charged at half price. I don't think he even loves them, he only does it for fun really, you'll see what he does soon. He'll take their hearts and walk over them until their crushed."

I nodded and asked "Do you like him? I mean as a boyfriend way."

Clary just looked at me and said "I've never really thought about him that way because of our brother. He would only take the chance to hurt someone I love to get back at me. So I have to blank my feelings out for people no matter if I want to or not."

I bit my lip and said "I think that he likes you as in a girlfriend way."

Clary gave me a strange and unreadable look and said "I don't think that he does because he's much more of a player so he won't love anyone unless he finds the right person of course."

I grinned and said "Whilst you were fighting that man and Sebastian had been shot Jace sat near me and he was watching you with longing as if he wanted you but he knew he couldn't have you."

Clary just looked at me and didn't answer probably because Jace came back with lipstick on his cheek and also she wasn't the type to spill out all of her darkest secrets.

Jace asked us "Did you two ladies miss me?"

Me and Clary both said in sync "No, why would I miss you?"

We then both looked at each other and grinned before saying "Snap!" together too.

Jace soon said "Okay… that was slightly scary and how could you not miss this?" he gestured to his body and clary snorted as our food came and Jace winked at the waitress and said "Thanks. At eleven okay?"

The waitress giggled and said "Okay." Before going to gossip with her friends.

I looked at me pizza and picked up a slice and started to eat the delicious food.

Soon all three of our plates were clean and the food had been demolished.

Jace sat back and yawned and rest his hands behind his head casually looking relaxed.

Most of the girls were staring at him as he lay there looking like a Greek God.

Clary shifted before saying "Bathroom and then we'll talk some more Jessica."

She turned to Jace and said "You better pay attention and make sure no one even touches her Herondale."

And she wandered off to the bathroom.

I watched Jace carefully as he watched Clary walk away as though he wanted to walk next to her or go after her but soon she disappeared through the Ladies door and he tore his eyes away and said to me "Well I better watch you then Missy."

I smiled and said "You like Clary don't you?"

Jace hesitated before answering with "As a friend? Yeah of course I do."

I tried to give him one of Clary's pointed look as I said "You know what I meant."

Jace sighed and admitted "Yes I know what you meant."

I pushed him closer to telling me "So do you?"

Jace sighed as the door opened and Clary walked out again pushing her way through the crowd heading towards us.

I laughed and said "You don't like her, you love her right?"

Jace looked at me quickly and then back at Clary and repeated it so I smiled because I knew I was right.

I asked him quietly "Have you told her?"

He shrugged and said "I did and I think near enough everyone else does but she still won't believe it and even if she did she couldn't be with me anyway and if she could then why would she want to be with me? She's seen me play around with other girls before so why should she be any different?"

I looked over at Clary who was now talking to a male about her age. She looked board but the boy was watching her keenly and hoping she would agree to whatever he was telling her.

Clary smiled and said something and then moved towards us again leaving the boy staring after her.

When Clary reached us Jace asked slightly jealously "Who was that?"

Clary answered with her normal tone with no emotions in it really "That is one of Simon's band mates called Eric who has apparently had a crush on me since we were fourteen and he first saw me. Why do you want to know?"

Jace answered lightly "Just curious."

Clary rolled her eyes and said "You're always curious Herondale."

Jace smiled and said "Anyway you need to talk to Jessica."

Clary nodded and then turned to me and said "Well mum may have been more truthful to you then she was to me but I'll start as far back as I can go."

Clary then told me about the circle and how her father Valentine Morgenstern led the group. She told me about the machine and the serum which could control a person's mind. Then about how the circle broke up by mum leaving Valentine and taking parts of the machine and hiding them.

Then she told me about her small life with her mum and Luke and a bit about her life with her father but not everything otherwise she would look a lot less tense and more relaxed then she was now. She also told me about how Jonathan is under the serum and how we could break it or we have to kill him. She told me most things and by the end I was trying to act as brave as I can as I said "Wow. You have a … eventful life story there."

Clary barely smiled at that as she said "You could say eventful I suppose."

She then straightened and said "You need to come with us to the CIA."

I nodded and asked "Where is that?"

She shrugged and said "About ten minutes away."

We all set off and Clary walked ahead again apparently in her own thoughts.

I asked Jace quietly "Why does she act like nothing hurts her and she has no emotion?"

Jace sighed and said "Well when she went to her father's house after her mum 'died' she realised that the seven years she'd been alive for was mostly a lie to what your mum calls protect her. After a year or so with living with her dad she started to get abused from his drinking habit. She trained with her brother until she was twelve which was when he started to drink heavy and abuse her too. She ran away with Simon at fourteen and was probably chased a long way from home and she came to the CIA at fourteen and well she's trained ever since. Now a few days ago she had to go and face your father Luke again and at the same time she's learnt that after grieving for your mother for nearly ten years, she is probably alive and she never contacted Clary whilst the abuse happened and Clary thinks that you mum knew. Then she's been given orders to kill her own brother who treated her well before abusing her and now she's met another child who shares the same mum and now she probably thinks that your mum has forgotten about her for what and who she is and started a new family with Luke and you. It's not easy to be her you know. Your dad Luke also wants her to leave the CIA and live with him because that's what your mother would want apparently but I think that she feels at home here where as everywhere else she has felt neglected or now found out that her years were a lie."

I took all of that in. She must have trusted her brother a lot before he abused her too and now she had to go back and live with him to get mum and the director.

Mum always said 'Betrayal hits you hard but betrayal when you're a child betrayal is like double betrayal to you.' And Clary had been by my mother and father, her dad, her brother and some friends as a child so she's faced betrayal lots of times.

I now wondered if my mum's quote was about Clary. She betrayed Clary to try to protect her but it hadn't and I think now that Clary knows that she's alive she now thinks of it as betrayal again.

I watched Clary as she was almost looking sad knowing that her life was either a lie or full of abuse except her CIA years which now was being threatened to be taken away from her.

I nodded and said "No one deserves that kind of treatment."

Jace nodded and said "I agree no one does deserve that, but Clary got all of that so she has very little trust in people now."

I asked him "Will she trust me?"

Jace shrugged and said "That depends on whether she finds you trustworthy enough or if she thinks that you're more of a skank."

I nodded and saw that Clary had stopped outside some tall gates and was waiting for us.

A man stood guard and he said "Who's the girl Agent Fray?"

Clary answered with "I need to see Agent Scott, Bane, Fell, the two Lightwoods, Lewis and Lucian Greymark."

The guard nodded and instantly spoke and he said "I'll escort you."

Clary nodded and beckoned for me to follow her as she led us through the hall ways talking to the guard.

When we arrived I could hear some people already there and she threw open the door and said "Luke. I would like you to explain this please."

She dragged me into view and everyone stared at me, Clary and Jace in the doorway.

The man with watery blue eyes and dark brown hair looked at me and asked "Clary who's the girl with you?"

Clary glared at him and said "She is Jocelyn's daughter. She's your daughter and my half-sister."

**AN: I'll leave you guys there for now and I hope you all liked it. I know that everyone hates me for not updating that much recently but I have way too much homework and coursework to do at the moment so it has been hard to write this and I have as much as I can. Please review and by the way the Jonathan Case is closed and I promise that we'll see some Jon very soon. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter/story and until next time guys. BYE!**


	37. Clary's not so great night part one

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ Pm me about this story, it means loads to me. I hope that you guys will all like this chapter and well I'll leave you guys alone now, so please enjoy Chapter 37.**

**Clary's point of view**

Luke stared at me in amazement and stuttered out "I only had one child with your mum and that was Jessica but Jessica's …"

I interrupted him "Well whatever either Jocelyn or the police told was a lie. Jessica is right here." I gestured to the little girl who was staring at me and Luke as though she hated us talking harshly to each other.

Luke's mouth fell open and he said to Jessica slowly "You're Jessica?"

The girl nodded and said "Hey dad."

Luke grinned now and they both hugged each other which hurt me in a strange way, so I looked away and at Agent Scott who said "Well now that a family reunion has happened can you people please tell me what happened?"

I sighed and told Scott everything about how I found Jessica and when we went to Taki's and well basically everything.

Jace and Jessica backed me up on this story and soon he let all of us go and I waited for everyone else to get out of the room except Luke and Jessica and I asked Luke quietly "When were you going to tell me that I have a half-sister?"

Luke sighed and admitted "I wasn't, I thought that Jessica was dead Clary and before me and your mum thought that you would just be worse if you knew you had a bigger family."

I felt my anger rise again and I snapped "Oh great, is there anymore secret half-siblings I have or has my mum decided that you two are good enough for her now?"

Luke started to speak "Clary your mother…"

I interrupted him again "Oh here we go again. Clary your mother was only trying to protect you. Well look how that turned out Luke. She's made me go through near everything a child shouldn't go through just because she was 'trying to protect me.', great job that she did there wasn't it?"

I walked out of the door letting the door slam shut behind me and leaving Luke staring after me sadly and Jessica just as confused and sad too.

I walked to the garden rooftop and almost threw myself onto the bench that looked out into the city watching all of the people below us rushing and stumbling around the maze like streets of New York.

I sat there watching the skyline for at least an hour before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

I sighed and wondered through the rows of plants until I found my midnight flower again.

I knew that it was probably near to midnight so it would only be half an hour at least until it blooms again with its pretty glowing white flower petals.

I heard a clock strike twelve times in the distance and I saw the flower petals begin to shake slightly.

Within seconds most of the flowers around me were lit up by the midnight flower's white glow.

I smiled at the plant and I wondered if I would ever watch or see something so beautiful again.

Soon I would be locked up in my house of complete nightmares and I would have to kill my only family by blood (not counting Jocelyn here) left.

I heard a voice say quietly "Clary? Where are you? I know you're up here; you always travel to high places when you're upset or mad."

I recognised it as Simon's voice so I called back just as quiet "I'm here Si, near the midnight flower."

Simon came into view from around the corner and he soon pulled me into a massive Simon bear hug.

Even Simon's awkward hugs felt more family and home like then Luke or Jocelyn's would do now.

Simon said softly "I don't want you to go back to that place Clary. I almost want to cancel it for you and let both of us go together instead."

I sighed and said "I don't want to go back but we need our director back and I suppose that I'll have to save Jocelyn too whilst I'm at it."

Simon let go of me and asked me curiously "You don't want to save her anyway?"

I shrugged and replied "I don't know Si. Everything I thought I knew about my past life was a complete lie but she also brought me up for seven years so I can't just forget her either. I don't know how I fell about her Si."

Simon nodded and said "That'd be like if my dad was still alive wouldn't it?"

I nodded and leant my head on his shoulder and I said "I wish you could come back with me. It used to be kind of fun trying to climb up the tree the fastest and racing against the horses and each other."

Simon smiled slightly and asked "Do you remember how we met Clary?"

I looked at him as best as I could from his shoulder and answered automatically "Of course I do. You were round my house playing with your sister Becca and I was watching you two play hide and seek, and I tried to make you two jump but I slipped on my branch and I fell on top of you instead."

Simon laughed and said "Interesting first meeting we had huh?"

I smiled and agreed "Yeah, I'm sure most people just see each other in a club and start to make out right?"

Simon grinned and said "I don't know really. I've never done that."

I laughed and said "You've never danced properly at the club and you just wear your jeans and t-shirt so you can't complain, anyway I think that it's mostly the sluts and players who do that and you're neither or them so you haven't done that."

Simon smiled and we started to walk back to the apartments again.

Simon asked me "When are you going to the manor?"

"The day after tomorrow. Though we have to leave here tomorrow to get to a country road nearby and then we'll walk to Texas and get to the manor the next day."

Simon nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence until we got to my door first and I said "Goodnight Simon Lewis."

Simon smiled sadly as if he knew that it could be my last time to say that to him as he answered back "Goodnight Clarissa Fray."

I tried to smile reassuringly but it came out more forced so I just shut the door behind me.

I walked into the lounge and smiled as best as I could at the Lightwoods before going into the kitchen and getting myself some coffee.

I went straight to my room afterwards and I sat the studying all of the photos I have taken from my whole life.

Ones which included Luke, Jocelyn, Valentine, Jonathan, Simon and all of my other older friends and of course some from Peru a month or so ago now.

I fell to sleep whilst looking at all of these photos and still in my normal clothes and even with my empty coffee mug in my hand.

**Jace's point of view**

After meeting up with the waitress girl who I can't even remember her name now, I went to go and visit Luke and Jessica as I'm sure that Clary hadn't.

When Luke saw me he smiled and said "Oh hey Jace, come in."

I nodded and walked inside the spare apartment.

Everything was just a plain white; I don't think that it's much different to my room actually.

I saw Jessica sitting on the sofa watching the movie that Luke had put on.

Jessica saw me and she smiled shyly and said "Oh hey Jace. If you're looking for Clary then she's not here."

I nodded and said "That's exactly why I'm here."

Jessica nodded and paused her film before saying "So you and her leave tomorrow right?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I don't know how to feel about that though."

Jessica smiled sadly and said "Don't worry it'll be fine."

I sighed and said "It must be hard for you two to let Clary go there again."

Luke told me almost bitterly "I have tried to talk sense into her all day but she won't listen to me because she puts all of her hatred and anger to cloud her real emotions so even if she was scared then she hides it with anger to me."

Jessica snapped suddenly "Dad. Don't speak so harshly about her she's had a hard past. It also doesn't help that now she has proof that mum is alive and she never told Clary about me and now I've come along and she has no one to be her family. She thinks that you and mum will be happier with me than you would with her or both of us. So when she thought she had someone she could trust again from her past, she probably now feels neglected and as though she's not worth anything to you or mum anymore. I mean mum ran away and faked her own death, you broke your promises you made to her, her real father is a violent drunk man and her brother was the only one who treated her right and then he went like her dad and now she has orders to kill him as soon as possible as well as go back to the house where she got abused and save mum who tried and failed to protect her and this director guy who she probably likes a lot more than her own family now. So don't blame her for how she acts to you dad."

Luke sighed and tried to explain "I thought she'd be happy with her dad and brother."

Jessica snapped back "Well you didn't check on her like you promised and how would you feel if your step dad or real dad did all of that to you and now you have to kill someone who you once trusted and loved? You would be angry and upset wouldn't you? Well that's what Clary feels but she only lets her anger show to everyone else because she doesn't want to be weak to everyone else so she makes herself lock away all of that sadness and only show anger if she really has to."

Luke sighed and said "Jess you think you understand but…"

"But what? But I'm too young? But I don't understand how it feels like to have everyone I love betray me? You are the one who doesn't understand father, not me, you!" She almost shouted this at Luke who now looked fairly surprised.

Jessica got up and said "I'm going to check on Clary and make sure she hasn't got that angry or upset that she's done something stupid."

With that Jessica then stormed out of the door and down the small corridor to Clary's apartment.

Luke sighed and said "Great now I've messed up two relationships with my family, only one more to go."

I nodded and asked "You promised to Clary that you would take her back with you one day, why didn't you ever try that?"

Luke looked angry and upset as he answered "I tried to fight for her at the start but after her dad won I checked on her nearly every week but after a year I thought that she'd be happy and safe with her real family. But it turns out that it was only for that year she wasn't abused in."

I nodded as I remembered Clary talking to Izzy what seemed like ages ago now when she had said "Both of them were nice and loving to me for the first year I was there…"

I asked Luke "Is that why they never hit her then? Because they knew you would look for her and then after a year or so you'd stop if you thought she was happy."

Luke nodded and said "Probably and I've never forgiven myself since I found that she'd been hurt by them since I stopped, I should have looked but I thought that she'd be finally happy somewhere."

I nodded and I asked more to myself "How long does it take for Jessica to check on someone?"

Luke shrugged lightly and then he got up and went to their apartment so I followed him and at the front door was when we heard Jessica's scream ring through the apartment and hallway.

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the long wait but I was writing my other story and also I've had loads of homework and coursework to do so it's taken me longer than I thought it would do but the next one should be up slightly sooner. Anyway what do you guys think of this chapter? Please review or PM me and let me know what you think of this story/chapter. Until I next update guys it's bye from me.**


	38. Clary's not so great night part two

**AN: Hey guys sorry for not updating for ages but I've been stupidly busy and also I have had loads of homework too and I've had to keep deleting loads of this work because it didn't work well or it didn't seem right. Anyway I'm sure all of you want to just read now so I'll let you guys do just that and I hope you all like it.**

**Jace's point of view**

I glanced at Luke before jamming my key into the lock and pushing the door open I saw Izzy and Jessica backing away into the corridor.

I ran towards the door and I almost gasped in surprise.

There right in the centre of Clary's room stood her brother Jonathan Morgenstern and I scanned the room for Clary and I saw that she was lying on the floor next to a wall looking half unconscious.

Jonathan had a blade pointing at Clary and another pointing at us.

Luke stared at the young boy and asked uncertainly "Jonathan? Is that you?"

Jonathan laughed and said "Oh hello Lucian, I didn't think that you'd be here now. Getting a bit old aren't we?"

Clary groaned from the floor and her eyes flickered and she muttered something that sounded like "Ouch that hurt more than I was expecting.

Jonathan growled at her "Be quiet Clarissa, you know how father hated you to talk out of turn."

Clary blinked a few times and said "Yeah well father's a teeny bit dead now."

Jonathan looked angry and he snapped "Oh not for long dear sister you may have put a knife in his back but he will be raised soon."

Clary looked mildly confused before it obviously clicked and she told her brother "Jonathan, you can't do that, it is cursed for anyone who's tried."

Jonathan smiled at her but it wasn't a warm happy one it was a cruel and cold one.

He turned to us and he took all four of us in and he said "Oh look Clarissa you've made friends, not very like you there, you used to hate people really, always got on better with animals."

Clary snarled "You don't remember anything from our childhood together Jonathan, you only remember what the serum wants you to."

Jonathan yelled at her "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Even Clary looked slightly scared as though it reminded her of her past again but she said "Leave here Jonathan, you have no business here."

Jonathan saw that Magnus, Ragnor and Alec had now joined the group at the door ad he told Clary "Looks like a few more have come to join in the audience now Clarissa."

Clary rolled her eyes and asked him "The bigger the better?"

Jonathan ignored her and then saw me standing among the others and he said "Ah if it isn't Jonathan Herondale, last time we met you tried to kill me to protect my darling little sister I believe."

I didn't answer him I just stared at him blankly like Clary used to do to me.

Jonathan smiled and said "One of my spies tell me that you can fight very well now so I might have to take you."

Clary said sternly "No Jonathan, leave them out of this."

Jonathan just laughed and then offered to me "Come with me Jonathan Herondale, come and finish what your parents died for."

Clary tried to protest but Jonathan grabbed her and threw her as in picked her up and threw her straight into the wall again which knocked her unconscious.

Jonathan sighed and muttered "Dammit, she always seems to go unconscious every time."

I wanted to scream at Clary and fight Jonathan myself but I heard Clary's words from earlier come back to me from when Jessica asked her if she was afraid of her father and brother her answer had been "I'm afraid of my father and brother because if you were smart enough you would fear them the most too. Dead or not."

I could see what she meant now from when I fought against him what felt like ages ago now I had almost been killed and I had felt something different about him which was also in Clary when she fought properly against bad people who she wants to injure or die, he doesn't care if he dies, or get badly injured he just wants to do something for the world whether it's good like Clary or bad like himself.

A flash then lit up behind Jonathan and he sighed before saying "Well it looks like we have to leave now, shall we meet up next week same time?"

Izzy asked him "What do you mean by 'we'?"

Jonathan laughed and then said "I mean me and Clarissa, raven haired girl and only me and Clarissa."

I watched frozen to the spot as Jonathan bent down and picked Clary's unconscious body up off the floor in a bridal style before saying to us "Goodbye my sister's friends and oh look there's the temporary director Scott oh and little rat friend too Simon wasn't it?"

Simon stepped next to me and said "Well done Sherlock and let Clary go or we'll fight against you Jonathan."

Jonathan looked at the red girl in his arms and said "Nah I'm good thanks."

And with that he stepped back through the flash which surrounded both of the siblings and then with a blinding flash both of them disappeared into empty air.

Simon seemed to almost deflate as soon as Clary was gone and I probably did something similar he said ever so softly that I think that only I heard him "A portal, one of Valentine's projects, she's screwed. Why didn't I do something to help her?"

Jessica turned to Agent Scott and screamed at him "Why did you just let him take her? She hates and fears him so why do you let him go and take my half-sister off into the middle of nowhere?"

Agent Scott told her gently "We lose soldiers everyday Miss Fairchild, we can't rescue every single one."

Jessica looked like she was going to thump the step in director but instead Luke grabbed her and said "Jess you need to calm down, Scott's right we lose people every day and they can't rescue all of them either."

Jessica looked back at the spot they disappeared at and she whispered "Why do you talk about her as if she's dead? She isn't, she can't be!"

Simon knelt down next to her and told Jessica "She's pretty much as bad as dead, living with her brother and if he's going to do what I think he is then it won't be long before her father is there too."

Jessica looked at Simon and she said "What are they going to do to raise him?"

Scott came up and agreed "Yes Agent Lewis, what are they going to do?"

Simon hesitated for a while as though debating to tell them or not.

Simon seemed to eventually agree with it so he said "It's an ancient trick, Clary spoke of it only once or twice to me after we left the manor."

Scott remained unimpressed as he encouraged "Continue please Mr Lewis."

Simon looked slightly uncomfortable as he tried to explain "I don't know much about them but from what Clary told me I can tell you most of it."

Scott scowled and snapped "Just get on with it Agent Lewis"

Luke then stood up for Simon which was almost surprising "Scott, you can't expect him to talk on command, he just saw his best friend disappear and he can almost guarantee that she is now in danger if she's not already dead."

Scott looked surprised and he said "Fine but I want to know as much as possible Agent Lewis and for you Mr Greymark I don't think that this is any of your or your daughters business now."

Luke snarled "It is if Jocelyn's daughter has just gone and got herself into danger again."

Scott looked into his eyes and asking "You really do care about Agent Fray don't you? Or is it the fact she looks so much like Jocelyn that you now want to date her too?"

Luke looked enraged but he just said "I owe Jocelyn a debt, if I have to pay it through Clary then I will."

Scott glared at Luke quickly before saying "Anyway Agent Lewis what was you saying about whatever they're going to do?"

Simon looked stranger now almost as if he'd grown older in a matter of a few minutes without Clary being here to make him smile or laugh.

Simon sighed and explained "Basically it is a very old as in ancient old piece of work. It is said that if a living man has betrayed his family and a faithful man is dead then if you kill the living man and feed the blood onto the bones or ashes of the dead man's remains then they will swap lives so the dead one would take the years left of the living one and the living one would die pretty painfully."

Scott asked him "Is this real or is it just a bluff?"

Simon shrugged and answered "No one alive knows, the very few people who have tried to do just that has been murdered by the dead spirit before the living man could be killed so in the end everyone's dead except the living man."

Scott kept asking questions like how long ago was the last time it was tried which was recorded and is any of the survivors still alive, but Simon only said that he had no idea and that Clary only told him very little about that trick.

Scott then left and so did Simon who just made up an excuse that it was late and he needed some sleep before training tomorrow.

I looked down at Clary's ruffled bed before walking over to it and picked up a photograph left on it.

I sat on the bed and studied the photo and smiled. It was the one of her and Luke laughing together in Central Park.

I turned the photo over to read the writing on the back of the photo.

I had to stifle my gasp as I saw a drawing of a weird rune or mark on the back of it.

Luke noticed and he asked me "Jace? What's wrong?"

I stared at the photo back before showing it to Luke and everyone else and I said "I don't know about you but I am pretty sure that the rune thing is freshly on the paper and I also believe that it means a lot more than nothing because Clary drew this and in a rush too."

Magnus looked at the rune and asked "So are you suggesting that it's a clue?"

I nodded and said "It must be, not even her brother would notice her quickly scribbling on a few pieces of paper or the back of photos and dropping them quickly to lead us to something. All you have to do is look carefully."

Magnus then stepped forward and frowned at the rune and asked to no one in particular "Does anyone actually know what the rune is by any chance? Because I've done all of my ancient rune courses and it's not one of those."

Everyone shook their heads sadly except one who stepped forwards and announced "I believe that I know where it's from."

**Clary's point of view**

Darkness, that's all I know at the moment, nothing else except darkness.

I murmured as I tried to climb out of the dark but it was like it just pulled me back into it's pits of darkness and leave me there.

I forced my eyes to open and it almost killed me as I was now looking straight into an extremely bright light.

I flinched away and exclaimed "Ouch." Or tried to but it came out more like "Oufshyf" as I had a binder taped over my mouth and I half groaned whilst saying it.

I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to the now dimly lit room.

I heard a voice call "Sir, she's awake."

I tried to focus on the man talking but it was hard to see what he looked like except he had a massive pink scar running across his right hand.

Jonathan's voice then said through a walkie-talkie sort of thing "Okay bring her forwards for interrogation."

The mysterious man then grabbed my hips and hauled me up and I tried to scream at him "Watch your hands!" but again it came out slightly muffled.

The man had some kind of mask on his face so I couldn't see who it was but I made a motion to him trying to get him to take my mouth binder off.

He did as I asked and I coughed as I was practically pushed down the hallway.

The hand patted me on the back and he asked me "Can you die quietly please?"

I choked out "As you said please I will attempt to."

The man seemed to almost smile before turning cold again and he pushed me into a room with two chairs and a table in it.

He pushed me into a chair and he then chained and handcuffed me to the table and floor so I couldn't escape from this small dingy sort of room.

I looked at my guard person and asked him "Why am I here?"

He simply said "To be interrogated."

I muttered more to myself "Fun."

The door then opened and about six guards walked in surrounding my brother so that if someone shot at him it would be difficult to aim directly at him.

Jonathan sat opposite me and he said to me "Well Clarissa nice to see that you're recovering nicely. Nasty blow you had to the head."

I automatically answered sarcastically "Yeah the wall was very violent for a non-living object wasn't it?"

Jonathan glared at me and he said "You must want to know why you're here Clarissa is that correct?"

I answered "I know I'm being interrogated but I am indeed curious about what I'm being interrogated about."

Jonathan leant forward and he whispered "The missing pieces of the machine."

I felt strangely calm considering I had to quite literally kill or seriously injure people to get all of them pieces and I was also facing my demonic brother but I can hide my expressions pretty well so I knew that I wasn't showing any expressions.

I casually asked him "What about them?"

Jonathan now told me "We want to know where they are in the headquarters, and what guards them too. We know that you and your glittery and dark friends all went out to find them together but we want to know what you do to them afterwards."

I answered truthfully "I may have retrieved them but I now not where they are now. The Director used to take them and put them somewhere and I also don't know who guards the pieces either."

Jonathan nodded and said "That's it for today; put her back in her cell and I'll come and visit her later. And make sure she never finds a way out of that cell otherwise you're dead okay?"

My guard nodded and spoke to me "Right this way Miss."

He untied me before walking me back to my cell.

Once I was outside the cell he stood there staring at the doorway and I was extremely bored so I asked the man "What is your name?"

Then man almost glared at me as he answered with "My name is none of your concern. Got it?"

"Really? Nice name. Can I call you None for short?"

He apparently didn't get my humour as he just shoved me into the cell and shut the door behind him.

I went over to my bed and laid down on the cold metal surface and I thought about getting some sleep.

After about an hour my guard went away and no one replaced him so I was left alone.

Or so I thought.

A male voice said from the darkness "Who are you?"

I sat up and tried to locate the voice source but I couldn't find it.

I introduced myself "I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, Jonathan Morgenstern's sister but I prefer to be called Clary Fray. What about you?"

A figure stepped forwards and I saw a boy about Jace's age and he had very dark black hair and a really dark brown coloured eyes, he introduced himself "I'm Sam Penhallow, my mother follows the Morgenstern's but I didn't want to so they chained me up and shoved me into this place."

I asked more to myself really "Penhallow? As in Aline Penhallow's relative?

Sam nodded and said "Yeah, we're cousins. Why are you here then if your Jonathan's sister?"

I smiled bitterly and told him "I ran away from here when I was fourteen, I joined the CIA and I've been there for nearly three years now and I was on missions to get some of the pieces of the machine and well Jon got me from my bedroom by knocking me unconscious and that's the last thing I remember."

Sam nodded and he asked me warily "Do you have any food or water in your cell because I haven't got anything for two weeks now and I'm starving?"

I frowned and I walked to my food basket and I grabbed two bread rolls out of it before taking them to the bars between us and sliding a slim arm through the metal bars and handing Sam a piece of bread.

Sam's eyes lit up instantly and he stared at the bread for a few seconds before murmuring a quick thanks to me and then I had barely eaten three bites out of my own by the time he had gobbled it down.

I stared at him and saw just how hungry he must be so I handed him my piece of bread and said "Here you have it, you look like you could eat a horse."

As he took it and gobbled that down I went and gathered two cups of water for the two of us and I gave him a cup to.

After we finished drinking I put the cups back before sitting opposite Sam and asking him "Do you get questioned a lot?"

He shook his head and told me "No, I only have myself and my little sister Jasmine to talk to and now I have you too."

I smiled and we sat in silence until I heard a door open from the entrance to our line of cells.

I told Sam sharply "Get back into the shadows, now!"

Sam asked me uncertainly "What is it?"

I hissed at him quietly "Someone's coming towards us."

And now without another word he slid back into the darkness and I went and laid on my metal bed trying to fake sleep.

All I could do was hope that they would believe my lie and my friends and what you would call family at the headquarters found my secret so they know how to find me.

**Sam's point of view**

As soon as I first saw the red haired girl I knew that she was Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter. They shared the same red hair and small petite bodies and pale skin. The only difference that I could tell that they had apart was that this girl had a long thin pale pink/white scar running across her right cheek.

She looked unconscious which was normal and I was ready to talk to her as soon as she woke up again but when she eventually did she was soon dragged away for interrogation.

The girl came back about ten minutes later and she asked her guard "What is your name?"

The guard glared at her evilly "My name is none of your concern. Got it?"

"Really? Nice name. Can I call you None for short?" she half joked and I smiled slightly as she said that.

She didn't show how nervous or scared she probably was but the guard wasn't in the mood to joke around apparently as she just got shoved into her cell and then locked in again.

I stood in the shadows of mine and Jasmine's cell until the guard had disappeared probably to get drunk.

The girl was now lying down on her cold metal bed as though it was a soft feather made bed instead and she looked like she was almost asleep.

I decided that now would be a good time to talk to her so I asked her from where I was standing "Who are you?"

The girl shot up into a sitting position and looked around to find me and she kept looking at my spot but she wasn't sure but she still introduced herself to the dark "I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, Jonathan Morgenstern's sister but I prefer to be called Clary Fray. What about you?"

I stepped forwards and I could tell that she was staring at me and that I reminded her of someone in her past as I answered her question "I'm Sam Penhallow, my mother follows the Morgenstern's but I didn't want to so they chained me up and shoved me into this place."

She said softly as if she was asking herself that more than me "Penhallow? As in Aline Penhallow's relative?

I nodded and confirmed "Yeah, we're cousins. Why are you here then if your Jonathan's sister?"

Clary smiled bitterly and told me "I ran away from here when I was fourteen, I joined the CIA and I've been there for nearly three years now and I was on missions to get some of the pieces of the machine and well Jon got me from my bedroom by knocking me unconscious and that's the last thing I remember."

I felt slightly sorry for the girl, I know that Jocelyn faked her death and that Valentine hurt both of his children and Jonathan was abusive to her so it can't have been an easy life.

I nodded and asked her as I heard my stomach growl with hunger and my throat felt dry to "Do you have any food or water in your cell because I haven't got anything for two weeks now and I'm starving?"

Clary now frowned and she walked to presumably where her food basket was kept and soon enough she was sliding a slim arm through the metal bars and handing me a piece of bread.

I stared at the bread for a few seconds disbelievingly before saying "Thanks." And I gobbled it down which felt nice to have something to start to tame my hunger.

I looked back at Clary who had taken next to nothing from her bread roll and she was staring at me and then she handed me her piece of bread whilst saying "Here you have it, you look like you could eat a horse."

Clary then went and grabbed some cups of water as I ate and soon we were both drink our water too.

After we finished drinking Clart put the cups back before sitting opposite me again and asking "Do you get questioned a lot?"

I shook his head and told the small red haired girl "No, I only have myself and my little sister Jasmine to talk to and now I have you too."

She smiled and we sat in silence for a while.

Clary seemed to hear something as she sat up straighter and she ordered me "Get back into the shadows, now!"

I asked Clary carefully so she wouldn't harm anyone or herself "What is it?"

She hissed at me "Someone's coming towards us."

I froze as I realised that it must be either Jonathan or another guard so I melted back into the shadows as Clary made a fake sleeping position on her metal bed.

Now all we could do is wait for the person to leave before we could talk again and I hope that they will leave soon because there's something about Clary that calms me down so maybe just maybe she will be able to help me and hopefully I will help her out of here in return.

**Jace's point of view**

I watched as Luke studied the sign and then he turned to her bookshelf and pulled out loads of books whilst saying "She must have left this for me because she knew how much we would try to look for her and if I'm not mistaken it is from these books."

I glanced at the book titles which read stuff like 'Forests of silence' and 'Lake of tears' Luke flicked through the books until he found what he was looking for.

He showed me the book page and I saw the same sign written in the book.

In the corner of that page was a picture of a small dragon which Luke once again pulled out more books to prove it was them books and on and on we all went finding different signs which were connected to different books which then lead to another. As soon as the last book left the bookcase, the bookcase began to tremble and then there was a creak and the bookcase opened up on one side and we all just stared in astonishment at what we found.

**AN: Sorry guys, I'm going to be really mean again and leave you there for now. Sorry again about how late I was to publish this chapter and I know that some people have been begging me to write more so this is mostly for all of you people who have enjoyed it from the start to now and I hope you guys all liked the chapter and also I was thinking about doing some small one shot stories on this story Clary's past like how she met Simon and how she and Simon ran away in a bit more detail than I have in this story. Please tell me what you honestly think of this story and also remember that I want your guys opinion on the other one shot/small stories of Clary's past too and if you guys are really lucky I might just do a few for some other characters. That's it for now guys please review and until next time I'm out.**


End file.
